Tenchi Muyo!: Reunion
by Will Pii
Summary: Dark Energy Trilogy: Part 2 - Edition 4. Every generation, the Reunion comes for the Jurai royal family. However, a Shadow looms as Ryoko returns Tenchi and company to Jurai.
1. Act 1

All material of or relating to _Tenchi Muyo!_ is copyrighted by BeStach, Geneon Entertainment, and Vap.

Act 1Scene 1 – Eight Months Later, Will Pii

**(Glass crashes inward, falling down from a shattered skylight. Below, the shards clatter and break against the cold, stone floor of a metal enclosure, illuminated only by the soft moonlight from this aperture. Through the portal, a single figure drops downward, landing in a crouching posture.)**

**(This young man raises his head, his eyes hidden behind a black visor extending from a white cap over his head. The visor shimmers to life with a targeting reticle scanning across his vision range. He rises to his feet, his body clad in red armor over a blue body-suit. His forearms bear gauntlets decorated with panels of controls, no doubt for the equipment within the pack upon his back.)**

**(He raises his left forearm and draws a sword hilt from his gauntlet. Outstretching his left hand, plate metal expands over the controls on the left gauntlet, becoming a buckler. The sword hilt opens and shoots forth a keen metal blade, the hilt itself taking the form of the Terran character "π".)**

**(The young man, Will Pii, calls to the darkness around him, his voice stern and unyielding.)**

**Pii:** Bounty hunter 4201, Will Pii. Release your hostage and surrender!

**(A streak of gold flashes toward Pii as he blocks a metallic weapon with his sword and shield. The opponent slips back into the shadows before he can retaliate. He brandishes his blade and calls out a second time, frustration and impatience evident.)**

**Pii:** Why did you take her?! She didn't deserve this, any of it!

**(He steps forward, the golden streak passing near once again. The hunter clashes his blade against a recurved edge that darts back into the darkness unseen. Pii shakes his head.)**

**Pii:** She's done nothing wrong! Her family wasn't affluent! There's no reason to take her!

**(The reticle shoots to the side as Pii turns and thrusts his sword at the coming streak of precious color, the mane of a feminine figure with shining emerald eyes. A sickeningly moist crunch follows as a metallic clatter arises from the floor. Horror fills Pii's gaze at the blonde hair and grey eyes of the young woman upon his blade, a drop of blood rolling from the edge of her lips.)**

**(Pii releases his weapon and embraces the woman in his arms as her eyes close slowly, life draining from her form. The great vixen's tail of blonde hair falls with her, two smaller tails mirroring its descent before those elfin ears. The redness stains her white blouse as it flows over the woman and the floor, as well as the assailant.)**

**(His head shakes slowly, his mind and heart denying this reality. His teeth clench as he clutches her tightly, her name on his lips.)**

**Pii:** Nerti...!! No...!!

**(He throws back his head as his eyes open wide, screaming her name.)**

**Pii:** _Nerti_!!

**(Startled from his dreams, Pii's brown eyes blink away the vision while his shortened breath slows. Around him, a machine shop rests, various devices either complete or under repair. Upon a nearby wall, his red armor hangs next to a black trench-coat. Opposite these, several translucent displays hang in the air, each scrolling text and images. One in particular contains an image of the young woman from Pii's nightmare with the caption "Ro, Nerti".)**

**(However, another holds an image of the great trees native to the planet Jurai along with pages of text. Entitled _The Legend of the Two Knights_, several instances of a single name are notably highlighted: "Liaens". Yet another display bears the image of a man with golden, feline eyes and short, green hair spiked around his head, captioned "Shi, Oniko".)**

**(Pii sighs and pushes himself away from the desk at which he was seated. Standing, his voice carries over the scene.)**

**Pii:** Eight months have passed since Tenchi Masaki put an end to Mecha-Nerti, that damned machine Nerti and I made.

**(He walks to the displays and skims over them briefly, his gaze distant, already well-versed in the contents before him.)**

**Pii:** But, in that time, there've been no leads, nothing to lead me back to her.

**(His eyes settle on the name "Liaens" and narrow coldly.)**

**Pii:** All I have now is a name, and a face, from when she was taken. Somehow, it ties back to Jurai, just like Mecha-Nerti.

**(His eyes turn longingly to the image of Nerti.)**

**Pii:** Maybe there...

Scene 2 – Returning to Jurai

**(Stars twinkle around the planet Jurai, an emerald gem against the vast tapestry of the cosmos. Surrounded by its defense satellites and a docked fleet of tree-ships, the noble world silently rotates through its day. Soon, the black spines of the crystalline ship Ryo-Ohki approach the throne-world at a leisurely pace. In response, a single tree-ship drifts toward the Ohki in this quiet scene.)**

**(Aboard the Juraian vessel, the crew are seated around the central tree, manning their respective stations. From the captain's seat, a young man rises and steps forward, his white cape falling around his green tunic. His tannish hair frames his cherub-like face, his brown eyes intelligent and sly.)**

**(A window display opens before him, illustrating the shining violet bridge of Ryo-Ohki as he speaks in a proper tone.)**

**Man:** This is the Juraian frigate Chizuru, calling Ryoan vessel Ryo-Ohki.

**(He grins and scoffs to himself as he adds.)**

**Man:** Welcome home, Ayeka.

**(On the display, the violet-tressed woman known throughout this galaxy as Ayeka Jurai steps forward and nods her head to him. Her blue, layered kimono is draped carefully and properly around her frame, complementing her natural beauty. She smiles softly, her crimson eyes mirroring the expression.)**

**Ayeka:** It's good to be home, Sagami, as well as to see familiar faces.

**(He nods.)**

**Sagami:** I'm sure you will see plenty. Is all well with your party?

**(Her younger sister, the azure-haired Sasami, dashes to her side and calls happily back to the captain.)**

**Sasami:** It's been a fun ride here, just like before. Right?

**(She glances behind her to where two men stand beside one another. The elder nods, the sage and reverent Yosho, or Katsuhito, Masaki dressed as a Shinto shrine keeper. At his side is his grandson, Tenchi Masaki, who wryly grins back as he remembers the hectic period traveling to Jurai before. Nearby, the cyan-maned Ryoko Ryua sits in her wicker chair, her arms folded. Her eyes are closed, her thoughts elsewhere while the conversation continues around her.)**

**(Sagami grins as his eyes scan over Tenchi, who has sweat beading in his hair.)**

**Sagami:** Hi, Tenko. Still single, I see.

**(Tenchi's eyes widen while a lump finds its way into his throat, making him gag a bit. He coughs to clear it and shakes his head.)**

**Tenchi:** Sagami, come on! You know I'm a guy!

**(Sagami laughs to himself as he nods.)**

**Sagami:** I do, though your appearance then is hard to forget.

**(The young prince sighs, his words under his breath.)**

**Tenchi:** I'd like to forget...

**(The captain turns his attention to Yosho and remarks with a raised brow.)**

**Sagami:** I didn't think you would be attending, Lord Yosho.

**(The grandfather smirks to himself when he rests a hand on Tenchi's shoulder.)**

**Yosho:** I thought I should tag along, after watching Ayeka rope Tenchi into coming.

**(Sweat beads in the hair of both Tenchi and Ayeka while Sagami just grins and chuckles to himself.)**

**Sagami:** It's great to see all of you. Father will be pleased as well.

**(A worry slips into Ayeka's eyes as she replies.)**

**Ayeka:** I am glad to hear that, though I have heard that Uncle's heath has been poor recently. Is there any truth to that?

**(He nods, though his jovial demeanor remains.)**

**Sagami:** He has been sickly as of late, but he will be fine. He's a strong man. Please don't worry. He'll be well in time for the grand ball.

**(An officer approaches Sagami and whispers to him while Ryoko draws her legs to her chest and wraps her arms around them. A rhomboid crystal, Ryo-Ohki's main interface unit, floats over to Ryoko, mewing softly and questioningly. The cyan-haired woman lowers her eyes, silent as she takes a deep breath.)**

**(On-board Ryo-Ohki, the assembled passengers focus back at a floating display with Sagami and his subordinate depicted. However, Sasami's eyes glance toward Ryoko and blink to a worried expression as Sagami nods to his officer. The Juraian captain turns back to the group aboard the Ohki.)**

**Sagami:** Well, our conversation will have to wait until the dinner tonight.

**(He bows.)**

**Sagami:** I look forward to seeing you then.

**(Tenchi, Ayeka, and Yosho bow in return to Sagami.)**

**Ayeka:** As do we, Sagami. Until then.

**(The communication display winks into nothingness as Tenchi and Ayeka both turn to Ryoko. Surprise fills the eyes of both at Ryoko curled in her seat. Tenchi and Sasami both move to Ryoko's side while Ayeka watches distantly. Yosho comes to her side while the princess comments worriedly.)**

**Ayeka:** What is wrong with Ryoko? I have never seen her act this way before.

**(The legendary man's voice answers her softly.)**

**Yosho:** There's much we don't know about her. No doubt, she has some bad memories from Jurai.

**(Ayeka glances back to the grandfather.)**

**Ayeka:** Because of Kagato and his coup on Jurai?

**(He nods to himself.)**

**Yosho:** Probably so, but I doubt that is all.

**(He turns his eyes to Ryoko again, as Ayeka follows his gaze. Meanwhile, Ryoko raises her eyes coldly to meet Tenchi's. Concerned, the young prince speaks gently to her.)**

**Tenchi:** You alright, Ryoko?

**(Sasami nods and adds.)**

**Sasami:** Yeah, you've been really quiet since we passed the border.

**(Ryoko extends her legs and stands, her gaze hidden in her bangs while Tenchi whispers to her.)**

**Tenchi:** Is it about Kagato?

**(Ryoko raises her face with a scoff and a smile.)**

**Ryoko:** Don't worry, Tenchi. I was just thinking. That's all.

**(Floating before her are a trio of orbs, attached linearly with the outer two smaller than the center one. This, Ryo-Ohki's control yoke, is where Ryoko rests her hands while Tenchi watches her, his eyes seeing clearly the true emotion in her gaze.)**

**Tenchi:** Ryoko...

**(She keeps her wavering eyes on the image of Jurai displayed before her in the transparent view of Ryo-Ohki's bridge. Behind her false smile, her memory drifts back to three years ago when she battled alone through Jurai's planetary defenses.)**

**(Flashing back to _TM!TV_ #24, Ryoko stands Ryo-Ohki's helm with Tenchi and the two legendary knights, Azaka and Kamidake, behind her. Clad in her red and black combat attire, her fire uniform, she focuses viciously at displays before her. Upon the screen, crystalline blossoms fly at the viewer, shaking the entire ship. An explosion rips through Ryo-Ohki's bridge, throwing Ryoko to the floor and filling the bridge with smoke.)**

**(Tenchi runs to her side, the craft rumbling around them from the bombardment outside. He calls her name, worry evident as he kneels next to her and rests a hand on her shoulder.)**

**Tenchi:** Ryoko!

**(Wincing, Ryoko pushes Tenchi aside and sits up, her breath haggard and words passionate.)**

**Ryoko:** Oh, Tenchi, don't you worry about anything. I swear I will make sure you get to Jurai's royal palace. I swear it.

**(The scene fades from her aggressive and determined face to her current facade of lightheartedness while the words "I swear it" echo in her thoughts. Her eyes close while her thoughts speak her real feeling.)**

**Ryoko:** I hate Jurai...

**(Outside, Ryo-Ohki passes the tree-ship Chizuru and the defensive satellites of Jurai without incident. Her spines cut through the clouds silently, descending toward the royal palace below on the surface. Reaching the palace's tree, the black ship pauses above a landing pad affixed to one of the branches before lowering gently to its surface.)**

**(From the palace, the two knights, Azaka and Kamidake, emerge and walk toward the pad. Dressed in their white regalia of combat, the two have their staves, their Keys to Jurai's Power, slung across their backs with a simple strap tied traditionally to each weapon. Behind them, the two cylindrical guardians who share the knights' names follow their originals to the landing site.)**

**(From Ryo-Ohki, ruby rings of light drift down from the ship around her main spine toward the pad below. Here, her passengers appear and gently land on their feet, facing their welcome. The two knights kneel before the royalty.)**

**Azaka (Guardian):** Welcome back to planet Jurai, princesses Ayeka and Sasami.

**Kamidake (Guardian):** Also welcome home, princes Tenchi and Yosho.

**(Ryoko silently leans against her ship, watching the greetings while Ayeka and Yosho bow in return to the salutations. Sasami dashes to Azaka and hugs him tightly as the knight smiles and hugs her in return. Tenchi rests his hand on Kamidake's shoulder, raising the warrior's eyes to the prince's subtle smile.)**

**Tenchi:** You don't need to kneel to me, Kamidake.

**Kamidake:** You are a direct descendent of King Jurai Sho I. That is enough reason for me to kneel, Lord Tenchi.

**(Tenchi shakes his head.)**

**Tenchi:** I respect you just as much because you're a knight.

**(Azaka stands with a hand on Sasami's shoulder as he chuckles at his younger partner.)**

**Azaka:** It is alright, Kamidake. Proper etiquette is not needed for this reunion. We are all members of the Jurai Royal Family here. It is a time of kinship and family, not rank and status.

**(The fiery-haired knight nods ands stands while Sasami giggles and happily grabs his legs. Kamidake smiles and ruffles her hair when Yosho approaches them and adds.)**

**Yosho:** It's good to see you both doing well in this time of peace.

**Azaka:** Indeed, Lord Yosho. A quiet time for the empire is a good time for us all.

**(Kamidake's eyes turn to Ryoko, and he smiles in welcome.)**

**Kamidake:** Welcome also, brave Ryoko. Thank you for bringing them all this way.

**(She scoffs and shakes her head while Azaka's attention also falls to her.)**

**Ryoko:** Don't worry about it.

**(The younger knight blinks confusedly at her hidden uneasiness as the remainder of the group also turns to her. The Ryoan woman stands before Azaka and question her, a care in his voice.)**

**Azaka:** Are you planning to stay for the festivities as well?

**(She scoffs and grins, her cocky facade once more.)**

**Ryoko:** No, I'll come back and pick them all up when this is over. This isn't exactly my kind of party.

**(Sasami grimaces disappointedly while Tenchi comes to Ryoko's side. His eyes meet the dance of hers when he speaks with her.)**

**Tenchi:** Ryoko, you can stay if you want.

**(She shakes her head and whispers her reply, a gravity in her words and eyes.)**

**Ryoko:** No, I can't, Tenchi. I probably shouldn't even be here.

**Tenchi:** Ryoko...

**(The former pirate shakes her head and scoffs.)**

**Ryoko:** Don't get too bored with these royal types. Alright?

**(Relenting, Tenchi nods.)**

**Tenchi:** Alright...

**(Ryoko waves her hand slightly as she turns away, fading from sight. While Tenchi and the others watch, Ryo-Ohki lifts into the air and soon vanishes into the distance.)**

**(On-board, Ryoko watches the planet Jurai shrink from her vision as Ryo-Ohki's main unit drifts close, mewing in question. The woman's right hand rests on the left side of her abdomen while the feeling of concentric rings bursting through her flesh ripples through her body. She takes a breath and releases it slowly as she comments coldly.)**

**Ryoko:** I need a drink...

Scene 3 – To the Bar

**(Above the grey atmosphere of a polluted world, a ragged and worn space platform orbits silently with several ragtag ships docked along its stationary ring. A luminescent sign glows atop it, reading "Fritz's Wunderbar Wonder Bar". Ryo-Ohki coasts toward the platform's docking ring as an arm extends to rest against her hull.)**

**(Within the arm, Ryoko fades into sight while her craft transforms into her small and furry companion. As Ryo-Ohki enters the opening of the arm, a force field shimmers around the edge of the structure. She drifts down onto Ryoko's shoulder before the two walk down the arm, to the smoky interior of the platform.)**

**(Pushing past a double door, Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki enter an interstellar bar, filled with local rogues sitting around various tables. These people look up to her from their drinking or illicit gossip. In this darkened room, the dull light enters their widening eyes as a hushed silence blankets over them. In low whispers, they exchange words like "Ryoko", "Ryoan pirate", and "demon princess" as she ambles her powerful beauty toward the counter itself.)**

**(Ryoko herself scans her feline eyes over the room passively, her glare cold and imposing. The silence remains as she seats herself at the bar, and Ryo-Ohki hops down to the floor next to her feet. A middle-aged bartender warily approaches and begins to speak when she cuts him short with her order.)**

**Ryoko:** Sake. Leave the bottle.

**(Apprehensively, the man nods enthusiastically.)**

**Bartender:** Y... y... yes, ma'am!

**(The bartender reaches beneath the bar and retrieves a bottle of the clear liquor and a shot glass. Setting these before Ryoko, the woman takes the cup while he opens the bottle by hand. Her eyes focus on the glass as she waves him aside. Gladly, he slips away to another customer a distance away, his eyes still glancing back to his infamous guest.)**

**(The former pirate then pours a drink, watching the beverage flow into the cup. She raises the cup to her lips swallows it quickly, scarcely tasting the flavor. Her breath billows forth, the smell of alcohol permeating her senses. However, her eyes fall on the bottle's label, where it reads "Made on Jurai". She scowls at the planet's name as she shakes her head.)**

**Ryoko:** Damn Jurai... At least they make good sake...

**(She begins to pour another cup when the door opens again behind her. Commotion rises again as the door swings shut, following by light, confident footsteps which approach her. Amongst the occupant of the bar, they whisper with fear the words "bounty hunter", "the red-eyed huntress", and "both of them".)**

**(Ryo-Ohki turns and meows in surprise at the newcomer while Ryoko takes her cup in hand disinterestedly. The person stops behind her, causing the Ryoan's lips to smile at the sound of the familiar voice.)**

**Huntress:** I heard about your acquittal on Earth, Ryoko. I never thought you would receive a pardon so easily.

**(Ryoko eases the cup to her lips as she answers.)**

**Ryoko:** Yeah, I bet your heart is just broken.

**(She swallows her drink and continues.)**

**Ryoko:** You don't have a reason to chase me anymore. Now do you, Nagi?

**(Behind Ryoko, a fit woman near the former pirate's height is shrouded in a black cape and cowl with a white cabbit, Ken-Ohki, atop her shoulder. She raises a hand to her cowl, pushing it back to reveal her spiked locks of purple hair. These tresses are held away from her crimson eyes by a violet hairband. Across her left cheek, a black claw similar to Jurai's Mark of Rage is scrawled down to beneath her chin.)**

**(Nagi scowls at her bitter rival as she reaches under her cape and draws her yellow sword. She swings her arms open, forcing her cape aside to display her violet and black combat uniform, similar in design to Ryoko's fire uniform. At her hip, another hilt rests, her powered whip. Ken-Ohki hops to the ground and scurries over to Ryo-Ohki, the two mewing kindly to one another as Nagi announces her intent.)**

**Nagi:** It's time we settled this rivalry, Ryoko. Stand up!

**(Ryoko shakes her head and pours another drink while the two cabbits watch their mistresses apprehensively.)**

**Ryoko:** I'm a free woman, Nagi, and I came here to get a drink, not pick a fight.

**(Nagi grips her sword tightly as she swipes at the sake bottle, just missing Ryoko. The former pirate watches the sword slice clean through the container, spilling its contents onto the counter. Again, with insult in her voice, the hunter calls to her again.)**

**Nagi:** Stand up, you Ryoan pirate bitch!

**(Ryo-Ohki is taken aback by this while Ken-Ohki lowers his eyes quietly and conflictedly. Ryoko's eyes narrow as Nagi continues her verbal attack.)**

**Nagi:** The law may say you're guiltless, but I know the truth. You were born the daughter of a Ryoan pirate, and you will die one.

**(Ryoko's free hand tightens into a fist at the huntress's words.)**

**Nagi:** That is who and what you are. You bring pain and destruction, a demon caller, just like your name.

**(Ryoko stands and turns to Nagi, crimson light drawing to the cyan-haired woman's hand. The attendees of the bar quickly rise and rush to the door as she closes her fist around this power, molding it into her own sword. Those golden eyes lock angrily on their crimson opposition as her heated words rise.)**

**Ryoko:** To hell with the drink. Kicking your ass will do.

**(Nagi scoffs with a pleased grin as the two face one another, ready to war in this bar. Ryo-Ohki and Ken-Ohki both hastily hop between their mistresses when from behind them all, a slow clapping of the hands is heard. Both women blink in surprise as they step away from one another and glance carefully to their audience.)**

**(There, sitting at a shadowed table is a man dressed in fine robes of a regal era, crimson and azure in color. He rises, his obsidian and emerald cape falling around him as his great brown beard falls before him. His eyes shine a steely grey in the intermittent light as he approaches, the pupils shaped like a targeting cross. Through his robes, the copper of circuitry weaves through his clothes and flesh as he pauses in the center of the room, facing the two women.)**

**Man:** Bravo, ladies. Bravo.

**(Ryoko's voice rises first, irritated.)**

**Ryoko:** The hell are you?

**(Nagi's echos this sentiment.)**

**Nagi:** And, why are you interrupting?

**(The man lowers his hands and answers.)**

**Man:** I am Liaens. I've heard much of your exploits.

**(His eyes settle, targeting, on Ryoko.)**

**Liaens:** The Shadow who loves the Light.

**(Ryoko's brows furrow at this moniker while his eyes center on Nagi.)**

**Liaens:** And, the bastard child of those two worlds.

**(Nagi's eyes widen at these words while a smile crosses Liaens's lips at her reaction. Ryoko shakes her head and barks back at him.)**

**Ryoko:** Well, whoever you are, you can wait until after I beat her ass for an autograph. Alright?

**(He laughs to himself while Nagi raises her eyes back to their impromptu guest, knowledge lingering in her gaze.)**

**Liaens:** Oh, I would certainly enjoy watching the two of you duel, but your presence has been requested elsewhere.

**(Ryoko scoffs and waves her free hand.)**

**Ryoko:** Whatever, old man. I'd rather hang around the stiffs on Jurai than go with you.

**(His arm extends quickly toward the two as a pillar of earthen brown light extends from his hand. Both women spin away, their blades held in defense while the man glances from one to the other.)**

**Liaens:** Attendance is manditory.

**(Ryo-Ohki and Ken-Ohki hop forward hissing at the man when he sweeps the solid construct downward, crushing the counter. The two cabbits are tossed aside as Ryoko darts forward, brandishing her blade. Liaens's free arm is enveloped in a brownish aura, which contacts and blocks the Ryoan's blade.)**

**(The pillar vanishes as the skin of his hand parts, revealing a metallic interior. From here, a small tube extends a centimeter, locking his hand back. Liaens turns his palm to aim at Ryoko, who vanishes as Nagi swipes at the man. Liaens's glowing hand catches the huntress's blade as his palm faces her.)**

**(A puff of air is heard when a small dart shoots from his palm and jabs into Nagi's neck. He releases her blade, and she backs away quickly, pulling the implement out. Then, Ryoko's crimson blade punches through Liaens's belly. However, he simply blinks as his arm angles over his shoulder to face her. Again, a dart shoots and sticks into Ryoko's shoulder.)**

**(The blade vanishes as she teleports next to Nagi and removes the injecting needle. The man turns back to them with a pleased smile, and a small hole through his abdomen. Light shines through his wound, displaying a metallic inner working. The two women's eyes droop and blink drowsily when Nagi calls back to him.)**

**Nagi:** What did you do to us?

**Liaens:** Just pacified those feline reflexes. Now, as I said, you two have an appointed meeting.

**(Liaens takes a step forward, his hand closing solid when a shot rocks his shoulder. He glances back to see the black visor of Will Pii targeting him. Dressed in his black trench coat, the young hunter has his right arm extended, the gauntlet there holding a small smoking barrel. His hand holds a control grip and trigger for this weapon. His visor extends down from the white cap on his head.)**

**Pii:** Long time, old man.

**(Liaens smirks and turns back to him.)**

**Liaens:** Ah, yes. The boy. Still searching for the young Nerti Ro, I'm sure.

**(Ryoko falls to her knees, fighting the sleepy effects while Nagi takes a step but falls to a knee, using her sword to help keep her upright.)**

**Pii:** And, you had something to do with her disappearance.

**(Ryoko collapses and loses consciousness while Nagi's sword wavers, her eyes glaring coldly at Liaens and Pii.)**

**Liaens:** Of course, but what of it?

**(Her hands slip from her sword as she collapses on the floor, her crimson eyes closing.)**

**Pii:** Where is she?

**(Liaens starts to speak when he glances to the side and nods.)**

**Liaens:** Very well.

**(He glances back to Pii as his arm swings up toward the hunter. Immediately, Pii pulls his trigger, a beam of coherent light passing between him and Liaens. Liaens leans aside as the beams cuts cross his face. However, from the elder man's hand, a pillar of brownish energy slams across Pii's cap, knocking his consciousness from him.)**

**(As Pii collapses to the ground, Liaens surveys his capture and nods.)**

**Liaens:** Mission accomplished.

**(Nearby the fallen, Ryo-Ohki and Ken-Ohki lie quietly, Ryo-Ohki unconscious but Ken-Ohki watching carefully and quietly.)**


	2. Act 2

All material of or relating to _Tenchi Muyo!_ is copyrighted by BeStach, Geneon Entertainment, and Vap.

Act 2Scene 1 – The Sword and the Scythe

**(Glass crashes inward, falling down from a shattered skylight. Below, the shards clatter and break against the cold, stone floor of a metal enclosure, illuminated only by the soft moonlight from this aperture. Through the portal, a single figure drops downward, landing in a crouching posture.)**

**(This figure, Will Pii in his full armor, stands as his visor's reticle appears and scans across his vision range. He raises his left forearm and draws his Pi Sword from the gauntlet, the blade shooting from the open hilt. The hunter calls to the darkness around him, stern and unyielding.)**

**Pii:** Bounty hunter 4201, Will Pii. Release your hostage and surrender!

**(A streak of gold flashes toward Pii as he blocks a metallic weapon with his sword and shield. The opponent slips back into the shadows before he can retaliate. He brandishes his blade and calls out a second time, frustration and impatience evident.)**

**Pii:** Why did you take her?! She didn't deserve this, any of it!

**(He steps forward, the golden streak passing near once again. The hunter clashes his blade against a recurved edge that darts back into the darkness unseen. Pii shakes his head.)**

**Pii:** She's done nothing wrong! Her family wasn't affluent! There's no reason to take her!

**(The reticle shoots to the side as Pii turns and thrusts his sword at the coming streak of precious color, the mane of a feminine figure with shining emerald eyes. A metallic clang sings out as the recurved blade strikes down his sword and edges up close to his throat. Startled, Pii turns his head away from the sharp implement, watching those two green eyes.)**

**(He takes a step back while his opponent joins him in the light. Nerti Ro, dressed in a white and red variant of Pii's own armor, glares back across the weapon, a scythe firmly held in her hands. On the flat of the blade, a dulled inscription can be seen, yet not read due to wear and time.)**

**(Amazement fills the hunter's face at her appearance before she speaks, poison in her words like the green glow in her grey eyes.)**

**Nerti:** No, there most certainly wasn't.

**Pii:** N...Nerti...!!

**Nerti:** Three years... Three years of hell! All because I dared to care about you!

**(She sweeps the blade, nicking Pii's chin as he slides back and away from her. Her shimmering eyes follow him as she spins the weapon back to her side, her voice cursing him.)**

**Nerti:** I hate you, you bastard! All of this is your fault, every last second of it!!

**(Shock ripples through his eyes at these harsh words.)**

**Pii:** Nerti...! I...!!

**(Seeing the focused anger in her glowing eyes, Pii lowers his gaze, shamed.)**

**Pii:** I know... I tried to find you again and take you back home...

**(She stalks him, the blade shining in the dull light.)**

**Nerti:** But, you couldn't. You were too weak, too weak to even protect me when Mecha-Nerti went mad!

**(He hangs his head with a deep sigh, self-deprecation settling firmly on his shoulders while she closes the gap between them.)**

**Nerti:** And, you still are. Even after three years, you're still the same, worthless, weak, pathetic Terran boy.

**(Pii nods slowly, accepting this when she stops before him.)**

**Pii:** I know... I know...

**(He collapses to his knees, his head bowed.)**

**Pii:** This is all my fault... It should've been me, not you...

**(Away from his vision, a short, vile grin crosses Nerti's lips as he continues.)**

**Pii:** I'd give my life to make everything right, Nerti... Anything to keep you safe...

**(Nerti takes a knee and nods.)**

**Nerti:** I know you would, William Pii.

**(His face rises to meet the emerald gaze across from him as the curved blade of the scythe hooks behind his neck. His head and neck tilt away from the sharp edge while her face twists in an evil glee. Another female voice mixes with hers in the following words.)**

**Nerti-Mixed:** And, you have given everything to me.

**(With a loud snap, all Pii's armor falls away and vanishes while the world around them cracks and shatters into an empty, black plane. Around them, mirrors fade into existence, each showing a different scene repeating in a loop, all from a watcher's point of view, Pii's in particular. Nerti's scythe vanishes as she releases the handle and stands.)**

**(Dumbfounded, Pii glances around before his eyes return to Nerti's sick expression. She takes a step back, her form and body evaporating into another woman's. This female's emerald eyes shine brilliantly, framed by the flaming red of her hair. A patch of her hair is teased upward and died orange while the back is cut to shoulder length. A green cloak wraps around her shoulders, matching the low-cut blouse she wears below.)**

**(She laughs as her head shakes slowly. Pii scowls while he stands and confronts her.)**

**Pii:** Who the hell are you?! What just happened?! Where's Nerti?!

**(She sighs and raises a hand to her side. At this gesture, four mirrors close around Pii and seal into a glass-like case around him. Within, his eyes widen in horror before he screams, nothing heard outside his prison. The woman comments.)**

**Woman:** You don't need to worry about anything ever again, boy.

**(She turns to the side as a window appears in reality before her, depicting an image of herself sitting in a room and looking back. Both she and her image smile, sharing the same facial expressions and voice.)**

**Woman:** Just enjoy your _favorite_ memories while I make use of your skills and strengths, just like I have Nerti's.

Scene 2 – Nagi, the Huntress

**(The double door of Fritz's bar opens as the bounty hunter Nagi steps into the darkened interior, Ken-Ohki on her shoulder. Her eyes narrow at the cyan mane of Ryoko sitting at the counter and holding a cup of sake. Around her, the rogues in the bar whisper fearfully the monikers "bounty hunter", "the red-eyed huntress", and "both of them as they glance fleetingly between the two women.)**

**(The huntress approaches her nemesis slowly while Ryo-Ohki meows at the newcomer. Ryoko raises her cup disinterestedly while Nagi stops behind her. The Ryoan woman grins at Nagi's irritated voice.)**

**Nagi:** I heard about your acquittal on Earth, Ryoko. I never thought you would receive a pardon so easily.

**(The former pirate tips the cup to her lips as she answers.)**

**Ryoko:** Yeah, I bet your heart is just broken.

**(She swallows the drink and continues.)**

**Ryoko:** You don't have a reason to chase me anymore. Now do you, Nagi?

**(The huntress scowls at her rival as she reaches under her cape and draws her sword. She swings her arms open, forcing her cape open as Ken-Ohki hops to the ground and scurries over to Ryo-Ohki.)**

**Nagi:** It's time we settled this rivalry, Ryoko. Stand up!

**(Ryoko shakes her head and pours another drink.)**

**Ryoko:** I'm a free woman, Nagi, and I came here to get a drink, not pick a fight.

**(Nagi grips her sword tightly as she swipes at the sake bottle, just missing Ryoko. The former pirate watches the sword slice clean through the container, spilling its contents onto the counter. Again, with insult in her voice, the hunter calls to her prey.)**

**Nagi:** Stand up, you Ryoan pirate bitch!

**(An emerald glow envelopes Ryoko's eyes as she grins to herself, listening to Nagi's verbal attack.)**

**Nagi:** The law may say you're guiltless, but I know the truth. You were born the daughter of a Ryoan pirate, and you will die one.

**(Ryoko's free hand curls playfully in a limp fist at the huntress's words.)**

**Nagi:** That is who and what you are. You bring pain and destruction, a demon caller, just like your name.

**(Ryoko stands, her eyes shimmering emerald. She turns her head to the side, her profile toward Nagi as the cyan-haired woman comments.)**

**Ryoko:** You've been carrying this vendetta against me for years now, Nagi. Why?

**(A sneer crosses the regal-maned fighter's lips in her reply.)**

**Nagi:** You're the prey, and I'm the hunter. It's pretty simple.

**(Ryoko's hand rises at her side, her index finger extended as she waves it slowly side to side.)**

**Ryoko:** After this long, I don't believe that.

**(Nagi calls back to Ryoko, the rogues in the bar silent witnesses to this spectacle.)**

**Nagi:** What difference is it to you? I will have your head regardless.

**(Ryoko scoffs and shakes her head.)**

**Ryoko:** No, no. It's not my head you want.

**(The former pirate turns toward her opponent, but in the dim light, Ryoko's face vanishes into the shadows, leaving only the green eyes gazing slyly back at Nagi. Her voice also shifts, more mature and educated.)**

**Mature:** No, there is another.

**(Nagi slides into her ready stance while the woman before her steps forward, ridding her face of those cloaking shadows. Rather than Ryoko's face, another woman's visage revealed. Her locks of light brown fall in a spiked tail behind her head and to either side of her face. The peaks of her elfin ears can just be seen behind her hair while she gazes back at Nagi with her feline blue eyes, enveloped in a shroud of green.)**

**(The huntress's crimson eyes widen in amazement as the tip of her sword lowers from her opponent. This Ryoan woman steps forward as Nagi shakes her head slowly.)**

**Nagi:** No... you're...

**(The elder woman narrows her eyes and comments.)**

**Ryoan Woman:** Dead?

**(She shakes her head.)**

**Ryoan Woman:** No, a mother finds immortality in her children.

**(Her eyes narrow.)**

**Ryoan Woman:** In her daughters.

**(Nagi gnashes her teeth as she swipes her sword between the two of them and answers.)**

**Nagi:** I didn't ask for this life.

**(Her enemy sighs and hangs her head.)**

**Ryoan Woman:** No, I know you didn't. I didn't want this for you either when I bore you.

**(Her hands curl into fists as she angles her head to the side, spite entering her voice.)**

**Ryoan Woman:** Damn the Jurai!

**(Her eyes turn to meet Nagi's, pain and lost expressed in them.)**

**Ryoan Woman:** Damn them for taking you from me!

**(Nagi's eyes lower as she considers this. The female across from Nagi takes another step forward, nodding.)**

**Ryoan Woman:** You remember, how they rejected you, even feared you. Don't you?

**(Confusion fills Nagi's usually focused gaze when a soft sobbing is heard behind her. She blinks, meeting eyes with the brown-haired woman, who simply nods knowingly.)**

**(The huntress glances behind her, taking a breath at the sight. Turning completely around, she finds a young girl, no older than nine years. Her long purple hair is tied on either side, no different than young Sasami's, save that it spikes here and there around the ties. Dressed in Juraian finery, she rubs the tears from her eyes, deep blood red eyes as she looks back at Nagi. Across the girl's cheek is the same Mark of Rage that stretches across Nagi's.)**

**(A shiver issues through the feared fighter as she takes a knee, looking at this child. Her eyes scarcely blink while her lips crack open in astonishment. The child lowers her arms and looks back at Nagi, sniffling. Compassion ekes into the stoic facade of the huntress before the girl steps to her, arms outstretched.)**

**(Wordlessly, the child wraps her arms around Nagi, and naturally, the elder reciprocates by embracing her as well. Her sword clatters on the ground as she releases it. Contradiction and compassion war with Nagi's mind at this event the Ryoan woman kneels at their side and nods.)**

**Ryoan Woman:** They stripped away your life, Nagi. First me, and then, your father disowned you.

**(Through the emotions and surprise boiling in Nagi's head and soul, she listens to these words, her brows furrowing.)**

**Ryoan Woman:** He tossed you aside, nothing but a bastard child of the royal family.

**(Nagi's gaze hardens, bringing a grin to the Ryoan woman's lips.)**

**Ryoan Woman:** Join with me, Nagi. Take your revenge on those who truly deserve your righteous wrath.

**(Nagi nods slowly, but the Ryoan woman blinks oddly as the violet-haired woman glances toward her.)**

**Nagi:** I will release my wrath.

**(A fire burns beneath her eyes as she scowls again.)**

**Nagi:** On _you_.

**(She stands over the Ryoan woman as the child vanishes into vapor.)**

**Nagi:** Illusion or not, _you_ were the one who left. _You_ were the one that made me feared. _You_ are the root cause of my troubles.

**(The Ryoan woman narrows her eyes as she stands as well, the emerald glow licking around her eyes.)**

**Nagi:** Father didn't _toss_ me aside. He loved me, and taught me the blade.

**(She reaches out and grabs the lapel of her opponent and draws her close to curse her face-to-face.)**

**Nagi:** Whoever you really are, bitch, you've earned a painful death by insulting him.

**(The Ryoan woman scoffs and shakes her head.)**

**Ryoan Woman:** Filial loyalty... I didn't plan on that.

**(With a loud snap, the world around them cracks and shatters into a black and empty plane. Also, the illusion around the Ryoan woman evaporates, leaving only the same red-haired woman who imprisoned Pii. Around them, mirrors appear, each depicting a different event from Nagi's past, from her point of view. Among them, mirrors can be found ones showing her battles with Ryoko, including the one on Venus. Another shows her victory at the beauty pageant, and her solitary humiliation of the Jurai fleet.)**

**(However, others exist. One depicts a lonely field of violet flowers as a Juraian man hangs his head and walks away. Another holds an image of a small white cabbit, dirty and cold on the side of a road near a burning, crystalline wreckage. One final mirror shows the Ryoan woman previously described unmoving within a coffin above a grave as lightning strikes around them.)**

**(Nagi's eyes glance between them, lost at their sheer number and contents while the woman in her grasp laughs. The huntress scowls and returns her attention to her current opponent.)**

**Woman:** I doubt you've really seen your memories before, have you?

**Nagi:** What is this place? Who are you? What was this just now with the bar and Ryoko?

**(The woman's eyes grow cold as she sighs and replies.)**

**Woman:** It was an offer, and a kind one. I suppose I should be more... persuasive now.

**(Nagi blinks confusedly when a mirror slides from behind her and consumes her into its image. The woman steps freely from the huntress's grasp and steps back, watching the reflection. Here, the younger incarnation of Nagi spars with the elder Juraian man using bokkens, until a Juraian envoy approaches them. The green eyes of the vile woman shine brilliantly as she comments coldly.)**

**Woman:** If you love your father so much, enjoy being ripped from him... over... and over... and over again, until you're more... accepting of my offer.

Scene 3 – Ryoko's Revelation

**(Once again in Fritz's bar, Nagi's sword cuts clean through the bottle of sake sitting before Ryoko, spilling the contents on the countertop. With insult on her voice, Nagi calls to the former pirate.)**

**Nagi:** Stand up, you Ryoan pirate bitch!

**(The patrons are silent in the dim light around them while Ryoko's eyes narrow at Nagi's continued verbal attack.)**

**Nagi:** The law may say you're guiltless, but I know the truth. You were born the daughter of a Ryoan pirate, and you will die one.

**(Her free hand tightens into a fist at the huntress's words.)**

**Nagi:** That is who and what you are. You bring pain and destruction, a demon caller, just like your name.

**(Ryoko stands and turns to Nagi, crimson light drawing to the cyan-haired woman's hand. The patrons around them watch carefully as her hand closes around the power, molding it into her sword. Her feline eyes lock onto those of her opponent as her heated words rise.)**

**Ryoko:** To hell with the drink. Kicking your ass will do.

**(An emerald glow fills Nagi's eyes as she grins widely, her sword's tip waging from side to side. Ryoko blinks at this change in behavior while the huntress scoffs and comments.)**

**Nagi:** Then, come, Ryoko.

**(She swipes widely at Ryoko, who easily blocks the uncharacteristically blatant attack. Nagi ricochets off this strike and darts into the shadows of the room, her eyes glowing green. Ryoko scowls and flies after her, the ruby sword burning at her side. Cloaked in shadows, Nagi's voice matures as Ryoko's did previously, into the same female tonality.)**

**Mature:** Come, Ryoko.

**(Ryoko closes the distance between her and those eyes when she swings her blade, contacting Nagi's sword with a clash of sparks. In the light of her sword, the shade lifts from her enemy's face, but that visage brings shock to the former pirate. Dressed now in Nagi's attire, the same Ryoan woman looks back disappointedly at Ryoko.)**

**Ryoan Woman:** Come and face your own blood.

**(Ryoko's feet touch the ground as she steps back, her eyes unmoving from her older opponent. The Ryoan woman lowers Nagi's sword while Ryoko's words blend a fear and confusion.)**

**Ryoko:** ... Mom...?!

**(The woman nods, acknowledging this as she steps forward, her eyes maternally disappointed. Her voice is kind and gentle when she speaks to her child.)**

**Ryoan Woman:** The apple didn't fall far from the tree. Did it, Ryoko?

**(Ryoko listens as she continues, nodding at the facts she expresses.)**

**Ryoan Woman:** A pirate, just like your father. I had hoped to spare you that when we went to live on Jurai.

**(The cyan-haired pirate lowers her eyes while her maternal figure approaches closer.)**

**Ryoan Woman:** But, you are just like him, wanting the high adventure and danger of a pirate's life.

**(She stops before her child and sighs, shaking her head.)**

**Ryoan Woman:** And, you share my taste in men...

**(Ryoko blinks confusedly as she raises her eyes to meet the shimmering gaze of her mother.)**

**Ryoko:** But, Dad and Tenchi...

**(The elder shakes her head.)**

**Ryoan Woman:** I didn't mean your father.

**(She glances to the side and motions behind the former pirate.)**

**Ryoan Woman:** I meant _her_ father.

**(A chill rushes up Ryoko's spine when she slowly turns around and sees those two crimson eyes beneath the familiar cowl. Her head shakes, denying this, as do her words.)**

**Ryoko:** No... No...

**(Her mother nods.)**

**Ryoan Woman:** Why do you think she's chased you, ignoring all others and all odds? You _are_ her Nemesis, her other half, her _blood_.

**(Ryoko spins back to the woman, shaking her head and pushing these facts away.)**

**Ryoko:** Mom, stop it!

**(Her expression grave, the Ryoan woman points back towards the door of the bar.)**

**Ryoan Woman:** Or, perhaps you should discuss this with _your_ man.

**(The former pirate's eyes dart to the door, where a man and a woman stand in one another's arms. The man wraps his arms around her gently, holding her close while she kisses his lips, her open mouth lingering over his. His hand coasts through her violet hair while his brown gaze mingles with her crimson. Tenchi and Ayeka smile warmly at one another before looking over to Ryoko. An icy feeling consumes Ryoko as they smirk and then face one another once more. The two nobles embrace and kiss deeply again, crushing the fire that had burned within Ryoko's eyes. With a broken gaze, Ryoko watches them, her eyes empty and hollow while her sword vanishes from her hand.)**

**Ryoko:** ... Tenchi...?

**(The Ryoan woman nods, her lips twisting in a vile glee.)**

**Ryoan Woman:** See what comes from Jurai, Ryoko: broken hearts, shattered dreams... I was ensnared by them myself when your father died, only to be left with two children I couldn't support and a torn heart.

**(Her hand rests on Ryoko's shoulder, her voice a whisper as Tenchi and Ayeka caress one another.)**

**Ryoan Woman:** Hate them, my daughter... Take your revenge...

**(Tears crack from the edges of the eyes of the infamous pirate and roll down her cheeks as she speaks softly.)**

**Ryoko:** Tenchi... Don't leave me alone here...

**(Her mother's smile widens as she continues.)**

**Ryoan Woman:** Join with me, Ryoko. Come back to your own kind, those who wield the fire.

**(Ryoko's head hangs defeated and conflicted as the elder woman begins to speak again. However, before she can utter a word, a ruby bolt of light crashes into her shoulder, taking her balance. As she stumbles, the reality around her and Ryoko flickers. The images of Tenchi, Ayeka, and Nagi fade away, and the Ryoan woman shifts for a moment back to the red-haired woman who imprisoned Pii before solidifying again.)**

**(Ryoko raises her head while her mother spins angrily at the source of the discharge. There, a female figure steps forward, her body covered in brown fur from head to toe. Her golden eyes glare coldly at the mother, her hand outstretched and sparking red. Her head is crowned by a great mane of darker brown while two streams of white fall to either side behind her. Upon her forehead is a small, elliptical crystal which shines brightly with her power.)**

**(Ryoko blinks at this figure, recognizing her immediately.)**

**Ryoko:** Ryo-Ohki?!

**(This humanoid Ryo-Ohki nods and motions toward herself.)**

**Ryo-Ohki:** This way!

**(The Ryoan woman's eyes burn a brilliant emerald as her facade dissolves completely to her true face and green cloak. She yells at Ryo-Ohki as Ryoko steps away, confused by the sudden changes.)**

**Woman:** _You little beast_!!

**(Ryo-Ohki's eyes cringe as a pain rocks her head. She calls to her mistress once again.)**

**Ryo-Ohki:** Come on!

**(Ryoko nods and darts for her companion. The woman summons together streams of green light as Ryoko reaches Ryo-Ohki and vanishes with her from this false world. The woman grips her fist and curses the two.)**

**Woman:** Damned Ryoans and their furry creatures. She was almost mine.

**(The scene shifts to a room subtly lit with two chairs facing one another. In one, the red-haired woman sits in meditation as the door behind her opens. From this, Liaens steps through, the light of the ceiling lamps behind him flooding inside. Her emerald eyes open, and the shine vanishes from them. He scowls and berates her.)**

**Liaens:** Idiotic Kimitan! You let her escape!

**(She scoffs, her eyes narrowing, when she stands and folds her arms. Liaens takes a step closer, his voice accusing.)**

**Liaens:** Are you listening, Jezibel? She could warn the Jurai. Your mastery of telepathy seems more dubious.

**(This woman, Jezibel Kimitan, curls her lips into a smirk before turning to him and responding most confidently.)**

**Jezibel:** These people are my puppets, you failure of a man. In the state where she had been led, she was vulnerable, ready to break. She would have joined our cause freely, as our Lady has requested.

**(He shakes his head, frowning.)**

**Liaens:** She loves a Juraian prince.

**(Her eyes blink and open narrowly, and playfully.)**

**Jezibel:** I'm not so sure anymore.

**(Liaens scowls and shakes his head, his arms folded.)**

**Liaens:** This is no game, woman. I will have Oniko and Seia pursue her to cover your mistake. Be sure that the Ro girl finishes her work in time.

**(Jezibel shakes her head.)**

**Jezibel:** Unnecessary, but very well. You can waste their time if you wish.

**(An emerald spark shoots across her eyes as her vile grin widens.)**

**Jezibel:** She will come back. They always do.


	3. Act 3

All material of or relating to _Tenchi Muyo!_ is copyrighted by BeStach, Geneon Entertainment, and Vap.

Act 3Scene 1 – Confusion

**(Through the cosmic dance of galaxies and nebulae, the white crystal of Ken-Ohki's hull passes silently, shining in the dull light. Within, a floating chair of white stone supports the troubled Ryoko, her fingers lightly pressed against her forehead. She winces, furrowing her brow as a pain shoots through her head.)**

**Ryoko:** Ah...! What a headache...!

**(Within her thoughts, she hears the voice of the humanoid Ryo-Ohki speaking to her.)**

**Ryo-Ohki:** Yeah, I bet.

**(The former pirate raises her golden, feline eyes to meet those of her small, furry companion sitting on the deck a few meters away. However, she can also see the translucent image of the cabbit's humanoid appearance standing in the same location. Ryoko rubs her eyes while the cabbit and her bipedal persona grin slightly and angle their heads to the side. The image's lips move with her words while the cabbit's do not.)**

**Ryo-Ohki:** You don't get to see this side of me often.

**(Ryoko nods.)**

**Ryoko:** Yeah, not since we bonded.

**(Ryo-Ohki and her image approach, the furry woman's walk similar to Ryoko's.)**

**Ryo-Ohki:** Six years is a long time, partner.

**(Confused, Ryoko shakes her head and raises her conflicted gaze to her partner.)**

**Ryoko:** What happened, Ryo-Ohki? What was all that with Nagi and Mom...?

**(Her voice trails off as the memory of Tenchi and Ayeka holding one another in a passionate, lovers' kiss flashes boldly into her mind. Her eyes blink slowly, lost in that portrayal.)**

**Ryoko:** And... Tenchi...?

**(Ryo-Ohki stops before her mistress and shakes her head with her facade, both of their eyes sympathetic.)**

**Ryo-Ohki:** I don't know. I only saw part of that when Ken-Ohki and I got you off that ship.

**(The cabbit hops up into Ryoko's lap while her humanoid image takes a knee nearby. The cyan-maned woman lightly pets her companion, bringing a soft purr from the cabbit and a content smile from her secondary persona. A slight grin crosses Ryoko's lips.)**

**Ryoko:** Thanks.

**(Then, she sighs and glances up to Ken-Ohki's primary display.)**

**Ryoko:** Tell me everything.

**(Ryo-Ohki nods as she explains. The scene shifts back to the Fritz's bar, where Liaens stands over the fallen forms of Ryoko, Nagi, and Pii. The man pauses and nods while Ken-Ohki lies quiet and attentive a distance away, with Ryo-Ohki unconscious at his side.)**

**Ryo-Ohki:** When the big man blasted the counter, Ken-Ohki and I were tossed aside by the hit. Ken-Ohki was okay, but I was knocked out.

**(Liaens rests his fingers against his temple, speaking a few words before the fallen three disappear in a flash of brownish light. He himself turns and exits the building as Ken-Ohki raises his head and nudges his love gently. Her yellow eyes blink awake as the two exchange mews.)**

**Ryo-Ohki:** He watched you, Nagi, and the other bounty hunter get transported away.

**(The two turn to the door and rise to their feet before scampering through the doorway. The scene changes to the exterior of the bar, where a large distortion appears nearby. The anomaly clears, revealing a gigantic ship, pyramidal in shape and dull metallic grey in color. Aboard the station, Liaens walks into the docking ring while waves of brownish power surround him. The two cabbits peek from the docking arm's corridor, seeing him vanish and the great vessel pass.)**

**Ryo-Ohki:** After Ken-Ohki woke me, we followed the big man until he went over to a ship and started to leave.

**(Ryo-Ohki glances to Ken-Ohki and mews before he nods. The two furry creatures hop to the docking ring, where Ken-Ohki leaps into one of the docking bays. Here, he transforms into his crystalline ship form and soon thereafter transports Ryo-Ohki to his bridge. The white craft flies out from the station, directly toward the enemy vessel. On the large ship, several ports slide open as cannon turrets rise from them. These track Ken-Ohki and fire, missing as he dodges the shots skillfully.)**

**Ryo-Ohki:** He transformed and followed, but it started firing on us. He dodged while we both scanned for you and Nagi.

**(Onboard, Ryo-Ohki mews to Ken-Ohki, who mews back sadly.)**

**Ryo-Ohki:** I could barely sense you, and he couldn't find Nagi at all.

**(The two exchange mews, Ryo-Ohki visibly displeased until she meows forcefully. He pauses before his placative mew can be heard. Violet rings surround Ryo-Ohki as she vanishes from the bridge and reappears in an unfamiliar corridor. Metallic and plated, the corridor extends away from the brown cabbit's location while red lights illuminate the path, sirens blaring around her. She glances about the environs, searching for an escape.)**

**Ryo-Ohki:** He didn't like the idea, but I convinced him to put me aboard the ship and find you both.

**(To her right, Ryo-Ohki sights a vent, brightening her eyes. She hops to face it, ruby glow rising from the gem in her forehead. A shot rings out from her gem, crashing through the grate over the opening. She zips in just as a male silhouette with spiked hair fades into existence nearby. Inside, the brown cabbit scampers along and turns several corners before stopping, raising her head and sniffing the air.)**

**Ryo-Ohki:** The alarms went off pretty quick, but I hid in the vents. After I thought that I lost them, I scanned around for you again.

**(Her gem shines dully again before she turns to her right and mews sadly.)**

**Ryo-Ohki:** I couldn't really sense you too well, but I got a bearing and headed that way. It felt like you were in danger so I hurried as fast as I could.

**(Ryo-Ohki hops into a run through the ducts, darting around sharp corners and rushing past the grates. The sirens fade in and out of audible range as she passes them. She soon slows to a stop near one vent and peeks through, seeing Jezibel sitting across from an unconscious Ryoko in a subtly lit room. Ryo-Ohki's eyes widen at the twisted grin across Jezibel's lips and the pleased expression in her shining emerald eyes.)**

**Ryo-Ohki:** I finally did find you, and that woman with the green eyes.

**(The cabbit's eyes narrow as her gem flares, the scene fading back to Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki on Ken-Ohki's bridge. The humanoid image mirrors the nod of the furry creature as she comments again within her mistress's mind.)**

**Ryo-Ohki:** That's when I connected with your mind. When I got your attention, I transported us over to Ken-Ohki so we could get away.

**(Ryoko smiles and pets her companion's head again as the former pirate nods.)**

**Ryoko:** Thanks again.

**(She then sighs and considers the images left swirling in her mind: her mother in Nagi's cloak, Tenchi and Ayeka passionately kissing one another, and Nagi's crimson eyes glaring back from beneath her cowl. In her mind, Jezibel's words, wrapped in the maternal voice, echo as a haunting whisper.)**

**Ryoko's Mother:** A pirate, just like your father... And, you share my taste in men... You _are_ her Nemesis, her other half, her _blood_...

**(Ryo-Ohki and her humanoid image turn to her mistress and consider her solemnly.)**

**Ryo-Ohki:** You know that the bit about Tenchi and Ayeka was a lie, right?

**(The cyan-haired woman glances to the side, her eyes distant and thoughtful while doubt fills her mind. Ryo-Ohki consoles her, the furry paw patting Ryoko's leg while the humanoid image does the same with her hand. The bluish hair shakes as its owner tries to push the image from her mind.)**

**Ryoko:** It... felt so real... and Nagi...

**(Ryo-Ohki's eyes lower as she turns to Ken-Ohki's primary monitor. The cabbit mews seriously while her voice in Ryoko's mind can be heard questioning the ship around them.)**

**Ryo-Ohki:** Ken... is it true, about Nagi?

**(Ken-Ohki hesitates for a moment before he meows gravely in reply, his main display winking to an image of a cemetery. Storm clouds hang over this serene and otherwise stately scene. In the center of this image, an open grave rests with a coffin held above the plot. Other plots bear silent witness to the other residents of this hallowed ground. The coffin itself has a black lacquer finish which reflects the periodic flash of lightning in the distance from a coming storm. On the top door of the box of inevitable fate, an ornate relief of an Ohki-type ship is etched into the finish.)**

**(Ryoko turns her eyes to see this scene, recognizing the image quite well. Her eyes widen while a young hand reaches into the scene and lifts open the coffin's door. Within, Ryoko's mother lays peacefully in her eternal sleep while the viewer pans around from the coffin to the owner of that hand.)**

**(Wearing her now trademark cape and cowl, a young girl named Nagi glares coldly from behind her ruby eyes, hardened and spiteful. These feelings bleed through her words as her younger voice speaks.)**

**Young Nagi:** Ryua Ryoshu... wife of a pirate... mother to another... as well as to me...

**(Chills rush down Ryoko's spine hearing these words, her blood curdling.)**

**Young Nagi:** What a disgrace, an embarrassment.

**(A dagger presses into the former pirate's chest as these damning words continue unabated with a rising fury and passion.)**

**Young Nagi:** You couldn't have stayed with Father?! We couldn't have been a real family?!

**(The girl's eyes clench with her teeth as she grips her fist, her knuckles white.)**

**Young Nagi:** Wasn't I anything to you?! Weren't we, Father and I?! If you would have stayed, maybe we wouldn't have been...!!

**(Her anger overtakes her as she slams the coffin shut, yelling to the storm ahead. Ryoko watches speechlessly while her apparent sister breathes heavily, her young frame consumed by her feelings. A mew rises as a white paw pats Young Nagi's hand. The girl looks up toward the viewer, tears in her usually cold eyes. She closes her eyelids with a calming breath as she nods her head.)**

**Young Nagi:** Yes, Ken-Ohki. I'll be alright.

**(Her eyes reopen, burning with her determination and anger.)**

**Young Nagi:** Once I've shown my dear "sister" all the "love" I have for her, and the life she leads.

**(The image fades from the screen while Ryoko's eyes lower, her gaze distant. Ryo-Ohki and her humanoid image grimace before turning back to Ken-Ohki and questioning him, both in words and her cabbit form's meows.)**

**Ryo-Ohki:** Why didn't you ever tell _me_, Ken?

**(A brokenhearted expression crosses Ryo-Ohki's faces before Ryoko pats her furry head lightly. Both forms glance back to her mistress, who grins melancholically.)**

**Ryoko:** It wasn't his choice. Right?

**(Ken-Ohki mews in affirmation while Ryoko nods.)**

**Ryoko:** Don't blame him. I don't.

**(Ryo-Ohki's forms nod understandingly as the former pirate sighs and gazes back to the display of stars around her. Her ears hear the clashes of her sword against Nagi's blade through their years of opposition, but now her heart pangs with each strike, her sister's strikes. Ken-Ohki then meows with certainty, raising Ryo-Ohki's attention. She replies with meows and telepathic words.)**

**Ryo-Ohki:** I know we should, but...

**(Ryoko glances to her questioningly.)**

**Ryoko:** Should what?

**(Ryo-Ohki turns back to her and answers.)**

**Ryo-Ohki:** Go back and save Nagi too. He's worried that the woman with the green eyes is doing the same thing to her that she did to you.

**(A heavy weight hangs in Ryoko's stomach while Ryo-Ohki continues, her eyes lowered.)**

**Ryo-Ohki:** I know how you feel about her, and I'll do whatever you decide...

**(Conflict etches itself in Ryoko's brow, considering her old nemesis alongside this new sisterly association, when a blast rocks Ken-Ohki. The two are shaken from their reverie and set their eyes on the display before them.)**

**(Outside, two sleek, metallic ships open fire upon Ken-Ohki, the white vessel dodging away from the incoming attack. Similar in design to Liaens's large craft, these two fighters follow Ken-Ohki as he accelerates away from them. On his bridge, Ryoko stands, Ryo-Ohki hopping upon her mistress's shoulder. The humanoid persona of Ryo-Ohki stands next to her bonded partner while they watch the two ships. She points to the two vessels, recognizing them.)**

**Ryo-Ohki:** They're like the big ship that we rescued you from.

**(Ken-Ohki summons his violet power and returns fire to the other two, but they likewise evade his assaults. The ship rocks with periodic impacts while Ryoko watches the enemy closely. Ryo-Ohki's forms turn to the cyan-maned woman and start to question when Ryoko speaks thoughtfully.)**

**Ryoko:** Head back to Jurai.

**(Ken-Ohki meows in protest, but Ryoko shakes her head.)**

**Ryoko:** Please don't argue.

**(Ryo-Ohki nods and concurs with her words and mews.)**

**Ryo-Ohki:** She's right. Jurai'll take care of these two.

**(Ryoko nods and adds.)**

**Ryoko:** We aren't the criminals here.

**(Ken-Ohki then meows questioningly, but before Ryo-Ohki can speak, Ryoko nods.)**

**Ryoko:** I know you want to get back to Nagi...

**(Her eyes close as she takes a breath.)**

**Ryoko:** Part of me does too...

**(Her eyes open again, a lick of emerald light flashing across them.)**

**Ryoko:** But, there's something I need to see on Jurai.

**(Ryo-Ohki blinks in surprise at the reflection in her mistress's eyes while the conflict continues outside.)**

Scene 2 – Reunion

**(Music fills the timeless halls of the Jurai Palace while those of noble birth walk through the structure in small groups, discussing various matters of their rank. Chuckles and laughs pass between them in this time of togetherness and kinship, a great family's reunion.)**

**(Within a great ballroom of the higher tiers of the central tree, nobles sit together around any of a number of tables, talking amongst themselves over their delectable dinners. Conversations vary from old memories of childhood and times long ago to modern concerns of state and the new era of the Jurai Empire. Dressed in their best finery, some lords and ladies have since taken to the dance floor, where they elegantly sway with the live music played nearby.)**

**(A waitress wanders to one particular table located near the rear of the chamber, close to the exterior windows. Here, the bright moonlight casts down through the glass panes upon Tenchi Masaki, who gazes out into the starlit night. Wearing his customized Juraian cloak around his shoulders, he rests his chin on his hand, his eyes lost in the unfamiliar sky of the Juraian night. With a smile on her face, the waitress approaches Tenchi and bows respectfully.)**

**Waitress:** Good evening, my lord.

**(His brow rises, breaking his listlessness and drawing his attention to her. She rises and sets her kind blue eyes on him for the first time as he grins wryly and scratches the back of his head. The prince nods slightly, apologizing.)**

**Tenchi:** Oh, good evening. Sorry. I was kinda...

**(Her eyes widen with recognition before she points at him and gasps lightly.)**

**Waitress:** Oh my God...! You're Masaki Tenchi, the grandson of the legendary Jurai Yosho!

**(A drop of sweat rolls down his face while he nods.)**

**Tenchi:** Yes, I guess I am. How are you, miss...?

**(She bows again.)**

**Waitress:** Higa Aimi, my lord, and I'm doing great. I've met so many celebrities today, including you.

**(He blinks dumbly and points to himself.)**

**Tenchi:** Including me?

**(She nods and reaches into her simple kimono, extracting a small book. Flipping through its pages, she skims signatures in Juraiji of several from the royal house of Jurai.)**

**Aimi:** Oh, yes. It's not everyday you get to meet not only the man who saved Jurai from the dark usurper, but also has mixed blood from the noble Jurai house and another planet.

**(Tenchi sighs and nods.)**

**Tenchi:** No, I guess you don't.

**(She stops flipping pages and offers her autograph book to him with a pen.)**

**Aimi:** So... could I have your autograph, Lord Tenchi?

**(Taking the pen, Tenchi signs his name in kanji within Aimi's book. However, her brows furrow at his signature when he hands the book and pen back to her.)**

**Aimi:** What's this say?

**(Tenchi grimaces and explains.)**

**Tenchi:** It's my name in the written language from where I come from.

**(The waitress's eyes brighten as she smiles and bows respectfully again.)**

**Aimi:** Oh, cool! Thank you so much, Lord Tenchi.

**(He nods to her and replies.)**

**Tenchi:** It's no problem.

**(She rises, and her eyes immediately fall upon a trio of figures across the ballroom. Widening with delight, Aimi slips away from Tenchi, muttering to herself.)**

**Aimi:** Oh my God...! It's Azaka and Kamidake...!!

**(With his eyes, the prince follows her approach the three men who are walking through a corridor of people, each member of the crowd moving aside to let these guests pass. Tenchi readily recognizes the two legendary knights flanking a third man, dressed in the greatest finery of the Jurai Empire. This man bears a great beard and mane of violet, not unlike Ayeka's locks. His ruddy eyes are stoic and set on his destination, a table ornately decorated with blue and violet cloth of the highest quality and embroidery.)**

**(To himself, Tenchi ponders.)**

**Tenchi:** Is that...?

**(From behind him, his grandfather answers his question.)**

**Yosho:** Yes.

**(Tenchi glances back over his shoulder to see Yosho standing watching the regal arrival. Dressed still in the gi and hakama of a Shinto priest, the great man remains humble as he continues.)**

**Yosho:** The current emperor of Jurai, Emperor Jurai Azusa II.

**(The young man smiles wryly as he inquires.)**

**Tenchi:** How long have you been there, Grandpa?

**(Yosho grins to himself.)**

**Yosho:** Long enough to watch you give your autograph to a fan-girl.

**(The youth sighs and shakes his head.)**

**Tenchi:** Oh, that.

**(He watches as the emperor takes his seat a distance away, the two legendary men at his sides as guards.)**

**Tenchi:** It felt really wrong. I mean... I killed...

**(His eyes lower while the patriarch of the Masaki house rests his strong hand on his descendant's shoulder. Questioningly, Tenchi glances back to Yosho as he speaks knowingly, those lavender eyes set on the young man's brown.)**

**Yosho:** You did what you needed to, Tenchi, nothing more and nothing less.

**(His eyes turn again to the current emperor as Aimi approaches him and the knights, respectfully bowing and formally addressing him. Tenchi follows his gaze while the elder man comments.)**

**Yosho:** Imagine what that girl might be doing now, had you not.

**(Tenchi nods, understanding the implication, before raising his next question.)**

**Tenchi:** Where have you been anyway, Grandpa? You're not even dressed up.

**(Yosho scoffs, answering in a sarcastic tone.)**

**Yosho:** I'm not the one being shown off, Tenchi.

**(He grins while Tenchi has a drop of sweat roll down his face.)**

**Tenchi:** Grandpa...

**(A familiar voice rises from Tenchi's side as he feels a hand rest on his shoulder.)**

**Sagami:** Well, if it isn't our favorite long-lost prince.

**(Tenchi glances to see Sagami standing at his side, the young Juraian grinning slyly.)**

**Tenchi:** Sagami?

**(The ship's captain nods.)**

**Sagami:** I saw you sitting over here all alone. Thought I'd see why you were brooding.

**(Tenchi grins wryly.)**

**Tenchi:** Well, nothing really.

**(He motions to a chair at the table.)**

**Tenchi:** Care to sit down?

**Sagami:** Certainly, Lord Tenchi.

**(As the ranked officer seats himself, the prince sighs and shakes his head.)**

**Tenchi:** You don't have to call me "lord", Sagami.

**(Sagami smirks and nods.)**

**Sagami:** Very well.

**(He glances back to Yosho and acknowledges the great man.)**

**Sagami:** Lord Yosho.

**(The priest greets him.)**

**Yosho:** Sagami, seems like you're having a good time.

**Sagami:** Yes, it's good to see so many familiar faces after so long.

**(He glances around the vicinity of the table, blinking oddly.)**

**Sagami:** Where are Ayeka and Sasami? I thought they would be with you.

**Tenchi:** Sasami went off with several other kids a little while ago.

**(He then turns his eyes to the crowd near the emperor as he continues.)**

**Tenchi:** And, there's Ayeka.

**(Sagami follows Tenchi's gaze to find the violet-haired princess standing amongst a group of other regal ladies, all formally attired. Complementing her twin tails of noble hair, she wears a lavender and crimson kimono, a white cape draped over her shoulders. Her sleeves droop daintily from rings on her middle fingers as she raises her hand to cover her demure giggle at a joke.)**

**(The captain grins slightly as he comments.)**

**Sagami:** She's definitely in her element, isn't she?

**(Tenchi nods, his eyes lowering.)**

**Tenchi:** Yeah, she is.

**(Sagami glances to Tenchi questioningly while Yosho adds.)**

**Yosho:** She was raised a princess so she's accustomed to social events like this.

**(He pats Tenchi's back firmly, surprising the younger prince.)**

**Yosho:** Unlike Tenchi here, who's used to being a wall-flower.

**(Tenchi blushes while Sagami grins, resting his face in his palm. The prince sighs and turns back to the captain.)**

**Tenchi:** How is your father, Sagami? You said before that he wasn't doing well.

**(Sagami nods.)**

**Sagami:** Yes, for some time now, he's been having trouble with his lungs. When he was young, he was part of an away mission from his ship and was exposed to a bronchial parasite. He was treated, and the infestation removed. However, he's had respiratory problems ever since. It's part of why he was stationed on a border platform rather than a ship.

**(Sympathy shows through Tenchi's eyes.)**

**Tenchi:** I see. So, what's going on now is part of that?

**(Sagami nods.)**

**Sagami:** He's finally undergoing a graft of cloned pulmonary tissue to eliminate the problem altogether.

**Tenchi:** Why hadn't he had it done earlier?

**(Sagami scoffs and grins to himself.)**

**Sagami:** He's a bit stubborn and didn't want doctors "poking around inside" him, as he put it.

**(Tenchi and Yosho chuckle.)**

**Yosho:** I can understand.

**Tenchi:** Will we be able to see him? I'd like to see him before we leave.

**Sagami:** Oh, yes. He should be on his feet before the grand ball at the end of the week.

**Tenchi:** That'd be great.

**(Sagami's eyes turn back to Ayeka and her entourage while he inquires.)**

**Sagami:** I also heard that Ayeka had her own problems on Earth recently.

**(The young prince glances with some surprise at the captain.)**

**Tenchi:** How did...?

**(Coolly, the Juraian answers.)**

**Sagami:** Gossip moves quickly here, Tenchi, particularly about heirs to the throne.

**(Nodding, the Terran native answers somberly.)**

**Tenchi:** She did, when the whole Mecha-Nerti thing happened a while back.

**(His brown eyes find Ayeka's subtle smile as she speaks with her peers.)**

**Tenchi:** A creature attacked both her and Ryoko, and Ayeka took a hard hit.

**(He remembers her body spinning from the force of the blow, her consciousness fading with each degree of the turn.)**

**Tenchi:** From what Washu said, her body took in a lot of NVO-type energy, the same kind Kain was made of.

**(Sagami looks back toward Tenchi, listening empathetically.)**

**Tenchi:** She nearly died because of it.

**(The captain nods as he asks.)**

**Sagami:** She's doing well now, I trust?

**(Tenchi nods, turning his eyes back to this friend.)**

**Tenchi:** Yeah, same as always.

**(While the two young men talk, Ayeka and two from her circle of peers approach their table, the princess smiling proudly. She bows to Tenchi and greets him.)**

**Ayeka:** Lord Tenchi, I see you have not been completely overwhelmed by this soirée.

**(The three men nod in welcome to the ladies as the others behind Ayeka bow with her. Tenchi grins and chuckles some.)**

**Tenchi:** No, not yet, Ayeka.

**(He bows his head slightly to the other ladies as he greets them as well.)**

**Tenchi:** And, hello to you folks as well.

**(Ayeka smiles as she motions to her peers.)**

**Ayeka:** These ladies have heard a great deal about you, Lord Tenchi, and wanted to meet you.

**(The first next to Ayeka steps forward, looking slightly down her nose at the young prince. Yosho's eyes narrow as she starts to speak under her breath.)**

**Juraian Lady 1:** ... A bit... shorter than I thought...

**(Ayeka winces some at this comment, maintaining her genial smile. The lady bows and introduces herself.)**

**Juraian Lady 1:** A pleasure to meet you, Lord Masaki Tenchi. I am Tatsuki Ayane, wife to the regent of the Sirius system.

**(Tenchi acknowledges her uneasily.)**

**Tenchi:** Hello, ma'am.

**(Next to Ayane, another Juraian woman approaches, commenting to her peer's ear not so softly.)**

**Juraian Lady 2:** He's so... ordinary... and common...

**(Ayane nods while her cohort bows respectfully with her introduction.)**

**Juraian Lady 2:** Nice to make your acquaintance, Lord Tenchi. I'm Amaki Umeko, serving the Betelgeuse system as representative to the Holy Council.

**(Ayeka lowers her eyes, her smile suffering through this while Tenchi nods kindly, his eyes distant.)**

**Tenchi:** Pleased to meet you too.

**(Ayane and Umeko step aside and whisper amongst themselves while Tenchi stands, his gaze set toward the table. Ayeka blinks away her facade as she regards him. He bows and speaks softly.)**

**Tenchi:** I'm sorry, everyone. I need to step outside for a moment.

**(He walks from the table toward the exterior doors while Ayeka and Sagami watch him go. Apology in her eyes, Ayeka whispers to herself.)**

**Ayeka:** Tenchi...

**(As he passes through the crowds of people in the ballroom, one particular man watches Tenchi as he leaves. Middle-aged, this man's long black hair has a clean shine to it, though streaked with grey. His tan eyes empathize with Tenchi as he sips from the wine goblet in his hand. Dressed in the brown formal garb of a soldier, his shoulders bear a captain's bars, equivalent to Sagami's rank.)**

**(Outside, the doors open onto a great veranda overlooking the endless green fields of Jurai, dotted with immense trees and foliage as far as his eyes can perceive. Crickets chirp in this quiet night, singing to a full moon hanging above. The cool wind mixes with his quiet sigh as the young prince leans against one of the walls of the palace.)**

**(His thoughts recall all the comments and judging eyes from within the ballroom as he closes his eyes with a deep breath. He shakes off his uneasiness while he turns his gaze up to the moon and stars above.)**

**Tenchi:** I guess I'm not what people expect a hero to be.

**(He shakes his head with a slow exhalation when a gentle voice rises to his side.)**

**Ayeka:** You are to some.

**(The prince looks next to him to see the violet-tressed princess exit, her amethyst eyes turning to meet his. Tenchi blinks dumbly.)**

**Tenchi:** Ayeka...?

**(She shakes her head regretfully as she apologizes.)**

**Ayeka:** I'm very sorry, Tenchi. I had not meant for Umeko and Ayane to act that way to you.

**(He nods with a sigh.)**

**Tenchi:** I know. It's alright.

**(Her gaze rejoins his as she continues.)**

**Ayeka:** You have been preoccupied all evening.

**(He closes his eyes and nods, scratching the back of his head.)**

**Tenchi:** Yeah, I'm sorry. I guess I'm just not good with big parties.

**(Her eyes lower as the princess adds.)**

**Ayeka:** You're worried about Ryoko. Aren't you?

**(He blinks and turns back to her again while she nods with a soft grin.)**

**Ayeka:** You have been very transparent since I've known you, Tenchi.

**(Her own eyes turn back to space as she adds.)**

**Ayeka:** I've been wondering about her myself as well.

**(Tenchi follows her gaze.)**

**Tenchi:** She wasn't acting like herself.

**(The regal woman lowers her sight and comments.)**

**Ayeka:** I don't blame her. She isn't the only one with bad memories.

**(Tenchi glances over to Ayeka as she nods and continues, her gaze distant in her thoughts.)**

**Ayeka:** I still remember when Kagato took me from the villa, his cackles and taunts.

**(She holds her arms, the dark usurper's voice echoing through her memories. Her skin crawls with a chill at his words while Tenchi turns to face her, watching her unease.)**

**Ayeka:** I was crown princess by birthright, my father being the previous emperor. As such, I rarely saw the horrors of this life.

**(She grins some to herself.)**

**Ayeka:** I also missed some of the pleasures as well.

**(Her expression becomes somber again as she continues, Tenchi listening quietly.)**

**Ayeka:** When the battleship came to Earth for me, the glass house around my life began to break. The story of your grandfather's duel with Kagato only served to finish that work. The home I had known for so many years had become my mortal enemy.

**(She grips her arms more tightly, those cackles and taunts louder in her thoughts.)**

**Ayeka:** Fear consumed me when that man took me away. There was no way for me to battle him or free myself. I could only wait, and endure his maddening threats.

**(Tenchi lowers his eyes, remembering his own duel with Kagato, the evil man's vicious words, and Ayeka's screams for Tenchi's life.)**

**Ayeka:** I still tense some when I walk into the throne room.

**(She nods, her eyes knowing.)**

**Ayeka:** I can understand why she wouldn't stay.

**(Tenchi softly questions her.)**

**Tenchi:** Has she ever spoken to you about what happened then?

**(Her head shakes.)**

**Ayeka:** No, never, and I haven't pressed the question. I doubt it was an easy time for her either.

**(Tenchi nods.)**

**Tenchi:** It wasn't.

**(Ayeka sighs, loosing her tension.)**

**Ayeka:** I'm sure she's alright, Tenchi, with her freedom and knowledge of the region.

**(He accepts this, his gaze distant.)**

**Tenchi:** I suppose you're right, Ayeka.

**(Both turn their eyes back to the sky again, taking another cleansing breath while the natural beauty encompasses them. Yet, Ayeka's lips slowly smile as her amethyst gaze turns back to Tenchi. A blush colors her cheeks as she inquires gently from the young prince.)**

**Ayeka:** Do you remember when we were last beneath the stars like this?

**(He nods while she walks before him, her eyes diving into his.)**

**Tenchi:** Yes, it was right before you were taken by Kagato.

**(She pauses, her hair and eyes shining in the pale light. She slides closer to him, her voice gentle.)**

**Ayeka:** Do you know what I wanted to say that night?

**(No words pass between them while the natural ambiance envelops them, awaiting Tenchi's reply. However, the chirping of the crickets stops, leaving an eerie silence, which draws his gaze away from hers. Ayeka glances around in the quiet, uneasy while Tenchi's eyes settle on the sky. She follows his gaze and questions him.)**

**Ayeka:** What is it, Tenchi?

**(He shakes his head, a fear rising in his face.)**

**Tenchi:** ... No, Ryoko...

**(In the sky above these two, flashes and beams of light dart from one side of the sky to the other, an earthen brown and a brilliant lavender. Amongst the stars, the white ship Ken-Ohki dodges the brownish shots of the two pyramidal craft following him, pausing to fire back with his own violet beams.)**

**(Around the three, several Juraian tree-ships approach, causing the two pursuers to cease fire. Both spin away and shoot off into the distance, a pair of small Juraian craft pursuing. Aboard one of the Juraian ships, the captain stands as a communication window appears before him. On this display, an image of Ken-Ohki's bridge is shown. Foremost, Ryoko stands on the deck, her eyes hidden beneath the shadow of her great cyan mane. The captain speaks coolly and firmly.)**

**Captain:** Ryoan vessel, this is the Jurai ship Tsubame, and you are far from home. Would you mind explaining what you're doing here?

**(Ryoko coldly answers.)**

**Ryoko:** I am Ryua Ryoko, a personal guest of Masaki Tenchi. I would like to see him right away.

**(The captain shakes his head.)**

**Captain:** I'm afraid that is impossible at the moment, Ms Ryua. We first need to corroborate your claim, as well as investigate your attackers.

**(Her teeth clench beneath her lips before she continues.)**

**Ryoko:** Alright, can you at least escort me to the palace? I was there earlier today. The staff there should be able to give you the proof you need.

**(The captain considers this for a moment before he nods and concedes.)**

**Captain:** Very well, Ms Ryua. Follow us down. We'll escort you to our headquarters, where we can straighten this out.

**(She bows gently.)**

**Ryoko:** Thank you.

**(On-board Ken-Ohki, Ryoko bows gratefully while the communication's window vanishes. Beneath her locks, her eyes glare toward the floor, shining emerald.)**

**Ryoko:** Thank you, very much.

**(Nearby, Ryo-Ohki sits next to Ryoko's foot and pats her mistress's ankle, mewing softly. However, Ryoko is deaf to these calls as she speaks to the ship around her.)**

**Ryoko:** Bring up an image of the palace.

**(The white vessel complies, a display appearing with an image of the palace magnified. A veranda can be see upon one of the high branches. Ryoko's glowing eyes glance up at the image, commanding again.)**

**Ryoko:** Zoom in on that platform.

**(The translucent panel flickers some as it changes to a lower resolution, centering on the veranda. There, Ryoko's eyes narrow at Tenchi and Ayeka standing together, alone, and looking back at the viewers. The Ryoan woman's fist grips tightly, her knuckles cracking. Ryo-Ohki pushes against her ankle again, meowing louder, but Ryoko only glares more fiercely at the monitor. Her smoldering words slip off her lips.)**

**Ryoko:** ... The bitch... with my man...

**(The image of Tenchi and Ayeka, caressing one another, kissing deeply and passionately, consumes her thoughts while the emerald glow in her eyes flares. Her body is enveloped in a crimson light as she vanishes from the bridge, causing both Ohkis to meow in surprise.)**

**(On the veranda, Tenchi and Ayeka watch Ken-Ohki drift downward toward the palace, both rather confused. Tenchi blinks oddly, attempting to understand.)**

**Tenchi:** Wait... Ken-Ohki?

**(Ayeka starts to speak when Ryoko flashes into existence a few meters away, her eyes hidden beneath her hair and the shadows of the night. Both turn to her, rather off-guard by her sudden appearance.)**

**Ayeka:** Ryoko?

**(Heated words rise from Ryoko's lips as she steps slowly closer.)**

**Ryoko:** Always the proper princess... until I turn my back...

**(The regal woman blinks, confused by this when the words continue, and Ryoko's blood-colored energies follow to her right hand.)**

**Ryoko:** Then... you're just a bitch like the rest...

**(Ayeka shakes her head.)**

**Ayeka:** Ryoko, what are you meaning?

**(The former pirate stops, her hand gripping her power to form her burning blade. Her teeth clench before her voice rises with sirens around the palace's exterior.)**

**Ryoko:** What am I meaning?!

**(She whips her hair back from her face, revealing her raging glare through those shining green lenses.)**

**Ryoko:** Stealing the one person I've ever loved, you bitch!! That's what I'm meaning!!

**(Ayeka blinks, surprised and confused at the implication and the terminology. The door bursts open as the two knights slide forward, taken aback by the seething Ryoan woman and her weapon. Behind them, a crowd has formed, gasping at the incident before them, including the following: Yosho, Sagami, Azusa II, Aimi, Ayane, Umeko, and the middle-aged captain. Yosho and Sagami blink in surprise while Azusa II folds his arms and narrows his gaze at the scene. The elder captain stands taken aback, his eyes firmly on Ryoko's flaring rage. The three women watch aghast as Ryoko darts into the air, her sword drawn back for Ayeka's throat.)**

**Ryoko:** I'll _never _forgive that!!

**(Azaka and Kamidake start to move when Tenchi calls to Ryoko and stands before Ayeka, his arms extended to either side.)**

**Tenchi:** _Ryoko_, no!!

**(Ryoko's eyes widen, seeing her blade now directed at Tenchi's neck. She gasps, pushing her feet into the platform to slow herself before she pushes her blade down. The sword cuts into the veranda, halting a half-meter from Tenchi's foot.)**

**(Tension lingers as the crowd watches the events unfold before them. The former pirate collapses, tears rolling down from her eyes. The glow within them flickers around her golden irises while a deep fear fills her expression. She curls around her sword, clinging to the dangerous hum of the ethereal blade.)**

**(Tenchi kneels at her side, his hand extending toward her. She draws back away from him, whispering.)**

**Ryoko:** No, Tenchi...!! No...!!

**(Confused but concerned, Tenchi relents, questioning her.)**

**Tenchi:** Ryoko, what's wrong? What happened?

**(Her sword vanishes while her hands clutch her head, the flickering in her eyes accelerating.)**

**Ryoko:** I don't know...!! It hurts...!!

**(Ayeka joins Tenchi at Ryoko's side while Ryoko's nails scratch at her scalp, a pained gasp escaping her breath. The glow in her eyes then explodes in a burst of emerald filaments with an audible snap in the air. The tension within Ryoko subsides as she falls limp toward the floor.)**

**(Tenchi slides forward and catches her in his arms, easing her carefully into his embrace. She breathes heavily, mental and physical exhaustion overwhelming her. Without raising his eyes from his charge, Tenchi inquires from Ayeka.)**

**Tenchi:** Are you alright, Ayeka?

**(She nods, her own tension slightly remaining.)**

**Ayeka:** I am. What just happened here, Tenchi?

**(He shakes his head.)**

**Tenchi:** I don't know.

**(Azaka and Kamidake close toward the trio, their questions evident.)**

**Azaka:** Lord Tenchi, Lady Ayeka. Are you alright?

**(Ayeka answers with a quick glance to them.)**

**Ayeka:** Yes, thank you.

**Kamidake:** Why did Ms Ryoko have her sword drawn for you?

**(The red-haired knight turns his gaze to Ryoko as her eyes crack open weakly. Tenchi rests his hand gently against her cheek, causing her to look up into his brown eyes.)**

**Tenchi:** She's coming around.

**(Ryoko jerks her head up quickly, but winces and lowers back into Tenchi's lap. He strokes her forehead carefully, whispering to her.)**

**Tenchi:** Hey. Take it easy, Ryoko.

**(Murmuring start in the crowd while Azusa II steps from them, his eyes set on his two servants.)**

**Azusa II:** Azaka, Kamidake.

**(The two spin back to their master, formally addressing him.)**

**Azaka & Kamidake:** Sire!

**(With a heavy brow, he motions to the trio on the ground.)**

**Azusa II:** What is your impression of this situation?

**Azaka:** We are unsure at the moment, sire.

**Kamidake:** Ms Ryoko has regained her consciousness. She should be able to explain.

**(The three men turn back to Ryoko as she blinks her eyes, the maddening images fading from her thoughts. Her golden eyes settle on Tenchi's concerned face, his name lingering from her lips.)**

**Ryoko:** Tenchi...

**(Her hand raises from her side, and Tenchi takes it in his own.)**

**Tenchi:** I'm here, Ryoko. Are you alright?

**(She nods slowly.)**

**Ryoko:** I think so...

**(Her free hand rests on her forehead as her eyes close.)**

**Ryoko:** Though, I have a hell of a hangover...

**(Tenchi grins slightly while Ayeka inquires herself.)**

**Ayeka:** What happened, Ryoko? Why did you come back here with your sword drawn?

**(Ryoko sighs as she wipes her hand down her face.)**

**Ryoko:** It's hazy... I went to a bar... but then Nagi popped up... and then, this big guy with a beard showed up...

**(Her eyes furrow when the memory and the illusion blend.)**

**Ryoko:** But... then Mom...

**(Again, the realization sinks into her heart.)**

**Ryoko:** Nagi...

**(The middle-aged captain steps closer, hearing "Nagi" in the conversation. Breathless, he listens while Tenchi nods and adds.)**

**Tenchi:** Yeah, we saw Ken-Ohki coming here to the palace.

**(Ryoko shakes her head.)**

**Ryoko:** No, she's still there. We have to go!

**(She rises from Tenchi's arms while he and Ayeka come up with her. However, the former pirate stumbles some, Tenchi and Ayeka both helping her to steady herself. The princess confusedly comments.)**

**Ayeka:** Nagi has no reason to hunt you anymore, Ryoko. You were acquitted of your crimes months ago.

**(Ryoko turns to Ayeka, her eyes solid and certain.)**

**Ryoko:** You don't leave your sister in a place like that, Ayeka.

**(The violet-tressed woman blinks dumbly as she hinges on the central word of that sentence.)**

**Ayeka:** Sister...?!

**(Tenchi motions calmly with his hand as he tries to understand this information.)**

**Tenchi:** Wait a sec. You mean, you and Nagi...?

**(Ryoko's eyes close with a sigh and a slow nod. The middle-aged captain in the crowd rests a hand on his collar, gripping it tightly at these words. The cyan-maned woman continues.)**

**Ryoko:** Whoever took me took her too. While I was on their ship, someone was poking around in my head, trying to twist me into hating you and Ayeka. Lucky for me, Ryo-Ohki broke me free.

**(She glances to Ayeka, an apology in her eyes.)**

**Ryoko:** It almost worked...

**(Ayeka nods slowly, a relieved sigh on her breath. Tenchi rests a worried hand on Ryoko's shoulder.)**

**Tenchi:** Are you okay now?

**(She nods slowly.)**

**Ryoko:** I think so, Tenchi.

**(He grins with relief while the two knights and Yosho share this sentiment as well. Ryoko's eyes, however, remain grim as she adds.)**

**Ryoko:** But, I bet they're doing the same to Nagi. I can't just leave her there.

**(He angles his head to the side, unsure.)**

**Tenchi:** If they were twisting your mind, couldn't this be a lie too?

**(She shakes her head and corrects him.)**

**Ryoko:** No, Ken-Ohki showed me proof.

**(She lowers her eyes, feeling again the sisterly connection pull.)**

**Ryoko:** She's my blood, Tenchi...

**(He nods, internalizing this while the middle-aged captain spins away, disappearing into the crowd. Yosho watches him distantly, making note of his reaction and features. The two knights nod and turn back to the emperor, reporting their thoughts.)**

**Kamidake:** I do not believe she is lying about her beliefs here, sire.

**Azaka:** Indeed, considering the history between her and the huntress Nagi, I doubt she would say such things lightly.

**(Azusa II nods, judging.)**

**Azusa II:** This seems to be a definitive threat to our security.

**(He sets his eyes to Tenchi and Ayeka and addresses them.)**

**Azusa II:** Lord Masaki Tenchi, Lady Jurai Ayeka.

**(Tenchi, Ryoko, and Ayeka all turn their attention to the ruler of Jurai as he speaks to the young prince.)**

**Azusa II:** It seems that you are both quite familiar with the players in this affair. Would you investigate this threat on my behalf?

**(Tenchi's eyes lower for a moment before he glances to Ryoko, who looks expectantly back to him. With this, a confidence appears in his face as he nods.)**

**Tenchi:** Yes.

**(He turns back to the emperor and bows respectfully.)**

**Tenchi:** I'll go, sir.

**(Azusa II nods.)**

**Azusa II:** Very good.

**(He then turns his eyes to Ayeka, who glances aside for a moment, thoughtfully. Soon, she nods with a glance to Tenchi and Ryoko. Gracefully and humbly, she bows to the emperor.)**

**Ayeka:** My emperor, I will take this task. Thank you, sire.

**(At this, Sagami steps forward, bowing as well.)**

**Sagami:** Sire, if I may.

**(The ruler turns his attention to the young officer and regards him. Tenchi and Ayeka rise, their attention on Sagami.)**

**Azusa II:** And, you are?

**(Without rising, Sagami answers.)**

**Sagami:** Captain Jurai Sagami, commander of the Chizuru. I would like to volunteer my ship to join Lord Tenchi's expedition.

**(The emperor promptly replies.)**

**Azusa II:** No, captain.

**(Sagami blinks when the royal man explains.)**

**Azusa II:** I do not believe it necessary to divert a fleet ship from Jurai for this purpose. It is better that you remain here and protect this world directly.

**(The captain hesitates, but he nods, accepting this.)**

**Sagami:** Very well, sire.

**(Yosho's eyes settle on the emperor, considering this choice himself while Tenchi, Ryoko, and Ayeka sympathetically watch Sagami rise. The young prince joins the captain's side and rests a friendly hand on his shoulder. The two meet gazes as the Terran native nods, thanks in his expression. Sagami grins with a scoff, Ayeka smiling warmly a distance away. Ryoko turns her eyes back to the sky, her thoughts filling with images of her newly-recognized sister.)**

Scene 3 – Infusion

**(Against the great tapestry of space, the two pyramidal ships shoot across the void, closely pursued by two small Juraian fighter-craft . These two metallic vessels, the same which had been chasing Ken-Ohki to Jurai, turn abruptly, one to the left and the other to the right. Similarly, the Juraian fighters split their vectors and each follow one of their targets.)**

**(The ship which pulled toward the left jerks hard to its port, arcing its path more and more sharply. The path of the machine loops back toward itself, the pursuing ship losing some distance. Jets blast from the starboard side of the fighter, spinning the craft about to face the port side of its own pursuer. Brown light emits from the pyramidal vessel, riddling holes into the Juraian fighter before it explodes silently in the vacuum.)**

**(Elsewhere, the other ship and its pursuer continue their chase, the pyramidal craft slowing. However, while the Juraian ship gains distance, a sphere of earthen light appears and grows in a vacant region of space. At this, the Juraian ship veers from its chase, only for the ball of power to explode into a beam which smashes through the small craft's hull.)**

**(Both pyramidal vessels regroup near this wreckage as Liaens's huge ship shimmers into existence below them, where the last shot originated. The two fighters approach the welcoming mother-ship, specifically to an opening pair of doors on the hull. Within, the two craft slowly pass through a curtain of light and softly meet an internal docking platform while the external doors close behind them.)**

**(Metallic and grey like the remainder of the ship, this platform is left unattended, the moorings for the two fighters having been locked by mechanical arms at each pier. The top of each fighter rise revealing their pilots.)**

**(One is a young man with yellow, feline eyes. His ears are pointed, matching well with his short, spiked hair of green. Dressed in a bodysuit of red and black flames, he rises from his fighter and sighs hard, glancing back to the bay doors.)**

**(The other pilot has a small, childlike figure, her skin pale white. Her coal-black eyes turn amusedly over to her compatriot as she steps gingerly from her fighter. Her raven locks fall around her head flowingly, a cowl to match her satin cloak. She grins with a sarcastic comment.)**

**Girl:** Disappointed, Oniko?

**(He narrows his gaze as his eyes slide toward her. She wanders down the pier toward an internal door as he replies.)**

**Oniko:** We should have led those two away and destroyed them farther from the main ship, Seia. They could have easily reported their locations before they were destroyed.

**(Seia scoffs as she reaches the door.)**

**Seia:** Let them come. It doesn't make much difference to me if we eliminate them here or own their own world.

**(Her grin widens, her elongated canine teeth showing prominently.)**

**Seia:** Of course, I'm not a downtrodden Ryoan, either.

**(His brows twist into a scowl while she chuckles to herself. Her laughs deepen as her body grows, morphing from her childish form to that of a grown woman. Her flowing locks spike around her head while her irises narrow into a feline form. She grins wide, her face a monochrome copy of Ryoko's. She rests a hand on her hip while the back of her free hand lightly passes over her mimicry of Ryoko's cheek.)**

**Ryoko-Seia:** Although, I could be, if you like.

**(He spins to her, insult and anger in his eyes.)**

**Oniko:** Don't take the form of a Ryoan woman, bitch. You have no fire in your blood, let alone passion in that empty soul.

**(Ryoko-Seia's mouth opens to reply when the door behind her slides aside, revealing Liaens at the threshold. She glances back to see the great man, his eyes narrowed in displeasure at the shape-shifter.)**

**Liaens:** Enough of your bickering, Seia.

**(He turns his targeting, steel eyes to Oniko.)**

**Liaens:** He is needed elsewhere.

**(The woman nods, reverting back to her original, childlike form.)**

**Seia:** Very well, Master.

**(She glances back to Oniko, a twisted grin on her face before she fades away, teleported elsewhere. Liaens turns his attention back to Oniko, who takes a calming breath. Gravely, the elder man speaks.)**

**Liaens:** I assume the girl escaped the both of you.

**(The Ryoan man nods, his thoughts distant.)**

**Oniko:** Yes, Master Liaens. She headed directly to Jurai's planetary defenses for shelter. She was escorted away while two Juraian fighters pursued us.

**(Liaens acknowledges this, stroking his beard.)**

**Liaens:** I see. We'll have to accelerate the plan in case she is able to warn the Jurai.

**(Oniko nods, affirming this before he raises his eyes to his superior and inquires.)**

**Oniko:** Is it time, sir? Is it completed?

**(Liaens confirms this.)**

**Liaens:** Yes, Ro finished the last trials under Jezibel's supervision while you two were away.

**(The golden eyes lower as their owner considers the situation.)**

**Oniko:** Then, we should prepare Nerti.

**Liaens:** Already done. The witch has both her and the Terran waiting in the infirmary.

**(Confusedly, Oniko glances back to his master.)**

**Oniko:** The Terran as well?

**Liaens:** New orders from our Lady.

**(The younger man closes his eyes in thought while the master speaks again.)**

**Liaens:** A soldier's duty is to follow orders, Oniko, no more or less.

**(The Ryoan sighs and turns away.)**

**Oniko:** I'm a priest, Liaens, not a soldier.

**(The mechanical eyes narrow, curiously.)**

**Liaens:** Merely a warrior of faith.

**Oniko:** And, none of this has been a warrior's way.

**(Liaens scoffs and nods.)**

**Liaens:** There is the warrior's way, and then there is the _only_ way.

**(Oniko glances back, doubtingly while Liaens continues.)**

**Liaens:** It is _her_ will, Oniko. I'll leave it at that.

**(The spikes of the Ryoan's hair sway as he lowers his head and nods, fading from sight. The cybernetic figure looks aside, thoughtfully considering his subordinate.)**

**(Elsewhere, the emerald glow of Jezibel's eyes narrows in a pleased way, looking over the two youths laid before her. In this darkened room, the green light falls upon Pii and Nerti, each gazing blankly up toward the ceiling above. Laid on infirmary bedding, both are clad in combat armor: Pii in his and Nerti in a red and white female variant of the same design. Unblinking, their eyes are filled with the same mesmerizing light from Jezibel's gaze. Between the two beds, a ceremonial pyre stands, the flames flickering softly with the internal cooling system's breeze.)**

**(Next to Jezibel, Oniko fades into existence dressed in a black suit with a stiffened white collar, not unlike the attire of the priests of Western religions on Earth. Without glancing up, Jezibel grins and comments.)**

**Jezibel:** You're late, Father Shi Oniko.

**(He bows respectfully to the pyre, reciting a poetic verse under his breath. At his words, the lights in the room flash while the fire burns taller. Unaffected, Jezibel adds.)**

**Jezibel:** But, an impressive entrance.

**(He sighs and shakes his head.)**

**Oniko:** Why is the Terran here? This is for Nerti only.

**(His predatory eyes fall on her while she keeps her focus on the two before them.)**

**Jezibel:** He is merely a test, my dear priest.

**Oniko:** Of what? His kind have no connection to Ryua or Jurai.

**(She shakes her head, her voice humored at his words.)**

**Jezibel:** Have you forgotten why this Ro girl was chosen in the first place?

**Oniko:** Of course I haven't. I've been charged with training her in those skills.

**Jezibel:** Our Lady has the same curiosity about Terran blood.

**(Oniko's eyes drift over to Pii while the telepath continues.)**

**Jezibel:** Viewing the acts of both Masaki Achika and her son, there may be benefit in this investigation.

**(He considers this for a moment before he closes his eyes with a nod.)**

**Oniko:** Very well, if our Lady wills it.

**(His hand extends before him as red filaments of power are summoned to his palm, coalescing into an orb of crimson. He grips it, the sphere shifting to the shape of a katana, much like Ryoko's sword. Raising his free hand close to the blade, his voice drifts up softly on his whispers while the artificial lights in the room completely fail.)**

**(The remaining light flickers from the pyre, Oniko's sword, and Jezibel's emerald power. The master telepath watches her ally concentrate on his mantra while around the blade, shadows creep closer, circling the weapon. The pyre then flares brighter, as does the ruby sword, its shape broadening and sharpening. The color deepens within the sword, soon becoming a black broadsword edged in red, reminiscent of the weapon wielded by Jurai Kagato.)**

**(While Oniko's voice drones into a monotone chant, Jezibel turns her attention to the pyre, where the flames reach toward the ceiling. In these flames, the telepath recognizes a female figure dressed in a flowing gown, invisible save for the fire highlighting her outline. The figure raises her hand while Nerti deeply inhales. The emerald power flees from the blonde girl's eyes as it is replaced by a new power, forcing her irises to red and corneas to blue.)**

**(Nerti's lips move as she voice speaks commandingly, yet in a whisper just over Oniko's chant.)**

**Nerti:** Do not forget your mission... my favorite...

**(Jezibel bows her head, respectfully.)**

**Jezibel:** Yes, my Lady.

**Nerti:** Protect and train the girl...

**(The woman raises her glowing eyes and inquires.)**

**Jezibel:** What of Ryua Ryoko?

**(The fiery figure lowers her arm across her chest thoughtfully for a moment before Nerti answers.)**

**Nerti:** Retake her after Jurai has fallen... Concentrate your effort on the half-breed for now... She is more critical...

**(Again, Jezibel bows her head.)**

**Jezibel:** Very well, my Lady.

**(The figure extends her hands past the flames, revealing them to be gloved in violet talons. With her palms over Pii and Nerti, the shadows well into her grasp forming two spheres at least a meter in diameter. Each orb floats down over the chest of each below. Crimson sparks across the surface of each ball as they melt around Pii and Nerti, encasing them completely in an onyx shell.)**

**(The flaming female grips her fists as the shells around Pii and Nerti shatter into sparks of black and red, arcing over their bodies. Oniko's chants accelerate as he winces, struggling to continue his mantra. His broadsword flickers while the sparks around Pii and Nerti shrink and vanish within them.)**

**(At this, the figure lowers her hands and fades away from the pyre. The power within Nerti's eyes vanishes, replaced quickly by the emerald glow of Jezibel. As the flames die back down to normal, Oniko's sword vanishes, the priest collapsing to a knee and breathing heavily. The artificial lights flicker back online while Jezibel grins to herself.)**

**Jezibel:** I thought you were strong enough to do these priestly duties.

**(He glares viciously back at her, a spark of black lightning crossing his eyes.)**

**Oniko:** No matter whose favorite you are, Kimitan... this is something you can never do... to touch forever...

**(He takes a breath and vanishes while Jezibel stands, her glimmering eyes set on Nerti. She comes to the blonde's side, resting her hands on the sides of the girl's head. With a twisted grin, Jezibel whispers softly.)**

**Jezibel:** You, my dear girl, have a lot ahead of you.

Scene 4 – Contention

**(The black crystal of Ryo-Ohki shoots through space, leaving a crimson trail behind. On her bridge, Tenchi and Ryoko stand together, Ken-Ohki sitting atop Ryoko's shoulder as they watch the stars pass. A distance away, Ayeka remains alone, her eyes distant in thought. In her mind, she replays Ryoko's heated words and raging expression from the veranda of the Jurai palace.)**

**Ryoko:** You're just a bitch like the rest... Stealing the one person I've ever loved, you bitch!! I'll _never _forgive that!!

**(These words echo through the princess's mind while a whisper creeps from the depths of her thoughts, her own voice speaking to her.)**

**Mock Ayeka:** How right she is...

**(Ayeka's brows furrow at this as the words continue.)**

**Mock Ayeka:** You want Tenchi for yourself... That is why you had your peers isolate him for you...

**(Ayeka shakes her head, denying this in her conscious thoughts.)**

**Ayeka:** No, no... That's not at all what I intended...

**(The voice scoffs at her, adding.)**

**Mock Ayeka:** You brought him to Jurai... to tempt him with your old life...

**(She closes her eyes with a heavy sigh.)**

**Ayeka:** No... I wanted him to enjoy himself with those he had saved...

**Mock Ayeka:** ... Especially you...

**(Her eyes pop open as a pleased tone enters the other voice's words.)**

**Mock Ayeka:** You want him... She wants him... but who wants him more... enough to take him... Princess Jurai Ayeka...?

**(These phrases echo in her head until she hears Tenchi calling her name.)**

**Tenchi:** Ayeka?

**(The princess raises her amethyst gaze to Tenchi and Ryoko, who look oddly at her.)**

**Tenchi:** Are you alright, Ayeka? You've been quiet for a while now.

**(She grins politely and nods.)**

**Ayeka:** Yes, yes... I was just thinking.

**(Tenchi nods slightly, concern lingering in his eyes.)**

**Tenchi:** Alright, if you're sure.

**(She affirms this, her forced grin remaining.)**

**Ayeka:** I am, Tenchi.

**(She glances to Ryoko, gravity easing back into her expression.)**

**Ayeka:** Is there anything else you can say about those who took you, Ryoko?

**(Ryoko folds her arms and shakes her head.)**

**Ryoko:** Not really. The only two I saw were the big guy in the bar and the green-eyed bitch who got in my head. I didn't even see the ship I was on.

**Ayeka:** However, Ken-Ohki and Ryo-Ohki did follow their vessel.

**Ryoko:** Yeah, the two of them should be able to find it again.

**(Tenchi glances to Ryoko and inquires.)**

**Tenchi:** Even once we get there, how are we going to find Nagi?

**(The former pirate nods to the white cabbit on her shoulder.)**

**Ryoko:** That's where he comes in.

**(Ken-Ohki nods and meows determinedly.)**

**Ryoko:** He's connected to Nagi just like Ryo-Ohki's connected to me. He should be able to find her if we get him close enough.

**(Ayeka folds her arms, pondering the situation.)**

**Ayeka:** This is strange though. You have been absolved of your old crimes, though it is likely some would still have issues against you. Nagi is a huntress so someone could hold a grudge against her. Yet, why would someone attack and capture you both?

**(Ryoko shakes her head.)**

**Ryoko:** I didn't recognize either of them, but they acted like they knew us.

**(Tenchi and Ayeka both raise their eyes curiously to her.)**

**Ayeka:** Oh?

**Tenchi:** Did they say anything in particular that you remember?

**Ryoko:** Yeah, the big guy called Nagi and me by some fancy names. I've been called a lot of things, but never "the Shadow who loves the Light".

**(Ayeka's eyes blink curiously, some recognition found in these words.)**

**Ayeka:** What did he call Nagi?

**Ryoko:** "The bastard child of those two worlds".

**(A chill shoots through Ayeka's spine as a tension takes hold within her chest. Her eyes widen at the moniker for Nagi while Tenchi and Ryoko both regard her confusedly.)**

**Tenchi:** What is it, Ayeka? Have you heard those names before?

**(Ayeka nods slowly, her thoughts piecing together the terms.)**

**Ayeka:** Yes. In Juraian poetry, many writers call Jurai the "World of Light" because of the Jurai Power we wield and the peace we maintain.

**(Ryoko's brows furrow, considering the implication while Tenchi questions the princess.)**

**Tenchi:** And, the "Shadow"?

**(Ayeka glances to Ryoko briefly before she answers him uneasily.)**

**Ayeka:** In far older works, the "World of Shadows" refers to the planet Ryua, once the great rival nation to Jurai.

**(Tenchi's eyes widen as he too turns toward Ryoko, who glances aside in thought. Her golden eyes blink slowly while she considers these words.)**

**Ryoko:** Then, that would mean... since Nagi and I share a mother...

**(Ayeka nods thoughtfully.)**

**Ayeka:** That her father...

**(Ryoko holds her arms as Jezibel's words echo through her mind, using her mother Ryoshu's voice.)**

**Ryoshu-Jezibel:** And, you share my taste in men... _her_ father.

**(Ryoko closes her eyes solemnly while Tenchi steps forward and interjects his own confusion.)**

**Tenchi:** So, Nagi's father is Juraian?

**(Ayeka looks toward him and answers.)**

**Ayeka:** If these people are speaking the truth, it would seem so. However, that would be highly peculiar.

**(He angles his head to the side curiously, unconsciously raising his hands slightly.)**

**Tenchi:** Why is that, Ayeka? I mean, Grandpa married a Terran and had my mom.

**(Ayeka agrees, though apprehensively.)**

**Ayeka:** Yes, but your grandfather was a very unique man, and your grandmother not of a race with whom Jurai had warred.

**(Tenchi blinks incredulously before he turns his eyes to Ryoko. The former pirate nods slowly.)**

**Ryoko:** She's telling the truth, Tenchi.

**(Ryoko's feline eyes open as she looks up to him quietly.)**

**Ryoko:** Why do you think you don't see more people like me with all my power, Tenchi?

**(Ayeka nods solemnly.)**

**Ayeka:** It was generations ago, when Jurai and Ryua were at war, and some still hold animosity from Ryua's defeat.

**(Ryoko shakes her head and lowers her arms, frustration edging her words.)**

**Ryoko:** Who gives a damn about a war from before we were even born?

**(Her eyes settle on Ryo-Ohki's screens as Liaens's pyramidal vessel comes into view.)**

**Ryoko:** I just want my "sister" so I can get answers out of her.

**(Tenchi and Ayeka turn with her while she adds.)**

**Ryoko:** As well as why those bastards took us in the first place.

**(Ryo-Ohki streaks toward the colossal craft when the batteries aboard Liaens's vessel rain down a hail of earthen-colored light on the crystalline ship. The black spines spin away from the bombardment, rotating around the shots as she darts closer to her destination.)**

**(Ryo-Ohki weaves around volleys before she slips close to the hull of the enemy. Here, she pauses as red waves issue from her primary spine. Within the metallic corridors of Liaens's ship, these ruby circles appear, materializing Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, and Ken-Ohki. Tenchi and Ayeka glance around the environs while Ryoko nods to Ken-Ohki on her shoulder.)**

**Ryoko:** Alright. It's your show now.

**(He mews as he closes his eyes, the yellow gem in his forehead shimmering. Within the white cabbit's mind, his vision shoots through the corridors, turning corners, searching for his mistress. Darkened rooms filled with motionless figures pass by his thoughts as he pushes forward. The ship's alarm system sounds when he nears a sealed door, guarded by three humanoid silhouettes.)**

**(His red eyes blink open while the emissions of his gem end. He meows and points forward with his right paw. Tenchi and Ayeka nod while Ryoko glares down the corridor, pulses of ruby light gathering in her grasp.)**

**Ryoko:** Fine enough.

**(She grips the crimson power, molding it into her sword before she flies down the corridor. Ken-Ohki holds tight as he hangs onto her shoulder. Tenchi reaches out to her, calling her.)**

**Tenchi:** Ryoko, wait!!

**(He rushes after her, Ayeka following shortly behind while the Ryoan woman rockets through the twists and turns of the corridor. As the group progresses, Ayeka glances to either side, noticing rooms filled with rows and rows of humanoid figures. These stand against the walls of the chambers, monitors around each displaying various information in a script language unfamiliar to Ayeka with her education.)**

**(She blinks in surprise while the alarm sirens around them suddenly fall silent. Ahead of her, Ryoko slows to a stop, her feet touching the ground. Tenchi halts with her while Ayeka joins them. Before the trio stand three others blocking their path: Oniko, Seia, and the armored frame of Will Pii. Lightly in his hands, Oniko twirls a spear with a star-shaped tip, his eyes settling on the faces against him. Seia grins widely, her gaze sliding over the intruders. Pii raises his visor-clad face, a vile smirk stretching across his lips as a emerald light shines through the lenses of his visor.)**

**(Glaring at Ryoko, Oniko advances a step, the pole of his spear resting along his right arm.)**

**Oniko:** So, the prodigal daughter returns, with her cohort.

**(Ryoko answers heatedly, brandishing her ruby sword.)**

**Ryoko:** Where's Nagi?

**(Pii answers, an uncharacteristic joy in his venomous voice.)**

**Pii:** Oh, your darling sister is here with me, Shadow Woman of Light.

**(Her amber eyes turn to the shining gaze of the Terran hunter, recognizing the tone of voice. He nods, confirming her suspicions.)**

**Ryoko:** The bitch with the green eyes...

**Pii-Jezibel:** Your sister is enduring very well.

**(The hunter raises his right hand at his side, those shining green eyes narrowing thoughtfully.)**

**Pii-Jezibel:** Far better than you did.

**(The former pirate bares her teeth hatefully as the imagery from Jezibel's mind-game shoots through Ryoko's memory. As Ken-Ohki hops from her shoulder, Ryoko's hand clenches tightly, drawing her sword back. She suddenly explodes into flight toward Pii. That poisonous smile on his lips only widens while he draws his blade and raises it to clash with hers.)**

**(Tenchi reaches toward Ryoko, but quickly draws his hand back and flattens against the nearby bulkhead. Gasping, Ayeka turns away to the opposite wall when the star-shaped spear-tip of Oniko's weapon punches through Tenchi's former location. The young prince pulls the hilt of his famed sword Tenchiken from his cloak as Ayeka slides away behind the enemy. Rolling aside, Tenchi's blue blade ignites while Oniko turns to face him. The Ryoan man nods, a serious expression on his face.)**

**Oniko:** Well met, Masaki Tenchi, prince of Jurai.

**(He settles into a ready posture, his weight forward and ready to roll forward with his spear leading.)**

**Oniko:** Shi Oniko, priest of Ryua, and enemy of Jurai. I will be your opponent.

**(Ayeka narrows her eyes while her mini-guardians appear around her.)**

**Ayeka:** Enemy of Jurai?

**(A spike of pain thrusts through Ayeka's chest, startling her. Seia laughs to herself as Ayeka turns to the small, pale, child-like figure.)**

**Seia:** A large empire like Jurai has more enemies than you'd know from your sheltered life, princess.

**(With a grin, her features elongate and twist, morphing herself into a monochrome copy of a man who sends a shiver down Ayeka's spine. Before her, Seia's small body now stands over the princess as Kagato Jurai, the defeated usurper of the crown.)**

**Kagato-Seia:** Although, their greatest enemies are also within. Wouldn't you agree, Princess Ayeka?

**(Again, the pain ripples through Ayeka's heart while Kagato-Seia approaches slowly, enjoying the sight. Within her thoughts, Ayeka's own voice echoes her enemy's words.)**

**Mock Ayeka:** Wouldn't you agree... agree... agree...?

**(Tenchi glances to Ayeka worriedly.)**

**Tenchi:** Ayeka!

**(Then, he spins back, his sword clashing against Oniko's spear. The Ryoan man glares back at the Terran native.)**

**Oniko:** Worry about yourself, prince!

**(Tenchi and Oniko engage one another while Ayeka's mini-guardians encircle Kagato-Seia. The vision of the usurper rests a hand on her hip as her head shakes.)**

**Kagato-Seia:** Why do you play with such trifles? Unleash Jurai's Power, princess!

**(Ayeka's voice rings in her own mind.)**

**Mock Ayeka:** Because you can't... or you won't...?

**(The princess glares at Kagato-Seia as the field of Jurai Power ignites and arcs over the enemy's form. The shape-shifter tenses but withstands the assault of the regal-haired woman. Charging red and black energies to her palm, Kagato-Seia raises her hand toward Ayeka, who blinks in surprise. However, the royal lady elevates her hands, causing her mini-guardians to cease their field. Kagato-Seia furrows her brows when Ayeka crosses her arms before her. The log-shaped servants crash down into Kagato-Seia, embedding shards of themselves into her flesh and staggering her.)**

**(With Ryoko and Pii, the hunter's mechanical wings open as the jets fire, giving him flight away from Ryoko's crimson blade. However, she follows, her sword clanging against his. The sinister grin remains on his lips.)**

**Pii-Jezibel:** Did I offend you?

**(Ryoko vanishes, reappearing behind Pii with her blade directed at his side. The Terran turns aside and swings his metal blade downward, forcing her weapon away.)**

**Ryoko:** Why, you bitch? Why us?!

**(Pii's sword sweeps toward Ryoko's neck as she fades away, returning to swipe down before him. His left arm rises, the buckler opening from his gauntlet to block her and push her aside. Landing on his feet and shaking his head, Pii scoffs, Jezibel's twisted grin remaining on his face.)**

**Pii-Jezibel:** It's been eight months since we sent Illirg and Mecha-Nerti to Manhattan, and in all that time, you _still_ don't understand?

**(A small barrel extends beneath Pii's buckler while a control grip swings into his left hand.)**

**Pii-Jezibel:** I sometimes wonder why my Lady has such an interest in you, or your half-breed sister.

**(His arm sweeps up as a dart shoots from the barrel towards Ryoko. The former pirate turns aside while the projectile buries itself into the far wall. Pii rockets toward her, his sword drawn back. She raises hers to meet the sharp blade again.)**

**(With Tenchi and Oniko, Oniko thrusts his spear at the prince repeatedly, the swordsman deflecting it each time. Tenchi pushes the spear aside once more as he steps forward, sweeping the blue blade of Tenchiken at the Ryoan warrior. However, Oniko vanishes, reappearing above Tenchi with the spear directed downward at the Terran native. The prince rolls aside as the spear crashes into the deck, embedding into the metal.)**

**(Oniko leaves the spear, summoning his bloody power to his hand to form a blade. Tenchi stands, his eyes trained on his opponent while he speaks.)**

**Tenchi:** You're like Ryoko.

**(Oniko nods.)**

**Oniko:** We are of the same race, yes, so we have the same abilities.

**(His eyes narrow.)**

**Oniko:** However, I haven't selfishly squandered my gifts, or made a life with the Jurai, like she and those like her have.

**(Tenchi blinks, considering his enemy.)**

**Tenchi:** Is that what this is about, Ryua and Jurai, and the old war?

**(Oniko sighs and shakes his head disappointedly.)**

**Oniko:** Once crown prince of Jurai, and you're _this_ naïve of your world's sins?

**(The red sword burns as its wielder draws it to his side.)**

**Oniko:** Then, allow me to enlighten you, prince.

**(Tenchi stands firm as the man flies at him. When the enemy closes, Tenchi steps aside, letting Oniko pass as the blue blade falls toward him. The Ryoan man spins in the air, his crimson edge contacting the azure of Tenchi's.)**

**(With Ayeka and Seia, the shape-shifter stands upright once again, an angered scowl on her face while the princess's mini-guardians reappear around her enemy. However, rings of Kagato's power fly from Kagato-Seia's hand toward Ayeka, who steps aside and again charges her small logs with their field. Kagato-Seia cringes, holding her arms as the shards within her react to the power around them.)**

**(At this, the enemy vanishes, causing Ayeka to blink and whirl around to find her adversary behind her. The shape-shifter again summons the energies of her form while the princess surrounds herself with her mini-guardians. She spins aside when the blast comes, smashing through her small servants, as well as the bulkhead behind her.)**

**(Oniko and Pii slide away from their opponents, Pii in a ready stance. Oniko glances back at the newly-formed hole in the wall, seeing three women within. Here, Jezibel and Nagi sit in metallic chairs across from one another, Jezibel's eyes shining a brilliant emerald. The huntress's eyes are closed, her face wincing under the mental stress of warring with the telepath's influence. Behind Jezibel, Nerti Ro stands dressed in her white armor. Together, she and Jezibel glance over to the hole, the blonde's grey eyes enveloped in green light.)**

**(Tenchi, Ryoko, and Ayeka glance up to this sight as well, and Ryoko glares bitterly at the seated telepath. She disappears, materializing near Jezibel with her sword raised to strike. However, before she can attack, Nerti's left foot drives into the Ryoan's side, knocking the wind from her. Tenchi and Ayeka call out to her while Pii and Nerti both approach her. The blonde takes a small rod from her left gauntlet in her right hand. Outstretching her arm, the rod extends to a two meter pole before a blade hooks from the pointed tip, her full scythe. As one, Jezibel, Pii, and Nerti speak, their speech and expressions identical.)**

**Jezibel, Pii, & Nerti:** Close, Ryoan. Very close.

**(However, all three blink in surprise when Ayeka's mini-guardians appear around Nerti. The three turn to the princess with scowls.)**

**Jezibel, Pii, & Nerti:** No, you Juraian fool!! Stop!!

**(The Jurai field ignites around Nerti, enveloping the blonde girl in arcs of blue light. She screams out in torment as she collapses to her knees. The emerald glow in Pii's visor flickers when he whispers to himself.)**

**Pii:** Nerti...

**(He reaches for her when a blast of crimson power bursts across his back, knocking him to the ground. Ryoko scowls as her eyes and hand turn from Pii to Jezibel. The glow fading from her eyes, the telepath rolls from her chair as a shot of red explodes the chair in which she was seated. The pained expression fades from Nagi's face as she becomes limp. Likewise, Pii and Nerti fall lifelessly to the floor.)**

**(Ken-Ohki scurries to Nagi's lap, mewing up to his mistress while Oniko's eyes fall on Nerti worriedly. He teleports to the blonde's side as a grinning Kagato-Seia summons her mimicked power, directed at Ayeka. Tenchi calls to her when he dashes at the shape-shifter.)**

**Tenchi:** Ayeka! Behind you!

**(Ayeka and Kagato-Seia both turn to the young prince before the princess glances to her enemy and surrounds the mimicry with her mini-guardians. Encased, Kagato-Seia struggles, unable to move when Tenchiken slides along her chest. She yells in pain, reverting back to her childish base form.)**

**(Oniko looks up to Seia as Ayeka releases her. A crimson pulse of power flies past Oniko's eye-line before Ryoko speaks commandingly.)**

**Ryoko:** Get up. Slowly.

**(Oniko glares over at Ryoko as he stands slowly. Tenchi and Ayeka turn to them while Ryoko orders again.)**

**Ryoko:** Back up to that wall.

**(Oniko does as commanded and backs toward the bulkhead directly behind him, his eyes set coldly on the young woman.)**

**Oniko:** You foolish girl! Do you know what you've done?

**(Ryoko nods sternly.)**

**Ryoko:** Yeah, I've gotten my sister away from you sick bastards, as well as a couple others you've toyed with.

**Oniko:** You don't understand. This is for _our_ kind, _our_ world, Ryoko!

**(A crimson pulse charges in her hand as she scowls.)**

**Ryoko:** You aren't _my_ kind, asshole!

**(Tenchi calls to her, his voice calming.)**

**Tenchi:** Ryoko, we've saved Nagi.

**(She blinks quickly while he approaches her, his words kind.)**

**Tenchi:** We've done what we came to do. We don't need to go any further.

**(Ryoko takes a breath as she nods, the ruby pulse fading from her hand.)**

**Ryoko:** You're right, Tenchi.

**(Tenchi smiles gently while Ayeka speaks with concern.)**

**Ayeka:** We should leave quickly, Tenchi.

**(He glances back to her as she continues.)**

**Ayeka:** There were rooms filled with mechanical bodies, possibly soldiers.

**(The ship's alarm sirens sound again, red alert lights flashing around them. Tenchi and Ayeka look around themselves nervously while Ryoko's eyes harden at Oniko. Softly, he speaks to the former pirate.)**

**Oniko:** You are very important, Ryoko, to all this.

**(He nods.)**

**Oniko:** The Kimitan woman's methods of persuasion were wrong, but you are still a Ryoan woman. Your veins bleeds fire, Ryoko, not water like theirs. You belong with us.

**(A red bolt blasts through the wall next to Oniko's head as she scowls at him, her visage demonic in the flashing lights.)**

**Ryoko:** I'm where I belong, asshole.

**(While Ryoko keeps Oniko occupied, Tenchi and Ayeka hurry to Pii and Nerti, respectively, and carry them to Nagi and Ken-Ohki. The prince turns to Ryoko as marching feet can be heard approaching from a distance.)**

**Tenchi:** Come on, Ryoko!

**(She steps backward to them, keeping her palm directed at Oniko. The Ryoan man sighs and shakes his head.)**

**Oniko:** This is a grave mistake, Ryua Ryoko.

**(Ryoko retorts as the ruby circles of Ryo-Ohki's transporter field surround her party.)**

**Ryoko:** Then, it's my mistake to make.

**(The group vanishes, leaving Oniko alone with the fallen Seia. Outside, Ryo-Ohki streaks away from Liaens's ship, becoming a glimmer in the distance.)**


	4. Act 4

All material of or relating to _Tenchi Muyo!_ is copyrighted by BeStach, Geneon Entertainment, and Vap.

Act 4Scene 1 – Reporting Back

**(The green and lush world of Jurai hangs against the tapestry of space, silently surrounded by two rings of cross-like defense satellites. Several tree-ships of various configurations hold in defensive patterns orbiting the planet. Unique amongst these, the Jurai flagship Soja remains geo-synchronously stationed high above the royal palace.)**

**(Soon, the crystalline vessel Ryo-Ohki appears in the distance, slowing as she nears the planet. Aboard, Nagi, Pii, and Nerti lay side-by-side unconscious upon the reflective deck. Near Nagi's head, Ken-Ohki lies quietly, worriedly watching his mistress's motionless form. A few steps away, Tenchi, Ryoko, and Ayeka stand together, Ryoko at Ryo-Ohki's control yoke.)**

**(Before them, a communication window opens showing the face of a white-haired Juraian officer, his rank insignia that of an admiral. He speaks coolly, his eyes glancing over the three of them.)**

**Admiral:** Ryo-Ohki, this is Soja. What is your status?

**(Ayeka steps forward, concern in her voice.)**

**Ayeka:** We are all safe, admiral, but we have recovered three who need urgent attention.

**(He nods.)**

**Admiral:** Very well. We will advise the palace crews to have a medical team ready to receive them.

**(She bows respectfully.)**

**Ayeka:** Thank you very much.

**Admiral:** Please continue on to the palace. The emperor awaits your report.

**(The commander's visage winks away with the communication window. Ryoko sighs and adds.)**

**Ryoko:** Not that we have a lot to tell him.

**(Tenchi and Ayeka glance to her while the princess comments.)**

**Ayeka:** That is not the point, Ryoko. Given their power and their troops, the emperor should be alerted to these people immediately so action can be taken.

**(The former pirate sighs again and shakes her head, her attention focused on the atmosphere before her on Ryo-Ohki's display. Tenchi rests a hand on Ayeka's shoulder and adds softly.)**

**Tenchi:** She knows, Ayeka.

**(Ayeka turns to Tenchi while his own concern is written in his gaze.)**

**Tenchi:** She's worried about her family.

**(He glances to Nagi before Ayeka follows his sight to her as well. Understandingly, Ayeka nods, lowering her eyes. Ryoko scoffs, a pride in her voice masking her worry.)**

**Ryoko:** Tenchi, I'm not worried about a stubborn bounty hunter like her.

**(The two royals turn back to her as she smirks to herself.)**

**Ryoko:** She's chased me this long. I don't think she's done yet.

**(Tenchi grins slightly and nods.)**

**Tenchi:** No, I guess she isn't.

**(Ayeka smiles gently herself as she glances back to the three unconscious figures on the deck. She steps over to their side and scans over Pii, her mind filling with memories of eight months ago. The regal-tressed woman recalls him standing in the cockpit of a downed fighter in the outskirts of New York City, wearing the same armor he now bears. Thoughtfully, she queries.)**

**Ayeka:** I wonder what part these two have in this play.

**(Tenchi shakes his head, pondering this himself.)**

**Tenchi:** I'm not sure, but it might have something to do with what happened in Manhattan.

**(He points to Nerti and continues.)**

**Tenchi:** After all, she looks just like the robot we fought there.

**(Ayeka glances to Nerti and nods. As the princess gazes at the blonde woman, a whisper rises within the Juraian's thoughts, Nerti's voice.)**

**Nerti:** ... Help me... Jurai Ayeka...

**(The regal-tressed woman blinks in surprise, the words haunting her mind.)**

**Nerti:** ... Help me... please...

**(Nerti's eyes pop open, her irises crimson and her corneas azure, when her lips speak to Ayeka.)**

**Nerti:** Join me...!

**(Ayeka gasps when a hand rests on her shoulder, startling her. She glances toward the grip and finds Tenchi's concerned expression gazing back.)**

**Tenchi:** Are you okay, Ayeka?

**(Her crimson eyes glance back to Nerti, finding the blonde's eyes closed and her lips silent in an involuntary slumber. Ayeka's palm rises to her own chest, calming her speeding heart while Tenchi continues.)**

**Tenchi:** You spaced out for a moment.

**(With a breath, the regal facade reemerges in the lady's face as she acknowledges.)**

**Ayeka:** No, I'm alright, Tenchi.

**Tenchi:** Are you sure? This is the second time this has happened today.

**(She nods, a reassuring smile on her lips.)**

**Ayeka:** Yes, yes. We have had many revelations, and they are difficult to organize. I am sorry, Tenchi. I don't mean to worry you.

**(He accepts this, his eyes lowering to Pii below.)**

**Tenchi:** Yeah, it's been a lot. Maybe it'll all get sorted out soon.

**(She agrees, her eyes sliding back toward Nerti dubiously. Outside, Ryo-Ohki slices through the white clouds above the Jurai royal palace, descending toward the landing pad. Around the landing site, Sagami stands gazing up as the breeze billows his hair and cape about his shoulders. Flanking him, Azaka and Kamidake also watch the descending vessel quietly while behind them, a group of six physicians await with three stretchers. Each of these medical professionals is dressed in a white gi, trimmed with teal which matches their trousers.)**

**(Soon, Ryo-Ohki drifts down over the landing site, where her ruby transporter rings appear around the medics. Here, her passengers appear: Nagi, Pii, and Nerti on the stretchers; Tenchi, Ryoko and Ayeka on their feet before Sagami, Azaka, and Kamidake. Ken-Ohki appears near Nagi's hand while Ryo-Ohki reverts to her cabbit form with him. The male cabbit nuzzles his mistress's hand while his female counterpart sits at his side, her ear draped across his shoulders supportively. Quickly, the medics begin their examination of the three unconscious individuals. The young captain smiles warmly at the arrival of his friends.)**

**Sagami:** Welcome back. We're glad to see the three of you are alright.

**(Ryoko's eyes settle on Nagi, her hand gripping at her side as she watches the medics. Tenchi glances over to her, his concern evident in his eyes. Sagami's gaze falls on Ayeka as she bows in thanks.)**

**Ayeka:** Thank you for your concern, Sagami. We do bring news about the enemy for the emperor as well.

**(Azaka nods.)**

**Azaka:** Indeed. The emperor is anxious to hear your report.

**(She agrees while Ryoko motions toward her half-sister, worry evident.)**

**Ryoko:** Is she going to be alright?

**(Sagami glances back to the medics over Nagi. One looks up from his work and comments.)**

**Medic 1:** Her vital signs are strong, but we will not know more until we examine her more thoroughly.

**(Another medic with Nerti raises his voice as well.)**

**Medic 2:** We should take them to the infirmary quickly to completely examine them.

**(Kamidake glances between Ryoko and Nagi before he kindly interjects to Ryoko.)**

**Kamidake:** It is not necessary for all of you to report to the emperor.

**(The Ryoan turns to him to see his consoling grin as well as a similar expression from his azure partner. She nods before she looks to Tenchi.)**

**Ryoko:** I'm going with her, Tenchi.

**(He agrees, a warm expression for her.)**

**Tenchi:** I know.

**(Ryoko goes to Nagi's side while the medics cart the unconscious trio toward the palace. The others watch them leave while Azaka steps forward to Tenchi and Ayeka.)**

**Azaka:** We should escort you to the emperor for debriefing.

**(Dutifully, Ayeka concurs.)**

**Ayeka:** Of course.

**(Ayeka, Sagami, Azaka, and Kamidake turn toward a separate door into the palace from where Ryoko's party entered. Tenchi pauses, looking back where they vanished into the building. He considers Ryoko's recent behavior: darting into combat at Nagi's distress and her adamant choice to rescue Nagi. Mingled with these are his memories of Ryoko and Nagi's rivalry, from the battle on Venus to the swimsuit competition. Ayeka stops and glances back to him.)**

**Ayeka:** Tenchi?

**(Tenchi shakes his head, pushing the memories away.)**

**Tenchi:** I'm really sorry, Ayeka, but I'm really worried about Ryoko and Nagi. Would it be okay if I went to the infirmary too?

**(The princess blinks, her eyes lowering while he adds apologetically.)**

**Tenchi:** I know it would kinda put you in a bad spot... but I don't think she should be alone now.

**(Slowly, she nods, understanding his words.)**

**Ayeka:** You're right, Tenchi. She should not be.

**(Sagami advances a pace, inquiring.)**

**Sagami:** Do you know the way?

**Tenchi:** No, I don't.

**(Kamidake glances to Azaka who nods in return. The crimson knight steps forward.)**

**Kamidake:** I do, and it would be my honor to escort you there, Lord Tenchi.

**(He bows slightly to Tenchi who smiles and bows in return.)**

**Tenchi:** Thanks, Kamidake.

**(Apologetically, the Terran native turns to Ayeka once again.)**

**Tenchi:** I'm really sorry, Ayeka. I'll try to get over there as soon as I can.

**(She nods understandingly.)**

**Ayeka:** It's alright, Tenchi.

**(At this, Tenchi follows Kamidake through the same door Ryoko and her party entered. Ayeka watches them go before she, Sagami, and Azaka turn to the other door. Within her mind, her own voice screams at her.)**

**Mock Ayeka:** You are a complete idiot, Jurai Ayeka!!

**(Meanwhile, as Tenchi and Kamidake wander through the corridors of the palace, the knight pauses. Tenchi blinks curiously.)**

**Tenchi:** Something wrong?

**(The knight glances back for a moment before he answers.)**

**Kamidake:** Someone is following us.

**(He calls down the hall.)**

**Kamidake:** Come out! Show yourself!

**(In response, the middle-aged captain from the ball steps out, his concerned gaze set on the crimson knight. Kamidake nods to him.)**

**Kamidake:** You were at the ball. Why are you following us?

**(The man lowers his eyes and answers.)**

**Captain:** I realize I no longer have a right to see either of them...

**(His eyes rise back to them, Tenchi noting a sincerity in his expression and words.)**

**Captain:** But, I must see them, and know they are alright.

**(Tenchi steps forward, a suspicion on his tongue.)**

**Tenchi:** You know them? Then, you're...

**(The man shamefully hangs his head as he answers.)**

**Captain:** Jurai Tensho... Jurai Nagi is... was... my daughter...

Scene 2 – A Broken Family

**(Within the Jurai palace, one particular corridor turns away from the rest of the complex. Marked by a red cross on the silvery wood, various men and women pass through the chambers, wearing variations of the medic's uniform. Some more erudite professionals are robed in a white coat, signifying them as holders of doctorates in medicine. In this infirmary, several side doors branch from the central corridor, some occupied by patients. Nurses visit them periodically, checking their charts and distributing prescribed medications.)**

**(Outside one particular such door, Ryoko sits with Ryo-Ohki and Ken-Ohki curled in her lap. The former pirate's eyes gaze distantly toward the floor as she sighs, impatiently and worriedly. Her ears perk at the sound of her name from a familiar voice, Tenchi's.)**

**Tenchi:** Ryoko!

**(She raises her head to see him walking with a warm grin down the hall to her. Her face brightens while the two cabbits in her lap mew and join her in noticing the prince's arrival. The two hop onto her shoulders as the Ryoan woman stands to greet Tenchi. Kamidake and Tensho follow behind Tenchi, the middle-aged captain's eyes falling on Ryoko with a nostalgic gleam.)**

**(Once the Terran native nears, Ryoko wraps her arms around him and hugs him tightly, drawing a blush from his cheeks and a wry smile on his lips. Tensho watches this, a distant remembrance showing in his subtle grin. Kamidake glances over to the officer, observing his reaction quietly while Tenchi speaks to Ryoko.)**

**Tenchi:** Uh... Ryoko...

**(She scoffs and grins as she nods, releasing him. He smiles back at her before he glances to the nearby door and inquires.)**

**Tenchi:** How's she doing?

**(She shakes her head, the smile fading away as she also gazes toward the door.)**

**Ryoko:** The doctor just went in so I don't know.

**(Tensho's warm expression melts to worry as he starts to speak, but stops himself short. Kamidake raises a brow while Tenchi touches his hand to Ryoko's arm.)**

**Tenchi:** She'll be fine, Ryoko. You'll see.

**(She looks into his supportive eyes and scoffs, shaking her head.)**

**Ryoko:** Tenchi, I'm not worried about that stubborn bounty hunter. She'll probably bust through that door in a second and demand a duel.

**(He grins gently and nods, accepting this.)**

**Tenchi:** Yeah, she probably will.

**(Tensho blinks his eyes, a melancholy entering his face while the two cabbits concur to Ryoko's belief. The Ryoan woman lightly punches her right fist into her opposite palm, a false confidence displayed.)**

**Ryoko:** And, I'll be ready to give her one.

**(Tensho sighs before Kamidake rests a hand on his shoulder. Tenchi and Ryoko turn back to the captain and the knight as the legendary man motions to Ryoko.)**

**Kamidake:** I do not believe this is the time to be silent, Lord Tensho.

**(Ryoko narrows her eyes at Tensho, inquiring.)**

**Ryoko:** And, who are you?

**(Tenchi motions toward the captain, introducing him.)**

**Tenchi:** Well, we met him on the way here...

**(Tensho shakes his head and steps forward, interrupting the prince.)**

**Tensho:** It's alright, Lord Tenchi.

**(Tenchi blinks in surprise while the middle-aged Juraian takes a breath and raises his eyes to Ryoko.)**

**Tensho:** I am Jurai Tensho, though I doubt you would remember my name, let alone who I am.

**(He opens his dress uniform's jacket and reaches within the internal pocket, drawing out an old photograph.)**

**Tensho:** However, this might be more recognizable.

**(He hands the photograph to Ryoko who scans over it, a chill rushing through her spine at its contents. The image is a family portrait, Tensho sitting next to a woman with both holding young children. The woman in the picture is the same Ryoan woman from Ryoko and Nagi's minds, the same blue eyes and light brown ponytail spiking down her back. However, here she is younger by at least a decade, as is Tensho himself. The child in Tensho's arms is a newborn babe, violet hair short around her head while a black mark trails down her left cheek and neck. In Ryoan woman's arms, an infant of about twelve months sits, her cyan hair teased into a mane around her bright amber eyes.)**

**(Ryoko's fingers lightly graze over the image of the Ryoan woman and child, her words whispered and confused.)**

**Ryoko:** That's Mom... and me...

**(Tensho nods while she turns her eyes to the image of him and the child in his arms.)**

**Ryoko:** And, that's you and...

**(The cold feeling spikes into her heart at the violet hair and black mark upon the babe.)**

**Ryoko:** Nagi...!!

**(She raises her eyes back to the captain, conflicted and demanding.)**

**Ryoko:** You're her father?!

**(His eyes lower as he acknowledges this. Tenchi glances between Tensho and Ryoko as he listens, wearing his concern openly. Kamidake also listens quietly while Ryoko grips her fists at her sides, words failing her.)**

**Ryoko:** ... How?! I mean...! When did...?!

**(Tensho nods slowly, shame in his face while his eyes travel to meet hers.)**

**Tensho:** It's a long story, and one I'm not proud to tell. Yet, I owe you...

**(He pauses and sighs.)**

**Tensho:** You, and Ryoshu both... I owe you both at least this much.

**(The door to Nagi's room slides aside as a doctor exits and turns his attention to Ryoko. She and the group around her face him as he speaks.)**

**Doctor:** Ms Ryoko, Ms Nagi is in sound physical health, though she does show some signs of recent results of extreme stress. Her body should recover without complication.

**(Ryoko nods and asks.)**

**Ryoko:** Then, what's wrong with her?

**(The physician shakes his head.)**

**Doctor:** We have yet to ascertain the cause, but for now, she is in a coma. We have started a nutritional IV and will keep her monitored.

**(Ryoko scowls and grips his jacket, drawing him closer.)**

**Ryoko:** That's it?! That's all you know?!

**(Tenchi grabs her arm and calls to her.)**

**Tenchi:** Ryoko!

**(She closes her eyes, releasing the doctor to straighten his jacket. He gruffly acknowledges this.)**

**Doctor:** Yes, that is all we know. We have arranged some cranial scans for her as well as the other two to see if they have any commonalities.

**(Tensho steps forward and inquires kindly.)**

**Tensho:** May we see her?

**(The professional nods.)**

**Doctor:** Yes, you can. A nurse will visit later to check her vitals again. Now, if you will excuse me.

**(Ryoko takes a breath as her glare rises to the doctor again. She steps aside, allowing the man to pass into the hallway. The Ryoan sighs as Tenchi takes her hand in his, pulling her attention to him. He grins warmly for her, his words kind.)**

**Tenchi:** She's a stubborn bounty hunter, Ryoko.

**(She smiles weakly and agrees.)**

**Ryoko:** That damn bitch...

**(Kamidake mirrors Tenchi's expression while Tensho grins wryly at her words. Tenchi motions to the door.)**

**Tenchi:** Let's check on her.

**Ryoko:** Alright.

**(Together, the four enter the room, finding a soft futon on the floor with Nagi unconscious between its sheets. An intravenous bag hangs nearby, connected to a needle fixed within her right arm. Electrodes are wired to a nearby display, depicting her heart rate and other vital statistics. Tenchi and Ryoko seat themselves on Nagi's right, Ryo-Ohki and Ken-Ohki hopping down onto the bed with Nagi. Ken-Ohki lowers his head, Ryo-Ohki nuzzling next to him in support. Tenchi and Ryoko both gaze down at Nagi, the Ryoan's eyes sympathetic though confused as well. Kamidake and Tensho sit to Nagi's left, the captain's expression pained looking upon his daughter.)**

**Tensho:** Nagi...

**(He carefully touches the black mark down her cheek with his fingertips as tears edge into his eyes.)**

**Tensho:** Even now, this crosses your face...

**(Kamidake rests a hand on on his shoulder, easing him back to his seated posture.)**

**Kamidake:** Perhaps you should explain now, Lord Tensho.

**(The captain nods as Tenchi and Ryoko turn their attention to him as well.)**

**Tensho:** You're right...

**(He takes a calming breath and raises his eyes to Ryoko.)**

**Tensho:** You have a right to hear this, Ryoko. It might not be easy to hear, particularly coming from me.

**(Ryoko shakes her head and plainly speaks.)**

**Ryoko:** Just tell it, old man.

**(Tenchi squeezes Ryoko's hand, spurring a glance from her. She grins lightly before turning back to Nagi's father, who concurs.)**

**Tensho:** Very well. This began nearly nineteen years ago, here on Jurai.

**(In the minds of his listeners, the scene shifts to small establishment surrounded by the great trees of Jurai. Written above the small business in Juraiji is "Aiko Sake and Sushi" while a small veranda extends from the front door. Within, waitresses move between their charges, serving appetizers and cups of sake to their patrons. Here, a younger Tensho sits at a booth alone, his hair bearing no grey streaks and held by a violet hair band, worn as a circlet. The elder Tensho continues to speak, narrating his memory.)**

**Tensho:** I had recently earned the rank of captain aboard my tree-ship, Hi-Ryu.

**(He eases a roll of sushi to his mouth with a pair of chopsticks.)**

**Tensho:** And, I was often solitary due to my social status. This day was no different. It was unusually cold for the season in Aiko, my hometown, and I was frequenting a newly opened sushi bar.

**(He glances around the room, noting several other Juraians, mainly in service uniforms.)**

**Tensho:** As were some of my men, it turned out.

**(His eyes continue to scan over the room until they fall upon a young woman, a young Ryoshu Ryua, also sitting alone in a booth far away from the customers. In her arms, she rocks a small babe with short cyan hair, humming a gentle tune. Tensho's eyes blink confusedly watching her, this Ryoan woman dressed as a waitress on Jurai.)**

**Tensho:** However, there was also a young woman there with her child. She was evidently a waitress for the bar by her uniform. She seemed to be on her break, caring for her babe.

**(He continues to watch her from a distance, resting his chin in his hand. A gentleness enters his eyes as she kisses the sleeping baby's forehead.)**

**Tensho:** She had a beauty about her that I couldn't name, and still can't. I watched her quietly, just admiring her.

**(As he watches, his eyes narrow, noticing three enlisted soldiers approaching Ryoshu. All are apparently drunk by their slurred speech and dulled, exaggerated motions. They walk past Ryoshu, one's eyes lingering with her. She glances over to him and quickly looks away. The soldier nudges his friends and motions to her.)**

**Tensho:** Unfortunately, some of my men did not know how to drink.

**(The group of men start to speak with Ryoshu, and she shakes her head, denying them. They begin to yell and curse her, making her draw away and hold her babe close. The baby's cries rise, as does Tensho from his seat.)**

**Tensho:** And that, I would not allow.

**(He storms over to his men, his voice ordering them. The men face him and scoff as they now curse him as well. Ryoshu blinks, watching the sight as he glares at them.)**

**Tensho:** I ordered them to disperse, but in their stupor, they forgot the chain of command. I had to remind them, physically.

**(In his stupor, one of them men swings his fist at Tensho, who steps aside and sweeps the man, dropping him to the floor. The other two attempt to punch the young captain, but he steps aside, allowing their fists to impact one another. Both stunned by the pain to their hands, the noble man slides forward, his fist landing in the abdomen of one opponent. He then spins to the other, his foot thrusting straight into the last man's kidney.)**

**(With the trio on the ground, Tensho turns to the frightened Ryoshu and offers her his hand. She blinks dumbly at first, but soon accepts it.)**

**Tensho:** Her name was Ryua Ryoshu, her child Ryua Ryoko.

**(The scene shifts to the two of them walking through a field, the baby Ryoko in her mother's arms.)**

**Tensho:** I apologized to Ryoshu and the owner for my men and had the lot of them escorted back to Hi-Ryu's brig for their conduct. To compensate for the incident, I walked Ryoshu back to her apartment, which was fairly near.

**(The two talk genially, periodically glancing to one another and the baby.)**

**Tensho:** We talked along the way, and by the end, we were laughing together. She had a strong spirit, and a flare with words. She was highly educated with a quick wit.

**(Soon, the two arrive at a small apartment complex designed within a great tree. Ryoshu steps forward and bows gently to Tensho, who reciprocates respectfully.)**

**Tensho:** It was the start of a friendship, one that would grow significantly over the next few months.

**(The scene shifts to a small table within a meagerly decorated apartment, Tensho and Ryoshu seated across from one another. The two smile, chatting together over tea.)**

**Tensho:** When I was off-duty and she done with her shift, we would meet at her apartment and chat. She'd always listen interestedly to my stories of my missions off-world, though she never understood why I liked her simple life, juggling her child and job.

**(Before he sips his tea, Tensho then inquires of Ryoshu, who lowers her eyes and sighs.)**

**Tensho:** However, whenever I would inquire about Ryoko's father or any other part of her past, her mood would quickly darken. That was usually when our conversations would end, and I would return to my ship.

**(Yet, Tensho stands and walks over to her side and kneels before her. He looks up into her eyes, catching the tears in her feline blue ones.)**

**Tensho:** But, eventually, I cared too much for her to hide her pains from me.

**(Sobbing, she covers her face with her palms as he stands, wrapping his arms around her and easing her into his embrace.)**

**Tensho:** She told me everything that night. Her late husband was the dread pirate Ten Akuno of the Ten Pirate Guild. I remembered he was killed in a GP raid during the recent summer. His death had devastated her. She wanted out and fled to Jurai to separate both herself and her daughter from the guilds, to cut clean from that old life.

**(Her hands rest against his chest as her tear-filled eyes turn up to his gentle sight. Their eyes close as their lips come together and touch in a soft kiss.)**

**Tensho:** I've never known a woman so noble, before or since.

**(Slowly, her arms snake around him.)**

**Tensho:** Everything changed that night, both our lives and our fates.

**(The scene changes to a grand Juraian estate, the building fused with two great trees and the yard lush with hedges and flower gardens. At the front door, Tensho stands scowling at a young man, an envoy with a cold demeanor. Behind Tensho, Ryoshu stands quietly, her eyes somber.)**

**Tensho:** A month into our new relationship, Ryoshu became pregnant with our child. I offered to make her my wife, and she accepted. However, Jurai would not stand for this arrangement in the least. The family ordered me to leave her, even going so far as to threaten my career with the fleet.

**(Tensho waves his arm, his anger evident with the envoy, who takes a step away from the father-to-be.)**

**Tensho:** My branch family had always been known as "rebellious", but this apparently was beyond anything the other families would allow.

**(The envoy bows respectfully and departs while Tensho sighs and turns back to Ryoshu, a heavy sigh leaving his lungs. She comes and embraces him, and he holds her as well.)**

**Tensho:** But, this was my family. Ryoshu was my love. Each day, I saw Ryoko more and more as my daughter, and I was so eager for our child to be born. I didn't want my family torn apart, not by the other families of Jurai.

**(The scene fades to a grand bedroom within the estate, the bed canopied and surrounded by vintage furniture. Each piece sculpted from the living tree around them. Ryoshu sits upon the bed, her pregnancy showing far more while Tensho paces before her, his fingers spread across his forehead.)**

**Tensho:** But, they would not relent. No offer could appease them short of my leaving the woman I loved.

**(Ryoshu sighs and stands, speaking sadly. Tensho spins back to her, shock filling his eyes.)**

**Tensho:** Ryoshu then made the choice for me.

**(He rushes to her, gripping her upper arms lightly as he shakes his head, denying this. She, however, nods, tears in her own eyes with a gentle smile.)**

**Tensho:** She made an offer the families would finally accept. She and Ryoko would leave for Ryuten, another planet in the Jurai Empire, while the new baby and I would remain here on Jurai. The child was of noble blood and deserved those privileges, and to be with her father.

**(He hangs his head, shaking it slowly as tears roll from his eyes. She rests her hand under his chin, lifting his face back to hers again. Whispering, she speaks again, her smile warm and honest before she embraces him. His head rests on her shoulder, his eyes broken.)**

**Tensho:** I hated myself. I hated the families. I hated everything for this.

**(Later, Ryoshu, now without child and recovered, stands with Ryoko standing at her side, now a toddler holding her mother's hand. Behind them, a great tree-ship descends, stirring the leaves in the great trees around and their hair. Ryoko looks up to the vessel, her eyes wide with wonder. A melancholic Ryoshu gazes across the platform toward her love Tensho, who holds their violet-haired child, Nagi. He too shares her saddened and longing gaze.)**

**Tensho:** I will never forget her, that beautiful woman who stole my heart...

**(A emerald sphere surrounds Ryoshu and Ryoko as the mother waves her last goodbye before being taken within the tree-ship. Tensho holds his baby daughter close, heartbreak in his face.)**

**Tensho:** And, gave me my daughter, Nagi.

**(The scene shifts again to the great estate as the young Nagi, now five years of age, faces her father as he kneels before her. Even here, the Mark of Rage crosses her cheek, her young body dressed as a daughter of the Jurai royal family. Her hair easily reaches the ground behind her, tied in twin pigtails behind her head with some strands spiking here and there.)**

**Tensho:** However, my attentions had to focus on Nagi. She became my world. The first few years were difficult, juggling my command with her care. Luckily, the spouses of my officers helped greatly with this.

**(He smiles as he removes the violet hair band from his head and shows it to Nagi, who looks at it carefully. Within the arc, he points to a small crest on the left side embossed in the otherwise smooth material.)**

**Tensho:** From birth, Nagi wore the Mark of Rage on her face. As you know, we Juraians can manifest this unique markings on our faces when we summon the Jurai Power. However, she did it naturally. No doctor could ever explain it beyond theorizing that it could be due to her mixed blood.

**(He hands the hair band to Nagi, and she slides it into her hair. However, it slips humorously to the ground. She immediately crouches to grab it, but her father smiles warmly and picks it up for her. Gently, he places it in her hair and holds it there for a moment. With a soft glow of emerald, the item constricts to her size and holds her hair away from her face, reminiscent of her modern appearance. She cheers and hugs her father, he reciprocating in kind.)**

**Tensho:** For her fifth birthday, I gave her the violet hair band that had been handed down in my family for millennia since the first king. As my only child, it was to be hers, just as it was mine. It seemed so simple, but it gave her such joy. I loved her laughs. They reminded me of Ryoshu and Ryoko. In Nagi, part of them remained with me.

**(A few years later under a stormy sky, Nagi and Tensho stand opposite one another in the fields of their home in Aiko, further matured. Nagi now stands sternly, a girl of nine years with a bokken held properly in her hands. She wears a white gi and red hakama, her hair now in twin ponytails behind her head. In her hair, the hair band rests, holding the hair from her face. Tensho nods to her, a bokken lightly in his right hand as he motions to her.)**

**Tensho:** Like other fathers who have only daughters, I educated Nagi in the family's swordsmanship. She always had a particular talent for it, progressing very quickly in learning technique and kata alike.

**(She slides forward, raising her bokken to strike. Dodging, he steps aside, the practice implement gliding into both his hands while she turns to swipe again.)**

**Tensho:** It was also an outlet. She was teased by the other children her age because of her spiky hair and black facial mark.

**(The father blocks, crossing his blade to hers as she steps aside, angling for his open regions. She thrusts while he knocks the weapon away, aiming for her.)**

**Tensho:** In truth, her mother's blood indeed made her different genetically, but she also had her mother's intelligence and her fire. That made her special and unique, something I tried to emphasize to her.

**(As their weapons crack against one another, an envoy approaches them, a letter in hand. The young man keeps back, his eyes wide to the sparring before him.)**

**Tensho:** However, by the time she was nine, politics tore our lives once again.

**(Tensho yells his command, ceasing their match. The two partners bow to one another before Tensho turns to regard the envoy. The youth hands the communique to the lord of the manor while Nagi watches quietly. His hands gather into fists as two women join the envoy's side and gaze at the young trainee.)**

**Tensho:** It was then that Emperor Jurai Azusa I, Ayeka's father, passed away under dubious circumstances. The crown princess was barely older than my own daughter and was far too young to marry or assume the throne, so the Holy Council took proxy for her.

**(The lord hangs his head in shame, crushing the letter in his hand while the two woman bow to him and approach Nagi. She questions him while he speaks softly but sternly in return.)**

**Tensho:** I too was a lineal descendant of the Jurai king, just as Yosho and Emperor Azusa I were. As such, there was a possibility that I, or Nagi, could ascend the throne. The late emperor had been major support in keeping our family together, but without him, there weren't enough voices within the council.

**(The two women take Nagi's hands and lead her back to the envoy, but she turns to her father, pleading questions to him. He clenches his teeth, remaining silent while his heart is torn from his chest.)**

**Tensho:** The Holy Council couldn't accept a "half-breed bastard" like Nagi being so close to the throne. She was taken from me, placed in an orphanage.

**(The envoy and his accomplices bow to Tensho before they turn and leave, taking Nagi with them. She struggles, calling back to her father, but he stands alone in the field as lightning and thunder ignite around him. Once Nagi is gone, Tensho tenses and screams at the angry sky, his own paternal rage bursting with his heart. He stabs the bokken into the ground, falling to his knees before it as the rain falls on him.)**

**Tensho:** And, I could do nothing, absolutely nothing, to stop it.

**(The scene fades to a city of towering buildings. Through the streets, Ryoko flies past various people, now a teenager. She gasps and pauses, her feet touching the ground. Before her stands another young woman of comparable age in a black cape and cowl, the clasps of a familiar Juraian design. Beneath the cowl, Nagi's burning crimson gaze stares back, hardened and calculating.)**

**Tensho:** Shortly afterward, I heard that Nagi fled the orphanage, but she never contacted me. Hi-Ryu was transferred to the Ryoan star system, "fitting" my admiral said. I tried to find and contact her, but she moved often and was near impossible to locate. Years later, I heard Ryoshu died and was interred on Ryua.

**(In the middle of the street, Ryoko and Nagi clash, their battle ripping into the street as Ryoko's blasts and Nagi's whip fly freely in this first sortie.)**

**Tensho:** Depression overtook me for a time. I couldn't stop thinking that if I had only changed Ryoshu's mind all those years ago, perhaps much of this could have been avoided. I followed Nagi's career, as well as Ryoko's, watching the two become arch-rivals, the wanted and the hunter.

**(Returning to the present, Tensho gazes down at his grown daughter unconscious before him while Ryoko listens, her eyes drifting down to her as well. Tenchi turns his sight from Tensho to Ryoko, compassion for her evident. Kamidake also shows a silent concern, his lavender eyes watching Nagi's calm face. Tenchi considers a thought, looking back to the captain.)**

**Tenchi:** What about when Kagato took the throne? Why didn't he try to go after you or Nagi?

**(Tensho scoffs, his sight meeting Tenchi's with a sarcastic edge.)**

**Tensho:** You really think he was worried about some disgraced officer on the edge of the empire, or his half-breed daughter?

**(He shakes his head.)**

**Tensho:** No, we were too low a priority.

**(He grins to himself.)**

**Tensho:** Though, I am proud she played a part in his defeat.

**(Kamidake nods, turning to Tensho.)**

**Kamidake:** As you should be. She has a strong spirit and pride about her.

**(The captain smiles slightly with a paternal pride while the knight motions to Nagi.)**

**Kamidake:** No doubt, she is still warring for herself even now.

**(Tenchi agrees.)**

**Tenchi:** Yeah, she's helped us a lot then, and she's always been honorable.

**(He grins wryly, remembering the coffin he was stuffed within during their first meeting.)**

**Tenchi:** In her own way...

**(Kamidake raises his attention to Ryoko, inquiring.)**

**Kamidake:** Ms Ryoko, could you explain more about what was done to you by the enemy? It could shed some light on her condition.

**(She agrees, closing her eyes.)**

**Ryoko:** That woman, "Kimitan" they called her... She got into my head and replayed the incident in the bar with Nagi.

**(Her eyes open narrowly, a scowl on her brow.)**

**Ryoko:** Then, she changed it, making Nagi look like Mom.

**(Her hand grips tightly around Tenchi's, drawing a supportive squeeze in return. Her voice rises in volume, her anger apparent.)**

**Ryoko:** She threw a lot of the stuff about Mom and Nagi in my face, trying to tear me down.

**(Tensho meets Ryoko's gaze, his worry growing.)**

**Tensho:** Do you think this Kimitan did the same to Nagi?

**(She concurs, the glare hateful.)**

**Ryoko:** I think that sick bitch gets off on it.

**(Tenchi glances to Nagi, a frustration in his own face.)**

**Tenchi:** Too bad we can't help her like she helped us.

**(The crimson knight pauses for a moment, his mind churning through his experience before he speaks.)**

**Kamidake:** During the war with Ryua, many talked about Ryoans trying to extricate information from Juraian captives via telepathic methods. Is there a way to try and enter her mind ourselves?

**(Tensho furrows his browns, thinking on this himself before he adds.)**

**Tensho:** I do remember Ryoshu mentioning something Akuno would do with his captives.

**(He glances down to Ryo-Ohki and Ken-Ohki.)**

**Tensho:** It had something to do with the cabbits. I think.

**(The two mew and look up at the humans around them. Tenchi, Ryoko, and Kamidake also turn their attention down to the furry creatures next to Nagi, Ryoko commenting.)**

**Ryoko:** I've heard of it.

**(Curiously, Tenchi glances to Ryoko.)**

**Tenchi:** You have?

**(She nods.)**

**Ryoko:** Yeah, it's called "networking".

**(Ryo-Ohki blinks and blushes as she shies away some. Ken-Ohki turns to the brown cabbit and mews confusedly. Ryoko raises a brow at Ken-Ohki's reply.)**

**Ryoko:** He doesn't know about it?

**(Tenchi questions again.)**

**Tenchi:** What is it exactly, Ryoko?

**(She glances to him and answers.)**

**Ryoko:** It's like when they become ships and send messages to each other, except they share all information.

**(She grins kindly to Ryo-Ohki, who pouts and glances away.)**

**Ryoko:** That's why she's blushing.

**(Ryo-Ohki mews impertinently while Ryoko adds.)**

**Ryoko:** I've heard Dad used it to get information out of his rivals. Since Nagi's linked with Ken-Ohki and me with Ryo-Ohki, I could see into Nagi's head and maybe break whatever's going on in there.

**(Dubiously, she turns her eyes to Nagi.)**

**Ryoko:** But, it only worked on other Ryoans. If she's only half...

**(Tenchi nods, commenting.)**

**Tenchi:** But, couldn't it be worth a try?

**(She raises her head to him again, seeing encouragement in his sight. Tensho bows his head respectfully.)**

**Tensho:** I know I shouldn't ask this of you, Ryoko, but could it be possible to try?

**(Kamidake listens, watching Ryoko consider this. Within her mind, she replays the taunts of Jezibel as well as the story told by Tensho. An honest smile crosses her lips before she replies.)**

**Ryoko:** I guess I owe her after not being the "big sister" for so long.

**(Tensho's face brightens while Tenchi nods, a warm smile for the woman at his side. Kamidake grins himself as the Ryoan turns to her furry partner.)**

**Ryoko:** What about you?

**(Ryo-Ohki narrows her eyes back up at Ryoko, a reddish glow under her brown fur. Ryoko scoffs and shakes her head.)**

**Ryoko:** What? It's not like you weren't going to eventually anyway.

**(Ryo-Ohki's eyes widen as the blush burns brighter in her cheeks. Then, Ken-Ohki turns to her, mewing solemnly. She blinks, lowering her eyes while he nods understandingly. However, after a moment passes, she meows softly. He looks back to her as she smiles sweetly, a more subtle blush in her cheeks. She glances back up to Ryoko and nods. Her mistress agrees while Tensho also adds to the small creature.)**

**Tensho:** Thank you.

**(She acknowledges him while the two cabbits face one another, closing their eyes. Together, the two levitate into the air, shifting into two rhomboid crystals, Ryo-Ohki black and Ken-Ohki white, much like the gems found floating aboard their ship personae. Between the two, a strong wave of scarlet light exchanges, flowing in subtle patterns between the two. Ryoko takes a breath and sighs.)**

**Ryoko:** Alright. It's my turn.

**(Concerned, Tenchi turns to her.)**

**Tenchi:** What happens now?

**(Seriously, she replies.)**

**Ryoko:** I'll link with Ryo-Ohki and, hopefully, see through her and Ken-Ohki into Nagi's mind.

**(He squeezes her hand once more.)**

**Tenchi:** Good luck.

**(Ryoko grins and shakes her head.)**

**Ryoko:** I'll be back, Tenchi. Don't worry.

**(She winks, issuing a blush from him before she takes a breath facing the linked crystals. She closes her eyes, darkness consuming her thoughts as she exhales slowly. He grip on Tenchi's hand loosens as tension fades from her body. The prince catches her in his arms when her consciousness fades. Startled, he calls her name to her deaf ears. Kamidake and Tensho also rush to her side.)**

**(Elsewhere, young Nagi's yells for her father fill Ryoko's ears as her eyes open upon the scene before her. Here, she stands in the fields of Tensho's estate as Nagi is drawn away from her forlorn father. Translucent, the Ryoan woman blinks to see an emerald aura and twisted grins upon the faces of the two female aides handling the young girl.)**

**(Glaring, Ryoko approaches them and grips her fists, her voice stern and commanding.)**

**Ryoko:** Let go of her, you damned bitch!

**(Her fist extends forward and through one of the woman's faces, her hand ghostly phasing through the aide's head. Ryoko blinks in surprise, though the aide pauses, glancing back to the Ryoan woman. A loud crack signals the aura around the aide to fade and dissipate.)**

**(Understanding, Ryoko nods, turning to the other when the scene shifts around her. Nagi and the scenery fade away, revealing a small, plain room filled with several beds. A loud slap catches Ryoko's ear toward a door. Here, young Nagi stands again, her cheek red while a tall woman towers over her, a hand drawn back.)**

**(Ryoko approaches, noting again the green aura and sick grin on the tall woman's face.)**

**Tall Woman:** You proud little whelp! While you remain here, you will obey the rules! You eat when you are told! You sleep when you are told, no more and no less!

**(The young girl takes a breath, keeping her nerves calm as she answers with heated words.)**

**Young Nagi:** Then, I shall not remain here long, old lady.

**(Again, the hand sweeps toward the girl when Ryoko calls out to the tall woman.)**

**Ryoko:** Leave her alone, you old crone!

**(The back of the woman's hand connects against the black mark on Nagi's cheek, turning her head aside. Ryoko bares her teeth, but blinks in surprise as Nagi turns her head back to the tall woman. In those crimson eyes, rebellion burns as she barks back.)**

**Young Nagi:** ... Is that the best you have, you old crone, a slap?

**(The twisted pleasure in the tall woman's face fades slowly to frustration as she scoffs and glares down at the child. Another loud crack is heard as the aura around the woman fades away.)**

**Tall Woman:** Then, remain here, without dinner. You don't deserve it.

**(She steps back as the door seals between them. Ryoko approaches closer as young Nagi sighs hard, tears appearing in her eyes. Her arms wrap around herself, her strength waning while she spins back to the room. Somber, Ryoko watches as the young girl walks over to a window, her eyes turning up to the moon. Distantly, clouds gather with lightning striking between them. Behind her, the twin ponytails extend to the floor, no different than Ayeka's, issuing a likeness in Ryoko's thoughts via the dim moonlight.)**

**(The Ryoan takes a knee at her half-sister's side, her hand raising to rest on her small shoulder. However, her hand passes through her body, drawing a sigh from Ryoko's lips. Then, young Nagi speaks softly.)**

**Young Nagi:** I don't belong here, and I won't remain.

**(Ryoko blinks as the light glints off a small blade sliding from beneath her small kimono. The elder sister grins and scoffs while young Nagi nods.)**

**Young Nagi:** I certainly will not.

**(She reaches for the window and quickly locates the latch when the scene around Ryoko fades again. The former pirate stands when the surroundings settle again to the fields of Tensho's estate. Near Ryoko's foot, a bokken remains plunged into the soil while the estate itself lies silent: no servants, no light in the home, no sign of life whatsoever.)**

**(From the main gate, young Nagi runs toward the house, calling her father's name. Ryoko watches as she bursts into the home, her voice echoing against empty walls and rooms. The elder sibling lowers her eyes as the younger exits the house. Overhead, the moon becomes overcast as lightning flashes, thunder heard quickly afterward.)**

**(Defeated, the girl approaches the bokken, tears rolling down her face. She shakes her head, her pride holding back sobs.)**

**Young Nagi:** Why...? Why...?!

**(She falls to her knees before the practice implement, the rain beginning to pat against her back and the ground. Ryoko kneels with her, helpless to offer any comfort. Conflicted, young Nagi cries out.)**

**Young Nagi:** _Why_?!

**(Ryoko shakes her head, speaking to herself.)**

**Ryoko:** I wish I knew...

**(She looks at the bokken, and to her eyes, a cross replaces it, a grave marker. Etched upon it is the Juraiji for "Ryua Ryoshu". She continues, the rain pattering across her shoulders as well.)**

**Ryoko:** I cried for a long time when Mom died... I wanted to know why she had to die... She just suddenly got sick...

**(Her eyes close, her body becoming opaque while the rain soaks her hair and clothes along with young Nagi's.)**

**Ryoko:** It wasn't right... It shouldn't have happened this way...

**(Then, young Nagi echoes her words.)**

**Young Nagi:** This isn't right... It shouldn't be this way...

**(Ryoko looks up to her sibling as the girl stands, pulling the small knife from her clothes again. Her eyes burn as she reaches behind her head and grips those twin ponytails of Jurai heritage. The elder watches as the child saws through the tails of hair, holding tight to not let them sail away in the rain. When finished, she looks down at her severed tails of hair, the rest of her mane now far more similar to her modern hairstyle. Coldly, young Nagi swears.)**

**Young Nagi:** If they don't want this bastard, then they won't have her.

**(She releases the hair in her hand to blow away as the storm winds strengthen. Ryoko blinks when the girl turns to her, the child's eyes igniting in a vile emerald light. The former pirate stands while her half-sister's mature voice now speaks.)**

**Nagi:** And, if I can't have a normal life...

**(As youth turns to face her sibling, her figure shifts to her adult body, her eyes still holding the green light, and a hateful glare.)**

**Nagi:** Neither will you.

**(With her cowl drawn back, the huntress's hair mats in the rain, just as her sibling's does. She reaches to her collar, opening the clasps of her cape while she speaks.)**

**Nagi:** For years, I hunted you... trying to stop your disgrace to what would have been... _our_ family...

**(Ryoko listens, remembering her own crazed words on the veranda of the Jurai palace. The huntress tosses aside her cloak, leaving her just in the flaring violet and black of her combat uniform. Quietly, Ryoko asks.)**

**Ryoko:** Why didn't you tell me?

**(Nagi takes her sword and whip in hand, and then tosses the whip aside with her cape. With both hands, she grips the sword as she did with her father, proper and resolute)**

**Nagi:** What difference would it have made?

**(Compassion fills Ryoko's eyes as she answers, a plea in her voice.)**

**Ryoko:** All the difference. You're my sister, Nagi. You're _family_!

**(The huntress's hands grip tighter as hate fills her voice.)**

**Nagi:** What would _you_ know of "family", _pirate_?!

**(Ryoko swings her arms wide, her expression incredulous.)**

**Ryoko:** What would _I_ know?! The guilds _were_ my only family! With Dad gone, with _your_ dad not in the picture... _they_ were my father!

**(Her eyes close, the rain streaming down both of their faces.)**

**Ryoko:** Then, after Mom...

**(She lowers her arms, a sigh on her breath.)**

**Ryoko:** I left the guilds. I thought I could do it alone, without anyone... just Ryo-Ohki and me.

**(A softness blinks into Nagi's eyes when Ryoko raises her eyes back to her nemesis.)**

**Ryoko:** I ran across the galaxy, living from each scam and caper to the next... wanting to feel alive... to really live...

**(The huntress then glares again, baring her teeth as the emerald aura in her eyes flickers, filaments of light falling from them.)**

**Ryoko:** And, you chased me, trying to make your life make sense again... to level the playing field.

**(Determined and certain, her amber eyes turn back to meet Nagi's again. She notes the forced scowl and continues, now certain.)**

**Ryoko:** How different are we, Nagi? Really, how different?

**(Nagi screams, drawing back her sword while the green aura degrades more.)**

**Nagi:** I'm _nothing_ like _you_!! _Nothing_ like that _woman_ who bore me!!

**(Ryoko plainly answers, firmly.)**

**Ryoko:** Bullshit, little _sister_.

**(Then, the lightning sparks one last time, the thunder rumbling when the repulsive glow in Nagi's crimson eyes finally shatters. Her sword falls from her hands, stabbing into the ground behind her as she falls to her knees, her breath lost in the moment.)**

**(Over her, Ryoko smiles warmly. Flanking her, two figures appear. To her right, the humanoid representation of Ryo-Ohki appears, mirroring Ryoko's expression. To her left, a masculine humanoid with white fur appears, mirroring Ken-Ohki with his ruby eyes and saffron rhomboid gem in his forehead. Caring, he gazes down at his mistress.)**

**(As Nagi eases her head up, Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki fade back to translucency, a few words slipping from her warm smile.)**

**Ryoko:** Hell of a hangover, I bet.

**(Ken-Ohki kneels with Nagi, checking her while Nagi sighs, holding her head in silence. Ryoko shakes her head, the smile remaining.)**

**Ryoko:** Welcome back, you stubborn bounty hunter.

**(With the others in reality, the two crystals cease sharing their red power and revert back to their cabbit forms. They float back down to the bed exchanging a quiet glance. The men in the room glance toward the cabbits when Ryoko stirs in Tenchi's arms. He turns to her, watching her eyes open. He smiles happily, easing her back up to a seated posture. Tensho blinks at Ryoko's awakening, catching motion in the corner of his eye.)**

**(He glances down to see Nagi's eyes sleepily open. Joy and relief fill his face as she looks over to him. She blinks confusedly when he takes her hand in both of his. Tenchi and Ryoko watch silently, soft smiles on both of their faces. The two cabbits also turn to the huntress and mew happily.)**

**(Kamidake warmly smiles, watching this event in a respectful and distanced silence. Simply admiring the scene, his eyes settle on Nagi kindly.)**

Scene 3 – Living Legends

**(Ayeka sits across a finely carved table from Azusa II as the ruler strokes his beard in thought. At the princess's side, Sagami stands, a concern in his eyes. With the emperor, a middle-aged Juraian lady sits, her face concealed by an ornate fan. This woman's chartreuse hair claws around her persimmon eyes, extending to a long ponytail behind her head. Dressed in a most regal kimono, she eyes Ayeka quietly and thoroughly. Behind Azusa II and this lady, Azaka stands attentive, listening to his master's words.)**

**Azusa II:** Then, you believe this ship and its crew pose a direct threat to Jurai?

**(The princess nods.)**

**Ayeka:** I do, my emperor. As I have stated, there were rooms filled with mechanized personnel in addition to the combatants we faced.

**Azusa II:** And one in particular was a Ryoan man, declaring himself an "enemy of Jurai".

**Ayeka:** Indeed, and a "priest of Ryua" as well.

**(The green-haired lady waves her fan slightly, her eyes glancing to the emperor. His eyes blink and meet Ayeka's as he questions her.)**

**Azusa II:** What of the three you recovered from the ship?

**Ayeka:** I believe the huntress Nagi not to be directly involved. She has a reputation for working alone with a singular interest in chasing Ryoko.

**(She thinks back to seeing Pii for the first time. He stood near his damaged ship on the island of Manhattan some months ago. His weapon had lowered from discharging at a vessel which had been hostile to Ayeka's party, as well as to himself. This image mingles with the venomous smile and emerald glow in his eyes he displayed battling Ryoko on Liaens's ship.)**

**Ayeka:** The other hunter, Will Pii, aided us during the incident on Manhattan Island within the past year. He too had a singular interest in his quarry at the time, Mecha-Nerti. Further, when he fought Ryoko on this enemy vessel, he spoke in unison with this "Kimitan" and the other person we recovered, Nerti Ro.

**(She nods to herself.)**

**Ayeka:** As Ryoko stated, "Kimitan" seems to have the ability to manipulate the minds of others. It is likely that both were not involved of their own free will, just as Ryoko became violent here at the palace.

**(The lady turns her eyes slyly to Ayeka while Azusa II adds.)**

**Azusa II:** I see. Did any of the group seem to be in authority over the others?

**(Ayeka considers for a moment before she nods.)**

**Ayeka:** "Kimitan" seemed to be, though there seemed to be some dissent with Oniko.

**(The emperor's brows rise slightly.)**

**Azusa II:** Oh? How so?

**Ayeka:** He tried to reason Ryoko to join him of her free will, claiming she was "important to all of this". He stated that the methods of "Kimitan" were "wrong", emphasizing that their plans were for their "kind".

**(He acknowledges this.)**

**Azusa II:** I would then assume their "kind" would be the Ryoan people.

**Ayeka:** As would I, my emperor.

**(The emperor then turns to the lady at his side, but Ayeka interjects.)**

**Ayeka:** However, my emperor...

**(Both turn to her as she continues.)**

**Ayeka:** I do not believe this is an action on the part of the planet Ryua.

**(His eyes narrow at her while Sagami and Azaka also focus their attention on her.)**

**Azusa II:** What is your reasoning for that claim?

**Ayeka:** It was the words of the metamorphic being. She stated that Jurai has many enemies, some even from within.

**(Sagami lowers his eyes, considering this as Azaka furrows his brows in thought. The lady's eyes narrow coldly when the princess continues.)**

**Ayeka:** Further, the hunter Pii said that they sent the chimera creature Illirg and the machine Mecha-Nerti to Manhattan eight months ago. If he was truly controlled, I assume his words were from "Kimitan".

**(Azusa II weaves his fingers together as he considers these words. Ayeka shakes her head, her voice worried.)**

**Ayeka:** My emperor, I fear that this problem may be far larger than we now realize.

**(A moment passes while the emperor strokes his beard again, considering the evidence before him. A tone comes from a door behind Ayeka and Sagami. Without raising his head, the ruler commands to the door.)**

**Azusa II:** Come.

**(Sliding aside, the door reveals the grave figures of Tenchi, Ryoko, and Kamidake. The young prince and knight both bow respectfully to the emperor as the legendary fighter speaks.)**

**Kamidake:** My emperor, we bring news of great importance.

**(Azusa II nods and waves inside.)**

**Azusa II:** Very well. Speak your mind, sir knight.

**(The three enter, the door shutting behind them. Tenchi and Ryoko join Sagami at Ayeka's side, the Terran native resting his hand on the princess's shoulder. She smiles warmly as he whispers to her ear.)**

**Tenchi:** Sorry we're late, Ayeka.

**(She accepts this.)**

**Ayeka:** It's alright. What has happened?

**(Tenchi sighs and answers with a motion to Kamidake, who faces the emperor and his companion.)**

**Kamidake:** My lord, Lady Nagi has identified the enemy without question, a familiar one thought vanquished some time ago.

**(Azaka blinks oddly at his younger counterpart while the world's ruler inquires.)**

**Azaka:** Whom do you mean, knight?

**(With a quickly glance to his azure partner, he answers plainly.)**

**Kamidake:** The Great Liaens has returned from the dead.

**(Quizzical looks cross the faces of the emperor, the princess, and the young captain. The elder knight's incredulous expression demands answers from his crimson warrior. However, the lady at the emperor's side merely listens, her eyes set on this messenger.)**

**Azusa II:** Who is this "Liaens"? I am not familiar with that name in the least.

**(Azaka steps forward, answering for his compatriot.)**

**Azaka:** He is an old foe, one we had defeated and thought dead in the days of the first court.

**(Kamidake nods.)**

**Kamidake:** He lives, evidently part of this cabal now threatening us.

**Azaka:** How do you know this?

**Kamidake:** Lady Nagi and her small companion showed him to us.

**(The scene fades back to the infirmary, where Nagi lays with Ryo-Ohki and Ken-Ohki near. Tenchi, Ryoko, Kamidake, and Tensho sit around her when the young knight leans forward, speaking softly and respectfully.)**

**Kamidake:** Lady Nagi, I know that you need your rest to recuperate, but I must ask. Is there any information you could give regarding your attackers?

**(Tiredly, Nagi closes her eyes and takes a breath, settling her thoughts on the recent past.)**

**Nagi:** There isn't much I can tell, knight.

**(He nods.)**

**Kamidake:** I realize, but anything would be useful.

**(She concurs.)**

**Nagi:** Yes... The woman in my mind, the one with the flaring hair and green eyes...

**(Ryoko nods, her eyes narrowing hatefully.)**

**Ryoko:** "Kimitan"...

**Kamidake:** Yes, we know of her. Were there any others?

**(Nagi nods.)**

**Nagi:** Yes, the tall man from the bar... He called himself "Liaens".

**(Kamidake's eyes widen at this while the others turn to him surprised by his reaction.)**

**Tenchi:** You know him, Kamidake?

**(Refocusing, the crimson knight asks again.)**

**Kamidake:** Again, I am sorry, Lady Nagi, but can you describe this man?

**Nagi:** I can do better.

**(She glances to Ken-Ohki.)**

**Nagi:** Show him, Ken-Ohki.

**(The white cabbit acknowledges this order as he turns to the others. His yellow gem shimmers as it projects a three-dimensional image of Liaens standing between Tenchi and Kamidake. Ryoko nods and scowls at the projection while Kamidake's eyes blink in recognition and surprise.)**

**Ryoko:** That's the bastard from the bar, alright.

**(The legendary soldier settles his eyes on the image as the scene fades back to the briefing room. To Azaka, Kamidake continues.)**

**Kamidake:** He was older and carried technological support, but he was the same man we once fought.

**(The azure knight shakes his head.)**

**Azaka:** No doubt, given his previous intent, he is the leader of this syndicate.

**(Ayeka inquires from the two warriors.)**

**Ayeka:** Pardon my ignorance, Azaka, but who is this Liaens? I do not recall him from any of the legends or histories of Jurai.

**(The two knights exchange a glance before both turn seriously to the assembled people.)**

**Azaka:** Princess, had Fate been different, you would have never heard his name.

**Kamidake:** He was an enemy who threatened your ancestor, King Jurai Sho I, the first king of Jurai.

**Azaka:** It is a legend you all know well, though the generations have left it without names or deeds.

**(The scene fades to the throne room of the Jurai palace, where the floor rises in a terraced fashion to the throne high above. Pillars mark a path from the grand doors to the base of this imperial seat within an epic chamber, worthy of a historic ruler. Upon the throne sits a man dressed in a blend of what would come to be Juraian regalia and military dress, his chest and collar covered in pins and accolades. Deep, regal violet hair falls around his head, darkening to near black at the edges. His purple eyes open and gaze upon the throne room, his sight quiet and thoughtful.)**

**Azaka:** Before him, Jurai had been ruled by a Holy Council, which still survives today as the legislative branch of the imperial government. However, it was during the war with Ryua that this man, Jurai Sho, came to prominence.

**Kamidake:** He was the commander general of the effort, bravely leading our soldiers into battle. At his side was Lady Aki, head of covert operations, and his one true love. The two married during the war, and conceived a daughter, Jurai Achi.

**(The massive doors swing open as a teenage girl enters the grand chamber, her face smiling brightly to the ruler above. Her pinkish eyes settle on her father, King Jurai Sho, framed by her silvery-blue hair, which is tied in a single ponytail behind her and extends to the floor.)**

**Azaka:** Throughout the war, King Sho and Lady Aki brought our struggle to Ryua. Under their instruction was the first fleet admiral, Juraihelm Saito, known for his great loyalty and dedication. He even taught his daughters the sword to fight alongside their brothers. Between the three of them, victory was ours.

**(From the throne, Sho stands and smiles down to his daughter, his eyes kind and just. Near the base of the towering structure, Azaka and Kamidake stand on opposite sides of the path, their gentle expressions extended to the first princess as well. However, these two knights do not carry their trademark staff weapons, though dressed much the same as in the modern era.)**

**Kamidake:** We too fought in that great war. Azaka had been a warrior, and when I came of age, I became his apprentice, and later his partner. The war waged for over a decade before it ended, and eventually took the life of Lady Aki.

**Azaka:** She was leading an insurgence mission through the Great Divide, a treacherous region of space which then was along the engagement zone with Ryua. Now, the battleground is known as Sargasso, the starship graveyard.

**(Achi approaches the throne while Sho stands and descends the steps, meeting her and his two loyal knights.)**

**Kamidake:** After the war, King Sho was crowned the first king of Jurai, establishing the first royal court of the Jurai Empire. Princess Achi thus became the first princess of the royal family, and heir to her father's throne.

**Azaka:** King Sho also honored Kamidake and myself, dubbing us his two knights and protectors of his only daughter for our deeds and loyalty during the war. Admiral Saito also became supreme commander of Jurai's military, second only to the emperor himself.

**(The scene shifts to Achi combing her unbound lengths of hair before a body-length mirror. The room itself is decorated in elegant floral reliefs, even her mirror and canopied bed carved from the wood native to Jurai. Morning sunlight beams in from her open window, the breeze turning the pages of a book on her nightstand. She hums a soft tune to herself as she smooths her straight hair.)**

**Kamidake:** The following years were kind to Jurai after the war, bringing us several years of peace. Princess Achi grew into a fine young woman and scholar, particularly of the holy writings of our time.

**(The breeze then falls cold, causing Achi to hold her arms and shiver before a creak issues from her window. She turns around to see a cloaked figure glare back at her. Perched much like a bird on her windowsill, the man raises his head, revealing himself to be a younger Liaens. His brown eyes still bear the cross-shaped iris, but his beard is far shorter and close to his chin. His body and clothing are also free of the golden circuitry seen in his modern incarnation. Achi rises as he hops down into her room and raises his hand to her. The same earthen-colored energy gathers at his hand, aimed at her.)**

**Azaka:** That is when the self-proclaimed "Great Liaens" first appeared, kidnapping Princess Achi from her chambers within the palace.

**(Later in the throne room, Azaka and Kamidake lower their heads as Sho's tormented face reads a note in his hand, the Juraiji of a ransom demand clearly written on the page.)**

**Kamidake:** He wanted no less than the unconditional surrender of the Jurai crown to him and his world, Prora, in exchange for the life of Princess Achi.

**Azaka:** We knew nothing of him, his race, or his world, even with the inclusion of Ryua's records. Further, our investigation revealed nothing of how he took the princess from the palace.

**(The king's hand grips tightly, crushing the note as his eyes burn with righteous anger.)**

**Kamidake:** Commander Saito sent his men across Jurai's holdings, finding nothing.

**(Sho glances back over his shoulder, noting a cloaked figure in the shadow of the throne.)**

**Azaka:** However, we did have outside assistance in Angelbane duSoleil.

**Kamidake:** He was a man from a world apart from the empire who had periodically given us helpful information during the war with Ryua.

**(The scene fades to a forest of Jurai's trees, where the young Liaens stands with a small troupe of soldiers behind him. Each of his men also shares the cross-shaped pupil that he has, their combat armor composed of bladed plates. Flanking the villain, two particular men stand, each with a sword sheathed at his side. Liaens himself has two large swords scabbarded on his back.)**

**(A distance away, Sho, Azaka, and Kamidake step out from the tree-line. Here, the two knights carry their now trademark staves while the king's hand holds the hilt of Tenchiken. Two rings of similar composition to the famed staves and sword hilt encircle the ruler's shoulders. On each ring, a violet crest like the tsuba of Tenchiken glints in the light filtering through the leaves. The crest attached to his right shoulder is identical to the emblem upon Ayeka's tiara.)**

**Azaka:** While he searched for the princess, King Sho met with Liaens and his guards as intended.

**(Liaens grins to himself, but his eyes widen in surprise when Tenchiken's blue blade ignites, as do the crests on the two items on the king's shoulders. Likewise, the two staves flare with blue and red power as the three Juraian men charge the enemy.)**

**Azaka:** However, we were not about to hand over Jurai without incident.

**(Some time later, Liaens's men lay dead upon the ground, strewn amongst fallen trees and settling dust. Sho stands firm, pointing Tenchiken down toward Liaens. The Juraian king carries many open cuts and deep wounds, staining his regal clothes red. Liaens lies on his back, blood coughing up from his lips as well as soaking his proud robes. Nearby, Azaka bears Kamidake's weight on his shoulders, the younger knight holding an injury through his side. The scarlet warrior raises his head purposefully to gaze at the defeated enemy. His azure counterpart also has wounds through his shoulder and arm, no doubt painful holding his partner. Nearby, the Liaens's two blade-masters lie lifeless, their bodies torn much like the two Juraian knights.)**

**Kamidake:** Azaka and I were badly wounded in the fighting, but the king was victorious.

**(Liaens coughs again when a grin comes to his lips. Sho narrows his eyes as the enemy rests his hand on his belt, a finger depressing a key found there. A haze of light envelops Liaens as he fades from sight. Sho scowls as he thrusts Tenchiken down into the vanishing villain. Yet, unharmed, Liaens's continues to laugh until he completely departs the battleground.)**

**Kamidake:** But, it seems that the enemy was also prepared for his defeat.

**(At this, Azaka falls to his knees, as does Kamidake. The king spins back to them, watching Kamidake's eyes glaze and his consciousness wane. The blue blade vanishes as he rushes to their side. Azaka rests a hand on his master's shoulder and shakes his head.)**

**Azaka:** However, other concerns took priority over chasing the villain any farther.

**(Returning to the modern briefing room, the two knights turn to the current emperor, Azusa II, and conclude their story.)**

**Azaka:** King Sho placed Kamidake and myself into stasis, meant originally for the two of us to heal.

**Kamidake:** However, the technology in our era could not regenerate our wounds efficiently. It would be many decades before we would be able to leave.

**(The azure knight's eyes close somberly as he nods.)**

**Azaka:** That is why we agreed to be sealed away, until such time as Jurai would need us again.

**Kamidake:** The story of our battle with Liaens became our legend.

**(He motions to Tenchi and Ayeka.)**

**Kamidake:** The same that led Lord Yosho to revive us in this era. The battleground became our tomb, the Sacred Place of Jurai. Since then, other great soldiers have been buried on its grounds for generations. Princess Achi was recovered by our ally and continued the ruling line.

**(Sagami holds his chin in thought, considering the information given here while Ryoko advances a step, confusion evident in her face.)**

**Ryoko:** Okay, so if this Liaens guy was some old enemy of Jurai, what's it got to do with me, or Nagi?

**(Ayeka agrees.)**

**Ayeka:** Yes, and what is his purpose for his return?

**Azaka:** I am not certain, princess. This could be another attempt at conquering Jurai, or perhaps simple revenge.

**Sagami:** And, there's also a Ryoan interest in this.

**(Tenchi folds his arms, recalling the foes aboard Liaens's ship.)**

**Tenchi:** What about the other two, "Kimitan" and the shape-shifter?

**(Ayeka glances to Tenchi and shakes her head.)**

**Ayeka:** We have too little information to really grasp their purpose, Tenchi. There is far too much we don't know about this situation.

**(The lady at Azusa II's side taps her hand on the table, causing a translucent panel to appear before her. On it, an image of Oniko appears alongside information on his past. Also, with a tap of her finger, a second panel materializes with an image and history for Nerti. With another tap, the display of Oniko's data changes to an image of Nagi with her medical charts. Her eyes narrow before they turn to Ryoko while Sagami adds.)**

**Sagami:** Considering that Liaens and Oniko are both known to be enemies of Jurai, it is likely that Jurai would be their primary target.

**Ryoko:** So, the other two might be mercs?

**(The green-haired lady closes her fan, revealing a mature elegance in her face as she speaks.)**

**Lady:** This is all simply speculation based on what little facts you have.

**(The room all turn to her when Ryoko scowls toward this Juraian woman.)**

**Ryoko:** And, who are you? You've just been sitting there this whole time.

**(Azusa II clears his voice and answers for her, his voice stern.)**

**Azusa II:** She is Lady Kamiki Seto, chairwoman of the Holy Council, and my top adviser. You should give her respect.

**(The Ryoan woman glances to the emperor and then back to the chairwoman, who closes her eyes and adds.)**

**Seto:** Lady Ayeka is correct in that we need more information about the enemy before we can truly understand their motives.

**(Her scarlet eyes open and settle on Ryoko's.)**

**Seto:** Which is what you should uncover, Ryua Ryoko.

**(Confusion wipes through the faces of the others as Seto nods and continues.)**

**Seto:** As I understand from Nagi's charts, you were instrumental in reviving her via your telepathic connection to your bonded companion, Ryo-Ohki, as well as her connection to Ken-Ohki.

**(Ryoko's expression grows cold.)**

**Ryoko:** What of it?

**Seto:** It seems that Nerti Ro is native to the world Pentinon, whose people share many racial characteristics to Ryua's people. In particular, the medical databases state that the nervous structure of both races is nearly identical.

**(A chill rushes down the cyan-maned woman's spine, understanding Seto's implication.)**

**Seto:** I believe you could rout the agenda of Liaens and his people from her mind, just as you did your half-sister.

**(Ryoko's lips curl at this, her distaste palpable.)**

**Ryoko:** I don't think so. What I did for Nagi was between me and her. I've had enough of screwing around with that green-eyed bitch's work. Besides, don't you have ways to do that yourself?

**(Seto nods, adding.)**

**Seto:** We do, but not with a very high success rate. At present, it is more likely that you would have more success.

**(The young woman scoffs and folds her arms.)**

**Ryoko:** Well, sorry. I'm not diving into anyone else's head.

**(The closed fan in the councilwoman's hand twirls as she answers plainly.)**

**Seto:** This is not a request.

**(Shock issues through the faces of Tenchi, Ayeka, and Sagami as the mature Juraian woman explains.)**

**Seto:** You are a citizen of the Jurai Empire, Ryua Ryoko, born on member-world Ryua. You are subject to the edicts of the Holy Council and the emperor, just like any other.

**(Hate boils in Ryoko's scowl while even Azaka and Kamidake blink in disbelief at her words.)**

**Seto:** You have been free with your speech for much of your life, but you should choose your next few words very carefully.

**(Her scarlet eyes turn to the fan's tip and watch it twirl, her speech plain and calm.)**

**Seto:** Because of your help against Kagato and Kain, we allowed the acquittal of your crimes by the Galaxy Police, as well as your breaking of the ancient edicts against Ryua.

**(Confusion crosses Tenchi's eyes as he turns to Ryoko. Seto eyes Tenchi for a moment, noting his expression.)**

**Seto:** I see the young prince is not familiar with this.

**(Tenchi turns to her and inquires while Ayeka and Sagami lower their eyes in a silent acceptance.)**

**Tenchi:** What are you talking about?

**Seto:** No doubt, you have noticed that only Ryoko seems to carry some unique abilities: flight, crimson light, teleportation, and the like.

**(Tenchi nods, issuing a slight grin from the councilwoman's lips. Ryoko's fists gather tightly as she glares down at the Juraian woman.)**

**Seto:** Since Ryua's defeat during the first court of Jurai, King Sho issued the edict that all Ryoans be stripped of those powers, that they may never again pose a threat to Jurai.

**(The young prince blinks in surprise at this, his eyes turning to Azaka and Kamidake, who quietly acknowledge this as truth. He turns back to Seto, questioning again.)**

**Tenchi:** Then, Washu...?

**(Seto sighs and adds.)**

**Seto:** She is a special case. Their planetary priesthood were allowed their abilities for cultural purposes, and select scientific personnel were as well, to study the energy type.

**(Her fan then points toward Ryoko, whose fists shake involuntarily at this action.)**

**Seto:** However, she was once a pirate, and like them, has ignored the laws requiring them to comply.

**(A twisted glee edges into the Juraian's eyes.)**

**Seto:** That is why they hide, striking in the night, lest we capture them and take away those gifts.

**(She opens her fan and masks her lower face again, her eyes closing nonchalantly as she concludes.)**

**Seto:** We have been kind enough to let you enjoy your powers, Ryoko, so you should not be so ungrateful as to refuse this... small request.

**(Hate fumes in Ryoko as she bites her lip, stopping herself from speaking the venom she would otherwise openly spew at this Juraian noble. Azaka steps forward and shakes his head seriously.)**

**Azaka:** What you say may be true, Lady Seto, but such a command to a citizen can only be given by the emperor himself.

**(Seto blinks and glances to the emperor, her eyes narrow and sly. Ayeka's eyes open wide as she hears the councilwoman's voice echoing in her mind.)**

**Seto:** ... This is needed... They are enemies of the state... It is her civic duty...

**(The emperor's eyes glaze for a moment, unnoticed by the others before they clear. The ruler nods and speaks.)**

**Azusa II:** I am afraid I must agree with Lady Seto. This is needed.

**(He faces Ryoko and continues.)**

**Azusa II:** It is your civic duty, Ryua Ryoko, to aid us against these enemies of Jurai.

**(Sagami stand with Tenchi as they both turn aghast to the emperor.)**

**Sagami:** My emperor!

**Tenchi:** You can't be serious!

**(Azusa II nods before resting a couple fingers on his temple, massaging the area.)**

**Azusa II:** I am.

**Sagami:** But, she's a civilian, sire. She's not qualified for a military intelligence operation like this.

**(Seto fans herself as her voice again slips through Ayeka's mind.)**

**Seto:** ... Or, her sister could...

**(Azusa II's eyes blink as he is silent for a moment. Then, they reopen with his retort.)**

**Azusa II:** If not her, then Nagi could do this in her place. She has similar telepathy and is of Juraian blood.

**(Kamidake steps forward, his head shaking at this implication.)**

**Kamidake:** My emperor!

**(However, Ayeka's eyes stay fixed on Seto, who turns her gaze back to the princess. Once again, the chairwoman's voice sounds in the princess's mind.)**

**Seto:** ... Why is she looking at...?

**(Surprised, Seto's eyes blink while Ryoko speaks through her clenched teeth.)**

**Ryoko:** Fine!

**(All turn to her as she turns away from the group, her eyes closed.)**

**Ryoko:** I'll do it.

**(Worried, Ayeka rises to her feet at Tenchi's side as he whispers to the Ryoan woman.)**

**Tenchi:** Ryoko...

**(She lowers her arms as she speaks firmly.)**

**Ryoko:** Just let Nagi rest, alright?

**(Azusa II nods and confirms this.)**

**Azusa II:** You have my word.

**(With this, Ryoko phases through the door. Tenchi scowls and spins back to the emperor and councilwoman, his words heated.)**

**Tenchi:** She just got her sister back, and you...!!

**(Sagami nods and joins Tenchi in his anger.)**

**Sagami:** Sire, I don't understand this move. It's...!

**(Azusa II eyes Sagami and shakes his head.)**

**Azusa II:** You, captain, have no place to question my authority. You are hereby ordered back to your ship and to prepare it for battle, along with the rest of the fleet.

**(Stiffly, the young captain bows and accepts this, his voice tense.)**

**Sagami:** Yes, my emperor.

**(He turns to the door, and as the door slides aside, Tenchi follows him. Azusa II calls to him.)**

**Azusa II:** And, what of you, Masaki Tenchi?

**(Without facing the emperor, the young prince answers coldly.)**

**Tenchi:** I'm going to make sure Ryoko's alright.

**(Ayeka rests her hand on Tenchi's shoulder, drawing his attention. She nods gently, her concern apparent as well.)**

**Ayeka:** I will join you.

**Tenchi:** Thanks, Ayeka.

**(Azusa II shakes his head.)**

**Azusa II:** We should plan for Liaens's possible incursion on Jurai. Both of you should be involved.

**(Tenchi exits through the door as he replies.)**

**Tenchi:** Ryoko's involved too, and important as well.

**(Ayeka nods, looking back to the emperor.)**

**Ayeka:** My emperor, Oniko stated she was important to this event. It would be prudent for us to be certain of her condition.

**(Tenchi blinks and turns to Ayeka as the emperor considers this, stroking his beard. He then nods with a sigh.)**

**Azusa II:** Very well, Lady Ayeka.

**(The princess smiles softly back to Tenchi who mirrors her expression with a low whisper.)**

**Tenchi:** Thanks again, Ayeka.

**(As they leave, Ayeka takes another anxious glance at Seto, who narrows her eyes in reply. Azaka and Kamidake both exchange gazes, their expressions relating their own silent displeasure at the happenings here.)**

Scene 4 – Star-Crossed

**(Silent, Ryoko storms through the Juraian infirmary, her brows furrowed in anger at the recent exchange with the nobles of this world. Around her, the medical staff stray away, their gazes apprehensive of the cyan-maned woman.)**

**(From behind her, two figures race toward her, calling her name. The Ryoan woman pauses, not glancing back to the others, Tenchi and Ayeka. The two slow and join her side, concern evident in their words and expressions.)**

**Tenchi:** Ryoko, are you alright?

**(Ryoko spins to face him, her eyes dancing furiously as her heated words answer him.)**

**Ryoko:** Do you think I'm alright?!

**(The young prince lowers his eyes guiltily while the former pirate sighs, realizing her outburst. Her eyes turn slightly away apologetically.)**

**Ryoko:** ... I'm sorry, Tenchi...

**(He nods and grins weakly, his hand resting on her shoulder.)**

**Tenchi:** It's alright, Ryoko. I know how you feel.

**(She looks back to him quietly as Ayeka steps forward and bows slightly to Ryoko.)**

**Ayeka:** I'm also sorry, Ryoko.

**(The Ryoan's eyes slide to the Juraian lady as she continues.)**

**Ayeka:** The orders of the emperor were too harsh.

**(Ryoko closes her eyes, her words smoldering still.)**

**Ryoko:** Your emperor is an asshole, Ayeka. I hope you know that.

**(The princess nods, her eyes sliding back down the corridor.)**

**Ayeka:** He was acting so strangely...

**(The words she heard in Seto's voice echo in her mind again, as well as their resounding in the emperor's speech. Tenchi raises a brow to Ayeka.)**

**Tenchi:** You mean he's not normally like that?

**(She shakes her head, a conflict in her mind.)**

**Ayeka:** No, no. He is usually a far more patient man, which is why he was appointed when I forewent the throne.

**(Ryoko folds her arms, her words icy as Ayeka turns back to her.)**

**Ryoko:** People change, Ayeka, especially after they get power.

**(The princess's brows furrow in worry, her eyes lowering while she considers this. Tenchi gently speaks to the violet-tressed woman.)**

**Tenchi:** He may just be overreacting to the situation.

**(He grins wryly.)**

**Tenchi:** It's not every day a great evil from history returns.

**(Nodding, Ayeka chuckles weakly, though the worry does not entirely vanish from her gaze. However, Ryoko steps past them, calling their attention to her grave words.)**

**Ryoko:** I don't really care if he's really an ass or not. I just have to get this done.

**(Tenchi and Ayeka follow her through the infirmary, the princess stealing one last glance back down the corridor. The Terran native comments along their way.)**

**Tenchi:** Do you think that it'll work, Ryoko? She's not Ryoan, or even half like Nagi.

**(The former pirate reaches a particular door, which slides aside to reveal Will Pii and Nerti Ro laid unconscious on two cots. Each is monitored by a set of translucent screens floating nearby. The cyan-maned woman shakes her head.)**

**Ryoko:** Probably not.

**(The three enter and seat themselves around Nerti's bed, Ryoko's golden eyes settling on the blonde's quiet face.)**

**Ryoko:** Ryo-Ohki probably won't even find psy-wave to follow.

**(The door starts to slide shut as the brown cabbit dashes through the opening and across the room. She hops onto her mistress's shoulder, who scratches her little head. The fuzzy creature closes her eyes and accepts this attention before both exchange a glance.)**

**Ryoko:** You know what to do.

**(Ryo-Ohki mews in the affirmative as she leaps over Nerti and retakes her crystalline aspect. Tenchi watches and interjects.)**

**Tenchi:** Don't you need Ken-Ohki to do this?

**(Ryoko shakes her head.)**

**Ryoko:** Not really. Ken-Ohki's link to Nagi just made things work easier. This woman doesn't have something like that we can exploit so we'll just have to see if Ryo-Ohki can find something to latch onto.

**(Concerned, Ayeka turns to her friend and inquires.)**

**Ayeka:** Is there any danger to you or Ryo-Ohki?

**(Ryoko scoffs and shakes her head.)**

**Ryoko:** Ayeka, this isn't even going to work so there's nothing to worry about.

**(At this, a black mark scrawls itself down the right side of Nerti's face and neck, extending three claws across her cheek. A pain shoots through Ayeka's chest, knocking the wind from her lungs. Surprised, Tenchi and Ryoko turn to the princess as her eyes turn to Nerti's face. Straining, she points toward Nerti, sending their attentions to her.)**

**(A crimson beam extends between the blonde's forehead and Ryo-Ohki's crystal, causing the black rhomboid to meow loudly and painfully. The gemstone reconfigures, extending random protrusions from several of her faces as her humanoid voice is heard in Ryoko's mind.)**

**Ryo-Ohki:** Help!! It's too much!!

**(Worried, Ryoko stands and calls back to her partner.)**

**Ryoko:** What's going on?! What's happening?

**(From the crystal, Ryoko hears Ryo-Ohki's voice blend with Nerti's.)**

**Ryo-Ohki & Nerti:** Help me, please!! Let me out!!

**(Ayeka holds her head, those same words flowing through her mind, loud and echoing. Tenchi starts to speak as well, concern filling his words.)**

**Tenchi:** Ryoko, what's...?!

**(Yet, the princess's weak speech interrupt him.)**

**Ayeka:** Tenchi, I...!

**(He turns to her as her eyes roll back, her consciousness fading. The prince slides over to catch her, drawing Ryoko's eyes away from the crystal. Here, a second red beam extends from the onyx to Ryoko's forehead, forcing her to grasp at her head and fall to a knee. Wide-eyed, Tenchi spins back to her, calling her name.)**

**(However, Ryoko's eyes glaze as a darkness fills them, and scrawls down the right side of her face as well. The young man rests Ayeka on the ground as he kneels before Ryoko, his hands on her shoulders. A plea is heard on his voice.)**

**Tenchi:** Look at me, Ryoko! Stay with me!!

**(Yet, her eyes close, and her body becomes limp in his arms as well, the black marking remaining on her face. He yells toward the door.)**

**Tenchi:** Doctor!! I need a doctor!! Right now!!

**(Easing Ryoko down, Tenchi stands and rushes to the door, not noticing a subtle ray of crimson light extending toward Pii's head as well.)**

**(Elsewhere, Ryoko's eyes sleepily open, their normal golden color, her face free of any markings. Before her, grasses extend a distance to a ledge where two figures kneel. One's hair is tied back in a great vixen's tail of blonde, her silhouette gazing down toward a lake far below. Tears glisten down her cheeks, the face of a younger Nerti Ro, dressed in more civilian clothing: a white, long-sleeve shirt and red slack pants.)**

**(As Ryoko sits up, she can discern the features of the other figure when he removes his cap and visor. The short, brown hair of a young Will Pii frames his worried eyes. He too is dressed in a far less combative style: a short-sleeve red shirt and blue pants.)**

**(Ryoko rests a couple fingers against her forehead as she shakes some of the disorientation away. As her senses refocus, she overhears the emotional voices of the two nearby. Young Pii wraps his arms around young Nerti while she buries her face in his shoulder. A few hushed words leave his lips before he gently pushes her upright, meeting her gaze with his.)**

**Young Pii:** ... those pretty grey eyes, and I see your father in them.

**(The blonde girl looks at him oddly, amazed at the comparison while he nods to her.)**

**Young Pii:** Your eyes look just like his, and you act just like him.

**(Ryoko rises to her knees, listening to them, when the grey-eyed figure sighs and lowers her eyes. Insistently, the youth with her continues, his hands on her shoulders.)**

**Young Pii:** Nerti, he like any man, has made his mistakes. No one is perfect in this life, not even your father.

**(She raises her eyes and meets his gaze brokenheartedly.)**

**Young Pii:** Not him... not me... no man...

**(A moment of silence passes between them before he continues.)**

**Young Pii:** But, look at what your father has done since then. He fell in love with and married your mom. He adopted and raised you.

**(Her eyes slide away from his, issuing a plea from his voice.)**

**Young Pii:** Look at yourself, Nerti Ro! All you are is thanks to Rente Ro, that man back in that house who just let his heart out in the open to you and your mother!

**(Tears roll down her eyes as her eyes close, his locked on her face.)**

**Young Pii:** Please say you understand.

**(Ryoko stands, her eyes soft watching this moment between the two. However, her eyes widen when young Nerti's eyes open with a vile, emerald glow. Venom spews from her words as she turns back to young Pii and viciously glares back at him.)**

**Young Nerti:** I don't, Will! Not in the least!

**(She tosses his arms away before she rises to her feet, apart from him. The boy's face is riddled with shock while she speaks.)**

**Young Nerti:** He is _not_ my father, nor is his wife my mother! They are _not_ my family, and I am _nothing_ like them!!

**(Ryoko's eyes narrow as crimson light gathers into her hand and molds into her blade. Young Nerti turns from young Pii while he stands, his expression hurt and pained. A twisted grin etches itself on her lips.)**

**Young Nerti:** As for you, Will Pii...

**(The Ryoan approaches, her ruby blade adding to the moonlight above. Young Nerti blinks in surprise at Ryoko's presence while the Ryoan just simply glares and curses her.)**

**Ryoko:** Just shut the hell up, you green-eyed bitch.

**(She thrusts her sword forward, the weapon phasing through the blonde's face. The emerald glow breaks from her eyes with an audible snap. Also, Pii cringes, a hand reaching to his head as he falls to his knees. Confusedly, she turns to him as the scenes melts away around her.)**

**(Around the former pirate, the environment reconstitutes itself as an academic auditorium, the seats filled with students and professors alike. She herself stands near one of the exit doors at the rear of the crowd. Ahead of her, the audience applauds the two standing on the stage before them.)**

**(Here, young Pii and Nerti stand, the Terran garbed in red armor, not unlike his present configuration. In particular, the metal plate does not possess the pack and wings Ryoko has seen. The same cap and visor mask his face as he turns to young Nerti. Here, she is dressed in a white blouse and red dress, a bright smile on her face while she and young Pii exchange some whispered, joyful words.)**

**(Ryoko blinks at the crowd, finding them all similar to both her and Nerti: feline features and elfin ears. However, two strike a familiarity as she scans over them. One is obviously Oniko, dressed in a fine business suit, while the young woman standing with him is pale skinned, her hair and eyes jet black. The Ryoan woman remembers the small girl Seia from Liaens's vessel, and her metamorphic powers.)**

**(Her eyes narrow at the two when the dark lady speaks softly to her companion.)**

**Dark Lady:** It is time, Oniko.

**(He nods as on stage, a crate rises from a trap door between young Pii and Nerti. The blonde girl steps forward, speaking proudly to the assemblage.)**

**Young Nerti:** Now that you've seen Will's revolution in weaponry, you'll get to see a project that took the talents of both of us. Her design is based off of my body, but her personality is completely different and separate from me.

**(A proud smile crosses her lips, though a gentle blush crosses her cheeks.)**

**Young Nerti:** She is the kindest girl you could ever meet, but she is not human!

**(She motions back to the crate.)**

**Young Nerti:** That's right! She's a machine! We named her "Mecha-Nerti", but we call her "Little Nerti" because of how cute she is.

**(When the crate halts upon the stage, Oniko removes a small touch-pad from his pocket. Juraiji translating as "Mecha-Nerti OS: NR-001" appear in white font above a button marked "Engage". He and the dark lady turn their attention to young Pii and Nerti upon the stage, the blonde girl holding a rope attached to the crate.)**

**(Oniko's thumb depresses the button, and the Juraiji shift to a red font, translated as "Mecha-Nerti OS: KAIN III". Ryoko's eyes widen as she turns her attention back to the stage, where bronze spines shoot out from within the crate, knocking young Nerti aside and a male professor off the stage and to the floor below. A female professor rushes to his side as commotion filters through the crowd.)**

**(Young Pii rushes to the blonde's side as the glow of a pair of burning red eyes flare from within the shadows of the broken crate. He helps her to her feet as she regains her bearings.)**

**Young Nerti:** Wha... what was...?

**(The spines retract, smashing the remains of the crate to reveal its contents. Ryoko's eyes widen to see the machine M.Nerti standing upon the stage, her silver skin and golden hair shining in the lights. The bronze spines mold themselves to her figure as armor, tearing at the original metallic texture of her false flesh. Her steel-grey eyes turn and stare at the young couple across the stage from behind her glossy bangs.)**

**(Oniko and the dark lady vanish as the crowd start to scream and flee the auditorium. Ryoko glides into the air above them while M.Nerti confronts the dumbfounded pair.)**

**M.Nerti:** I need no introduction, Mother.

**(Her hand rises toward young Nerti, the machine's eyes aflame with a crimson light.)**

**M.Nerti:** However, you have an appearance to make elsewhere.

**(Ryoko darts toward the stage when M.Nerti's extended forearm is consumed by a black, flaming aura. A twisted glee molds itself in M.Nerti's face as young Pii quickly pushes young Nerti aside, placing himself between her and their creation.)**

**Young Pii:** Nerti! Move!!

**(The Ryoan woman watches as a familiar portal appears below Nerti. The blonde girl tumbles into it, her eyes pleading back to the boy on stage. Horrified, he reaches for her, only to see her and the doorway vanish. Off-balance, he falls hard to the stage, quickly rising to grasp at the stage where the portal had been. Fearful and pained, young Pii calls the girl's name.)**

**Young Pii:** Nerti!!

**(He grips his fist as tears roll from beneath his visor. M.Nerti's arm loses the black aura as she turns to him and punches him. The boy sails across the stage and slowly helps himself back to a standing posture. Yet, M.Nerti's eyes are enveloped by an emerald aura, her forearm knocking aside Ryoko's fist.)**

**(The Ryoan woman lands on the stage near young Pii while M.Nerti directs her attention to them both. Coldly, the machine comments.)**

**M.Nerti:** Hello again, my dear prodigal child.

**(Ryoko scowls, ruby light gathering in her palms.)**

**Ryoko:** So, even the robot from Manhattan was from you people.

**(Humored, M.Nerti nods.)**

**M.Nerti:** Yes...

**(Before she can continue, a blast of coherent light slices through her metallic skull. At this, the emerald aura shatters with an audible snap in the air before the lifeless body falls to the stage. Ryoko releases her gathered power and turns to young Pii standing at her side with his right arm extended, and a small barrel jutting from his gauntlet and a control grip in his hand.)**

**(Rage is written on the young man's face as he collapses to his knees, whispering to himself.)**

**Young Pii:** That's what I should have done then... destroyed her outright...

**(He fades to his modern persona and armor while the former pirate listens to his words.)**

**Pii:** Maybe then her rampage could've been averted...

**(His visor turns to her as a green glow appears beneath it. He starts to speak as Ryoko coldly approaches him.)**

**Pii:** But now...

**(Without hesitation, the back of her hand smacks his cheek, knocking him to the ground. The glow beneath Pii's visor breaks with a familiar snap as the hunter recovers, holding his jaw. The golden eyes of the Ryoan woman gaze down at him while she scolds him.)**

**Ryoko:** I don't have time for your shit, hunter.

**(Confused, he shakes his head while she continues.)**

**Ryoko:** I get that you're sweet on her, and everything went to hell.

**(He looks up to her, meeting her impatient expression.)**

**Ryoko:** But, right now, it's not helping.

**(Pii eases to his feet and faces Ryoko, a couple fingers resting against the side of his cap. Regaining his bearings, he comments.)**

**Pii:** Ryua Ryoko... You were at the bar...

**(She nods.)**

**Ryoko:** Yeah, with you, Nagi, and that Liaens guy.

**(He looks around, recognizing the surroundings.)**

**Pii:** This is the Science Academy auditorium on Pentinon...

**Ryoko:** It's some part of your head. I'm guessing it's what that green-eyed bitch "Kimitan" used to screw with you.

**(A scowl crosses his lips as the memories of Jezibel's words slide through his mind again.)**

**Pii:** Yeah, "Jezibel Kimitan"...

**(She turns to him and inquires.)**

**Ryoko:** What were you doing at that bar anyway? I know why Nagi was, and kinda why Liaens was.

**(Pii motions with his wrist, the weapon on his right gauntlet retracting into the armor.)**

**Pii:** I was following him, hoping he'd lead me to Nerti.

**(She glances back to the door where Oniko and the dark lady had been.)**

**Ryoko:** Makes sense, seeing as his two henchmen were here when this happened.

**(Pii nods before she glances to him again.)**

**Ryoko:** Do you have any idea what he's after? You've been tailing him.

**(He shakes his head.)**

**Pii:** No idea. I've tried off and on so I could know why Nerti was taken, but I haven't figured it out.

**(Ryoko sighs and places her hands on her hips.)**

**Ryoko:** Great...

**(Frustrated and confused, she considers the situation for a moment and walks along the stage, thinking aloud.)**

**Ryoko:** Wait a sec... How the hell did I end up in _your_ head anyway? I was using Ryo-Ohki to link with the blonde, not you.

**(She spins back to Pii and motions toward him.)**

**Ryoko:** Hell, you're _Terran_! I shouldn't even be _able_ to get into your head!

**(Pii shrugs, barking back.)**

**Pii: **Hey, don't ask me. It's not that I'm ungrateful that you broke me free, but I didn't pull you here.

**(To the ears of both, Ryo-Ohki and Nerti's voices blend again.)**

**Ryo-Ohki & Nerti:** Help!! Help me!!

**(Concerned, Ryoko and Pii glance to one another before the former pirate inquires.)**

**Ryoko:** Ryo-Ohki? What's going on?

**(Near to them, a female figure appears, but the image flickers between Ryo-Ohki's humanoid form and Nerti's body. The two others gasp in surprise at the apparition, blinking their bewildered eyes. The splintered silhouette raises her yellow eyes to Ryoko, speaking in the blended voice.)**

**Ryo-Ohki & Nerti:** I don't know...!!

**(She holds her head, overwhelmed as crimson sparks arc around the ruby gem in Ryo-Ohki's forehead.)**

**Ryo-Ohki & Nerti:** There's too much power... too much noise...!! It's all confused and jumbled...!!

**(The figure's eyes blink, reopening grey before they turn to Pii, pleading.)**

**Ryo-Ohki & Nerti:** Will... Help me, please...!! Help me out of here...!!

**(He reaches for her as she cringes, the environment and the figure melting away. As the world around them shimmers between to different realms, the hunter turns confusedly turns to the Ryoan woman.)**

**Pii:** What the hell is going on?

**(Worry on her face, she shakes her head.)**

**Ryoko:** I don't know. I'm no expert at doing this.

**(Around them, the world settles into an image of an empty chamber, the metallic walls the same as those on Liaens's vessel. Behind them, loud kiais and the clashes of weapons resound. Both spin around to see two figures locked in combat.)**

**(The blonde-haired Nerti Ro strikes with her scythe, the blade hooking around the Ryoan man's spear pole. This male, Shi Oniko, grabs around the contact of their weapons and spins himself, wrenching the blade's staff from Nerti's hands. Her emerald-infused eyes widen at this while he slides forward and lands a punch straight into her abdomen.)**

**(Her wind lost, the blonde falls to the ground coughing. Pii's teeth clench as his metal wings open and gauntlet weapons emerge. Yet, he pauses as Oniko stands over Nerti, offering her a hand. She looks up at the Ryoan man, hearing his words.)**

**Oniko:** You're still too dependent on your weapon, Nerti.

**(Ryoko blinks, listening to him as she too approaches and witnesses this scene. Nerti nods, taking Oniko's hand as he helps her back to her feet. Her voice is cold and nearly mechanical in her reply.)**

**Nerti:** Yes, Sensei.

**(The reputed priest hands her back the scythe as he spins his spear back into his hands. Nerti rotates the scythe in her hands, the blade scooping around her before the pole comes to rest along her right arm. Pii relaxes, amazed at her skill with the razor-like edge she wields. Oniko grins and nods, an instructor to his student. He shifts his weight back, his spear pointed and ready.)**

**Oniko:** Then, come again, with all your feeling.

**(He pauses, his eyes saddening while they gaze into the dead, emerald glow in hers. The priest shakes his head.)**

**Oniko:** ... Just strongly, Nerti. Come at me strongly.

**(Through both the minds of Ryoko and Pii, Nerti's voice can be heard whispering, yet not from her lips.)**

**Nerti:** Retribution...

**(She dashes at him, his spear thrusting at her. Spinning aside, her free hand grabs the scythe, swinging it down toward him. Oniko turns on his heels, ramming his spear's pole against her blade. The two grind until the scythe passes harmlessly away from him.)**

**(The blunt end of his staff juts into her armor plate, knocking her back. He jumps, spinning his spear's tip down toward her. Yet, she quickly raises her scythe's pole to deflect the strike to the side. Her weapon lowers, her eyes set on his as she swings the cutting edge at his neck.)**

**(Again, his pole rises to stop the blade, but his foot swings into her knee, toppling her into her knees. He then cracks the spear against her back, knocking her to the ground. She catches her breath while her instructor stands and comments.)**

**Oniko:** You overextend yourself, Nerti. You need to block close, deflect close.

**(Ryoko nods slowly, understanding his words while Pii lowers his gaze, his hands gripping the triggers of his weapons in frustration. Yet, Nerti pushes herself up, the emerald glow flickering from her eyes as she speaks.)**

**Nerti:** I don't want this... I never wanted this...

**(Ryoko and Pii's attention both settle on her when she turns the unstable light in her eyes toward Oniko. Her head shakes, a plea in her expression.)**

**Nerti:** This isn't who I am!

**(He nods, his eyes closing quietly.)**

**Oniko:** I'm sorry, Nerti...

**(Then, his eyes reopen, shining a brilliant green with a twisted glee.)**

**Oniko:** But, this is your fate and your future.

**(Ryoko glares and summons her bloody light to her hands.)**

**Ryoko:** It's her!

**(Pii nods, taking aim himself while Oniko turns to them, surprised. Pii fires as Ryoko throws two bolts of her power at the Ryoan man. The two bolts rock him while a dart from Pii's left gauntlet explodes against his chest. The coherent light from Pii's right gauntlet cuts through Oniko, revealing a dark shadow-like vapor beneath his skin.)**

**(Oniko disintegrates into a black vapor, which quickly dissipates. Nerti turns to Ryoko and Pii, her eyes blinking in surprise as she speaks.)**

**Nerti:** Will...?

**(Before he can reply, the environs melt away once again, taking Nerti with them. Pii runs toward her previous location while Ryoko watches, a realization in her thoughtful eyes.)**

**Ryoko:** We're in her head now...

**(The hunter skids to a halt when the world around them changes to a colonnaded hall, ending in a balcony. Two stairways curve up to the balcony, studded with masterwork paintings of various men. Each of these people are dressed in cloaks with cross-shaped pupils to their eyes, much like Liaens, who stands facing one final painting, different from the others.)**

**(This last painting depicts a golden-haired woman, her eyes blue with the same cross-shaped pupil. Extending from her forearms are two brilliantly glowing blades of light, golden in color. Her strong form is clothed in red and blue combat armor, bladed along the shoulders and knees for attack as well as protection. Below the image, a tag reads "Sophia Aelins, Queen of Prora and Heroine of the Kimitan War".)**

**(Liaens's false eyes, steel-grey in color, scan over that image, his voice cold and thoughtful.)**

**Liaens:** I may have hated that bitch Aelins, but I despise you far more, Jezibel.

**(He turns toward Ryoko and Pii when Jezibel steps between them and approaches the balcony. Close behind her, Nerti follows, her eyes again completely enveloped by emerald light. Grinning, Jezibel listens to the man's rant.)**

**Liaens:** She simply didn't know her place. You, however, are a cancer, vile and destructive to all life.

**(The telepath scoffs and replies, her green eyes humored by him.)**

**Jezibel:** It's only because our Lady requires both of us that we are even here, you haughty old man. She needs both Proran strength and Kimitan telepathy.

**(Nerti turns her eyes toward Liaens, her voice whispering through Ryoko and Pii's minds, again not from her lips.)**

**Nerti:** Pride...

**(Then, Jezibel's eyes slide, a sly pleasure in them.)**

**Jezibel:** And, of course, this girl is the center of it all.

**(Pii glances to Nerti, but then back to the painting of Sophia Aelins, noting a distinct and unmistakable resemblance. Liaens scoffs, his hand gripping the banister as he leans forward, displeasure in his voice and expression.)**

**Liaens:** Her spliced monster, "Illirg", didn't perform at all as needed. A simple team of Terrans and a couple Juraian nobles destroyed it far too easily. It was far too unstable for combat.

**(Ryoko narrows her eyes, remembering the incident on Manhattan Island months ago. Jezibel chuckles to herself, resting a hand on Nerti's emotionless cheek.)**

**Jezibel:** What of it? So, that experiment was a failure. We can still build your army based on the design of her "darling daughter".

**(Her twisted smile grows wider as she continues.)**

**Jezibel:** Mecha-Nerti performed far better than we had originally hoped.

**(Ryoko scowls, also recalling M.Nerti's attack on Earth after Illirg's. Pii also gnashes his teeth, his weapons and wings retracting while he draws his sword. Jezibel glances back to Liaens.)**

**Jezibel:** A mechanized army rather than a biological one. Your revenge on Jurai will be just as sweet either way.

**Liaens:** What of the Aelins Reactor?

**(Jezibel's hand slides from Nerti's face as she turns toward Liaens again.)**

**Jezibel:** Oh, the anti-Jurai device?

**(Ryoko blinks at this term, her ears perking with interest.)**

**Jezibel:** Its construction is proceeding as scheduled. Ms Ro here should have it finished in another month. It will be ready for our assault, as will your army.

**(The great man nods as he turns back toward the painting of Sophia Aelins. However, the green-eyed woman adds.)**

**Jezibel:** Oh. And, our Lady has new orders for you.

**(He turns his metallic eyes back to her again, irritated. She grins widely.)**

**Jezibel:** You are to capture and retrieve Ryua Ryoko and Jurai Nagi if at all possible.

**(Ryoko's eyes widen again when Liaens sneers.)**

**Liaens:** For what purpose?

**(The Ryoan woman advances toward Jezibel, awaiting her answer. Yet, the Kimitan telepath closes her eyes, her twisted smile remaining.)**

**Jezibel:** Prodigal children, my dear Liaens, not unlike your own lineage, yes?

**(A hate bleeds into Liaens's face while she laughs and concludes.)**

**Jezibel:** They are for me, old man. They belong to our Lady, and she wants them returned to her. I'll make short work of them once you bring them to me.

**(The former pirate bares her teeth slightly, her anger directed at Jezibel. Liaens sighs heavily and nods, turning back to his painting of Sophia Aelins.)**

**Liaens:** Very well. Whatever wins our Lady's favor.

**(Ryoko glances back up to the tall man.)**

**Liaens:** Just so I regain what is mine.

**(Jezibel laughs as she fades from the scene. Again, the jade glow in Nerti's eyes flickers, her words quiet and regretful.)**

**Nerti:** I didn't want this... I didn't want to do this...

**(Ryoko turns to her when the green glow rises in Liaens's eyes, his voice now determined.)**

**Liaens:** It doesn't matter what you want, girl.

**(He spins back to the blonde, his words harsh and cold.)**

**Liaens:** You're just another tool, like that Kimitan woman and the Ryoan priest. Just a means to an end.

**(Ryoko summons her red power once again while he speaks, fervor rising in his words.)**

**Liaens:** After my defeat, I lost my empire, _my_ Prora! I _will_ have it back, and take Jurai as well!

**(However, the slide of metal against metal is heard as Pii's wings open. He rockets into the air, his blade drawn back toward Liaens, who blinks in surprise toward the hunter. Ryoko releases her power, watching the sharp blade cut across Liaens's body. The emerald glow in his eyes shatters audibly as his body too disintegrates into a black vapor.)**

**(Nerti shakes her head and shivers, her eyes turning to Pii again. Her hand raises toward him while he looks back to her, hearing her voice.)**

**Nerti:** It is you, Will...

**(A pain rocks her head as she collapses holding her head. Worry envelops Pii's face when he flies down to her side. Ryoko also teleports with them, the world around them all melting away one last time. The Ryoan woman rests a hand on Nerti's shoulder while the hunter wraps his arms protectively around her.)**

**Pii:** Nerti... I'm here...

**(The cyan-maned woman somberly speaks.)**

**Ryoko:** She was just a bystander in all this...

**(Pii nods, adding.)**

**Pii:** Yeah, but why her? Why did they take her?

**(The world around them settles again into a room similar to the room where Nagi had been kept: metallic walls with two facing chairs. In one, Jezibel sits, her venomous grin showing plainly to the trio before her, Nerti in particular. Ryoko faces her while Pii glares through his visor. Humored, the telepath speaks.)**

**Jezibel:** Finally, the child.

**(Again, not from her lips but through the minds of Ryoko and Pii, Nerti's words flow.)**

**Nerti:** Jealousy...

**(Ryoko stands and draws her power into her ruby sword, her anger apparent.)**

**Ryoko:** It's all from you. Everything: the monster and robot on Manhattan, our capture, this attack on Jurai. Everything stems from you!

**(She points her sword at Jezibel, who completely ignores her as she speaks singly to Nerti.)**

**Jezibel:** Our Lady has such plans for you.

**(Nerti shakes her head, pleading.)**

**Nerti:** Let me go...!! Please...!!

**(Jezibel grins as her eyes shine green. At this, the blonde holds her head painfully. Pii reaches for her hands, but his hands phase through hers, his body suddenly fading to translucency. Surprised, Pii turns to Ryoko, who looks back to him, her body also becoming translucent as well. Pii reaches for Nerti again, his hands passing through her body. He shakes his head, frustrated and desperate.)**

**Pii:** No, no, no...!!

**(Jezibel raises her hand toward Nerti while Ryoko swipes with her sword at the telepath. However, the sword passes through her harmlessly.)**

**Jezibel:** You love that boy, Will Pii. Interesting... Such a strong emotion, and one that can be so exploited.

**(Her vile smile widens sickeningly when a figure appears before her hand, an image of Pii in his original armor design. Nerti looks up at the image, her eyes horrified as she shakes her head.)**

**Nerti:** No... stop...!!

**(Jezibel fades away, her words in her laughs.)**

**Jezibel:** This should tame you all too quickly then!

**(Ryoko and Pii both spin toward the image as it twists and alters: claws emerging from its fingers, teeth sharpening, wings sprouting from its back, and a sinister green glow in its black visor. This creature roars at her as she cowers, her words sweeping through Ryoko and Pii's minds without her lips' motion.)**

**Nerti:** Fear...

**(Ryoko and Pii both draw their blades back to strike it when Nerti screams out and stands.)**

**Nerti:** _Stop it now_!!

**(Turning to her, they watch the glow in her angry eyes, changing between the controlling emerald and a burning gold. Her hand sweeps aside, the grip of her scythe sliding free into her hand before it opens and reveals her blade. The beast image of Pii is taken aback when she swings the blade through it, cutting it too into a disintegrating vapor.)**

**(Shocked and concerned, Pii reaches for her, his voice soft and careful.)**

**Pii:** Nerti...?

**(She turns to him, the blade sweeping in his direction. He steps back, noting her eyes changing completely to the flaring gold. Around both Ryoko and Pii, a golden aura appears and forces their bodies back to solidity, surprising both of them.)**

**(She swipes at Pii again, her scythe striking against his sword. Their blades grind while he speaks to her, calling to her.)**

**Pii:** Nerti! It's me, Will!! Look at me!!

**(Nerti shakes her head, her reply furious.)**

**Nerti:** You aren't him!! You're that same fake she puts in front of me!!

**(He jumps back and quickly pulls off his headgear, his brown eyes pleading to her again.)**

**Pii:** Nerti!! It's me!!

**(She steps to strike again, but quickly stops herself. She blinks confusedly from behind the golden glow.)**

**Nerti:** Will...?

**(She shakes her head, confusion in her face and voice.)**

**Nerti:** No... You can't be real...

**(He nods, dropping his sword as he steps slowly toward her.)**

**Pii:** I am real. It's really me.

**(The golden glow fades from her grey eyes, leaving her gaze normal and clear to see him. Tears stream down her face as she too drops her scythe and rushes into his arms. The two hold one another tightly as she buries her face in his shoulder.)**

**Nerti:** Will!!

**(He rests a hand on her back, rubbing slowly while he whispers to her.)**

**Pii:** Shh... It's alright now... It's over...

**(Nerti cries, her voice weak.)**

**Nerti:** It was horrible... All that time... What I've done...

**Pii:** It wasn't you... None of it was you...

**(Ryoko releases her blade to dissipate as she steps forward and speaks to them.)**

**Ryoko:** It's great and all that you two are free and together again, but we've still got problems.

**(Pii and Nerti turn to her when she continues, her eyes on Nerti.)**

**Ryoko:** I know you were under that green-eyed bitch's control like the rest of us, but you know their plans. What's going on?

**(Nerti nods, wiping the tears from her eyes.)**

**Nerti:** I do. I'm sorry...

**(Ryoko waves the apology aside.)**

**Ryoko:** I know. I know. Get to the point.

**(The blonde concurs, explaining.)**

**Nerti:** Liaens wants to conquer Jurai, just like he tried to do generations ago. He's made an army of androids, all based upon Mecha-Nerti's design, to take the seats of power across the world after the royal family and their naval fleet are powered down.

**(Ryoko and Pii furrow their brows at this comment.)**

**Pii:** Powered down? How can you do that to the entire Juraian fleet, let alone people?

**(Nerti lowers her eyes.)**

**Nerti:** NVO energy.

**(The former pirate blinks in surprise and recognition for the term.)**

**Nerti:** I spent most of the past three years forced to research it. It is the antithesis of the power wielded by the Jurai royal family. It's the entire basis of their military superiority.

**Ryoko:** Then, how are they going to shut down the fleet and the royal family?

**Nerti:** I designed a reactor to artificially mimic NVO energy and channel it through the hull of Liaens's ship as a wide pulse. According to the preliminary results, it should render any Juraian ship or royal family member in its radius of effect completely inert for a Juraian planetary rotation.

**(Concerned and impatient, Ryoko grabs Nerti's collar and draws her close.)**

**Ryoko:** What do you mean "inert"?!

**(Pii pushes Ryoko back, defensive of Nerti.)**

**Pii:** Ryoko!

**(Nerti lowers her eyes apologetically.)**

**Nerti:** I'm not certain. I don't believe it would be deadly.

**(Ryoko barks at her, her temper flaring.)**

**Ryoko:** "Belief" isn't good enough!

**(Again, the blonde's eyes sadden while Pii turns to her, consolingly. Next to Ryoko, the humanoid form of Ryo-Ohki appears, exhaustion written over her face. The Ryoan woman turns to her companion, a worry in her voice.)**

**Ryoko:** What happened to you?

**(Ryo-Ohki sighs and explains.)**

**Ryo-Ohki:** It was just too much power to handle all at once: that sudden burst and then the three of you...

**(The former pirate raises a brow.)**

**Ryoko:** Sudden burst?

**(The furry female nods, motioning to Nerti.)**

**Ryo-Ohki:** Yeah, from her.

**(Ryoko furrows her brows in disbelief.)**

**Ryoko:** That can't be.

**Ryo-Ohki:** I know, but that's how it was.

**(The cyan-maned woman narrows her eyes in thought before she inquires.)**

**Ryoko:** Can you bring us out of here?

**(Ryo-Ohki acknowledges this before Ryoko turns to the other two.)**

**Ryoko:** Alright. Time to get out of here.

**(Nerti sighs happily, her hand lacing with Pii's.)**

**Nerti:** Finally... out of this nightmare...

**(Pii nods, a warm smile for her. Ryoko, however, eyes Nerti coldly, considering her as the scene is flooded with white light.)**

**(Back in the Juraian infirmary, three doctors have huddled around Ryoko and Ayeka, Tenchi standing aside while they do their work on the two. The onyx crystal of Ryo-Ohki quickly reverts back to its original rhomboid state, the beams toward Ryoko, Pii, and Nerti vanishing. The black marks fade from Ryoko and Nerti's faces.)**

**(Tenchi blinks, surprised and relieved, as this trio start to stir and revive. The crystal changes back into the small brown cabbit, coming to rest tiredly next to Nerti. Bewildered, the doctors turn to the reviving people, particularly Ryoko as she pushes herself up from the ground. However, she pushes them aside as Tenchi comes to her side.)**

**(She rubs her head and shakes the weariness away as the young prince speaks with her.)**

**Tenchi:** You're alright...

**Ryoko:** Yeah, I am...

**(He glances toward Pii and Nerti, who glance quietly to one another through the doctors around them.)**

**Tenchi:** You brought them back.

**(She nods, her voice grave.)**

**Ryoko:** Yeah, but we have bigger problems.

**(Confused, he blinks.)**

**Tenchi:** What do you mean?

**(She starts to speak when alarms throughout the palace sound. Her eyes widen, remembering Nerti's words. Hurriedly, she grabs Tenchi's shoulder, her words anxious and rushed.)**

**Ryoko:** We have to get off Jurai. Right now.

**(Tenchi furrows his brows, confused further.)**

**Tenchi:** What's going on, Ryoko?

**(Nerti raises her eyes, a fear present as she shakes her head slowly.)**

**Nerti:** No...!!

**(Across the palace, people stop and look at the alarms. The celebrations of the reunion pause in mid-stride, members of the royal family stepping out to gaze at the sky. High above Jurai, the planetary armada gather, converging on a shimmer in the void of space. This distortion clears, revealing the pyramid of Liaens's ship.)**

**(Aboard Chizuru, Sagami watches the ship, various communication windows open to his admiral's command ship and other nearby vessels. He overhears the admiral's hails to the enemy craft, ordering a power-down. Yet, in reply, the immense metal craft extends protrusions from itself. Between these, crimson light begins to spark. The admiral's command is then heard clearly.)**

**Admiral:** All ships, fire at will.

**(This command is echoed by several other bridge commanders on different frequencies, but Sagami's eyes widen at the image before him. A sudden realization hits him, and he turns to his commander.)**

**Sagami:** Cease fire!

**(Confused, the commander raises a brow.)**

**Commander:** Sir?

**Sagami:** Eiji, just do it!

**(The commander nods and repeats the order before Sagami turns to a junior officer.)**

**Sagami:** Power down all systems now!!

**(The officer blinks in surprise, but the gaze of his captain convinces him to comply. The commander, Eiji, turns back to Sagami.)**

**Eiji:** Sagami, what's going on?

**(Hurriedly, he replies.)**

**Sagami:** No time. Come with me.

**(To an officer behind him, he orders.)**

**Sagami:** Teleport Commander Amaki and myself to the central tree and concentrate all our power to the tree's defensive screens.

**(The officer nods before Sagami turns to the other junior officer.)**

**Sagami:** Send a message to all other armada ships to do the same: royal family members to the central trees and full power to those screens.

**(The officer complies as a jade orb envelops Sagami and Eiji. In a flash, the two vanish and reappear elsewhere on the ship. Here, the great Juraian tree at the heart of Chizuru stands proud and strong, fed by streams of water flowing throughout the vessel.)**

**(The lights dim around them as the energy of the ship focuses into the translucent shell around the tree, and Sagami and Eiji. The screen thickens and brightens as the power fuels it. Eiji approaches his captain, his words uneasy.)**

**Eiji:** What's going on, Sagami? This is very unusual. We're defenseless against the enemy.

**(Sagami nods.)**

**Sagami:** I know, but it's only defense we have right now.

**Eiji:** Against what? That ship is doing nothing but...

**(The realization hits him as well.)**

**Eiji:** Charging...

**(Sagami's eyes settle on his with a slow nod. Outside, Chizuru's ship becomes dark and lifeless in the void while the other ships continue their assault. However, one other ship also goes dark.)**

**(On Jurai's surface amongst the crowds, Yosho narrows his eyes up at that sky, Sasami at his side. Her eyes widen, realization filling her young mind. Then, her eyes close, the symbol on her forehead shimmering gently. Yosho glances down to her, a curiosity wiping over his face. Before her, a small line of light appears and widens, much like a shield. His eyes focus on this, unfamiliar with the manifestation. The item then becomes transparent, swirling around herself and Yosho. The grandfather blinks amongst the crowd, none others noticing the event.)**

**(Elsewhere, Tenchi glances down as the Tenchiken Key drifts out of his robes, the device pulsing with a white light. Ryoko also notices it when a similar arc of light appears and opens, swirling around him. Confusion wipes over both of their faces, when another arc opens and surrounds Ayeka's unconscious form, her tiara pulsing.)**

**(Deeper in the palace, Azaka and Kamidake escort Azusa II and Seto through the corridors when the two knights pause. The same manifestation encases each of them, their staves pulsing. The emperor and chairwoman turn to them, confused also by the development.)**

**(In Nagi's room, Tensho's eyes widen as the huntress is also secured beneath this casing of light, a dull pulse of white from her hair-band. She glances at her father, uneasy.)**

**(Within Chizuru's central core room, Sagami and Eiji watch as the tree pulses white. The same kind of event surrounds the tree's defensive screens, ushering a slew of questions from both.)**

**(In space, Liaens's ship has sustained damage to its main fuselage, but the protrusions are unharmed. A ruby ring has developed around the ship and now shoots away from the ship, leaving a conical wake behind it. Juraian ships try to flee but are caught in it. Each is enveloped in a cascade of amaranth sparks. The ships pass into silence, their power systems failing.)**

**(However, the two already powered down ships are seemingly ignored. Aboard Chizuru, the wave passes through the hull of the ship, clashing momentarily against the mysterious, invisible guard around the defensive screens. Yet, it holds, to the amazement of Sagami and Eiji.)**

**(The wake then passes over the planet. The defensive satellites fall silent under the wake's influence, just like the armada. On the surface amongst the crowds, the people watch curiously until the wave passes the defensive perimeter. Then, fear consumes them, causing commotion among the populace. Yosho remains, his eyes darting from the fearsome wake to young Sasami. Her brow becomes covered with sweat when the wake strikes the barrier around her and the grandfather. They are spared the fate of the others. The crowds are consumed by the same amaranth light, tormenting them before their consciousness fades.)**

**(With Tenchi and Ryoko, the same fate befalls the doctors, bypassing Tenchi and Ayeka. However, Ryoko, Pii, and Nerti are also ignored by the event. Tenchi kneels with the doctors, but is helpless as they fall victim.)**

**(With Azaka and Kamidake, they are neglected by the wave and run to the side of their emperor, but he suffers the same torment. Seto, however, forces a grin as she collapses.)**

**(With Nagi, she rises from her bed, overlooked by the redness, but her father succumbs to the pain. She pleads, calling his name as becomes limp in her arms.)**

**(The wake passes Jurai and dissipates on the other side of the planet. Across the world, those spared survey the effects. The sparks subside from the affected individuals, leaving them motionless bodies. Those protected by the invisible field note it temporarily appear and shatter. With Sasami and Yosho, the protection breaks as Sasami passes out in the grandfather's arms. Tenchi narrates.)**

**Tenchi:** With little warning, a red wave bathed Jurai, doing what no army had ever been capable of doing. Ryoko had no time to warn us, if that could have helped. Jurai has fallen...

**(High above, Liaens's ship lingers amongst the dead ships, retracting its protrusions.)**

**Tenchi:** And was about to be taken.


	5. Act 5

All material of or relating to _Tenchi Muyo!_ is copyrighted by BeStach, Geneon Entertainment, and Vap.

Act 5Scene 1 – Shadow of Death

**(A great pyramidal ship hangs in the orbit of the lush planet of Jurai, metallic protrusions retracting back into its hull. On the opposite side of the world, a scarlet ring of light flies from the imperial world, leaving behind a flowing, conical wake. Soon, the circular formation and its extension fade away to nothing, its power dissipating into the void. Tenchi's voice narrates, somber and regretful.)**

**Tenchi:** We were too late to help anyone.

**(Upon the surface of the world, the palatial tree of the Jurai royal family stands against the dying colors of the setting sun. These hues paint the lush greenery toward autumn, the leaves seeming red and orange. Within, bodies lie everywhere, the fallen members of the noble lines of the planet. The evening sunlight enters through windows along the exterior of the building, the artificial lighting of the structure now inert.)**

**Tenchi:** We all watched the wave of light wash over the inhabitants of the world, stopping many in mid-stride.

**(Yet, a single erect figure exits the enveloping shadows. She slowly advances, carrying another person over her shoulder. Dressed in her violet and black combat attire, the huntress Nagi determinedly marches through the corridor, the middle-aged Captain Tensho Jurai unconscious in her arms. Her crimson eyes glance from side to side, searching the closed doors and fallen bodies.)**

**Tenchi:** Some of us were spared.

**(Before her, another figure fades into sight, a soft whooshing from her body displacing the air. Hovering in the air, she turns her golden eyes to Nagi, who calls to her. The former pirate Ryoko drifts down to her long time rival, the huntress barking her inquisition. The Ryoan woman shakes her head, her eyes sympathetic but focused elsewhere. The purple-haired warrior lowers her eyes, a scowl across her frustrated face.)**

**Tenchi:** We aren't too sure why, but right now, it's not that important.

**(Ryoko rests her hand on Nagi's shoulder before the two, and their passenger, vanish from sight. As the air rushes into their former location, the two reappear elsewhere in the palace. Here, two fluorescent lamps fill a small room of the Juraian infirmary with a sharp and distinct brightness. On a nearby table, a snowy-white gauntlet rests, the two lamps extending from its sides.)**

**(In one of the two beds, the violet-tressed Princess Ayeka lays unconscious, sweat beaded on her face. Over her, the blonde young woman Nerti Ro wipes some of the sweat away. Dressed still in her white battle armor over a red body-suit, save for one missing gauntlet, she turns toward Ryoko and Nagi. The two ease Tensho down as Nerti comes to them and inquires his condition. The huntress closes her eyes, explaining while the blonde starts her analysis of the downed man.)**

**(Ryoko turns toward the door and phases through the solid matter. With a tired sigh, she leans against the wall, her golden eyes sliding down to gaze at the floor.)**

**Tenchi:** Ryoko teleported all over the palace searching for others who were unaffected, but she only found Nagi, carrying her father.

**(Elsewhere, another figure walks through the gloom, a sequence of flashing lights passing over his eyes. Equipped with his armor's visor, the Terran hunter Will Pii wanders through the halls of Jurai's palace. To his eyes, the passageway and its unwilling occupants are highlighted by a greenish hue, scanning for signs of motion.)**

**(Then, the HUD highlights two burdened men advancing toward him. The image zooms and enhances in a corner of his visor, revealing distinct details of their clothing, faces, and their cargo. Together, the two Juraian knights Azaka and Kamidake proceed in the darkness, each carrying one unconscious form. In Azaka's arms, he totes the Holy Council chairwoman Seto Kamiki while Kamidake bears the Emperor Jurai Azusa II. Pii rushes to them, calling their names.)**

**Tenchi:** Will Pii used his equipment to search too and found both Azaka and Kamidake, with the emperor and chairwoman.

**(Within another wing of the palace, Tenchi also proceeds slowly, dressed in princely fashion. In his hand, Tenchiken's blade glows a gentle blue, shining its light around as he too searches the hallways. However, his eyes sadden at the numerous Juraians collapsed on the floor below him, particularly children.)**

**(Ahead of him, a single silhouette splits away from the shadows and approaches the prince. Tenchi halts, his eyes widening at the sight before him.)**

**Tenchi:** However, I found what I hoped wouldn't have happened.

**(Stepping into the azure light, Yosho's eyes meet Tenchi's as they crane down to see the young Princess Sasami shivering in the Shinto priest's arms. The Terran native rushes to his grandfather's side, resting his hand on the child's forehead. Worry melts into his face from the heat of her skin and the perspiration trying to quench it. The two exchange worried words before they turn back toward the corridor, hurrying.)**

**Tenchi:** I... we all prayed that whatever happened here... that it could be undone.

Scene 2 – Mobilization

**(Liaens grins to himself, pleased at the silent world before him. On several translucent screens hanging before his great balcony, images depicting the darkened Juraian vessels drifting powerlessly in the empty space around their homeworld. The planet's rings of defense satellites float erratically, beginning to leave their standard locations under natural forces. Jurai shrouds itself in darkness, the sun passing to the side opposite the viewer.)**

**(Liaens's hands grip his banister, his steel eyes narrowing at his victory. He turns his gaze downward to the floor below him, where Jezibel, Oniko, and Seia stand watching the deadness of the Juraian fleet and throne-world. The green-eyed telepath scoffs, her lips twisted into a wordless smile. The minute shape-shifter deviously eyes the planet. However, Oniko lowers his gaze, his thoughts distant and internal at this event.)**

**(The Proran chuckles, his fist gently striking the railing before him. He then laughs audibly, his smile growing.)**

**Liaens:** Exquisite! The girl's weapon is positively superb!

**(A somber regret creeps into Oniko's eyes, drawing Jezibel's interest from Liaens's praises.)**

**Liaens:** Mighty Jurai has fallen at last, in time for Prora to rise anew!

**(He waves his hand toward Oniko, his voice encouraging.)**

**Liaens:** As too shall Ryua, for your Lady's will and glory!

**(Then, the great man blinks, confused by the other's somber expression.)**

**Liaens:** Is something wrong, Father Oniko?

**(The priest shakes his head, his feline gaze turning up to the victor.)**

**Oniko:** This is a shallow victory.

**(A confusion crosses Liaens's face while Oniko glares back heatedly.)**

**Oniko:** Ryua has more pride than this.

**(Jezibel venomously widens her smile, and Seia chuckles to herself at this retort. However, Liaens coldly replies, no amusement in his voice.)**

**Liaens:** Jurai crushed your world's empire in ancient times. What _pride_ do you have? Your people wanted Jurai to fall, and it has. In return for the restoration of my own throne, your Lady called me to this cause, and I delivered as promised.

**(Oniko steps forward, his hand waving toward the dead ships on the screen.)**

**Oniko:** The objective was to weaken and destabilize Jurai, not _kill_ it!

**(Jezibel shakes her head, amused by his passion.)**

**Jezibel:** Rest assured, Oniko. They aren't dead.

**(He glares at her while she explains.)**

**Jezibel:** The blast wave of NVO energy nullified the complementary energy within Jurai's machines and royal family. As a result, they are now helpless.

**(She giggles to herself as she adds.)**

**Jezibel:** A rather delicious side effect of the reaction is the pain. Each royal family member would pass out within moments.

**(Liaens nods, acknowledging this.)**

**Liaens:** In a planetary cycle, they will recover, which is when we will fire the weapon again.

**(He motions to Oniko and Seia.)**

**Liaens:** That is why you and Seia will lead our soldiers to the palace and subdue any peasants that are left unaffected by the device, and foolish enough to resist. Nobles are to be gathered and transported here for holding.

**(Oniko shakes his head, denying this.)**

**Oniko:** This isn't how this was supposed to happen. This is not the war Ryua should wage against Jurai. We were to simply weaken their fleet with Ro's device and return so it could be mass produced.

**(Jezibel chuckles to herself, spurring a scowl and burning glare from Oniko. However, the Proran rejects this and answers.)**

**Liaens:** This might not be the war that _should_ be waged, but this is the war that _will_ be waged.

**(The Ryoan comments.)**

**Oniko:** There is no war here. Ryua is not reunified. We are not taking back our worlds. We're assassinating their royalty and stealing their empire. This is no better than the damned pirates!

**(Liaens scoffs and retorts.)**

**Liaens:** A victory by any other name still delivers your enemy to your feet.

**(At this, Oniko is silenced, his arguments failing to sway the master above. He sighs and shakes his head, defeated, before he concurs.)**

**Oniko:** Very well, Master Liaens...

**(Both Liaens and Jezibel smile at his compliance. The Proran nods and motions to both Oniko and Seia.)**

**Liaens:** Excellent. Both of you ready your troops. We take the palace at their midnight hour.

**(Seia bows, her toothy grin pleased. However, Oniko glances up toward him, his face conflicted but accepting the order. Both fade and vanish while Jezibel steps toward the stairs flanking Liaens. The man's eyes slide toward her as she chuckles to herself.)**

**Jezibel:** Your philosophy hasn't changed after these millennia of cold-sleep.

**(She ascends the stairs slowly, her fingers caressing the banister lightly.)**

**Jezibel:** Kidnapping the Princess Jurai Achi...

**(Her eyes narrow, intrigued at the ice in his returned gaze.)**

**Jezibel:** Stabbing Queen Sophia Aelins when she offered you mercy...

**(She stops at the landing of the flight, the legendary figure opposite her now staring with irritation in his expression.)**

**Jezibel:** And now, using her descendant's work to crush the lineage which defeated you and your personal elite guard.

**(Tension slips into his voice in his reply to this accusation.)**

**Liaens:** My methods have yielded results, Kimitan. Yours have not. Both Ryua Ryoko and Jurai Nagi have slipped from your grasp, as well as Nerti Ro.

**(The telepath laughs to herself as she shakes her head.)**

**Jezibel:** A setback, yes, but not one that is irreconcilable.

**(A brow raises on his face.)**

**Liaens:** Explain.

**(Her emerald eyes close as she sighs, humored.)**

**Jezibel:** Nothing too troublesome, "Master" Liaens. You recall that I had young Ms Ro design two guards for my chambers.

**(He nods while her eyes open, shining brightly.)**

**Jezibel:** I'd like to send them to recover Ryoko and Nagi, as well as scout ahead of your troops.

**(The Proran man strokes his beard, considering this with a shake of his head.)**

**Liaens:** This seems rather unnecessary. Oniko and Seia could easily subdue them.

**(He then glares back at her.)**

**Liaens:** Besides, the Ro girl is of far more interest to the Lady.

**(She narrows her sight, continuing.)**

**Jezibel:** I've already taken steps for reacquiring her. The other two are my current concern.

**(A confusion enters his face as he continues, displeased.)**

**Liaens:** And, why is that? What is the Lady's fascination with a former Ryoan pirate and a half-breed huntress?

**(Jezibel grins slyly.)**

**Jezibel:** Some parts of the mind and spirit are so interwoven with the body that they cannot be divorced. Rest assured. This will not interfere with your conquest in the least.

**(With a impatient sigh, he shakes his head, his hand waving her aside.)**

**Liaens:** Very well, Kimitan. Hurry along with your vile designs.

**(The telepath bows gracefully while he turns back to his grand painting of Sophia Aelins, her golden blades seeming to glow on the canvas. Jezibel rises and joins him in appreciating the image for a moment, her words distant.)**

**Jezibel:** A golden power, from the flaxen queen... sent from heaven, to wipe away green...

**(She smirks, her eyes turning to him idly.)**

**Jezibel:** Did you enjoy it, killing her?

**(Coldly, he furrows his brows and replies.)**

**Liaens:** Begone, woman.

**(She scoffs and bows again, her respect a mockery. She spins on her heels and descends the stairs, stealing a final glance at Liaens's attention to the painting. Under his breath, he speaks to his past victim, a pride in his voice.)**

**Liaens:** And now, Aelins, I retake what was mine. In _your_ name, by the work of _your_ blood... this world has fallen. Disgrace will be yours... and _my_ name will rise again to rule both Prora and Jurai.

Scene 3 – Rising Again

**(Amethyst eyes open sleepily to the bright world of the Juraian infirmary. Voices clarify in the listener's ears, the familiar tones of loved ones and friends. Their forms take shape, gathered together in their conversation.)**

**(Tenchi sits with his legs crossed, considering the translucent pattern of tunnels and chambers floating before the group. His hand raises to his lips, and his eyes narrow, hearing the comments of the man next to him. At his side, Yosho stands, tracing a path through the holographic image with his hands. His wise voice explains his concept to the other attendees. Nearby, Azaka is seated in a proper seiza, nodding in agreement with the strategy, his azure staff resting readily at his side.)**

**(Standing a distance from Yosho, Ryoko leans her back against a wall, also attentive to the legendary man's description. Her arms are folded before her, her golden eyes alert and focused. Across the room, Nagi leans an arm against the opposing wall. Her free hand lightly traces the hilt of her sword, her crimson gaze coldly centered on the diagram.)**

**(Seated in seiza a short distance from Nagi, the crimson knight Kamidake rests his chin in his hand. Yosho's words enter his ears and thoughts, his staff key at his side much like Azaka's. Next to him, Pii kneels, an arm draped over his knee. The black visor over his eyes is silent, his gaze beneath addressed directly at the diagram and description. At his side, Nerti sits upon her legs, her grey eyes lowered from the designs to her gauntlet on the floor, which projects the image before them.)**

**(Behind Tenchi, the two cots for the room stand holding their occupants. In one, young Sasami sleeps quietly, a damp rag across her forehead. On her sheets, the two cabbits, Ryo-Ohki and Ken-Ohki, huddle together, their ears attentive. From the other, Ayeka blinks her amethyst eyes, clearing the slumber from them. As her thoughts clear from her involuntary rest, Yosho's speech becomes more comprehensible.)**

**Yosho:** ... the first, the second team will follow this corridor to the Aelins Reactor.

**(The elder princess pushes herself upright, wincing at a weariness in her head. Her fingers cradle the crown of her skull as the weakness subsides.)**

**Yosho:** Their primary objective will be disabling the generator before the weapon is capable of firing again.

**(She raises her eyes to the others once more when the brown cabbit glances over to her and mews in surprise. Ayeka directs her gaze toward the small creatures when Ken-Ohki also notices her, both meowing happily. She then blinks sadly, noticing her younger sister unconscious upon the other cot.)**

**Ayeka:** Sasami...?!

**(Yosho ceases his speech while the entire group turn back to the two cots. Tenchi rises to his feet, a relieved smile on his face. Ryoko also grins to herself, the relief of her expression lost in the shadows around her. Azaka and Kamidake both take an easier breath, pleased to see the regal lady safe. Nagi eyes the princess in silence, her thoughts smoldering elsewhere. Yosho smiles gently with a calming breath. Tenchi calls to her, attracting her attention.)**

**Tenchi:** Ayeka...

**(Pii places his hand on Nerti's, turning her head to his kind smile. She nods warmly and stands, following Tenchi as he goes to the princess's side. The prince rests a hand on Ayeka's shoulder, spurring a confused gaze from her. She touches her fingers to his while the two exchange words.)**

**Tenchi:** Are you feeling alright?

**Ayeka:** Yes, I am, Tenchi. What...?

**(When Nerti seats herself opposite Tenchi, Ayeka's eyes suddenly meet hers, the two women locking gazes. A tension rises within the violet-tressed noble, and Nerti blinks confusedly in return. Yosho and the two knights witness this quietly, their eyes centered on Ayeka's strange reaction. Tenchi blinks confusedly, observing the reactions.)**

**Tenchi:** Is something wrong, Ayeka?

**(Her thoughts are jumbled between two visions of the blonde before her: Nerti bearing crimson and blue eyes saying "Join me" as well as the black mark scrawling down her face when the scarlet power was exchanged with Ryo-Ohki. Ryoko and Nagi also notice this, but their attentions quickly turn to Nerti. Pii watches with concern, centered on Nerti's reactions. Carefully, the princess regards the woman near her.)**

**Ayeka:** You... are Nerti Ro.

**(Nerti nods, raising a placating hand and speaking softly.)**

**Nerti:** I am, princess. I just wanted to check your condition.

**(The others listen to this conversation when the second copy of Ayeka's voice echos in her head.)**

**Mock Ayeka:** Take her hand... Accept her help...

**(Confused, the princess's eyes slide to Nerti's hand while Tenchi nods and adds.)**

**Tenchi:** Ryoko freed her and Pii from the telepath's control. They've been helping us deal with what's happened.

**(Agreeing, the blonde rotates her wrist, kindly offering her assistance.)**

**Nerti:** You were suffering from symptoms similar to the other nobles. I could check you over, if you'd like.

**(Again, the voice repeats in the royal lady's thoughts, her eyes focused on the gift before her.)**

**Mock Ayeka:** Accept her... Accept...

**(Her lids close as she shakes her head, her arms folding. The voice within her silences while she replies.)**

**Ayeka:** No, thank you, Ms Ro.

**(Kamidake's voice comments, a worry in his words.)**

**Kamidake:** Princess, it might be wise for you to be examined, given the situation.

**(Ayeka rejects this.)**

**Ayeka:** No, not now, Kamidake.

**(Her eyes then turn worriedly to her sister.)**

**Ayeka:** What has happened here?

**(Tenchi pats her shoulder, his voice solemn with his explanation.)**

**Tenchi:** It's not just Sasami, Ayeka.

**(She glances back toward him, confusion in her face. Helpless, his eyes meets hers.)**

**Tenchi:** It's the whole world.

**(Nerti concurs, drawing the princess's attention toward her.)**

**Nerti:** That is the truth, princess.

**(The blonde lowers her grey eyes shamefully.)**

**Nerti:** An hour ago, Liaens's ship emitted a wave of simulated psionic energy at Jurai and its fleet. Its modulation was type NVO, amplified by all the output of the ship's primary reactor.

**(Horror crosses the eyes of the violet-tressed noble as one of her hands covers her mouth.)**

**Nerti:** The original intent was to weaponize NVO energy into a device to disable the Juraian fleet, like the effect of an EMP on electronic equipment. However, the results were far greater than anticipated.

**(Nerti closes her eyes, her voice apologetic.)**

**Nerti:** I'm so sorry...

**(Caring, Pii's voice whispers softly to her.)**

**Pii:** Nerti...

**(She glances up toward him somberly while his fist grips tightly at his side, the metal of the gauntlet's plates clacking against each other. Ayeka breathes slowly, absorbing this news when Azaka gravely continues.)**

**Azaka:** Jurai has fallen, princess. All those of noble blood have been placed into a dreamless sleep, save for the six of us.

**(Her gaze turns to the azure knight with a question.)**

**Ayeka:** Why were we six spared?

**(The warrior takes his staff in hand and raises the headpiece.)**

**Azaka:** Before the wave struck, a shield of light came from each of our staves and surrounded us like a gentle wing. It protected us, I believe.

**(Tenchi nods, pulling Tenchiken from his tunic.)**

**Tenchi:** Yeah, the same thing came from the sword, and from Ayeka's tiara, I think.

**(Yosho folds his arms, considering this.)**

**Yosho:** Something similar happened around little Sasami and myself, but she passed out shortly afterward.

**(Kamidake turns to Nagi and inquires.)**

**Kamidake:** What about you, Lady Nagi?

**(The huntress closes her eyes, a slight nod. The crimson knight then questions her again.)**

**Kamidake:** Do you now what might have caused it for you?

**(She shakes her head in silence, though Azaka narrows his gaze at the hairband in her purple spikes. Curious, Tenchi addresses his grandfather.)**

**Tenchi:** What about you, Grandpa? You didn't have one of the keys either.

**(He glances briefly to Sasami's sleeping body before he regards the young prince.)**

**Yosho:** I'm not sure, Tenchi, but why we were spared shouldn't be our concern.

**(Nerti agrees, concern in her eyes.)**

**Nerti:** Yes. They will be sending the replicas to take the palace in the next few hours.

**(Ayeka turns to Nerti, blinking oddly at her.)**

**Ayeka:** Replicas?

**Nerti:** Of Mecha-Nerti. They aren't as strong or sentient, but they have numbers, several hundred.

**(The princess recalls the silver-skinned gynoid whose scythe clashed against Tenchiken and Ryoko's crimson sword. However, she remembers more vividly the steel-grey eyes staring through her with a sly grin on the false lips. The noble lady looks incredulously at the woman next to her.)**

**Ayeka:** More of her...?

**(Ashamed, Nerti nods while Pii grinds his teeth, frustrated.)**

**Nerti:** Jezibel was pleased by her performance in Manhattan, so much so to drop the research into genetic splicing in favor of replicating her.

**(Ayeka considers this while Nerti adds.)**

**Nerti:** However, just like Mecha-Nerti, their strength is their weakness. Each is powered by an artificial NVO energy cell, based on the same principle as the Aelins Reactor. It makes their weapons virulent against Juraian technology, but also weak to a direct Jurai attack.

**Ayeka:** What is this Aelins Reactor?

**Nerti:** It's the heart of the weapon. I based it on the work of Dr Hakubi Washu on artificially recreating biological energies. Her published papers had all dealt with Ryoan energies, but I found a way to adapt the principle to NVO energy using the crystal ferns of Ryua.

**(Ryoko narrows her eyes, commenting.)**

**Ryoko:** Those plants?

**(Nerti affirms this.)**

**Nerti:** Yes, it's not much different than the trees of Jurai, but much weaker. To generate more efficiently, we had to use a core Ohki crystal as a catalyst.

**(The former pirate blinks, shocked herself. Ryo-Ohki and Ken-Ohki raise their heads, appalled.)**

**Ryoko:** A _core_ crystal?! That's connected straight to their brain!

**(The blonde inventor lowers her eyes.)**

**Nerti:** I know. It's how they regulate their abilities and bond to your race. I had designs to mimic the crystal's properties artificially, but it would be another year before I could implement them.

**(Ryoko scowls, her hands gripping at her sides while Nagi's gaze burns from a distance. Ryo-Ohki closes her eyes sadly while Ken-Ohki rests one of his ears over her brown shoulders. Pii takes a slow breath, keeping his feelings in check. Tenchi shakes his head slowly, saddened by this fact. However, Yosho speaks, summoning the attention of the others.)**

**Yosho:** Regardless of its creation or operation, this weapon is still a threat.

**(He glances to Nerti with a kind nod.)**

**Yosho:** Correct, Ms Ro?

**(She raises her eyes to him, noting his support. The blonde then concurs.)**

**Nerti:** Yes, the Aelins Reactor requires twenty hours to recharge before it can fire again, just before the effects of the last attack wear off.

**(The grandfather acknowledges this and turns back to the others.)**

**Yosho:** This is why we should strike soon before it can fire again. Ms Ro has provided us with diagrams of the ship so we can plan this attack.

**(Azaka adds.)**

**Azaka:** Quite, Lord Yosho. We will have to be swift while we still have surprise.

**(Ayeka voices her question.)**

**Ayeka:** What do you have in mind, grandfather?

**Yosho:** We have three primary objectives: protecting the palace, disabling the reactor, and distracting the enemy.

**(He returns to the translucent diagram, his finger settling at one node. It glows red as he explains.)**

**Yosho:** This docking bay is the closest to the Aelins Reactor. It seems the best boarding location to reach the device quickly.

**Kamidake:** Considering Liaens's previous strategy, he will probably send his best along with his army.

**Azaka:** Indeed, his two prized warriors, Oniko and Seia, may well lead the incursion.

**(Ryoko sneers as she comments.)**

**Ryoko:** That sick bitch Jezibel will just wait and watch.

**(Pii nods, his voice heated.)**

**Pii:** Her and Liaens both. He'll stay there with his finger on the trigger.

**Yosho:** Then, we'll have to occupy him. I propose three groups. One will remain here at the palace to defend the fallen as well as coordinate the efforts of the other groups.

**(He directs his finger to the schematic's docking bay.)**

**Yosho:** The remaining two groups will enter Liaens's vessel here. The first will destroy the reactor while the second attacks Liaens directly, keeping him from warning the ground troops or firing the weapon again.

**(While the others nod understandingly, Ryoko and Nagi eye the legendary man oddly. The former criminal raises her voice first, curious.)**

**Ryoko:** What about Jezibel? She's a problem too.

**(Ayeka concurs and adds.)**

**Ayeka:** Yes, she had affected four people in this very room. Couldn't she do so again?

**(Seriously, the grandfather answers.)**

**Yosho:** It's possible that she could interfere, but she is not a primary target. Liaens is more of an issue since he has command of the weapon.

**(Pii takes a heavy breath, a disappointed grimace on his lips, while the Ryoan woman and her half-sister glare toward Yosho. He raises a hand, his words calming and diplomatic.)**

**Yosho:** After the initial threat is dealt with, we can turn our attention to her.

**(The two scowl slightly but silently concede to his advice. Seriously, Tenchi then questions his elder.)**

**Tenchi:** Then, who's in each group?

**(Without hesitation, Pii stands and speaks.)**

**Pii:** I want a shot at Liaens.

**(Nerti's eyes turn to him, surprised while Yosho strokes his chin. The young hunter continues, a determination in his words.)**

**Pii:** I've chased him and studied him for the past few months. I know his current strategies and abilities.

**(Coldly, Nagi comments softly.)**

**Nagi:** And, you have a fresh vendetta.

**(His head swivels toward her, an irritated curl to his lip when he retorts.)**

**Pii:** _You're_ one to talk after chasing your own half-sister because of your "mommy issues".

**(She spins toward him, her eyes an angry scarlet. Kamidake starts to speak, yet Nerti's aghast voice draw attention away from the insults.)**

**Nerti:** Will!

**(His head lowers slightly, a heavy breath leaving his lips. Yosho nods and motions to Pii.)**

**Yosho:** I agree that your knowledge of the man will be helpful, but your hotheadedness is a detriment.

**(The legendary man then motions to Nagi.)**

**Yosho:** As is _your_ pride.

**(She looks back at him while he turns to Tenchi and continues.)**

**Yosho:** That is why you need someone more centered to balance you both.

**(Surprised, the young prince blinks dumbly, his grandfather grinning slightly.)**

**Yosho:** Yes, Tenchi. I would like you to join these two hunters in distracting, or subduing, Liaens.

**(Azaka and Kamidake both nod approvingly, though Nagi folds her arms with a cold stare for Tenchi. Pii directs his attention to the young prince, considering the Terran native. Uneasy, Tenchi questions this.)**

**Tenchi:** A...are you sure, Grandpa?

**(With Ryoko and Ayeka's knowing eyes on him, Tenchi listens to his grandfather's confident words.)**

**Yosho:** I am, Tenchi.

**(Ayeka's hand grips Tenchi's, drawing his attention to her. Her supportive gaze adds to Yosho's words, ushering Tenchi to stand and concede.)**

**Tenchi:** Alright. I'll go with them.

**(Ryoko watches distantly, her eyes somber at the exchange between the young prince and princess. Pii nods to Tenchi, accepting this choice.)**

**Pii:** Fine enough.

**(Yosho then turns to Nagi.)**

**Yosho:** And you?

**(She spins away toward the open, dark doorway, drawing her cape around her shoulders. Displeased, she replies.)**

**Nagi:** I'll handle my part of this.

**(She exits through the doorway, the others watching her icy departure. Ryoko sighs while Kamidake shakes his head slowly. Yosho turns to Nerti and regards her.)**

**Yosho:** Ms Ro, you designed the Aelins Reactor. I would like you to go with the group targeting it.

**(Certain, she nods, but Pii shakes his head, denying this.)**

**Pii:** Wait a second, Nerti. You just got free of that nightmare.

**(The blonde takes a breath, acknowledging this.)**

**Nerti:** I know, Will, but this is my responsibility.

**Pii:** No, it's not. Your skills might have been used to cause this, but it wasn't your will.

**(Her grey eyes close somberly.)**

**Nerti:** I built that weapon with _my own hands_, Will. They were _my_ designs and _my_ research.

**(Kindly, she gazes surely at him.)**

**Nerti:** I know it better than anyone. If something goes wrong, I'm the only one who might be able to deal with the situation.

**(Pii's breath falls heavily as his hands grip at his sides. Nerti sighs and nods, understandingly.)**

**Nerti:** I know you want me safe, but I have to do this, for myself if nothing else.

**(Yosho interjects into the conversation.)**

**Yosho:** I have no intention of her doing this alone.

**(He motions to Ryoko, who looks up from her own thoughts.)**

**Yosho:** Would you join her, Ryoko? Your power and speed would help destroy the reactor quickly.

**(A moment passes while Ryoko considers this. Soon, she nods and agrees.)**

**Ryoko:** If it gives me a chance at Jezibel, sure.

**(Then, Yosho regards Kamidake.)**

**Yosho:** And you, Kamidake? Your Jurai Power and quickness would be a great help too.

**(The knight bows his head respectfully.)**

**Kamidake:** It would be my honor, sire.

**(Pii eyes these two but turns to Nerti's pleading eyes. Meeting her gaze, he grudgingly agrees. The blonde smiles hopefully while Azaka stands at Yosho's side, understanding.)**

**Azaka:** That would leave you and me, sire, to protect the palace.

**(The grandfather concurs.)**

**Yosho:** Exactly. You and I will maintain the front here, as well as coordinate the other two groups.

**(Ayeka speaks softly.)**

**Ayeka:** What of me, grandfather? Is there something that I can do as well?

**(He shakes his head.)**

**Yosho:** I would prefer you stay here, Ayeka.

**(Her brows furrow gravely as he explains.)**

**Yosho:** If your symptoms are like the others in the palace, your powers might have been weakened too.

**(He then glances to Sasami.)**

**Yosho:** And, she needs her sister at her side.

**(Solemnly, Ayeka nods and agrees to this. Tenchi pats her shoulder, a supportive smile for her. In return, her expression warms, though Ryoko's eyes chill. Her gaze sliding over to Sasami, the former pirate looks at the little princess, the jealousy melting to concern. Yosho steps aside, speaking kindly.)**

**Yosho:** Now, I'd like all of you to get what rest you can. Azaka and I will go over this plan once more before we act. Meet here again in one hour.

**(The group affirms this while Yosho and Azaka turn to leave the room. Quietly, Azaka regards the elder prince.)**

**Azaka:** Not to question your judgment, Lord Yosho...

**(Yosho shakes his head.)**

**Yosho:** It's alright, Azaka. You can speak freely to me.

**(The azure knight nods, speaking clear to him.)**

**Azaka:** About Ms Ro, can her information be trusted?

**(The two men glance back to Nerti, who reseats herself at Pii's side. The two speak kindly and softly, their expressions gentle.)**

**Azaka:** She was in the Kimitan woman's power for three years. Who knows the damage done to her mind.

**Yosho:** I know, and the same could be said of her companion, or of Ryoko and Nagi. But, she is the only source of information we have.

**(The two men exchange gazes as the conversation continues.)**

**Yosho:** That is why Tenchi and Kamidake are in each group, to keep an eye on them. Ideally, a physician here could check each of them out, but we don't have that luxury.

**(Azaka concurs before Yosho continues.)**

**Yosho:** My main concern, however, is with Ayeka and Sasami.

**(Confused, the knight questions him.)**

**Azaka:** Why is that?

**(Yosho eyes the two sisters distantly while he explains.)**

**Yosho:** I have reason to believe that something far larger may be happening here, Azaka.

**(Azaka's eyes follow the elder's.)**

**Yosho:** You were there when the keys were made, all of them.

**Azaka:** Kamidake and I both were.

**(Yosho's lavender eyes meet the other man's knowingly.)**

**Yosho:** Care to tell me about it?

Scene 4 – Adrift

**(A dim glow envelopes the core tree of the ship Chizuru. The waters that usually babble through the canals carved in the floor now drift into the air as perfect spheres. Next to the ship, a figure presses his feet into the ground, one of his hands levering against the mighty plant's bark. This man, the young captain Sagami, closes his eyes, his concentration centered on a subtle emerald glow appearing around his palm.)**

**(Nearby, his immediate subordinate, Commander Eiji Amaki, floats in the air as translucent screens appear around him. Each displays different gages and graphs: engine power, regeneration rate, weapon array charge, and others. He shakes his head and comments.)**

**Eiji:** We're not doing stupendous here, Sagami. We won't have full power for another hour.

**(Sagami nods, his eyes opening as he looks toward his officer.)**

**Sagami:** I figured. What about the com and grav systems?

**(Eiji skims the graphs, his hand passing over the display. Two graphs magnify and center themselves for him while the others shrink and skirt to the edges of the window. Marked by the Juraiji for "Communications System Status", a circular gage is colored green and labeled correspondingly, "80". The other gage is similar, showing "75". The commander purses his lips, considering these.)**

**Eiji:** They're functional, but probably not greatly reliable.

**(The captain nods, a wry grin on his face.)**

**Sagami:** Any port in a storm.

**(Eiji smirks, shaking his head.)**

**Eiji:** And, it's a hell of a storm.

**(Sagami agrees somberly, lowering his eyes.)**

**Sagami:** No kidding.

**(The commander waves his hand, the windows before him sliding to the side so he can face his captain directly. Gravely, Eiji states.)**

**Eiji:** Sagami, you and I have been friends since the academy. I have to know.

**(Sagami raises his eyes to his friend as he inquires.)**

**Eiji:** How did you know what was about to happen?

**(The man near the tree scoffs and shakes his head.)**

**Sagami:** Would you believe a hunch?

**(The other gazes coldly back, his arms folded.)**

**Eiji:** Yeah, about like I believed that story of your shore leave on Heliotropis with the seven super-models.

**(Sagami laughs to himself.)**

**Sagami:** You never did enjoy a good story, Eiji.

**(He turns his gaze upward as he issues a command.)**

**Sagami:** Chizuru, activate internal communication only.

**(A small chime is heard before Sagami speaks again, stoically.)**

**Sagami:** Everyone, this is the captain speaking.

**(Across the ship, the crew raise their heads to the sound of their leader's voice while they float in the zero-gravity environment.)**

**Sagami:** We were caught off-guard by the enemy's weapon, but we're not out of this fight yet.

**(His voice grows confident and supportive, his officers and enlisted concurring with his words.)**

**Sagami:** Legendary or not, this Liaens is not taking our home.

**(In the tree chamber, Sagami continues, his eyes grave and determined.)**

**Sagami:** Let's show him what the Jurai of this age have to offer.

**(Eiji listens as well when the captain motions to him, downward. The commander nods, bending his knees and extending his arms toward the floor.)**

**Sagami:** Commander Amaki and I have started the ship's regeneration sequence and gotten the gravitational system back online. Brace yourselves. You should be receiving gravity shortly. Afterward, I want all sections to run diagnostics and report. Be careful _not_ to give any sign to the enemy that we're still operable. Out.

**(A chime pings, the internal channel closed. Sagami thanks his vessel.)**

**Sagami:** Thanks, Chizuru. Now, give everyone a minute to prepare before you switch back on the gravity.

**(A glimmer passes from the tree, acknowledging the captain's order while Eiji resumes his question.)**

**Eiji:** So, how did you know?

**(A moment passes before the spheres floating about suddenly burst and splash back to the floor below. Eiji falls, landing on his feet and hands while Sagami rights himself next to the tree. The screens now above Eiji slide down around him, shortly filling with the reports of the crew chiefs across the vessel. Sagami answers his subordinate.)**

**Sagami:** I checked the incident on Earth's Manhattan Island, when this same enemy sent his creations after Lord Tenchi and Lady Ayeka.

**(Eiji listens, his brows furrowed.)**

**Sagami:** Both creatures emphasized the use of NVO type energy. I figured that it too would be based on the same premise.

**(The commander nods understandingly before he glances back to the figures before him.)**

**Eiji:** And apparently, you were right.

**(The captain scoffs, shaking his head.)**

**Sagami:** I wish I wasn't, really.

**(He sighs and glances soberly toward the tree, Chizuru herself.)**

**Sagami:** I just hope we're not the only viable ship left.

**(Eiji concurs as he taps a few strokes on one of the displays around him.)**

**Eiji:** I'll have Chizuru send out a low-frequency radio ping. It's ancient, but usable, and the enemy will probably not notice it.

**(Sagami approves this while his thoughts settle elsewhere. Mentally, he travels back to the moments before the crimson wave passed through his tree-ship. He and Eiji stood next to the great trunk of Chizuru's core when a white pulse flows through the plant. Shortly afterward, a shield of light emerged and protectively surrounded the tree and the two men, like a caring wing. He folds his arms in thought.)**

**Sagami:** What could that have been...? Was it why we were spared...?

**(His pondering is interrupted by a beeping on one of Eiji's displays. Turning to his second-in-command, the captain inquires with his gaze before the commander answers.)**

**Eiji:** We're being hailed, on the same radio frequency.

**(Sagami spins toward Chizuru's tree, his order plain.)**

**Sagami:** Well then, let's answer them.

**(In front of the captain, a large screen appears, portraying a single figure. However, the image intermittently blurs and bears a snow of static. Yet, in the moments when the display is calm, a single figure can be discerned: a woman with a cowl of ruby-colored hair, a silvery tiara nestled in her locks. Her amber eyes narrow, also trying to focus on her intended partner in this conversation. Around her shoulders, a white armor protects her body, a Juraian crest embossed over the breastplate.)**

**(Sagami blinks and grins as he recognizes her.)**

**Sagami:** Juraihelm Ramia!

**(She replies, also pleased to hear his voice.)**

**Ramia:** Jurai Sagami! Good to hear that your radical scheme worked there as well.

**Sagami:** Indeed. Is Saya viable?

**(Between the waves of interference, her head's shake is seen.)**

**Ramia:** Not for another hour, it seems. That blast wave left a residual charge in her systems. We're flushing them with bursts of power from the central tree every few seconds.

**(He nods.)**

**Sagami:** Good plan, I think. Has the enemy noticed?

**Ramia:** Not that we can tell. Our external sensor array isn't completely operational, but the enemy ship hasn't approached closer. It seems to be waiting.

**(He rests his chin in his hand, a concern on his brow.)**

**Sagami:** That's worrisome. What are they hatching?

**Ramia:** No doubt trouble for us. When will Chizuru be operational?

**Sagami:** About when Saya will be. We'll try your burst method with the regeneration system and see if that hurries this up.

**(The male captain drops his hand to his side when he regards his lady counterpart again.)**

**Sagami:** Did any other ships power down early?

**(Ramia's head lowers slightly, though her features are lost in the static.)**

**Ramia:** I believe that I saw Mizuyume go dark before Saya, but I've heard no word from her. Do you know of any others?

**(His head shakes.)**

**Sagami:** No.

**Ramia:** Any word from the palace?

**Sagami:** Nothing yet.

**(She accepts this, her voice grave in her reply.)**

**Ramia:** We should assume them lost and prepare to battle with just these two ships.

**(Sagami raises his head.)**

**Sagami:** Agreed, though I hate to admit it.

**Ramia:** As do I, but for now, it is just Chizuru and Saya.

**Sagami:** Any thoughts on why the enemy haven't struck us yet?

**(Though her voice is fairly clear, the display loses her furrowed brows in interference.)**

**Ramia:** It's likely the use of that planetary weapon left them weak too. That would make this an opportune time to attack.

**(Sagami scoffs with a slight grin.)**

**Sagami:** Too bad we can't.

**(Her voice becomes icy, displeased by his levity.)**

**Ramia:** This is hardly a time to be funny, captain.

**(Sagami sighs with a shake of his head, maintaining his grin.)**

**Sagami:** I know, Ramia. We'll be ready as soon as we can. Take care.

**Ramia:** You as well. Out.

**(The display winks into nothingness while Sagami turns back to his officer and their ship's condition.)**

Scene 5 – My Sister's Keeper

**(The flickering light of a candle illuminates the silhouette of Princess Ayeka as she wrings the water from a cloth rag. Seated at Sasami's bedside, the regal woman quietly folds the damp rag and sets it on her sister's forehead. Solemnly, her amethyst eyes settle on the silent, youthful face of her kin, aged only nine years.)**

**(Ayeka rests the back of her hand against the child's cheek, feeling a slight heat of fever. Concerned, she sighs and folds her hands in her lap, an unspoken prayer flowing through her mind. A hand rests on her shoulder, drawing the lady's attention from her thoughts and to the person seating himself at her side.)**

**(Tenchi grins supportively, spurring a thankful response from her. He turns to the younger princess, his own concern showing.)**

**Tenchi:** How is she?

**(Ayeka glances back to Sasami as well, her expression melting back to worry.)**

**Ayeka:** The fever has lessened, but no other change.

**Tenchi:** Has Nerti looked at her?

**(With a stiff breath, the princess nods.)**

**Ayeka:** She has and said that it was simply exhaustion, that she overexerted herself.

**(She gazes back at Tenchi, her brows furrowed seriously.)**

**Ayeka:** I don't trust her, Tenchi.

**(Quizzically, he raises a brow.)**

**Tenchi:** She's been helping us since she awoke. We've all been watching her, and she hasn't done anything bad.

**(Lowering her eyes, Ayeka holds her arms close, fear and unease slipping into her voice.)**

**Ayeka:** Something about her isn't right... I don't know how to explain it...

**(Tenchi places his hands on her shoulders, his gaze meeting hers while he speaks gently to her.)**

**Tenchi:** Sasami will be alright, Ayeka. As soon as the doctors wake back up, they can take care of her.

**(She listens, fighting back her sisterly worry to hear his certain words.)**

**Tenchi:** I promise. Everything will be alright.

**(She nods slowly, a tear at the edge of her eye.)**

**Ayeka:** I'm sorry, Tenchi... Seeing everyone fallen... and Sasami...

**(He concurs.)**

**Tenchi:** I know. It's not easy for any of us, but it'll be over soon.

**(As a slight grin crosses Ayeka's lips, a pair of golden eyes glisten in the distance. Near the door to this ward, the former pirate Ryoko stands, watching them quietly. She watches the princess's form relax next to her beloved prince, and the Ryoan woman lowers her head and steps away into the darkened corridor. Tenchi's brown eyes then glance toward the doorway, seeing only the empty darkness remaining.)**

**(Ryoko's amber irises open, allowing her to see clearly in this deep shadow. She folds her arms while her feet levitate from the ground, coasting over the unconscious Juraians below her. The images Jezibel conjured float through her mind: Tenchi and Ayeka caressing one another, their lovers' kiss, and their snide smirks. She closes her eyes, shaking the thoughts from her head.)**

**Ryoko:** It's a lie...

**(While she drifts through the corridor, her gaze catches an artificial light flowing from a room ahead and to her left. Silently, she approaches, hearing the voices of two speaking within the ward. Curiously, she glances inside to see the armor-clad Nerti Ro standing near a body-length mirror. She lightly touches the white plates along her shoulders and collar, her thoughts melancholic and distant. Behind her, Will Pii steps to her side, his voice sober and quiet.)**

**Pii:** Nerti, you don't have to do this.

**(Her grey eyes lower while her hand closes over her heart. Pii rests a hand on her shoulder, his concern obvious.)**

**Pii:** You can explain it to someone else, or relay instructions over the comm.

**(She shakes her head, shame in her words.)**

**Nerti:** No, Will. Someone else could make a mistake. The comm could fail. It _has_ to be me.

**(She glances back to him, her eyes longing and gentle.)**

**Nerti:** Can't you see why?

**(He nods, his head descending from her gaze.)**

**Pii:** I can, but I...

**(His words catch in his throat as his hand draws back to his side. However, the blonde approaches, taking his hand in hers. Nerti's eyes look into the black visor, meeting their reflection as she whispers softly to him.)**

**Nerti:** ... I know...

**(Her free hand lightly reaches to his visor, raising it gradually from his face to reveal his chocolate-colored eyes. His expression longs back toward hers, the two exchanging a rekindled emotion. Again, her vaporous words linger toward his ear.)**

**Nerti:** ... I've missed you...

**(She smiles warmly, a tear at the edge of her gaze.)**

**Nerti:** Your pretty eyes...

**(Pii closes his eyes and eases his hand against the visor, pushing it back over his eyes. However, Nerti blinks in confusion, gripping the optical device in her hand as well and holding it from shutting over his vision.)**

**Nerti:** Will, what's wrong?

**(A shame of his own stiffens his face, the tension growing throughout his body.)**

**Pii:** I'm sorry, Nerti... If I were stronger... or saw all this coming...

**(Carefully, she forces the visor up and his headgear off his head, revealing his true face and brown hair. Her loving gaze centers on his opening eyes as she draws closer to him.)**

**Nerti:** Stop it, Will... Please...

**(Her arms wrap around his neck, dropping his headgear to the floor. In response, his hands rest on her sides while she speaks.)**

**Nerti:** I always thought of you... when she loosened her hold on me a little... I never blamed you... not for anything...

**(Hearing this, his arms hold her closer, their lips nearing while he replies.)**

**Pii:** You were always in my thoughts... while I hunted for you... to bring you home...

**(Her tears break free of her eyes as the two lean together and press their lips gently together. Aside, Ryoko watches this distantly, alone. The former pirate turns away, drifting back into the black corridor. A coldness fills her body, causing her to hold her arms close for the missing warmth. She floats in solitude through the corridor, away from the infirmary while she recalls all the times she was close to Tenchi.)**

**(In the 1920s American world she devised, Ryoko clasps the young prince's hand. The pirate glances over to him, a weak smile breaking through her facade. In return, he grips her hand, and grins back for her.)**

**(In Yagami's corridor, the fierce Ryoan pirate extends her hand threateningly to the prince, but her scowl breaks. She wraps her arms around Tenchi and holds him tightly, sobbing for him to stay and be safe with her. Pain tears through her, not only from the wound in her side, but also from her heart for this brave young man.)**

**(Along the path from the Masaki house with the sakura petals falling around them, Ryoko leaps into Tenchi's arms, holding his neck tightly as she swings around with him. She cheers to his dumbfounded face, happy to be back with him again.)**

**(Her mind returns from these memories as she lands her feet at the doorway into the ballroom. Here, the moonlight casts down upon the fallen Juraian royalty, as well as two figures near the terrace. Draped in the silvery rays from above, the fierceness of the huntress Nagi's features is softened, her eyes watching the distant trees sway in the breeze. Her cape billows behind her as she folds her arms thoughtfully.)**

**(The other figure approaches her slowly from behind, the knight Kamidake with his staff key in hand. She glances back toward him while he speaks in a most gentile manner.)**

**Kamidake:** Are you well, Lady Nagi?

**(Her cold stare is his only reply when he halts a meter away. Her scarlet eyes examine him carefully, her vision quite clear, much like Ryoko's. His lavender gaze meets hers before she returns to her distant audience with a few words.)**

**Nagi:** Should I be?

**(He steps closer, his attention set on her.)**

**Kamidake:** You seemed upset leaving the briefing with Lord Yosho.

**(Her thoughts drift to the harsh words exchanged between herself and Pii during discussion, spurring a scowl onto her lips. The knight continues.)**

**Kamidake:** I realize the Terran hunter's words were insulting to you...

**(She scolds him, her brows furrowing.)**

**Nagi:** What would you know of it, knight?

**(The purple-haired woman closes her eyes, venom dripping from her words.)**

**Nagi:** You who were raised by nobility, honored and revered... what would you know?

**(Ryoko listens to the solitude of her sibling, as well as the royal warrior to sets his hand upon the huntress's shoulder. A chill rushes through Nagi's body at his touch, together with his calm and understanding words.)**

**Kamidake:** I know what it is to be a stranger in one's own home, to come back after everything has changed.

**(The former pirate grins slightly and hopefully while her nemesis glances aside, observing the honest face of the warrior with her. Nagi blinks, a gentle quality appearing in them.)**

**Kamidake:** Skill and reverence, as well as time, can isolate just as much as shame and prejudice, Lady Nagi.

**(However, her eyes grow hard as she slaps his hand away from her shoulder, barking back at him.)**

**Nagi:** Get your hand off of me! I'm not some wilting flower like these regal ladies on the floor!

**(She motions toward the fallen Juraians around the ballroom, taking Kamidake aback. Ryoko sighs, shaking her head slowly with a curse under her breath.)**

**Ryoko:** You dumb bitch...

**(Apologetically, the knight's eyes lower while the huntress continues her verbal attack.)**

**Nagi:** I don't _need_ your sympathy, let alone even _want_ it!

**(Respectfully, he bows to her and concurs.)**

**Kamidake:** Very well, Lady Nagi... My most sincere apologies for making such an assumption...

**(Turning away from her, he rises and marches away, a breath helping to maintain his pride. However, her eyes slide down to her left, and her fists gather at her sides, her breath hot and tense. Soon, the noble warrior exits the ballroom, leaving her to spin once more to her distant thoughts toward Jurai's groves.)**

**(However, after he has left the room, he pauses, his eyes scanning around the region around the door. Finding no one and no signs, he continues forward alone. Then, Ryoko phases down through the ceiling and watches him depart. Once he is out of sight, the former pirate enters the ballroom door, floating over the fallen people around below her. Loudly, she calls across the chamber to her blood opponent.)**

**Ryoko:** You are a moron. You know that, Nagi?

**(A scowl crosses Nagi's eyes as she answers, rotating to face her half-sister.)**

**Nagi:** What do you want, Ryoko?

**(A few meters from the purple-haired woman, Ryoko sets her feet to the ground and scoffs back at her nemesis.)**

**Ryoko:** When a guy like that talks nice to you, you should let him.

**(A redness burns in the cheeks of the huntress, though the shadows around them mask much of it. However, Ryoko laughs to herself, issuing a more hateful stare from the other party.)**

**Nagi:** What concern is it of yours?

**(Ryoko waves her hand to the side as she reclines in the air, levitating with her legs crossed under her. Mocking elegance, she draws her arms close, resting her chin on one of her hands. Humored, she replies.)**

**Ryoko:** I _am_ your big sister.

**(Nagi's hand waves before her, denying this implication.)**

**Nagi:** I don't acknowledge any kinship with _you_.

**(Exasperated, Ryoko's eyes close as she sighs, shaking her head.)**

**Ryoko:** God, no wonder we hated each other for so long...

**(Coldly, the huntress announces her intent.)**

**Nagi:** We still have unfinished business, Ryoko.

**(The former pirate raises her head, confused and sarcastic.)**

**Ryoko:** What? I'm not breaking laws any more, bringing "disgrace" to _your_ "good" name.

**Nagi:** You've done enough already.

**(Seriously, Ryoko stands from her floating posture and walks toward her kin.)**

**Ryoko:** What does that have to do with _you_? _I_ didn't take you from your dad's house. _I_ didn't force Mom to leave your dad.

**(The scarlet eyes lock onto their amber opposites as the two begin to circle one another, slowly.)**

**Nagi:** No, but your mother's blood was the cause. Your crimes only worsen the fact.

**(Insulted, Ryoko's hands rest on her hips as she stops and barks back at her half-sister.)**

**Ryoko:** It takes _two_ to tango, _Sis_. _Your dad_ had as much to do with you getting born as Mom did.

**(Nagi's glare flares hotter as her words quiet.)**

**Nagi:** Don't call me "Sis". All we share is a mother, nothing more.

**(The huntress stops opposite her rival while Ryoko blinks in realization. Confused, Nagi watches as Ryoko starts to laugh, soon holding her sides. Icily, the purple-haired woman inquires.)**

**Nagi:** What's so funny, Ryoko?

**(Calming her laughter, Ryoko answers, still chuckling to herself.)**

**Ryoko:** I get it now!

**Nagi:** What?

**(After another burst of laughter, the former pirate replies, loudly.)**

**Ryoko:** You're _jealous_!

**(Nagi recoils away from her half-sister, surprised at this answer.)**

**Nagi:** Jealous?!

**(The cyan-maned woman nods, chuckling with her hands on her hips. Pleased with herself, she circles her old nemesis, watching her growing unease.)**

**Ryoko:** Yeah, _I've_ had the wild life, with _you_ chasing around behind. _I've_ now got a nice home on Earth, and _you_ don't, _Sis_.

**(A ruddy glow burns in Nagi's cheeks while Ryoko stops before her, more prodding words to follow.)**

**Ryoko:** Instead of chasing after _my_ life, why don't you get _your own_?

**(She smiles wider, teasing far more.)**

**Ryoko:** Maybe your own _man_?

**(Angrily, Nagi barks back.)**

**Nagi:** Shut your mouth!

**(Ryoko scoffs, spinning away from her kin. With a shake of her head, the former pirate sighs, her own gaze slipping into the distant foliage of Jurai.)**

**Ryoko:** You remember a couple years ago, right before Tenchi took Kagato down?

**(Irritated, Nagi listens and concurs.)**

**Nagi:** I do. What of it?

**(A slight grin crosses Ryoko's lips, recalling when Nagi barged into her room in the Masaki house, then within Yagami's cargo bay.)**

**Ryoko:** I've always wondered why you helped us then.

**(In the silvery light, her cyan mane of hair shimmers, seemingly a ghostly white. As she remembers the pain of her wound and her screams of determination, a melancholic distance absorbs her. Approaching quietly, Nagi answers, some of her anger waning.)**

**Nagi:** Ken-Ohki wouldn't let Ryo-Ohki battle alone. Then, there was the fact that Kagato could very well come after Father.

**(The Ryoan woman scoffs and nods.)**

**Ryoko:** If you say so.

**(Standing at her sister's side, the half-Juraian narrows her eyes and glances toward the former pirate.)**

**Nagi:** Do you imply that my decision had something to do with you?

**(Ryoko's smile widens as she shakes her head.)**

**Ryoko:** No, not at all.

**(Nagi glances away before Ryoko then continues.)**

**Ryoko:** But, _you_ did just now.

**(The huntress's lips curl while she glares back at the ex-pirate. With a quick look to the floor, Ryoko's expression becomes more serious as she speaks.)**

**Ryoko:** You are my sister, Nagi, whether you like it or not.

**(The two siblings face one another in the Juraian moonlight, a gravity passing between them.)**

**Ryoko:** If you want, we can settle our old score after we deal with Jezibel.

**(Nagi nods, the pair of them accepting this mutual hatred.)**

**Nagi:** Agreed.

**(A whooshing sound gravitates the sisters' attention into the ballroom, where two female figures materialize. Their feet clank against the ground, their skin a blue steel. The two mechanically raise their heads, their eyes glowing a hot red as they each stare at either Ryoko or Nagi.)**

**(The former pirate blinks in surprise and recognition. While these two machines do have quite unrefined features, such as sharp-edged joints and corrugation lines in their skin, the design matches that of Mecha-Nerti. With just a moment's hesitation, Ryoko summons her crimson katana and holds it ready at her side. Nagi also draws her rapier-like sword and holds it aloft toward the two. Then, voice arises from the two, Jezibel's amused words.)**

**Jezibel:** Ah, I see the blast wave also ignored you, _Lady_ Nagi, as well as your dear sister.

**(The huntress glares coldly, the telepath continuing.)**

**Jezibel:** Must be that fiery Ryoan blood in your veins.

**(The purple-haired woman grips her sword more tightly as she replies.)**

**Nagi:** I will see _your_ blood soon enough, witch.

**(Jezibel's voice scoffs and answers.)**

**Jezibel:** Still "daddy's little girl", I see. Nice that...

**(Impatiently, Ryoko interrupts sarcastically.)**

**Ryoko:** Why don't you just shut up so we can kick your ass?

**(A humored laugh rings from the hollows of the robots before the Kimitan responds.)**

**Jezibel:** Very well.

**(At this, the two machines rush forward at the sisters, their hands igniting in an obsidian flame. Ryoko fades away while Nagi steps aside, the blackened claws of their adversaries grasping for their former locations. The huntress swipes her sword through the arm of her nearest foe before sliding a short distance.)**

**(Jezibel's laugh echoes within the hall when metal tendrils emerge from the wound of the damaged unit. These shoot forth and intertwine into the steel hull of the severed arm, drawing it back into place. Quickly, the damage seals itself, the hand flexing its fingers. Ryoko curses as she reappears near Nagi.)**

**Ryoko:** Dammit! These bitches regenerate just like the original!

**(Her sister eyes the enemy while she comments.)**

**Nagi:** Lovely feature.

**(Again, Jezibel's voice speaks to the two while the metal figures turn to the sisters.)**

**Jezibel:** Just come quietly. It would make this far simpler.

**(Promptly, they answer.)**

**Ryoko:** Go to hell!

**Nagi:** Not happening, Kimitan.

**(Pleased, the telepath's words seem to smile at their retort.)**

**Jezibel:** Excellent.

**(One robot darts toward them, and the two sisters both shoot into their air. However, the second machine leaps toward Ryoko, who suddenly shifts direction and avoids the incoming enemy. Nagi's path arcs to the ground, where her feet slowly touch for a moment before she shoots back into the air at the falling android.)**

**(Her left hand takes her whip's hilt in hand as its glowing violet length snakes to life. She snaps it across the robot's chest, scorching a gash into the chassis. The huntress then hovers in the air for a moment while she levels her sword at the enemy. A blast of regal fire flies from the blade's tip, punching through the armored body of the robot. Its feet land firmly on the ground while Nagi drifts aside. It stares coldly back up at her, its armor regenerating as before.)**

**(With Ryoko, she sights the other robot and soars down at it, her crimson katana leading the way. However, it rolls aside and rises to its feet while she slices into the floor. She spins toward it and swipes her blade furiously, but its burning hands clash against the Ryoan sword each time, deflecting the shot away. Her temper shortens until she slides back and throws the blade into the machine, where the weapon explodes on impact. The machine remains, regenerating its shell.)**

**(Jezibel's cackle sounds within the ballroom, the two sisters backing away from their adversaries.)**

**Jezibel:** What a great display of your skills, but witness how little they matter.

**(Hurried steps halt at the doorway to the palace's corridors. Both Ryoko and Nagi glance to see the crimson knight Kamidake standing there, swinging his staff into his hands. Commandingly, he orders the two androids.)**

**Kamidake:** Stand down, machines!

**(Displeased, Jezibel remarks.)**

**Jezibel:** ... Another unexpected interruption...

**(The robot opposite Ryoko extends an arm toward Kamidake, its hand cracking open its plating. The fire around its casing flares darker when Nagi calls out to him.)**

**Nagi:** Kamidake!

**(He turns to this enemy, the headpiece of his staff spins and gathers his scarlet energies. However, with Nagi distracted, the robot opposite her rushes forward, the flames around its hands dispersing. It grabs her whip hand while she reacts, thrusting her sword into its side. The foe slams her against a wall, holding her firmly while Kamidake's staff explodes flaming Jurai Power at the other machine.)**

**(Yet, the machine then fades from sight, a whooshing noise left by the air rushing into its former location. The blast of Jurai Power continues forward, smashing through the edge of the veranda's doorway. Ryoko and Kamidake quickly turn their attention to Nagi, who struggles against her enemy's grip. She kicks at the unfeeling mechanism holding her with no effect. Kamidake advances a step, ordering again.)**

**Kamidake:** Release her!

**(With the huntress, the remaining robot begins to vanish as well. Ryoko quickly fades away while Kamidake shoots himself forward on his fleet feet to Nagi's location. Ryoko appears with him there as his staff swings through the fading machine, failing to affect it. Both stand helplessly as Nagi disappears with her captor.)**

**(Ryoko curses and punches the wall, frustrated while Kamidake grips his staff tightly, likewise affected. Soon, the other six members of the party arrive: Tenchi, Ayeka, Yosho, Azaka, Pii, and Nerti. With Ryo-Ohki at his side, Ken-Ohki hops into the room. He blinks for a moment, stunned while Ryo-Ohki mews to him. Yosho questions the damage incurred to the room.)**

**Yosho:** What happened here?

**(Ryoko simply glares at the floor while Kamidake kneels to his lord and answers respectfully.)**

**Kamidake:** My apologies, Lord Yosho. The enemy came for Lady Nagi... and took her.

**(Shocked, Ayeka gasps while Tenchi approaches Ryoko, his expression concerned. Azaka watches his partner's tight grip as he continues.)**

**Kamidake:** They were two, mechanical and quick.

**(Nerti watches silently and somberly while Pii advances and examines the damage for himself. Tenchi rests a hand on Ryoko's shoulder when the former pirate tenses, facing away from him. The young prince whispers to her softly.)**

**Tenchi:** Ryoko...

**(Her amber eyes glance back to him, dancing with passion as she speaks.)**

**Ryoko:** It was her.

**(The others, save Kamidake, turn to her as she explains.)**

**Ryoko:** Jezibel. She sent those two things after Nagi and me.

**(Nerti's eyes blink in surprise, but then to concern as Ryoko stands and glares furiously at Yosho.)**

**Ryoko:** I'm going after her. Right now.

**(Nerti speaks, worried.)**

**Nerti:** This might be what Jezibel wants, Ryoko.

**(Ryoko shakes her head.)**

**Ryoko:** I don't care. _You_ of all people know what she'll do.

**(The blonde lowers her eyes and nods, knowing too well. Pii then inquires.)**

**Pii:** What about the existing plan?

**(Azaka turns to Yosho, commenting.)**

**Azaka:** These two saw Kamidake. They know that at least one Juraian survived. We have lost surprise.

**(The elder prince nods, understanding this while Kamidake's voice rises.)**

**Kamidake:** Sire, if you would allow me...

**(He gazes up to Yosho, meeting his determined eyes to the prince's steady sight.)**

**Kamidake:** I will accompany Ms Ryoko and ensure they return safely.

**(For a moment, the grandfather considers this while Tenchi gently squeezes Ryoko's shoulder. She rests her hand over his as she whispers back to him.)**

**Ryoko:** I have to, Tenchi...

**(Seriously, he nods, replying.)**

**Tenchi:** I know...

**(Finally, Yosho concedes.)**

**Yosho:** Very well. Kamidake, you and Ryoko will locate Nagi and deal with this Jezibel Kimitan.

**(The young knight bows his head thankfully.)**

**Kamidake:** Thank you, sire.

**(Ryoko takes a careful breath while Tenchi's concerned eyes watch her brooding stare. The two cabbits rush to her and mew, the white one meeting and acknowledging her eyes. Yosho adds, calling the attention of everyone to him.)**

**Yosho:** Everyone. Since we have lost the element of surprise, we must strike now.

**(Kamidake stands as the legendary prince motions to him and Ryoko.)**

**Yosho:** You two know your parts.

**(They agree knowingly before he then motions to Tenchi and Pii.)**

**Yosho:** With Nagi captured, the two of you will have to handle Liaens alone.

**(These two acknowledge this, though Pii inquires with his own worries.)**

**Pii:** What about Nerti? If the red knight and Ryoko go after Nagi, who goes with her now?

**(Everyone witnesses Yosho turn to Azaka and speak gravely to him.)**

**Yosho:** Sir Azaka, I would ask that you accompany her to the Aelins Reactor.

**(The azure knight furrows his brows, confused.)**

**Azaka:** But, my lord, that would leave just you here to protect the palace.

**(Then, Ayeka steps forward, her amethyst eyes calm.)**

**Ayeka:** He will not be alone.

**(All turn to Ayeka when Tenchi speaks to her.)**

**Tenchi:** You, Ayeka?

**(She nods, certain.)**

**Ayeka:** This is my world, Tenchi, and I will fight for her.

**(Yosho questions her.)**

**Yosho:** Are you sure, Ayeka? You were bedridden not long ago.

**(She accepts this, extending her arm. Around her hand, five of her small guardians appear and generate a small force shield. Her gaze meets his again.)**

**Ayeka:** We are already short-handed, and we need everyone we can muster. I will fight, Grandfather.

**(Tenchi witnesses this quietly, both he and Ryoko surprised by her answer. The legendary prince agrees.)**

**Yosho:** Very well. It will be you and me, Ayeka.

**(While Ayeka's shield and guardians vanish, he nods to the entire gathering.)**

**Yosho:** Everyone, the operation begins now.

**(As one, the group concurs as Tenchi narrates.)**

**Tenchi:** We all had our roles to play then.

**(From around the corner of exit to the corridor, a tail of blue hair slips into the darkness.)**

**Tenchi:** _All_ of us.


	6. Act 6

All material of or relating to _Tenchi Muyo!_ is copyrighted by BeStach, Geneon Entertainment, and Vap.

Act 6Scene 1 – Arrogance

**(A subtle emerald light illuminates the colonnaded interior of a chamber within Liaens's metal vessel. Here, a gust of air blows away from the appearing figures of two androids, one holding fast to the left wrist of the huntress Nagi. In her hands are her whip and sword, the blade of which is jutting through the side of her attacker.)**

**(She struggles fiercely against the grip of her adversary, drawing her weapon out of its side. However, the other machine rushes to her and restrains her other hand, both holding her arms upward and immobile.)**

**(Through this hall, Jezibel Kimitan's voice laughs lightly, gravitating Nagi's attention back toward the shadows before her. In the darkness, two glowing green eyes open slyly, watching the exiled child of Jurai. Jezibel's words resound off the walls, those eyes focused keenly on the bounty chaser.)**

**Jezibel:** "Nearby, another figure struck the Enemy."

**(The woman in question glares back, her crimson eyes burning angrily at her captor.)**

**Jezibel:** "In his right hand burned the Light"...

**(Stepping from the blackness, Jezibel advances, her features highlighted in the light. In her hand, a tablet screen glimmers to life, Juraiji text scrolling over its display. Glancing to the text, she reads aloud segments of its contents.)**

**Jezibel:** ... "but his left was consumed by the Dark. I asked my protector who he was, and the answer was"...

**(Sly, her eyes slide over to Nagi with the conclusion of the quote.)**

**Jezibel:** ... "'the child of the War.'"

**(The telepath advances, raising the tablet at her side with a confident smile.)**

**Jezibel:** From the journals of Queen Jurai Achi, the very same that Liaens kidnapped all those ages ago.

**(She sets the tablet against her belt, where it adheres with a slight click. Soon, Jezibel reaches Nagi, who maintains a solid stare through her adversary's eyes.)**

**Jezibel:** And you, a child of a Ryoan and a Juraian, the two factions from the great war between their empires...

**(The captor quickly grasps the huntress's chin and narrows her emerald gaze. While Nagi tenses and struggles against her grip, the pleased words escape Jezibel's lips.)**

**Jezibel:** You even hovered in the air, just like your dear sister.

**(Fluid flies from the mouth of the huntress and splatters across the face of the vile telepath, shocking her into stepping back and releasing her captive's face. Disgust erodes Jezibel's confidence into a raging anger as her hand feels the saliva rolling down her skin.)**

**(Nagi wipes her lips against one another, cleaning her appearance while she eyes the building anger in the other woman. Jezibel scowls furiously, the emerald glow igniting across her irises and corneas. She spins to Nagi, hate boiling beneath the slight control of her words.)**

**Jezibel:** How _dare_ you...!

**(She wipes the spit away and bares her teeth angrily.)**

**Jezibel:** You _mongrel_ _bitch_!! I could erase your mind with a _thought_!!

**(Coldly, Nagi replies.)**

**Nagi:** Then, do it.

**(The huntress levels her gaze toward Jezibel as the telepath glares daggers at her captive.)**

**Nagi:** Do it if I infuriate you so much.

**(Jezibel's fists clench while Nagi narrows her eyes with a slight nod.)**

**Nagi:** You can't.

**(A sneer curls along the vile Kimitan's lips while Nagi continues.)**

**Nagi:** If it was that easy, you would have taken my mind when I first got here.

**(Coldly and knowingly, the huntress gazes into the emerald fury raging within Jezibel's eyes.)**

**Nagi:** And, if you wanted us dead, you would have done it already as well.

**(The sneer fades from the telepath's face while she releases her fists, listening to the purple-haired woman's words.)**

**Nagi:** What do you want from us?

**(With an icy voice, Jezibel speaks softly.)**

**Jezibel:** Release her.

**(The two robots free Nagi and step aside, allowing the huntress to slide back with her sword and whip ready. She glances to the two machines as they silently stand facing one another far from the center of the room. Returning her attention to her vile hostess, the predator watches the sparking light in her enemy's eyes.)**

**Jezibel:** I want to stop you both, Nagi.

**(Confusion wipes over Nagi's face at this while Jezibel continues.)**

**Jezibel:** To prevent what will you will soon do.

**(The huntress's tone grows more severe.)**

**Nagi:** If so, why not simply kill us?

**(A humored grin crosses Jezibel's lips again as her hand raises at her side, a slight green aura about it.)**

**Jezibel:** If it were my choice...

**(The half-blood warrior watches the enemy's hand carefully as the telepath glides the shimmering digits against her chin, removing the last of Nagi's saliva.)**

**Jezibel:** ... I would have murdered you both...

**(The grin then widens into her twisted smile.)**

**Jezibel:** ... and taken that lovely prince and handsome knight for myself.

**(A slight scowl appears on Nagi's face when she replies.)**

**Nagi:** So, you're not the mastermind here, nor is Liaens. Then, who is?

**(Jezibel laughs to herself and shakes her head.)**

**Jezibel:** If only you knew...

**Nagi:** Enlighten me.

**(With a shake of her head, the telepath refuses this.)**

**Jezibel:** _She'd_ much rather explain it to you _herself_.

**(A blast of violet darts from the tip of Nagi's blade passes over Jezibel's shoulder, ruining the emerald-eyed woman's good humor. The huntress glares icily with her retort.)**

**Nagi:** That was not a request.

**(Anger once again marking her face, Jezibel comments.)**

**Jezibel:** You certainly were raised by the Jurai royal family. Only they are so arrogant and still retain their dignity.

**(The sword's tip directs itself toward Jezibel's chest as the huntress reiterates.)**

**Nagi:** Tell me who pulls your strings, before I cut them.

**(With a scoff, the telepath twirls her glowing finger in the air, her eyes still shining with her hand.)**

**Jezibel:** Then _do it_, if _I_ infuriate _you_ so much.

**(At this, another burst of violet light shoots from the end of Nagi's sword directly at Jezibel's heart. However, the villain steps aside in time for the blast to pass by her harmlessly. Surprised, the purple-haired woman blinks confusedly while a laugh rises from the lungs of her adversary.)**

**(Twice more Nagi fires, but Jezibel dodges them effortlessly. The power around Jezibel's hand gathers into an orb of emerald light settled in her palm while her shining eyes narrow at Nagi. The huntress lowers her sword slightly when the fiery-maned opponent comments.)**

**Jezibel:** You _think_ ahead too much, _mongrel_.

**(At this, she pitches the sphere of energy at Nagi, who lashes it aside with her whip. The projectile smashes into a wall as Jezibel levitates from the floor and gathers a second orb. Nagi grips her sword and whip at the ready while the enemy comments with a pleased grin.)**

**Jezibel:** This will be most... _fun_.

**(Jezibel herself then darts toward Nagi, who snaps her sparking whip at the telepath. The emerald-eyed woman slides aside easily and lobs her charged pulse toward Nagi's right, just as the huntress begins to step that direction. The purple-haired woman notes this and pushes off, her feet hovering over the ground as she glides away from the green energy's blast against the wall.)**

**(Nagi slows to a halt, her feet touching the ground as Jezibel's voice laughs again in the air. Within the dust of the impact, the half-blood woman sees the two emerald eyes glowing as their owner slides forward, her feet hovering above the ground.)**

**Jezibel:** Nice reflexes, and use of that dark Ryoan power latent in your veins.

**(Nagi gnashes her teeth while Jezibel continues, a mocking tone in her words.)**

**Jezibel:** Not that you like it much.

**(The dust dissipates to reveal the telepath grinning confidently at her prey. Nagi glares back, a calculating eye on her opponent. With another haughty scoff, Jezibel inquires.)**

**Jezibel:** Care to try those ideas of yours, _Lady_ Nagi?

**(With a firm grip on her weapons, Nagi replies coldly.)**

**Nagi:** I'm no _lady_.

**(The purple-maned huntress thrusts herself forward, sword and whip drawing to strike while Jezibel smiles, welcoming her enemy into the battle.)**

Scene 2 – Assault

**(Aboard the bridge of the tree-ship Chizuru, Sagami and his second-in-command Eiji Amaki stand overlooking their crew busily working at their stations. Before the young captain, a small communication window opens and displays the image of Ramia Juraihelm, captain of the tree-ship Saya. However, her image is stricken by static and interference. Sagami addresses her sarcastically.)**

**Sagami:** That was a quick hour, Ramia.

**(Gravely, she disregards his greeting and explains.)**

**Ramia:** Never mind that, Sagami. Check your short range sensors.

**(Sagami motions to Eiji who relays the order to an officer at a nearby console. Curiously, the male captain inquires.)**

**Sagami:** Our sensor arrays aren't fully operational yet. What's wrong?

**Ramia:** While doing a passive sensor sweep, we have detected two ships leaving the surface of Jurai.

**(A seriousness edges into the man's brow while he glances to his officers, who nod in acknowledgment.)**

**Sagami:** We have them too.

**(To Eiji, he inquires.)**

**Sagami:** Juraian?

**(The commander shakes his head and replies.)**

**Eiji:** No, sir. Ryoan.

**(Surprised, a grin crosses Sagami's lips while Ramia narrows her eyes in question.)**

**Ramia:** Why are you pleased by that, captain?

**(He turns to Eiji with a question.)**

**Sagami:** What's our status, Eiji?

**(Confident, his subordinate answers.)**

**Eiji:** Ninety percent, sir.

**(Sagami smiles with a nod.)**

**Sagami:** Hail them both, normal channels.

**(He affirms this and turns to the other officers when Ramia questions him.)**

**Ramia:** What are you doing, Sagami? That will bring attention to your ship. These two may be with the enemy.

**(Sagami agrees, confidently.)**

**Sagami:** I'm well-aware of that, captain.

**(Two more screens appear flanking Ramia's. Each displays a clear image of the bridge of one of the two vessels. The one to Ramia's left displays the bridge of Ryo-Ohki with three figures standing amongst the crystals: Tenchi, Ryoko, and Kamidake. The young prince and former pirate are clothed in their blue and red combat attire, respectively. The Terran native and the knight of the first court both hold their keys to Jurai at their side.)**

**(To Ramia's right, the bridge of Ken-Ohki is displayed also with a trio aboard: Azaka, Pii, and Nerti. The Juraian warrior holds his staff key by his side while the other two stand to his right in their battle armor.)**

**(Tenchi steps forward, a surprised smile on his face.)**

**Tenchi:** Sagami! You're alright!

**(Sagami nods.)**

**Sagami:** That I am, Tenchi, as is my crew.

**(Azaka interjects.)**

**Azaka:** Young captain, is your ship operational?

**Sagami:** That it is, sir knight. What can we do for you?

**(Ryoko coldly replies.)**

**Ryoko:** We're in a hurry here.

**(The others concur while Kamidake adds.)**

**Kamidake:** We have no time to explain. Could you help escort us to the enemy?

**(Certain, Sagami answers.)**

**Sagami:** Yes, we most certainly can.

**(The young captain turns to his crew, his orders quick and decisive.)**

**Sagami:** Bring all systems online! Time we got back in this fight!

**(The subordinates cheer their agreement while Sagami spins to Ramia, who blinks in surprise at this event.)**

**Sagami:** Looks like we have backup. Is Saya ready?

**(Settling her mind on him, she agrees.)**

**Ramia:** As she will ever be.

**(Aboard Saya, the lady captain faces her crew, extending her arm over them. Her orders are firm and determined.)**

**Ramia:** Raise Saya to battle readiness! We retake our skies!

**(With a similar exultation, Saya's crew retake their stations with fervor.)**

**(In orbit over Jurai amongst the armada of powerless tree-ships, the glow of exterior lights shines to life on the hulls of Chizuru and Saya as their power is restored. From the planet below, the clouds are sliced by the crystalline spines of Ryo-Ohki and Ken-Ohki when they dart out of the atmosphere. These four ships gather facing Liaens's grand ship.)**

**(Within his chamber of paintings, Liaens watches the gathering of vessels outside upon his own translucent display. Displeased, his cross-shaped eyes narrow while he comments in a low voice.)**

**Liaens:** The witch was right.

**(He rests his hands on the rail of his great balcony, causing hidden threads of gold to illuminate throughout the room's walls. His steel optics burn red as he commands to the vessel about him.)**

**Liaens:** Automated defenses to manual.

**(He scowls and grips his hands tighter.)**

**Liaens:** I will not be denied my victory.

**(Outside, the four ships launch forward toward their opponent. In retaliation, beams of earthen color fire from the batteries scattered about the hull of the enemy vessel. Chizuru and Saya maintain their forward course while Ryo-Ohki and Ken-Ohki dart to either side of the main barrage, dodging the blasts. Nerti's voice narrates.)**

**Nerti:** Liaens can take manual control of the weapons from his grand hall, using his mind to track each target.

**(When Chizuru and Saya near the metal hull, they each split and fly along the edges of the pyramid. Their own gun-ports extend and strafe the sides of the ship, blasting gashes into the hull.)**

**Nerti:** However, there are blind spots close along the edges. You can use these to escape the fire.

**(Meanwhile, Ryo-Ohki and Ken-Ohki wing their way along the planes of the craft's hull. The enemy fire impacts an invisible field around each, but the concussion of the attack shakes the crystalline structure. Both refrain from attacking, choosing instead to speed to the topmost vertex of the pyramid.)**

**Nerti:** Having four targets should keep him distracted long enough for us to board.

**(In flashes of crimson and violet, the two Ryoan ships vanish from space while Chizuru and Saya continue their assault on the ship. Aboard Chizuru, Sagami watches a monitor centered on the site of their disappearance. Distantly, he prays.)**

**Sagami:** The goddess's luck, all of you.

**(Within a docking bay of Liaens's ship, waves of crimson and violet appear as the crews of each Ryoan vessel materialize. Atop Ryoko's shoulders, Ryo-Ohki and Ken-Ohki resolve in their cabbit forms. Nerti steps forward and motions to the set of doors inset within the wall before them.)**

**Nerti:** Here we are.

**(Ryoko flies over to one of the doors and presses a key, sliding it aside. Determined and focused, she speaks.)**

**Ryoko:** Then, let's get this done.

**(Kamidake joins her side and concurs while Tenchi calls back to her.)**

**Tenchi:** Ryoko.

**(She glances back to see the Juraian Mark of Rage crossing his face, but also a quiet concern in his eyes.)**

**Tenchi:** Be careful, and good luck.

**(She glances to the floor for a moment before she grins with a chuckle.)**

**Ryoko:** You too, Tenchi. See you when it's over.

**(He nods.)**

**Tenchi:** Definitely.

**(Azaka takes his place at Nerti's side while Pii steps up to him and extends his hand.)**

**Pii:** Take good care of her.

**(Confidently, Azaka agrees and takes his hand.)**

**Azaka:** I will.

**(Nerti's grey eyes center on the black visor over Pii's as he releases Azaka's hand and nods to her. Somberly, she reciprocates this before the hunter spins back to Tenchi.)**

**Pii:** Let's go.

**(Tenchi glances around the group and nods with certainty. The others affirm this before each of the three pairs open and vanish into their respective doors, to their objectives. Reflectively, Tenchi narrates.)**

**Tenchi:** So began our fourth battle with the Darkness.

Scene 3 – Holding the Line

**(At the gates of the great palace of Jurai, the evening moon hangs above, shining its silvery rays down upon the intricate carvings of the grand doors. An elegant stairway descends from the leafy reliefs of the ancient artisans and along the immense roots of the tree in which the palace is constructed. At the foot of these steps, fields of well-maintained grasses extend between the many groves and the palatial tree.)**

**(Here, two figures fade into existence facing the palace, Oniko and Seia. Dressed in his attire of black and red flames, Oniko raises his golden eyes to the doors above on the stairs. In his hand, he holds his spear with the star-shaped tip. Cloaked in her dark robes, the minute Seia chuckles to herself as she looks around the eerily quiet environs. Coldly, Oniko glares at her, which only serves to have her grin venomously at him.)**

**(Attached to the Ryoan's ear, a small communicator extends a short distance along his jawline. A slight beep rises from it, and the man reaches and touches it carefully. He speaks clearly, holding his hand on the device.)**

**Oniko:** We're on the surface.

**(Into his ear, Liaens's displeased and distracted voice answers.)**

**Liaens:** Attack immediately, Oniko.

**(Oniko's brows furrow in confusion when he inquires.)**

**Oniko:** What's wrong?

**(Seia eyes Oniko while she sarcastically questions him.)**

**Seia:** Did Jezibel's plan ruin...?

**(The Ryoan waves her away while he listens intently to Liaens's voice.)**

**Liaens:** Some of the Jurai survived the attack.

**(Surprise pops his eyes open wide while the grand doors creak open, drawing Seia's coal-colored eyes toward them.)**

**Liaens:** I have two battleships strafing my ship now.

**(From the darkness behind the door, a single man exits into the dull light. Dressed in a plain white gi and blue hakama, the legendary warrior Yosho stands with his glasses shining with a glare from the brilliant moon. He holds his hands behind him as he gradually descends the steps toward Oniko and Seia peacefully.)**

**(The child-like creature gazes at him confusedly while Oniko settles his eyes on the simple Shinto priest. The Ryoan replies to Liaens, his words grave.)**

**Oniko:** We have our own opponent as well, it seems.

**(Liaens's frustration filters through his speech while an impact can be heard against the hull of his craft.)**

**Liaens:** Then, hurry and dispatch him! I will not be denied again!

**Oniko:** I'll handle it. Out.

**(He releases the ear-piece and turns to regard Yosho, who stops a few steps from Oniko and Seia. The Ryoan man speaks to him, his eyes scanning over his attire.)**

**Oniko:** That is hardly the dress of a Juraian noble.

**(Humored, Yosho nods and replies.)**

**Yosho:** No, it isn't, but it's very comfortable.

**(The Juraian settles his ruddy gaze upon Oniko's golden and comments.)**

**Yosho:** You must be Shi Oniko.

**(Proudly, the Ryoan answers.)**

**Oniko:** I am, Jurai Yosho. Your reputation precedes you as well.

**(A grin stretches across Seia's lips looking up at Yosho, who casts a stray glance to her before returning to Oniko. The golden-eyed man coolly speaks to the noble, the gaze of neither wavering.)**

**Oniko:** We are here for your people, prince.

**Yosho:** I imagined that you were.

**Oniko:** How many are you?

**Yosho:** Enough.

**(A smirk crosses Oniko's face when he nods slowly. Similarly, Yosho grins to himself as he offers his hand to the Ryoan man.)**

**Yosho:** Under the Articles of War, I offer a challenge to you, priest of Ryua, for victory in this conflict.

**(Maintaining his interested smirk, Oniko raises a brow while Seia confusedly narrows her eyes. The Ryoan questions this proposition.)**

**Oniko:** A challenge?

**Yosho:** Single combat.

**(The smirk grows to an interested grin while Seia scowls and raises her voice.)**

**Seia:** What point would there be to that? We could easily crush you, old man.

**(Quickly, her hand depresses a key hidden upon her belt. At this signal, ranks and columns of metallic figures materialize behind the servants of Liaens. Each glistens new in the moonlight, their design a very rough and simplistic variation to the two robots which took Nagi. Thoughtful conflict melts into Oniko's face while Yosho distantly regards Seia. The minute figure cackles with a sinister grin.)**

**Seia:** Even with your great reputation, I don't think you alone could destroy nearly a thousand of these NVO-powered robots alone.

**(The prince closes his eyes and raises his brows, acknowledging this fact.)**

**Yosho:** You are probably right. However...

**(He pauses as numerous wooden cylinders appear around the legion behind Oniko and Seia, each chiming lightly. The two spin around to see the miniature guardians before regarding Yosho incredulously. Yet, Oniko's eyes catch a second figure descending the steps, the Princess Ayeka dressed in her rosy combat attire and the Mark of Rage on her face. Upon her noble brow, the tiara key's crest shines a brilliant emerald as she concentrates through it. Seia glares at the young woman while Oniko regards Yosho. Gravely, the legendary swordsman continues.)**

**Yosho:** I never said that I was alone.

**(Again, his eyes settle onto Oniko's when the grandfather's words become thoughtful.)**

**Yosho:** But, there is a simpler way, Father Shi Oniko.

**(The Ryoan glances between the two nobles before him, his mind considering the options. Ayeka's eyes flit from Oniko to Seia, seeing a seething anger directed back at her. The metamorphic being recalls the mini-guardians surrounding her and holding her while Tenchi's blue blade cut across her chest. Absently, her hand rests over that location, the memory of the pain fresh even after being healed.)**

**(Yet, Ayeka remembers differently, the voice within her mind echoing Seia's words of "enemies within". Her eyes remain focused on Seia, awaiting an aggressive motion. The minute enemy boldly speaks, still eying the princess.)**

**Seia:** Units One through Seven...!

**(Seven of the machines behind them register her words by raising their faceless heads, until Oniko barks at them.)**

**Oniko:** Stand down!

**(Both Ayeka and Seia turn to him while Yosho just watches the gentle nod the Ryoan priest gives the prince. The seven units lower their heads and stand silently as Seia yells at her reluctant partner.)**

**Seia:** "Stand down"?!

**(Oniko affirms this, his eyes still set on Yosho's.)**

**Oniko:** I accept your challenge, Jurai Yosho.

**(The grandfather's expression becomes more grave as he inquires.)**

**Yosho:** Choice of weapon?

**(The Ryoan raises his spear at his side, his hand sparking crimson.)**

**Oniko:** My spear, and my birthright. Yours?

**(The great man reaches behind him and draws a bokken.)**

**Yosho:** Just this.

**(Incredulously, Oniko blinks at the wooden practice implement before he scoffs and shakes his head.)**

**Oniko:** You're joking.

**(Concerned, Ayeka glances at the aging prince while Seia eyes him oddly. Gravely, Yosho retorts.)**

**Yosho:** I'm not. My people took away your race's power. It seems fair that I not take advantage.

**(Oniko considers this for a moment before he agrees.)**

**Oniko:** Bold, and fitting, prince.

**(The Ryoan extends his right hand, his eyes set on his opponent's.)**

**Oniko:** Shi Oniko, priest of Ryua.

**(Yosho sheathes the bokken in the belt of his hakama before he takes the other man's hand and shakes it firmly.)**

**Yosho:** Masaki Katsuhito, priest of Earth.

**(With a smirk, Oniko comments.)**

**Oniko:** Ah, your Terran name.

**(A thoughtful smile crosses Yosho's lips when he adds.)**

**Yosho:** I gave up being "Prince Jurai Yosho" decades ago. I stand now for my family, not an old title.

**(Oniko accepts this.)**

**Oniko:** Fair enough. Prepare yourself, Masaki Katsuhito.

**(The two release their hands to turn and step back to their respective companions. Ayeka glances to Yosho and comments softly under her breath.)**

**Ayeka:** Are you sure of this, grandfather? I have seen him fight, and he is quite skilled and vicious.

**(Yosho nods.)**

**Yosho:** I know, Ayeka, but he is also an honorable man.

**(He gazes back at Oniko and Seia speaking for a moment, commenting.)**

**Yosho:** I do not believe his heart is completely in this.

**(The prince then returns his gaze to the princess.)**

**Yosho:** Please keep your attention on Seia and their troops. I don't believe she will stand idly by.

**(Uneasy, she glances from him to the enemy and agrees. With Oniko and Seia, the dark child-like being accosts her companion, her words very cross.)**

**Seia:** What are you doing?! This was not the plan!

**(Oniko glares back at her, insult in his face.)**

**Oniko:** Shut your mouth, beast! This entire affair was tainted from the moment I was sent to join the lot of you!

**(He closes his eyes and shakes his head regretfully.)**

**Oniko:** Kidnapping Nerti, the thefts of components, this cowardly attack... What have I become?

**(Seia starts to speak when the Ryoan priest stares hotly back into her cold, black eyes.)**

**Oniko:** I will have this, if nothing else, my duel with the legendary prince of Jurai.

**(Hesitantly, she accepts this. Oniko stands and faces his opponent, who also rises to his feet. Ayeka and Seia both back away from the two men as they take a couple paces closer toward one another. Yosho and Oniko ease their weapons into their hands and take aim. Their eyes meet as they share a slight nod.)**

**(With a whoosh of air, Oniko vanishes from sight. Immediately, Yosho rolls aside as his opponent reappears in the path of his roll. Wide-eyed, Oniko's stomach is thrust against his spine by Yosho's sandaled feet. The Ryoan falls back when the great Juraian regains his feet and draws his wooden blade back to strike.)**

**(Oniko thrusts his spear forward, but Yosho dodges and smacks the weapon into the ground with the bokken. He then twists the edge and slides the practice weapon along the spear's pole at Oniko's arms. Noting this, the Ryoan teleports a distance away from Yosho to catch his breath. The Juraian prince turns to face him, his sword held at the ready before him.)**

**(Seia curses under her breath as she spins to her army. As she takes a breath to order them, several of Ayeka's mini-guardians move to surround her. The dark child hatefully glares at the princess's concentrating expression.)**

**Seia:** The same trick again?

**(Coldly, Ayeka replies.)**

**Ayeka:** Do not interfere.

**Seia:** I hardly fear you.

**(At this, Oniko calls to Seia.)**

**Oniko:** Do as she says!

**(The minute creature glance to the Ryoan who spits to the side and grins widely, enjoyably. He nods to the Juraian prince and comments.)**

**Oniko:** I can see where your grandson received his skills, Master Katsuhito.

**(With a slight grin, Yosho replies.)**

**Yosho:** He is a good grandson.

**(Without turning his head, Oniko plainly speaks to Seia.)**

**Oniko:** Stay out of this, Seia. I'll show you what a righteous war should be.

**(Then, he shoots forward toward Yosho, who stands ready for the oncoming attack. Seia scowls and turns her eyes toward Ayeka. The princess regards the metamorphic being carefully when her own voice echoes in her throughts.)**

**Mock Ayeka:** You're overextended... You can't hold... not against her...

**(Seia angles her head to the side as her eyes are covered with a blackness. The voice continues in Ayeka's mind.)**

**Mock Ayeka:** She heard your thoughts before...

**(Seia grins widely before her lips move with the voice.)**

**Seia & Mock Ayeka:** And, she does still...

**(Chills rush through Ayeka's spine, taking her breath from her while a familiar ache emerges once again in her chest.)**

Scene 4 – Similar Motives

**(Aboard Liaens's ship, Tenchi and Pii race down a corridor, passing sealed doors along the path. Soon, an alarm sounds, red lights flashing to life around the pair. The young prince glances up to these, commenting anxiously.)**

**Tenchi:** We've been noticed.

**(Ahead of them, a ceiling panel slides aside and lowers a pair of gun-type barrels, pointed toward them. Both skid to a stop while Pii curls his lip and sighs.)**

**Pii:** Aw hell...

**(Tenchi blinks in surprise while he raises a hand and turns his face away from the weapon. Pii's left forearm rises, the plate metal on the gauntlet extending into a buckler. The turret before them quickly charges and fires two coherent beams of brown light. One smashes into Pii's small shield while the other reflects off a transparent, spherical field around Tenchi.)**

**(The prince glances back to see the beam deflected before him, his brows furrowed with some concentration. However, beyond his protective barrier, he can see two more turrets reveal themselves down the corridor. Maintaining his focus, Tenchi motions forward to Pii.)**

**Tenchi:** There are two more up there.

**(The hunter nods, grimacing with a single sarcastic word.)**

**Pii:** Great.

**(With a flick of his wrist, his right gauntlet extends its laser weapon and control grip, which he points at the door next to him. He depresses the key on it, igniting his own cutting beam. With it, he traces a rectangular block, slicing through the metal with the light.)**

**Pii:** Let's get out of this storm before it gets worse.

**(Tenchi nods, raising Tenchiken to his side and forming its blue blade. Quickly, he too makes his own door through the metal by swiping the Juraian energy across the bulkhead. Both rush their cuttings, pushing their shoulders into the respective pieces of housing. Collapsing, the doors fall inward when the new turrets open fire, missing both who are safely within facing rooms.)**

**(Within each are racks of clamps, harnesses, cables, and plug adapters, no doubt for the mechanical army on Jurai's surface. Tenchi and Pii glance back toward their doors while the enemy weapons fall silent, lacking targets. The prince sighs and relaxes some, letting the sword's edge vanish while Pii glances at his buckler. He scowls at the melted and fused plate, cursing under his breath.)**

**Pii:** Dammit.

**(Tenchi questions him.)**

**Tenchi:** You alright?

**(Pii nods, displaying the damage to his armor system.)**

**Pii:** Yeah, but this gauntlet's not. Its systems got fused by the heat of that beam.

**(He rotates his wrist in the cuff a few times, noting that his range of motion has not been impeded. Tenchi leans against a wall with a sigh while Pii comments.)**

**Pii:** You holding up?

**(The prince nods his head.)**

**Tenchi:** I'm not really too good with at this kinda thing.

**(Pii scoffs with a humored grin.)**

**Pii:** You could've fooled me.

**(Tenchi chuckles a bit before he seriously inquires from his companion.)**

**Tenchi:** Any idea on how we get past these guns?

**(The hunter's gaze lowers as he considers the question.)**

**Pii:** It takes each a moment before it charges. After that, they fire a constant beam at their targets.

**(Glancing at the damage to his buckler, he continues.)**

**Pii:** And, I wouldn't recommend standing in that for too long.

**(The prince nods and adds.)**

**Tenchi:** Could we take them out while they're charging?

**(Pii concurs, motioning to Tenchiken.)**

**Pii:** Yeah, but that sword isn't exactly long range.

**(Tenchi extends his left hand and summons an orb of bluish Juraian energy to his palm. The hunter angles his head to the side curiously while his compatriot mentions.)**

**Tenchi:** No, but this is.

**Pii:** Alright...

**(The two edge toward the cut doors, Tenchi holding the Jurai sphere and Pii the controls to his wrist-mounted weapon. Both take a slow breath and calm themselves when the hunter glances to the prince.)**

**Pii:** On three?

**(Tenchi nods as Pii counts.)**

**Pii:** One...

**(The Juraian noble joins the enumeration.)**

**Tenchi & Pii:** Two... Three!

**(Together, they lean out, aiming their respective implements at the two turrets on either side of the corridor. The guns train on them, charging when Tenchi's orb and Pii's barrel blast forward. These attacks punch through their targets, leaving a smoldering hole in their wake.)**

**(However, the remaining turret from the ceiling locks its two barrels, one facing each of them. The two roll back into their respective rooms as the two cannons shoot their earthen beams, cutting into the walls. After a few moments, the guns fall silent again, and the two swing into the corridor once again. Though the enemy weapons train on them, Tenchi and Pii both release their volleys, reducing the last turret to rubble.)**

**(Relaxing, Tenchi examines the destroyed guns while Pii advances past them, finding a sealed bulkhead a few yards ahead. The prince turns to him and also notices the portal, commenting.)**

**Tenchi:** Looks like we're here.

**(Soberly, the hunter nods, resting a hand on the door.)**

**Pii:** Yes, it does.

**(He aims the beam weapon at the door and ignites the ray, cutting into the thick metal. Molten material rolls down from the impact site as he starts to slowly carve a large disc from the doors. Tenchi approaches him, raising a hand before him due to the heat. He glances to Pii and with the light from the cutting device, can see the anger furrowed in the hunter's brow. Concerned, Tenchi inquires.)**

**Tenchi:** You've met Liaens before. Haven't you?

**(Coldly, Pii answers.)**

**Pii:** Yes, at the bar.

**(The prince shakes his head.)**

**Tenchi:** No, before then. Nagi mentioned a vendetta back when we were planning.

**(Tension rises in Pii's voice.)**

**Pii:** She's one to talk about vendettas.

**(Calmly, Tenchi questions him again.)**

**Tenchi:** What happened with him?

**(Pii releases the trigger of his weapon, the beam fading as he speaks sternly.)**

**Pii:** Have you ever had something horrible happen, Tenchi?

**(Pii glances toward Tenchi, the black visor now opaque.)**

**Pii:** Not to you, but to someone you care about.

**(He turns his head slightly to the side.)**

**Pii:** Now, imagine you saw who did it before it happened, and that you had a chance to warn her.

**(The hunter turns back to the door when Tenchi nods solemnly and adds.)**

**Tenchi:** Yes, I have.

**(Pii gazes at him quietly while the young prince explains, his head lowering.)**

**Tenchi:** It was my mother. She died when I was a kid, but a couple years ago, I saw her again.

**(Quietly, he raises his eyes to meet the black visor.)**

**Tenchi:** Washu sent us back in time to fix history, so that I could even be born.

**(His hand grips tightly around the sword key in his hand.)**

**Tenchi:** I saw her, and I couldn't warn her about what I knew. I had to just let her die like she did before.

**(Pii's head lowers hearing this, but Tenchi grins to himself thoughtfully.)**

**Tenchi:** But, I did learn this from seeing her then.

**(The hunter meets his gaze again as the prince concludes.)**

**Tenchi:** You have to just accept some things, like the past, so you can make the future better.

**(Pii pauses for a moment, recalling the kiss he and Nerti shared in the Jurai palace not long ago in one another's arms. Tenchi adds.)**

**Tenchi:** You have to be there, for her.

**(Nodding, Pii depresses the trigger and reignites his cutting weapon.)**

**Pii:** Fair enough, Masaki.

**(Tenchi grins to himself while the armor-clad individual completes the formation of a new door within the bulkhead. Softly, the hunter states very dryly.)**

**Pii:** But first, let's be sure they can't hurt her anymore.

**(At this, he presses his hands against the bulkhead and pushes forward, causing the slab of metal to slide from within the newly formed hole. Soon, it falls loose and collapses onto the floor of Liaens's colonnaded hall. Tenchi and Pii step forward into the grand chamber, both looking about the environs where the walls and columns are laced with golden wiring.)**

**(However, their eyes soon settle ahead of them, where Liaens stands with his hands gripping the railing of the balcony. They advance on him while his gaze, scowling a deep red, meets theirs. To the air nearby, he issues a quiet command.)**

**Liaens:** Defense systems to automatic.

**(The golden weave of the walls dims and vanishes into the background while Liaens's eyes return to steel grey. He releases the banister and stands proud facing the two young men approaching him.)**

**(As he walks, Pii's gaze slips slightly above Liaens to the great painting of Sophia Aelins behind him. Again, he recognizes Nerti's face in hers and speaks a few soft words to the air about him.)**

**Pii:** Image capture and catalog, "painting.img".

**(In this HUD, the field of view flashes for a moment and shrinks into a small pixel in the corner of the display.)**

**(A rumble shakes the room slightly, no doubt from the battle being waged outside the vessel. The two stop at the end of the columns and turn their faces up toward Liaens, who coldly gazes back at them.)**

**Liaens:** So, this is who remains of the mighty Jurai, a boy prince? You're bold to come here, child.

**(Tenchi answers him sternly.)**

**Tenchi:** This needs to stop, Liaens.

**(Liaens scoffs.)**

**Liaens:** It most certainly does not! I have waited far too long for this victory, and I will not have it taken from me again.

**Tenchi:** Why? What do you want from Jurai?

**(The aged man scowls.)**

**Liaens:** When your ancestor defeated me, prince, I was badly wounded. I _couldn't_ lead _my_ people.

**(He steps down the stairs of his balcony, though Tenchi and Pii watch him closely, listening.)**

**Liaens:** For millennia, I waited in cold stasis, only to find my throne gone when I awoke, replaced by a faith not of my world.

**(He scoffs again, ironically amused.)**

**Liaens:** Why, prince? I once tried to take your precious empire for my own conquest. Now, it is simply to earn back what was rightfully _mine_.

**(Pii's words interject.)**

**Pii:** Then, what does this have to do with Nerti?

**(Liaens's cold eyes glide to the hunter's black visor.)**

**Pii:** She has nothing to do with you or Jurai.

**Liaens:** Other than her expertise, I've had no use for her. Her care has been the domain of Oniko and the Kimitan witch.

**(Confused, Pii points accusingly at Liaens.)**

**Pii:** But, _you're_ the leader of this little group! You have been since I first met you three years ago!

**(With a scoff, the Proran man smirks and rests a hand on his belt.)**

**Liaens:** Is that what you believe, boy? The four of us are merely minions. Jurai's empire is my reward, along with my restored throne on Prora.

**(Tenchi blinks his eyes dumbly as he asks.)**

**Tenchi:** Then, who's behind all this?

**(Slyly, Liaens eyes Tenchi, those cross-shaped pupils seeming to target him.)**

**Liaens:** Your people once knew and feared my Lady's name, but now, you don't even know it. Yet, you still do fear her power, this dark energy.

**(The Proran's thumb slides aside a panel on his belt, revealing a small button. His smirk widens to a smile when he depresses this. His belt then burns an ominous crimson and obsidian when a blast wave bursts from it.)**

**(The wave passes over Tenchi, enveloping him in the same telltale sparks of red that conquered Jurai. He falls to his knees in pain, the blue costume around him flickering and fading while Liaens laughs loudly. Concerned, Pii turns to Tenchi as the wave quickly dissipates at the edge of the room. The hunter spins and stands toward the enemy, who explains.)**

**Liaens:** A miniature of the Aelins Reactor, good for taking out a small group of Jurai. He'll be unconscious for five minutes.

**(The Terran scowls and raises his gauntlet-mounted weapon, directed at the enemy.)**

**Pii:** Son of a _bitch_!

**(He clicks the trigger, sending the coherent beam of light at Liaens, who turns aside. The ray grazes and burns across the ruler's chest before he rises into the air, summoning his earthen-colored power to his hands. Pii raises his buckler when the flying man sends the two large blasts of energy at him.)**

**(The pulses smash into the small shield, knocking the Terran hunter aside. While he slowly picks himself up, Liaens lands with a pleased smile on his lips, over Tenchi's folded body, now dressed again in his regal attire from the reunion. The Proran reaches into his cloaks and produces the ornate hilt of a broadsword, the blade broken off. With a tight grip, the brown energy of the man flows through the weapon, generating a new edge. Watching the shimmering and translucent blade, Liaens comments.)**

**Liaens:** So ends the Jurai royal family.

**(Yet, an azure swipe darts upward, forcing the man to fly back a short distance. Black fluid flows down the deposed ruler's face from a minute gash in his cheek. Surprised, he touches this lightly with his free hand.)**

**(Pii watches surprised as Tenchi pushes himself to his feet, Tenchiken's blade weakly flickering from the hilt. With his teeth gnashing, the young prince breathes deliberately and speaks softly.)**

**Tenchi:** I'm only one-quarter Juraian...

**(Liaens glares coldly as he takes a second, broken hilt from within his cloak and ignites its blade. Pii retracts the weapon on his right wrist and draws his sword as well, standing at Tenchi's side. His two planar wings open behind him before Liaens bursts forward, those brown swords leading toward the prince and the hunter.)**

Scene 5 – Relapse

**(Elsewhere on Liaens's ship, Azaka and Nerti rush through the hallways, glowing conduits lining the walls. The power within these circuits ebbs forward, feeding energy to their destination. However, red lights flash to life with the ring of alarms. The blonde glances up toward these while the legendary man focuses ahead.)**

**Azaka:** No doubt, we are discovered.

**(Returning her attention forward, she agrees.)**

**Nerti:** I'd say so.

**(Before them, both can see a sealed door, as well as three turrets swinging out from the walls and ceiling to protect it. The two halt, the knight readying his staff in his hands while the young woman takes a calming breath. The warrior glances at her while she nods slightly to him and then addresses her attention to the turrets. Commandingly, she speaks to the automated weapons.)**

**Nerti:** Authorization, nu-rho-zero-zero-five. Disarm and power down.

**(A moment passes, the guns all training on Nerti. Their targeting cameras focus and zoom on her, each analyzing her features and voice. Again, she orders, her face stern, but her voice betraying a taste of her great anxiety.)**

**Nerti:** Disarm and power down, immediately.

**(With this edict, the firearms retract back into the walls and ceiling. Nerti sighs in relief while Azaka smiles warmly, resting a hand on her shoulder.)**

**Azaka:** Well-played, Ms Nerti.

**(She nods with a soft grin.)**

**Nerti:** Thanks. It looks like they haven't disabled my access yet.

**(She advances to the door and glides her hand over the keypad next to its frame while the knight follows behind, curious.)**

**Azaka:** Could your code have disabled the other sentries aboard the ship?

**(She focuses on the pad and starts entering a sequence of keys as she answers.)**

**Nerti:** Possibly, but not likely. The cameras on the turrets recognize facial features and voice to match with the vocal code. If one of the three doesn't match, they would fire on the intruder. I also don't have access to the entire ship.

**(The device before Nerti glows green with a soft chime when she finishes typing, a harsh scraping of metal following. The door slides aside quickly, allowing these two into the next chamber. Within the large chamber, a single transparent pillar stands, its base lined with consoles and panels displaying status data. Inside the column itself, black fire and lightning rage, sparking crimson when it touches the casing around it.)**

**(Azaka pauses and turns his eyes up to the great machine, the Aelins reactor itself. He watches the flames of darkness swirl in their container with a distant calm. However, a chill rushes down his back gazing into the blackness. To his mind comes its name, the very heart of the weapon.)**

**Azaka:** The Darkness of the Universe...

**(Gravely, Nerti nods as she steps to the control console.)**

**Nerti:** Energy type NVO, the antithesis of Jurai's legendary power.

**(Thoughtfully, Azaka watches the ruby bursts of power, his eyes narrowing.)**

**Azaka:** It has been millennia since I have seen this power first-hand.

**(The blonde sets her hands upon the keyboards while her mind considers this product of her talents and efforts, however coerced.)**

**Nerti:** For three years, I researched this power and constructed this device... this weapon...

**(Her eyes close as she sighs. The great man comes to her side and speaks kindly.)**

**Azaka:** Ms Nerti, you have no blame from us.

**(She blinks and meets his wise gaze while he explains.)**

**Azaka:** We understand your situation. Once we are done here, you shall never see this mechanism again.

**(Her lips widen into a soft smile.)**

**Nerti:** Thank you.

**(The young woman directs her attention to the nearby display as she starts typing. On screen, text scrolls as she enters new directives. Nearby, all the gages gradually begin to descend, the power of the system falling.)**

**Nerti:** I'll shut down the reaction and cycle all the energy back into the central chamber. Then, you can use your Jurai energy to destroy it all in one shot.

**(Azaka grips his staff and concurs.)**

**Azaka:** Very well.

**(The knight watches Nerti at work while the pillar before them hums loudly, darkness filling the vessel inside it.)**

**(Meanwhile, within Jezibel's chambers, the fiery-haired telepath slides aside Nagi's violet whip and continues at her adversary. However, Jezibel glances to the side, distracted. The huntress narrows her gaze at her enemy and pushes into the air herself, sword drawn back to strike.)**

**(The emerald eyes return to her enemy and catch the glint of the sword. With a gasp, Jezibel spins her trajectory away from Nagi, but the half-blood Juraian swipes quickly, leaving a bloody gash in the telepath's cloak.)**

**(Nagi turns back, set and ready to attack again while Jezibel holds her arm, tensing from the pain in the incision. She pulls her hand away from the wound and notes the blood with a hateful stare. Her gaze rises to her opponent's and speaks coldly.)**

**Jezibel:** I'll deal with you in a moment.

**(Nagi shakes her head and retorts.)**

**Nagi:** I think not.

**(Drawing back her whip, the huntress launches herself at Jezibel when one of the two android guards extends its arm toward the noble. Shadowy flames encircle the appendage as Nagi glances toward the abnormal motion. A black pulse rushes forward at Nagi, forcing her to angle her flight upward, allowing the projectile to miss her and smash into the far wall. Her eyes set icily on the machine, the huntress descends a distance behind Jezibel, who commands the robot.)**

**Jezibel:** Unit One, defend me.

**(Her eyes burn a deep green as she glares at Nagi.)**

**Jezibel:** I have business elsewhere.

**(The machine nods, speaking in a stiff, simulated voice as it stands between the two women.)**

**Unit One:** Confirmed, mistress.

**(The purple-maned huntress gnashes her teeth before she snaps her whip at her new opponent. The android raises its arms to defend, both enveloped in black flames while Jezibel's glowing gaze becomes distant, focused within herself.)**

**(With Azaka and Nerti, the blonde screams and throws her head back, her hands clutching for her temples. The knight approaches her carefully, watching the grey of her eyes ignite into a furious emerald.)**

**Azaka:** Ms Nerti!

**(She staggers away from the consoles, her voice pained and pleading.)**

**Nerti:** No! Go away! Leave me alone!

**(Azaka pauses at these words, unable to hear Jezibel's words echoing within her head.)**

**Jezibel:** So, they have broken my safeguards on you like they did on the half-breed.

**(Through the tears forming in Nerti's eyes, she can see the vile telepath standing before her, near Azaka. The blonde collapses under the strain within her head and pushes herself away from the telepath, as well as the knight. Jezibel's image grins venomously as she shakes a finger side to side.)**

**Jezibel:** But, they forgot the most central one.

**(The knight raises a placating hand to Nerti, speaking softly and kindly.)**

**Azaka:** Ms Nerti, what is happening? What do you see?

**(Within Nerti's pupils, a golden spark glints as she glares at Jezibel and points an accusing finger at the image.)**

**Nerti:** It's _her_! _Jezibel_!

**(A confusion enters Jezibel's eyes when she notes the golden spark, her image fading some from Nerti's sight.)**

**Jezibel:** What? You've awoken to that power already?

**(However, the vile telepath's image refocuses as another wave of torment washes over Nerti's face. Jezibel grins while Azaka glances at the empty space where the blonde sees the enemy.)**

**Jezibel:** No, not quite. You're grasping at it, but you don't hold it.

**(The knight kneels at Nerti's side and speaks gently to her, his concern genuine.)**

**Azaka:** Ms Nerti, fight her. Focus your thoughts here, in this room. Push her away, back to the shadows of your mind.

**(Jezibel's image scoffs as both she and Nerti turn their gazes to him. Together, they speak, though another tear rolls down the blonde's face.)**

**Nerti & Jezibel:** It's too late, old man.

**(Azaka stands and steps away from his former companion while she ascends to her feet. Emotion and pain leave her expression when her eyes become enveloped in emerald light. Jezibel's image fades away, the control now restored.)**

**Nerti:** She is mine, as she was before.

**(The knight eases his staff into his hands as she advances toward him by a step.)**

**Nerti:** You know something of the mental arts, it would seem, Juraiko Azaka.

**(With a set glare, the legendary man inquires sternly.)**

**Azaka:** You are Jezibel Kimitan, correct?

**Nerti:** I am.

**Azaka:** How did you do this?

**Nerti:** It is simply my nature to control and consume. Like my other puppets, I ensured my domination of her by placing several images in her mind as agents to restrain her consciousness. Most of them were destroyed...

**(Nerti raises a single finger and shakes it side to side, exactly as the Jezibel image had done before.)**

**Nerti:** All save one, my image, which I used to regain control over her.

**Azaka:** So, you sensed her presence through it?

**(Nerti lowers her hand and nods.)**

**Nerti:** I know my own work. That lingering image, that one trigger, was all I needed.

**Azaka:** For what do you need this child, witch?

**(An exterior explosion shakes the ship while Nerti replies.)**

**Nerti:** What, indeed.

**(She glances back toward the Aelins Reactor console and issues the following command.)**

**Nerti:** Authorization: upsilon-kappa-zero-zero-two. Reactivate reactor and primary defense systems. Comply.

**(Azaka turns his sight to the console as the text Nerti had entered wipes from the screen, replaced by the green text "YK002, confirmed". Around the chamber, four turrets rotate out from the wall panels each immediately targeting the Juraian man. Within the reactor itself, the black power flows away, presumably returning to the ship's primary weapon system.)**

**(The crest on Azaka's staff begins to revolve when the sharp grind of metal against metal calls his attention to Nerti. Her arm extended to the side, a pole segment ejects from her gauntlet into her hand. This elongates into a staff before the scythe's blade hooks inward, forming a combat-ready scythe. With a practiced skill, she twirls this at her side for a moment before it comes to rest in her hands before her.)**

**(Nerti's glowing eyes settle on Azaka's as she begins to advance slowly, one step at a time. He watches her silently, listening to the words spoken on her lips.)**

**Nerti:** With this, Jurai's doom has been ensured. However, you, my dear warrior, probably will try to disable the reactor. We can't have that.

**(Nerti suddenly rushes toward Azaka, her scythe at the ready. The knight takes a calming breath and settles into a forward-weighted stance, awaiting her with his staff before him. When she nears, he steps back and raises his staff key to block her blade, letting it hook against the pole between his hands.)**

**(Turning and shifting his weight, Azaka draws his staff against Nerti's balance, toppling her over his hip. As she falls, she twists her hands against the pole of her weapon, causing the blade to retract. She falls and rolls aside, regaining her feet. Their eyes quickly meet again when she twists the pole once more to reveal her blade.)**

**Nerti:** I leave my dear girl here to keep you company. I'm sure you will find her training from the Ryoan priest most... nostalgic from that ancient war.

**(To himself, the great warrior curses Jezibel's words.)**

**Azaka:** Damned vile creature, you hide behind a child's innocence and talents.

**(At this, the turrets charge their earthen power and project beams toward him. Reacting, he rolls aside from the impact point while Nerti dashes toward him, scythe drawn back to attack. Azure power collects in the headpiece of his staff before he unleashes a torrent of his Jurai energy at the nearest turret, destroying it. The blonde reaches him and swings her scythe, which he blocks with the staff. He rotates aside, aiming the blunt end of the key for her gut.)**

**(However, his manipulated opponent arcs the non-bladed end of her pole to deflect his away. With her momentum, she spins on her boot's toes, returning the blade toward his neck. Again, he raises his staff to block her blade and stop her rotation. Shortly afterward, the blunt end of his staff smacks hard against her abdomen, robbing her of her breath.)**

**(Nerti slides back, regaining her air while Azaka nods to her, considering what he has seen.)**

**Azaka:** Indeed, you have been taught the Ryoan way, and have a talent for it as well.

**(Two more turrets lock onto his position and fire, forcing him to roll aside while Nerti twirls her scythe at her side, approaching him with a renewed wind. Quickly, he summons Jurai's Power into his staff and eliminates another turret when she rushes toward him, her glowing eyes set coldly on him.)**

Scene 6 – Awakening

**(Ryoko flies through the corridors of Liaens's ship, Ryo-Ohki and Ken-Ohki each clinging to one of her shoulders. Behind them, Kamidake runs with them, his staff key at the ready in his hands. Alarms scream around them while their vicinity is flooded with red light from alert signals. An external shock wave rocks the ship around them, no doubt from the battle waged outside the craft.)**

**(Ahead of them, a door awaits, along with three turrets which swing out from the walls and ceiling nearby. With a scowl, Ryoko slows, her crimson energies flowing to her hands. Similarly, the headpiece of Kamidake's staff rotates, gathering his power. Further, the two cabbits drift up from Ryoko's shoulders and assume their crystalline aspects, each drawing light for their primary weapon.)**

**(Within Jezibel's chambers, the emerald glow fades from her eyes as she turns back to Nagi and Unit One, one of her robotic guards. Nagi's blade grinds against the crossed-arm block of the android when the huntress snaps her whip around the machine's leg and pulls. The opponent's foot slides forward, letting it collapse while the half-blood Juraian draws her sword back and stabs it down into its chest.)**

**(The robot jerks and flails, black flame rising from the wound. Removing her weapon, Nagi returns her attention to Jezibel coldly. The telepath claps slowly, a smirk on her face.)**

**Jezibel:** Brava, bastard child. You've damaged one of them.

**(The huntress glances down at her opponent as its repairing tendrils reach over the damaged area and begin to meld into the original chassis. However, it spasms, a lick of obsidian fire leaking from a remaining crack in the chest. With a scoff, Nagi slides her eyes to Jezibel again, leveling her blade to the enemy.)**

**Nagi:** Your business is with me, bitch.

**(A subtle green glow enters Jezibel's eyes as she shakes her head confidently.)**

**Jezibel:** A new tactic? You don't rightly believe it will work, do you?

**(At this, the door to the chamber is vaporized by a flood of light, colored crimson, scarlet, and violet. This wave of energy smashes into the opposite wall, shaking the entire room. Nagi adjusts her footing while Jezibel staggers a couple steps to regain her balance.)**

**(From the smoking remains of the doorway, Ryoko and Kamidake rush inside, assuming positions flanking Nagi. Ryo-Ohki and Ken-Ohki hop their way toward the gathering as well, hissing at Jezibel. Quickly, the huntress glances to the two at her sides, commenting sarcastically.)**

**Nagi:** Took you long enough.

**(Ryoko smirks and adds.)**

**Ryoko:** You always were slow at finishing the job.

**(Kamidake speaks softly to the purple-haired woman at his side.)**

**Kamidake:** Are you injured, Lady Nagi?

**(Seriously, she answers him.)**

**Nagi:** I'm fine.

**(She motions to Jezibel's cut arm.)**

**Nagi:** She's not.

**(Jezibel glares back at the huntress while Ryoko closes her fist, cracking her knuckles. The former pirate burns her golden stare through the telepath's eyes as the knight adjusts his grip on his staff, eying the enemy as well.)**

**Kamidake:** Jezibel Kimitan, yield and surrender.

**(Quickly, she issues the following commands.)**

**Jezibel:** Units, attack.

**(The damaged Unit One near Nagi reaches for the huntress's leg while she steps away and cuts through its hand with her sword. The other unit, Unit Two, awakens and turns its fiery crimson gaze toward the gathering of figures. Ryoko immediately calls forth her red katana while Kamidake lands the blunt end of his staff against the side of Unit One, knocking it across the chamber from them.)**

**(Unit One extends an arm, scraping its fingers against and into the floor. Soon, it comes to a stop and pushes itself up to its feet. Unit Two dashes forward at them, its hands and forearms igniting into an obsidian fire. Kamidake levels his staff before him and his eyes to this enemy while he speaks to the two women.)**

**Kamidake:** I will take this one.

**(He shoots toward Unit Two, his feet tapping fleetly and lightly against the floor. Ryoko and Nagi stand side by side, facing the telepath, who curls her lip into a sneer at the pair. The former pirate glances aside at the damaged robot, its head twitching intermittently from the wound. Certain, Nagi's eyes narrow at the vile woman before her as she speaks.)**

**Nagi:** Jezibel's mine.

**(Ryoko grins with a scoff.)**

**Ryoko:** _Ours_, sis. Save me a piece.

**(Similarly, Nagi scoffs and smirks.)**

**Nagi:** Then, hurry, Ryoko.

**(Both raise their swords as the purple-tressed woman adds with some irritation.)**

**Nagi:** And, don't call me "_sis_".

**(The two dart into the air, flying at their respective opponents. Unit One twitches once more before it bursts into a run toward Ryoko, remaining hand flaming black.)**

**(With Nagi and Jezibel, the huntress snaps her whip at the telepath, who glides aside easily from the crack. However, the purple-haired warrior whirls around, her sword arcing toward Jezibel's other arm. Again, the emerald-eyed woman evades, allowing the blade to slice only air. Nearing a column, Nagi touches her feet against it and aims her blade's tip at her adversary. A regal shot leaves the weapon and flies at Jezibel.)**

**(However, the shot of pain rushes through her from the wound in her arm as her cloak ruffles across it. At this, the glow of her eyes dims. She does indeed slide from the projectile's path, but not from the whip that wraps around her neck. Reaching for the sparking cord, Jezibel struggles with it while Nagi swoops at her, sword drawn to strike.)**

**(Collecting an emerald force to her palm, the vile telepath raises her hand to the huntress. Nagi slides away when the green pulse comes, passing safely by her. Landing a short distance away, the half-blood woman rises while the telepath catches herself unceremoniously on the ground. Nagi grins while she tugs on her whip, forcing Jezibel to look up at her.)**

**Nagi:** Not used to pain, master telepath?

**(Jezibel glares furiously when she ignites her hand with an emerald glow. She claws at the violet whip and shreds it from her neck before she stands. Within her gaze, hate and anger dance at this bounty hunter before her, her words boiling in controlled rage.)**

**Jezibel:** Shut your mouth.

**(Seriously, Nagi levels her sword toward Jezibel.)**

**Nagi:** Let's see how well you do without your foresight.

**(Once more, Nagi darts at Jezibel, who floats away and calls her green power to her palms.)**

**(With Kamidake and Unit Two, the knight clashes his staff against the blackened grip of the android. Stepping to the side, he lets the machine push forward, off-balance. Gaining momentum, the crimson staff contacts the side of the robot, helping it to fall upon the floor. With a thrust, the warrior smashes the undecorated end of his weapon into the machine's shoulder.)**

**(Unit Two claws at Kamidake's feet, forcing him to hop away and loose his implement from his opponent. It then pounds its hands into the ground, shooting its chassis up to face the noble combatant. As the machine turns to face him, the wound in its shoulder begins to regenerate once more. However, the knight grins, the headpiece of his staff starting to revolve.)**

**(He twirls the staff to his side, aligning it along his right arm. The android raises its fiery arm toward him when the blackness coalesces into a single orb in its hand. This ball then bursts at Kamidake, a wave of dark power flying at him. Leaning forward slightly, he dashes ahead and slides to the ground under the blast. He aims his staff toward his enemy, scarlet light pulsing in the headpiece of the staff.)**

**(Unit Two lowers its arm, angling the beam toward the knight, but soon Kamidake skids to a halt and smirks. A wave of fiery light explodes from the crimson staff, smashing through the chest and head of the android. As the energy passes through the machine, a black core can be seen briefly before it shatters and evaporates in the knight's illumination.)**

**(The remains fall backward while Kamidake rolls up to his feet. His eyes settle on Ryoko and Unit One engaged in combat nearby. Her ruby blade clashes against its onyx arm time and again with neither giving way. After two swipes, she drifts back and throws her sword into the machine's abdomen. It glances down in time to watch the crimson power detonate and knock it from the air.)**

**(Bring her hands together, the Ryoan woman pools her red light within her grasp while the enemy lifts itself up. Its body begins to mend when Ryoko shakes her head and glares.)**

**Ryoko:** Not this time!

**(Rays of ruby rain spring from the former pirate's hands, descending upon the robot's frame. Again and again, the beams puncture its chassis and extremities, smashing into the floor below. Soon, the barrage ends, and Ryoko drifts toward the floor, watching the machine regather itself. She curses under her breath when Kamidake calls to her.)**

**Kamidake:** Ms Ryoko!

**(He glances to the knight, his staff charged and aimed at the android's chassis. Surprised, she blinks while he requests.)**

**Kamidake:** Might I be of assistance?

**(The Ryoan points at the machine and nods.)**

**Ryoko:** Kill the damn thing!

**Kamidake:** Very well.

**(At this, he centers his gaze on the enemy and unleashes his staff's fury, devastating the machine's torso and core. Ryoko lands at his side as the two face the battle between Nagi and Jezibel. These two women separate when the huntress lashes her whip around Jezibel's waist and pulls. The telepath is drawn forward suddenly, her opponent readying her sword to strike.)**

**(Her jade energies coalesce over her palms as she nears the half-blood warrior. As Nagi swipes, she blocks the strike with her left hand, her right approaching Nagi's face. The huntress turns her head when the green light bursts from Jezibel's hand, grazing along her temple.)**

**(Nagi loosens her grip on her weapons and collapses, her hair band flying from her head. As it clatters against the floor, a large crack can be seen in its housing. The vile enemy stands breathing heavily. The glow over her hands fades, revealing bloody cuts and gashes from the recent exchange.)**

**(Ryoko and Kamidake call out to their comrade, rushing at her adversary. Also, Ryo-Ohki and Ken-Ohki hop toward the fallen ally, mewing frantically. However, with a hateful glare, Jezibel raises her hand toward them, her eyes blazing the deepest jade. Echoing, her voice commands them.)**

**Jezibel:** _Enough_!

**(The four cringe and collapse as they see the walls and floor twist and churn. To their ears, white noise and gibberish cloud all other sounds around them. Jezibel gnashes her teeth while a drop of sweat rolls down her brow.)**

**(In the Aelins Reactor's chamber, Azaka's staff clashes against Nerti's scythe, the knight blocking the cutting edge. He shifts his staff to strike with its headpiece when the blonde springs away, her emerald gaze distant. The legendary man narrows his eyes at her while to her eyes, Jezibel's image appears. With great concentration, the telepath speaks demandingly.)**

**Jezibel:** Come to me now. I can't maintain this degree of sensory distortion for long.

**(Nerti turns her attention back to Azaka when Jezibel grins to herself beneath the sweat on her face.)**

**Jezibel:** Awaken, Nerti Ro, Child of Aelins.

**(The scythe wielder extends her free hand toward Azaka, who holds his staff ready. Across the right side of her face, the Mark of Rage scrawls down her skin, clawing three blades over her cheek. In her gauntlet's palm, an orb of dark power ignites, flickering and unstable. A shiver runs through the Juraian at this onyx ball of flames. He glances up to the reactor core behind her, where the obsidian power there writhes and flares wilder than before. Fading away, Jezibel's words remain with Nerti.)**

**Jezibel:** Show him the Darkness, girl. Remind him of why he clings to the Light.

**(At this, she grips her fist around the ball, molding it into a black broadsword. The blonde advances a step, her foot firmly planted in mid-air. Continuing, she walks a few centimeters from the floor, her controlled eyes centered coldly on Azaka.)**

**(With the next pace, she darts into flight toward him, the black blade drawn back to swipe. When she nears, he rolls aside, dodging the swing while calling his azure power to the headpiece of his staff. Nerti's feet touch ground as she slows and turns toward him again. Thinking aloud, he considers her quickly.)**

**Azaka:** Not since the Zealots of the Dark Matron on Ryua itself have I seen that sword.

**(He shakes his head slowly, adding.)**

**Azaka:** But, you are surely not one of them.

**(Once more, she darts at him when the Juraian blocks her scythe with the staff key and steps behind her. His foot sweeps between hers, knocking her balance off-kilter. However, she recovers in the air and clashes the blade saber against the shining headpiece of his staff. The two weapons grind against one another, sparks of blue and red being thrown from the interaction. Gravely, Azaka asks her empty eyes.)**

**Azaka:** What are you, child?

**(With Jezibel, her blazing jade gaze focuses on Ryoko, Kamidake, and the cabbits, their senses distorted by her. However, Nagi stirs on the floor, blood rising from the wound in her head. She reaches out, her hand sliding along the surface below her until it comes to her hair band. Her crimson eyes open, their gaze blurry and disoriented.)**

**(However, clear in her vision is the crest embossed in the hair band. She remembers Tensho, her father at his prime, setting it within the spikes of her hair, a mere child then. His words whisper to her ear as she sees the crack within the item's housing.)**

**Tensho:** Your mother made you special, Nagi.

**(She grits her teeth and grips the hair band tightly as she forces herself to her hands and knees.)**

**Tensho:** This is very special too, from our ancestors.

**(She glances around to Ryoko, Kamidake, and the cabbits held under Jezibel's distortion before her refocusing gaze centers on Jezibel. However, Tensho's words now recite the same text Jezibel read before.)**

**Tensho:** "Nearby, another figure struck the Enemy."

**(The telepath sights Nagi and blinks in surprise. Carefully, the huntress rises, her crimson eyes flaring a deep regal violet. The half-blood woman clenches her fist around the hair band, shattering its housing as she continues the quote.)**

**Nagi:** "In his right hand burned the Light..."

**(As the purple casing of the hair band falls to the floor, what remains in Nagi's hand is vine-like in structure, not unlike the knights' staves, Tenchi's sword, and Ayeka's tiara. On one side, it bears a regal crest of Juraian design inset to its mesh. However, on the opposite end, there is a socket, circular and empty.)**

**(This device shines a forest green as it wraps around her hand, leaving the Juraian crest upward and the empty socket downward. Fear wipes through Jezibel's face looking at the device, whispering to herself.)**

**Jezibel:** The _fifth_ key...?!

**(Across Nagi's right cheek, a second Mark of Rage scrawls down her skin, mirroring the one on her left. A violet katana blade emerges from the Juraian crest in Nagi's hand when Jezibel's power fades from her eyes. Ryoko, Kamidake, and the cabbits breathe a sigh of relief as the distortion fades from their senses.)**

**(Jezibel starts to gather her power into her hands when Nagi deftly thrusts her new sword forward through the telepath's abdomen. Gasping, Jezibel is stunned before she glances down to the wound and back to her killer's raging eyes. A sudden plume of emerald light flies from Jezibel's eyes when Nagi gnashes her teeth and cuts through the telepath's side, finishing her.)**

**(Elsewhere, Nerti stumbles away from Azaka. The black sword in her hand and the mark across her face vanish as she screams, the emerald plume from Jezibel's eyes consuming hers. She clings to her scythe, pleading to her unseen mistress.)**

**Nerti:** Get out! Get out! Leave me alone!

**(Azaka approaches slowly, his voice again calming.)**

**Azaka:** Ms Nerti? Is that you, or the other?

**(A vile smirk crosses her lips as she laughs and answers.)**

**Nerti:** Which do you think?

**(Again, she screams as she shuts her eyes.)**

**Nerti:** Get back! Get away from me!

**(Raising a placating hand, the knight continues.)**

**Azaka:** I can help you, Ms Nerti. Please drop your weapon.

**(He halts just before she swipes her scythe at him, her eyes crazed and lost.)**

**Nerti:** I can't. You can't.

**(She shuts her eyes tightly and runs through the door. He starts after her, but soon dodges to the side as the exterior turrets fire at him. With a solemn sigh, he shakes his head slowly. He then turns his attention to the Aelins Reactor's core pillar. With a solid determination in his face, the legendary Juraian raises his staff before him, building his power into its headpiece.)**

**(Taking a traditional weight-forward stance, he aims the key at the reactor and unleashes a torrent of azure fury. The wave of light from his key tears through the reactor's core, reacting in a flash of blue and red sparks with the darkness held within it. He sweeps the sapphire storm downward, through the rest of the pillar and its controls, destroying them all.)**

**(After this, he lets the power fade and stands firm and resolute over the devastation. Nobly, he turns away from it and advances toward the corridor, readying himself to handle the turrets.)**

**(With Nagi, she closes her eyes and falls to her knees, the sword vanishing from her key. The second mark fades from her woozy face while Jezibel's bloody remains succumb to gravity. Ryoko and Kamidake shake off their disorientation and quickly notice Nagi's fading consciousness. The crimson knight rushes to her side and eases her to the ground while Ryoko also joins them. Ryo-Ohki and Ken-Ohki recover as well, the brown cabbit perching herself atop Ryoko's shoulder.)**

**(Ken-Ohki goes to Nagi's head and mews softly as she smiles with a slight nod. The white cabbit mews happily and nuzzles her neck while Kamidake grins slightly watching them. Ryoko shakes her head with a scoff.)**

**Ryoko:** You stubborn-ass bounty hunter...

**(Nagi chuckles some before she sighs and relaxes, her will spent. Ryoko motions to Kamidake and gains his attention. Seriously, she instructs him.)**

**Ryoko:** Get her out of here.

**(He nods.)**

**Kamidake:** Do not worry, Ms Ryoko.

**(He glances to Ken-Ohki, who concurs silently. The Ryoan woman stands and faces the door when Kamidake calls to her with some concern.)**

**Kamidake:** What about you?

**(Worried, she answers.)**

**Ryoko:** I'm going to Tenchi.

**(Ryo-Ohki turns back and mews affirmatively as well. The knight nods knowingly.)**

**Kamidake:** Be swift, Ms Ryoko.

**(She smirks and glances back to him.)**

**Ryoko:** Don't worry about that.

**(With this, she vanishes from sight.)**

Scene 7 – Voices

**(At the gates to the Jurai palace, ruby blasts fly down toward the legendary Yosho as he rushes forward, dodging each. The pulses smash into the ground, rupturing the soil and walkway alike. Along the path, nearly a thousand mechanized troops stand at attention, awaiting orders. Near each is a small wooden cylinder, a mini-guardian in service to Princess Ayeka. High above, the Ryoan man, Oniko Shi, rains these crimson bolts down upon his elder adversary.)**

**(The grandfather slips between the troops, allowing the shots to riddle them with holes. Oniko scowls and ceases his barrage, choosing rather to vanish and reappear amidst the android personnel. He holds his spear close in his grip, his eyes and ears alert to the quiet hum from the soldiers. The Ryoan glances side to side while he advances slowly, calling to his enemy.)**

**Oniko:** You're an honorable man, Masaki Katsuhito, more so than the people you defend.

**(He turns down between the files of soldiers, continuing his search.)**

**Oniko:** Why do you stand for them, these haughty and self-righteous people?

**(With bokken ready, Yosho steps out before Oniko, who thrusts his spear forward. The swordsman deflects the attack to the side, but the crimson-clad warrior stabs again and again. Skillfully and swiftly, the Juraian knocks the point and pole away as he retreats a step at a time.)**

**(Finally, Yosho deflects the spear one last time when Oniko raises his back hand, bloody light drawing to his palm. With practiced ease, the grandfather steps upon the spear and hops atop one of the robotic soldiers.)**

**(When Oniko aims his arm at his enemy, the legendary warrior slides off the android, behind the Ryoan with bokken aimed at his shoulder. The spear-wielder vanishes, evading the attack before reappearing a short distance from his foe, ready to strike. As he thrusts his long weapon, Yosho glides aside and swipes with his bokken down onto Oniko's arm.)**

**(A yell issues from Oniko's lips, the pain of wood smashing into bone loosing his grip of the spear. Yet, the Juraian strikes again, his weapon cracking against the Ryoan's upper arm. Staggering back, Oniko fades and reappears meters away from his enemy. While the golden-eyed man holds his wounds, Yosho centers his gaze on him and replies.)**

**Yosho:** Because this is the home of my parents, and their parents before them.

**(A glare from the moon above fills his glasses as he adds.)**

**Yosho:** Why do you stand here, Shi Oniko?

**(Dropping the spear, Oniko draws his ruby power to his strong arm, forming a crimson katana of light. He takes a breath, pushing the pain in his other arm aside while he answers.)**

**Oniko:** To free Ryua from Juraian rule. To unify us all as one people again.

**(Gravely, Yosho inquires.)**

**Yosho:** And, handing Jurai to Liaens will do this, giving this empire to a despot?

**(Oniko glances down for a moment before he returns his gaze and answers dubiously.)**

**Oniko:** Ryua would be given its autonomy.

**Yosho:** Do you believe he would give you that?

**(The dark warrior answers, raising his sword of red.)**

**Oniko:** I trust my Lady and _her_ word.

**Yosho:** Is that your faith, priest of Ryua?

**(Oniko nods solemnly before he teleports, reappearing over the Juraian swordsman. Yosho rolls forward, avoiding the swipe as it slices through two neighboring android soldiers. These slide along the burning incisions and collapse offline. The Ryoan turns to his adversary, hostilities renewed.)**

**(Nearby, the violet-tressed Princess Ayeka stands against the pale-skinned and minute figure of Seia. The tiara upon the regal lady's brow glows brilliantly as she maintains her mini-guardians. Several are gathered around the dark child, a visible threat. The metamorphic being grins and addresses the princess, a voice mimicking Ayeka's echoing the words in her head.)**

**Seia & Mock Ayeka:** Lower your guard, princess.

**(Maintaining her concentration, the lady retorts.)**

**Ayeka:** Leave my mind, creature.

**(Seia scoffs and replies.)**

**Seia:** I'm not in your mind.

**(She directs her index finger toward her opponent.)**

**Seia:** It's _your_ mind that's calling out to _mine_.

**(Ayeka's amethyst eyes blink in surprise when the voice in her mind laughs. A chill rushes through her as Seia joins with it in this mockery. She shakes her head slowly, grinning widely.)**

**Seia:** To think that our little seed does still exist, inside you.

**(A fear leaks into the princess's eyes when she asks.)**

**Ayeka:** Seed?

**(The child-like creature nods, continuing.)**

**Seia:** When we sent Illirg to Manhattan, Ryua Ryoko was his secondary target.

**(The Juraian narrows her eyes and acknowledges this.)**

**Ayeka:** Yes, Mecha-Nerti said he was to kill her along with...

**(Seia interrupts her with a scoff.)**

**Seia:** Kill? Whoever said he was there to kill her?

**(Confused, Ayeka listens as a humor rises in the other female's voice.)**

**Seia:** He was certainly sent there to kill the old man, but not her.

**(Seia pauses, the clash of Oniko's blade against the metal of their soldiers heard behind her.)**

**Seia:** The seed inside you, it was meant for her. Illirg was a delivery system for it.

**(An ache spikes in Ayeka's heart when the laugh returns to her thoughts. Seia adds, her coal-like gaze piercing the princess's.)**

**Seia:** Another dark Juraian...

**(Absently, the regal lady's hand drifts over her chest while her anxious heart thumps loudly against her sternum. Weakly, she whispers.)**

**Ayeka:** What do you mean... "another dark Juraian"?

**(With a scoff, the minute antagonist motions back toward Ayeka.)**

**Seia:** Surely, you've seen them.

**(At this, the child's features morph into a monochrome copy of Kagato Jurai, the late usurper to the throne. Fear consumes Ayeka's eyes as Kagato-Seia points to her with the same sadistic smile the original gave her years ago.)**

**Kagato-Seia:** You'll be the fifth.

**(Ayeka's mind swims in memories, remembering the laugh of the usurper as well as those of his two corrupt knights. Her enemy adds.)**

**Kagato-Seia:** I copy the abilities of those whose blood I sample.

**(She licks her fingers lightly and slowly before closing her hand.)**

**Kagato-Seia:** When I copied Kagato, I gained his darkened Jurai power. He had a mild telepathy to others with the same... affliction, his two knights in particular.

**(The creature closes her eyes.)**

**Kagato-Seia:** But, he couldn't actively affect another's thoughts. He could only listen in.

**(Slyly, she meets Ayeka's troubled gaze.)**

**Kagato-Seia:** It must be something about _women_.

**(Realization fills Ayeka's face when she recalls councilwoman Seto Kamiki fanning herself. Only hours before, Seto's voice flew through the princess's head, predicting each statement of Emperor Azusa II. Though her heart heaves against her chest, Ayeka settles her thoughts and glares back at the metamorphic creature.)**

**Ayeka:** Then, as your agent gave me this, you will remove it.

**(Kagato-Seia grins incredulously at her.)**

**Kagato-Seia:** Why would we do that when we can watch you spiral into madness...

**(Her black eyes then glance to Ayeka's right, narrowing pleasingly on another figure.)**

**Kagato-Seia:** with _her_ to witness it?

**(The princess turns aside and sees young Sasami scaling the stairs toward her sister. Fright holds her expression while shock riddles through Ayeka's concentration. The glimmer of her tiara fades slightly hearing her little sister's words.)**

**Sasami:** What's going on, Ayeka? What's happened to everyone?

**(The girl clutches her arms close, drawing a sisterly concern from her elder sibling. However, Kagato-Seia enjoys the sight as she glances to the mini-guardians around her. Closing her eyes, the shape-shifter alters her features, attaining a monochrome persona of Ryoko. Ayeka answers her sister quickly.)**

**Ayeka:** Go back inside, Sasami. It's dangerous here.

**(With a whoosh of air, Ryoko-Seia vanishes and reappears behind the nine-year-old girl. Quickly, the enemy snatches her, ushering a scream from the little princess. Ayeka screams out to the shape-shifter, demanding.)**

**Ayeka:** Release her, creature!

**(Ayeka's mini-guardians fly to their mistress before Ryoko-Seia raises her fingers to Sasami's neck. With a shake of her head, the vile shape-shifter warns the elder princess.)**

**Ryoko-Seia:** I wouldn't.

**(Horror floods Sasami's eyes as she pleads back to her sister, the creature's fingertips sharpening into claws.)**

**Sasami:** Ayeka! Help me!

**(With Yosho and Oniko, the two combatants separate as each turn to the conflict between Ayeka and Seia. The legendary warrior coldly narrows his eyes while his Ryoan opponent teleports to the stairs near Ayeka and Seia. With a hot anger, he scolds Ryoko-Seia.)**

**Oniko:** What in the name of the Dark Matron are you doing, monster?! She's only a child!

**(Yosho rushes to Ayeka's side while tears well in the princess's tormented eyes. Her hands clench at her sides while the two watch their enemies' argument. Ryoko-Seia scowls with her reply.)**

**Ryoko-Seia:** I'm finishing our assignment. We were to gather the royal family and transfer them to Liaens's ship, not play their games.

**(Oniko directs his ruby sword at her, his command clear.)**

**Oniko:** Release the girl, Seia. Once I finish my duel with the prince...

**(She interrupts, baring her teeth.)**

**Ryoko-Seia:** I don't care for your wretched "honor" with this prince!

**(Sasami's tears roll down her cheeks as she glances between the arguers. She then turns her attention to her elder sister, who helplessly meets her young gaze. The Ryoan man issues one last order.)**

**Oniko:** I will not say this again. Release her now.

**(The shape-shifter glares as she speaks, her original voice exiting her lips.)**

**Seia:** Units, attack!

**(The undamaged androids raise their heads and turn toward Ayeka, Yosho, and Oniko while the Ryoan man spins to face them. The two Juraians also direct their attention to the metal army. Quickly, Oniko orders them.)**

**Oniko:** Authorization: omicron-sigma-zero-zero-three. Units, core self-deton...!

**(Before he can finish, an excruciating pain wracks his body. Blood bubbles through his throat and into his mouth as he gazes down at an exit wound in his side, roughly ten centimeters in diameter. Ayeka blinks in shock while Yosho glares back at Ryoko-Seia, who holds her arm extended toward her former comrade.)**

**(Horrified, Sasami screams out as Oniko collapses. Ayeka rushes to Oniko's side while Yosho curses the vile creature.)**

**Yosho:** You damned coward!

**(Ryoko-Seia twists a sickening grin on her false face.)**

**Ryoko-Seia:** Call me what you like. You have other problems.

**(The grandfather turns toward the advancing horde, a drop of sweat rolling down his brow. In Ayeka's arms, Oniko coughs while tears roll down her cheeks. He grins weakly at her as he comments.)**

**Oniko:** A Juraian princess... crying over me...

**Ayeka:** Sh... don't talk. Save your strength.

**(He shakes his head painfully, reaching back to push himself up.)**

**Oniko:** No... I need to speak... Help me up...

**(She aids him as he coughs blood from his body and glares down at the closing army. Ryoko-Seia smiles watching the march when Oniko calls out again.)**

**Oniko:** Authorization! Omicron! Sigma! Zero-zero! Three!

**(He pauses as the robots stop, hearing his strained voice. Ryoko-Seia turns her black gaze to him. Again, she raises her hand toward him when Ayeka's mini-guardians gather around her and the Ryoan man. Her amethyst glare meets Ryoko-Seia's surprised expression while Oniko continues.)**

**Oniko:** Core! Self-detonation! _Comply_!

**(Each stands silently before their chests open, revealing the swirling black power core within each. Ryoko-Seia bares her teeth in anger while the cores each flare a brilliant crimson, the power overloading. The cores all then burst in a shower of ruby filaments, leaving each body to collapse on the ground before the palace.)**

**(Ayeka smiles lightly until Oniko coughs again in her arms. She calls to him, but he shakes his head, his words faint.)**

**Oniko:** ... I'm sorry, princess...

**Ayeka:** ... So am I...

**(He smiles weakly as his lips release his last breath. His body falls limp in the princess's arms before she lays him gently down upon the path beneath them. Yosho lowers his eyes to the fallen man somberly as he addresses Ryoko-Seia.)**

**Yosho:** Surrender, Seia.

**(The great man gazes coldly at her while Ayeka raises her head to meet her little sister's shocked eyes.)**

**Yosho:** Let Sasami go. It's over.

**(Ryoko-Seia glares back at him.)**

**Ryoko-Seia:** I release her. You attack me.

**(He answers plainly.)**

**Yosho:** If you harm her, I will kill you.

**(A bolt of pain shoots through Ayeka's heart when Ryoko-Seia grins.)**

**Ryoko-Seia:** And, if I harm you in her stead?

**(Quizzically, Yosho raises a brow while Ayeka turns to him with warning.)**

**Ayeka:** It's a trick!

**(He glances to her as Ryoko-Seia pushes Sasami away and vanishes. The whoosh of the air signals for the warrior to roll aside when the metamorphic being reappears. Around Yosho, Ayeka's mini-guardians appear, their shield stopping the ruby sword in Ryoko-Seia's grasp from falling. The creature hisses as she barks at the princess.)**

**Ryoko-Seia:** Always interfering, but no more!

**(Yosho directs his free palm to the enemy, summoning white light to his hand. Yet, his eyes blink with surprise at the sight before him. A black mark scrawls down the right side of Ryoko-Seia's face while her eyes fill with a black lightning. Her canines protrude in her vicious smile as the katana in her hands burns darker and larger, becoming a black broadsword like the one Nerti held.)**

**(The shield around Yosho cracks against the dark blade while a terror cuts itself into Ayeka's heart and expression. A male voice echoes the enemy's voice as she speaks.)**

**Demon Ryoko-Seia:** Ryoan energies with the darkness... Something Oniko never did quite master... their true form, these demons...

**(The grandfather releases his pulse, which flies at the monster before him. However, she vanishes again, reappearing to his left. The warrior spins away when a second copy of Demon Ryoko-Seia appears behind him. Ayeka's mini-guardians surround Yosho and produce their defensive barrier when both creatures strike at him with their dark swords. Crimson and azure filaments explode from the points of impact, the blades cutting into the shield. Together, the two beings speak.)**

**Demon Ryoko-Seia 1 & 2:** Inevitably... her shield will fail... and you will die... old man...

**(Ayeka closes her eyes and apologizes.)**

**Ayeka:** I'm sorry, grandfather...

**(She extends her arm toward Yosho and grips her fist tightly, causing the mini-guardians to explode between Yosho and the two monsters threatening him. He is rocked by the concussion of the blasts, knocking him to the ground. The two beasts roar as shrapnel from the mini-guardians embeds into their flesh. They vanish and reappear as one being near the elder princess.)**

**(Demon Ryoko-Seia grabs Ayeka's throat, lifting her from the ground. The princess grabs her enemy's arm, struggling against the grip.)**

**Demon Ryoko-Seia:** All you have done... is delayed his death... and hastened your own...

**(Sasami pushes herself up from the floor and screams for her sister. Ayeka closes her eyes while the voice within her whispers.)**

**Mock Ayeka:** You're still too weak, Jurai Ayeka...

**(The enemy levels her sword, directed at Ayeka's chest while the Juraian's consciousness fades in the voice's words.)**

**Mock Ayeka:** But, you can't die yet...

**(Ayeka's eyes pop open with a vicious glare, their color a slate grey. Demon Ryoko-Seia is taken aback when the princess now speaks with a booming, echoed voice.)**

**Dark Ayeka:** No, not yet.

**(Around the enemy, the mini-guardians reappear, their color melting to a pitch black. They plunge into the shape-shifter, melding with her as she screams out. The sword in her hand vanishes as she releases the princess. Stepping back, Seia reverts back to her childish form, holding her chest. Coldly, the Juraian woman points at Seia's chest.)**

**Dark Ayeka:** But, you can.

**(Seia's eyes widen when her chest collapses, imploding upon itself. A moment passes as her eyes become blank and dead. Her body then falls to the ground and disintegrates into liquid.)**

**(A twisted grin appears on the princess's lips before the tiara on her head shines brilliantly. She cringes and grips at the key on her brow as she kneels under the strain. Her eyes open while their color shifts back to their natural amethyst shade. As the shine of the tiara fades, the princess falls to the ground unconscious.)**

**(Sasami watches all this, her eyes filled with tears witnessing the deaths before her and the torment of her sister. She dashes over to Ayeka and hugs her tightly, crying and sniffling.)**

**(Then, her sobs fall silent. An emerald glow rises from the symbol upon her forehead as her teary eyes turn to the skies above.)**

Scene 8 – Falling Stars

**(Within Liaens's chambers, the deposed despot slashes one of his brown swords of light through Tenchiken's weakened blue blade, shattering it into azure shards. Tenchi slides back from him while Pii swings his metal edge at Liaens's opposite side. The dictator spins his head to face the hunter and defend with the other of his two earthen weapons.)**

**(Liaens whirls his right sword toward Pii as the Terran's flight pack ignites, shooting him away from the ensuing lunge. The enemy pauses for a moment, glancing toward the Juraian prince. Tenchi takes a breath and assumes his stance, generating a new blade for Tenchiken. Both focused on their foe, Pii calls to his ally.)**

**Pii:** How're you doing, Masaki?

**(Gripping his hands tighter, the key's blade flares strong, ionizing the air a magnificent blue. The prince replies coolly.)**

**Tenchi:** Better. You?

**(Liaens eyes the hunter coldly while Pii answers with a sarcastic scoff.)**

**Pii:** Still here.

**(The Proran scowls and adds.)**

**Liaens:** Not for long, boy. I tire of your interference.

**(Pii grins, shaking his head.)**

**Pii:** I bet, but it's not me you need to worry about right now.

**(Confused, Liaens raises a brow before he hears Tenchi's feet rushing up from his side. He sweeps his twin blades toward the prince, who jumps between the paths of the two and lands a foot on one of their hilts. His other foot connects a snapping kick into the man's face.)**

**(As they fall, Tenchi aims his azure edge at Liaens's shoulder. However, the enemy shakes off the impact and slides aside, dodging the attack. As the two regain their footing, the despot swings his right sword at the young man, his left shortly following with a thrust. Tenchi deflects the first blade with his own, sending it aside while he turns, letting the thrust miss completely as well.)**

**(Then, the prince turns his blade and slides it up along the broken sword's glowing edge, toward Liaens's arm. The enemy angles his second weapon to strike, but Tenchi's quickness sees the Juraian weapon cut through the hilt of the Proran device, as well as into the arm of its wielder.)**

**(While Liaens drops his sword and recoils, Tenchi hops back on his guard. Keeping his attention mainly on the conflict, Pii lowers his left arm, signaling his pack to lower one of his two rifle-like weapons into his empty grip. While viscous fluid flows from the wound in the despot's arm, the hunter levels his weapon at the enemy. The reticle in his visor centers on Liaens's torso, the word "HEAT" glowing in the lower right of the view. Pii calls to the Proran.)**

**Pii:** Liaens.

**(With a hateful glare, Liaens turns to him and sees the cold expression of the young man's visor directed back at him. However, his words have fury enough to reveal the spite beneath the eyepiece.)**

**Pii:** For _Nerti_.

**(He pulls the trigger, the weapon firing a pulse of flaming plasma at the despot. Then, the deposed ruler quickly raises his injured hand and charges brown light around his appendage, widening into a shield. The plasma pulse impacts this defense and splashes upon the ground near Liaens, melting the deck on contact.)**

**(The Proran whips his hand down, shaking the remaining plasma aside when Pii darts at him, sword drawn back and jets flaring. Liaens steps away from the coming swipe and drops his own blade at the hunter as the latter's feet touch ground. Pii deflects this with his buckler, following quickly with a strike from his own sharp edge. The aura around Liaens's arm guards against this while the Proran raises a foot and kicks his opponent in the abdomen.)**

**(Pii recoils back as Liaens deftly reaches forward with his glowing arm and grabs his throat. Tenchi calls out to his ally while Liaens directs the tip of his remaining light-sword to Pii's chest. While the prince advances on them quickly, Pii recovers his wits in time to meet Liaens's angry metallic gaze. Heatedly, he speaks.)**

**Liaens:** For my _patience_!

**(The blade punctures through the back of Pii's armor, stealing the hunter's breath and will in one sudden thrust. His blade and rifle fall to the ground as shock consumes his body. As consciousness ebbs from his form, Tenchi nears and thrusts Tenchiken into Liaens's shoulder, the one holding Pii.)**

**(As the Proran winces from the pain, the brown blade vanishes, and his grip around the hunter loosens. With a dull thud, Pii hits the ground lifeless while Tenchi draws back his weapon. Liaens drifts away a short distance, the oil-like fluid flowing from this new wound as well. The prince kneels at his comrade's side, but Liaens quickly reproduces his blade and barks at Tenchi.)**

**Liaens:** And, now... _finally_... you, prince of Jurai.

**(The Terran native stands ready, his eyes focused on his foe while the puffs of smoke rise from Liaens's damaged shoulder joint. The arm falls limp before the entire appendage drops to the floor, revealing an interweaving of metal and flesh. His cloak and robes billow around the jettison point as he shoots toward Tenchi, his renewed sword directed at him.)**

**(Tenchiken's blue blade contacts the earthen edge, the two grinding against one another before Liaens slides aside. Tenchi advances swiftly, swiping at his opponent. However, the enemy steps back and away from the strike, his blade sweeping between them while Tenchi follows with a second attack.)**

**(Again, the edges spark on collision with one another, azure and earthen filaments flying from the clash. Tenchi's brown eyes glare into Liaens's steel grey as the prince speaks firmly and vehemently.)**

**Tenchi:** Ryoko... Nagi... Pii... Nerti... all those people on Jurai... All this for your greed?!

**(Liaens scowls and shoves his sword against Tenchi's, pushing the young man away while the dictator retorts.)**

**Liaens:** A small price for _millennia_ that should have carried _my_ name!

**(He raises his sword to face Tenchi when the brown blade shines brighter.)**

**Liaens:** And, a boy like you won't stop its finale!

**(From the blade, vectors of light spring and dart toward Tenchi. The prince raises the Juraian key, the device's crest in the tsuba glowing a soft blue with his concentration. These bolts then smash against a transparent field around Tenchi, which only angers the enemy further.)**

**Liaens:** Damned Juraian... You barely even control _her_ power.

**(Again, he raises his sword to fire those vectors when a bolt of crimson knocks his arm aside, breaking his orchestration. He glares back toward the door, as does Tenchi, to see Ryoko standing with her hand outstretched. Ryo-Ohki hisses at the enemy from near her mistress's feet. The Ryoan woman scowls with a blazing fury when she curses him.)**

**Ryoko:** Shut it, you old bastard.

**(Liaens gnashes his teeth, commenting to himself.)**

**Liaens:** The plan of that Kimitan witch apparently failed.

**(Ryoko responds plainly.)**

**Ryoko:** The green-eyed bitch is dead.

**(He turns his sword toward her and replies boldly.)**

**Liaens:** Then, I'll send you to join her!

**(His vector streams shoot at her before she and Ryo-Ohki vanish from sight. Ryoko reappears closer to Liaens, his vectors arcing to pursue her. She curses under her breath before she vanishes again, reappearing in a different location in the room. The despot curls his lip, focusing his attack to chase her while Tenchi dashes quickly to him, slashing Tenchiken's azure edge into the brown blade.)**

**(Knocking the enemy's sword aside, Tenchi spins and cuts deep along Liaens's chest. As the vector projectiles vanish, Ryoko teleports behind the Proran ruler and slices down across his back with her ruby blade. The enemy roars in pain while the two slip away from him and stand together facing him, weapons ready.)**

**(Liaens falls to one knee, dropping his flickering sword's hilt as he tries to gather himself. Tenchi lowers his sword and approaches him by a step, the prince's voice grave.)**

**Tenchi:** It's over, Liaens. It's time this ended.

**(The Proran chuckles as he nods.)**

**Liaens:** Very true, prince. Very true.

**(A floor panel beneath his hand opens while the seams of his palm unlatch, both revealing complementary ends of a data connection. He joins the two, his eyes burning red again as the golden wiring in the walls shines back to life. Tenchi and Ryoko blink confusedly when alarms scream to life with a flood of red, flashing lights.)**

**(Ryoko points her sword at Liaens while the despot laughs terribly through his oil-bleeding wounds. She demands.)**

**Ryoko:** What did you just do?

**(He grins at her when a display winks into existence near him. Upon the screen is a diagram of the orbit of the ship, now a downward trajectory. A chill rushes down Tenchi's spine at that image, fear invading his mind.)**

**Tenchi:** Ayeka... Grandpa...!

**(Liaens laughs louder, mocking him.)**

**Liaens:** I swore I would have _my_ victory!

**(Ryoko draws back her sword and cuts through Liaens's arm, but while he does hiss in pain, the alarms do not stop. He laughs again, adding.)**

**Liaens:** This is _permanently_ locked, Ryoan whore!

**(She bares her teeth and readies her sword to cut again, but Tenchi rests his hand on her shoulder. She turns back to his serious expression when he shakes his head. Liaens cackles while Ryoko takes a heavy breath, ignoring him. Tenchi questions her.)**

**Tenchi:** What about Ryo-Ohki?

**(Ryoko nods, glancing up to the balcony where Ryo-Ohki mews back to them. Ryoko orders her hurriedly.)**

**Ryoko:** Try to get into the ship's control system and put us back in orbit.

**(The cabbit nods and closes her eyes, the gem in her forehead shining brightly. However, a second later, she mews disappointedly and shakes her head. The Ryoan woman curses and turns back to Tenchi, who gazes down at Liaens's cackling. The despot collapses onto his back, his laughing growing weaker.)**

**Liaens:** I win...! I win, Jurai...!

**(His voice soon falls silent as his head rolls to one side, that twisted glee remaining on his face. Tenchi turns to Ryoko and inquires.)**

**Tenchi:** Where are Nagi and Kamidake?

**Ryoko:** They left with Ken-Ohki. How about Pii? Wasn't he with you?

**(Tenchi lowers his eyes and starts to speak sadly.)**

**Tenchi:** He was...

**(His eyes turn back to where Pii fell, finding Nerti sitting with the hunter, her eyes closed tightly. The blonde holds him close, her tears rolling down her cheeks, one still painted black with a clawing Mark of Rage. Tenchi and Ryoko both blink in surprise at her presence before the prince approaches her gently.)**

**Tenchi:** Ms Nerti...!

**(Nerti shakes her head, her voice echoing with Jezibel's.)**

**Nerti-Jezibel:** Stay back, please...

**(Confused, he interjects.)**

**Tenchi:** But...!

**(She then raises her head to him, her teary eyes burning brilliant emerald. Both Tenchi and Ryoko step back slightly as she pleads to them.)**

**Nerti-Jezibel:** Please...!

**(Concentrating, Nerti lowers her head, closing her eyes as she speaks with only her true voice.)**

**Nerti:** Authorization... upsilon-kappa-zero-zero-two... Emergency... teleport... Comply...

**(With this, a brown pyramid of light encases Pii and Nerti and soon fades to nothing. Tenchi closes his eyes somberly while Ryoko inquires, worriedly.)**

**Ryoko:** Wasn't the other knight with her?

**(At this, Azaka's stern voice calls to them from the doorway, drawing their attention to his entry.)**

**Azaka:** Lord Tenchi, Ms Ryoko!

**(The azure knight rushes to their side while Ryo-Ohki hops down onto her mistress's shoulder. The legendary man inquires from them, hurriedly.)**

**Azaka:** I was following Ms Nerti. Did she come this way?

**(Tenchi sighs and nods his head.)**

**Tenchi:** You just missed her.

**(Azaka raises a confused brow while Ryoko interjects quickly and concerned.)**

**Ryoko:** Hey! We have to leave right now!

**(Tenchi concurs as he motions to Azaka.)**

**Tenchi:** We'll explain on Ryo-Ohki.

**(In spaces, waves of crimson rings fly from Liaens's ship as Ryo-Ohki's crystalline form appears nearby. Close at hand, the tree-ships Chizuru and Saya hang against the beautiful and silent star-scape. Each extends an emerald beam toward the hull of the massive enemy vessel. Likewise, Ken-Ohki's ship form flies with them, a violet ray extended to the large craft's exterior.)**

**(Each tether is taunt, straining as the smaller vessels pull back on the larger. However, Liaens's ship's engines flare brightly, continuing down toward Jurai and towing the others with it. Aboard Ryo-Ohki, Tenchi turns to Ryoko, concerned.)**

**Tenchi:** Are they trying to pull it back?

**(She nods, her eyes focused ahead on the situation.)**

**Ryoko:** Yeah, and it doesn't look like it's working.

**(She addresses her ship.)**

**Ryoko:** Toss a tether too, Ryo-Ohki.

**(With a mew, the black Ryoan craft shoots a crimson beam to the enemy ship's hull. Suddenly, the bridge of Ryo-Ohki shakes violently as she pulls against the falling vessel. Tenchi, Ryoko, and Azaka steady themselves while two communication windows open flanking the primary display.)**

**(One shows Sagami aboard Chizuru's bridge, the other Ramia aboard Saya. Both Juraian crafts have sirens blaring and alert lights flashing, as well as crew members scrambling at their stations. Dryly, Sagami addresses the group aboard Ryo-Ohki.)**

**Sagami:** Tenchi, Ryoko. Glad you could make it.

**(Tenchi steps forward and responds with concern.)**

**Tenchi:** Are we doing it, Sagami? Are we pulling the other ship back?

**(The male captain glances to his side before he sighs and answers with frustration.)**

**Sagami:** No, we aren't.

**(Soberly, Ramia answers as well.)**

**Ramia:** We're trying to boost our thrust here, but even then, the enemy ship has far more power and inertia than our four ships combined.

**(Strained, Ryo-Ohki mews sadly while Ryoko sighs and shakes her head, her own frustration showing. Tenchi rests a hand on her shoulder while she glances up to his somber, caring expression. She comments quietly to him.)**

**Ryoko:** We... can't, Tenchi...

**(Tenchi turns to Azaka and starts to inquire when the azure staff key glows a soft forest green. In Tenchi's hand, Tenchiken does this as well, drawing confused and quizzical expressions from all the attending parties. Within Chizuru's infirmary, Nagi lays unconscious in a cot while Kamidake remains at her side. However, the key around her hand and his crimson staff key both gain this green aura, raising a questioning gaze from the knight.)**

**(At the gates to the Jurai palace, Yosho pushes himself up from the stone path, shaking the fatigue and disorientation from his thoughts. He glances to Ayeka, narrowing his interested eyes to the shimmering around her tiara key. Yet, his attention is soon stolen by the sight above, the great pyramidal ship falling toward him.)**

**(Then, a burst of white light before the enemy craft blinds him, forcing the legendary man to shield his eyes. Similarly, the crews of the three ships above turn away from their primary displays when the same burst of light robs them of their visuals.)**

**(In space, this burst of light originates from a point along the trajectory of Liaens's ship. At the center of this grandeur, a single female figure floats, her body giving off this radiance. In particular, an emerald symbol of two discs is embossed in her forehead, and two tails descend from the back of her head, like hair would.)**

**(She raises a hand to Liaens's ship, causing it to slow and stop, its hull a meter from her hand. The craft is enveloped in her light and then disintegrates into snow-like dust as the light fades. This harmlessly continues to fall toward Jurai, burning while it falls through the atmosphere.)**

**(This woman next raises her hands at her sides, enveloping the powerless fleet and the planet Jurai in her radiance. She lowers her palms, seeming to breathe heavily as she and her great power vanish.)**

**(In her wake, the ships of the Jurai fleet reactivate their external lights, beginning once again to move. Within the palace, the nobles sleepily start to rouse themselves from their involuntary slumber. At the palace gates, Yosho blinks his eyes as he regains his sight. Yet, when he returns his attention to Ayeka, he notes Sasami at her sister's side, also unconscious. Concerned, and curious, he kneels over them and examines each.)**

**(Aboard Ryo-Ohki, the blindness from the light burst passes before several communication windows open from the revived fleet vessels, inquiring situation status, among other evident questions. Confused themselves, Tenchi and Ryoko blink at these while the young prince narrates.)**

**Tenchi:** When all seemed lost, Jurai was saved in a flash of white light.

**(The two look at one another, exchanging the same uneasy expression.)**

**Tenchi:** Which only left us with more questions than answers.

Scene 9 – Epilogue

**(Within the great throne room of the Jurai palace, members of the royal family stand at the edges of the grand hall. As one, they gaze at Emperor Azusa II descending the stairs from his seat of power, where the two guardians float at attention. He soon reaches the bottom of the steps, where eight people kneel before him: Tenchi, Ayeka, Sagami, Ramia, Yosho, Azaka, and Kamidake. Tenchi and Ayeka are dressed in their best finery while Sagami and Ramia both wear the brown dress uniforms of the military. However, Yosho remains in his gi and hakama, as do the two knights. The group rises as Tenchi narrates the scene.)**

**Tenchi:** Once the battle was over, we all returned to Jurai and found that the effects of Liaens's anti-Jurai weapon, the Aelins Reactor, had worn off. After we were all debriefed on the events of the incident, the family reunion concluded.

**(Azusa II stands before Tenchi. With a few words, the current emperor pins a medal to his chest. The ribbon is a gorgeous regal violet while the award itself is a silver pendant, seemingly modeled after an oak leaf with a sharp, four-pointed star embossed upon it.)**

**Tenchi:** For our parts in defeating Liaens and his allies, each of us was awarded the Star of Valor, what Kamidake has told me is the highest prestige for heroism in the empire.

**(Tenchi bows to the emperor in thanks before the ruler continues down the line to Ayeka. The young prince glances to her from the corner of his eyes, his thoughts muddled. Similarly, Sagami looks to her as well behind his proper facade.)**

**Tenchi:** Though Ayeka did defend the palace with Grandpa, she has no recollection of the event. From what Grandpa has said, it wasn't a pleasant ordeal, and it may just be she doesn't want to talk about it.

**(The young prince lowers his eyes in thought while the emperor pins the next award to Yosho's chest. In the crowd, Sasami watches Tenchi and Ayeka proudly, dressed in her own best royal robes. With the young princess, Nagi and her father Tensho stand together. In the huntress's hair, her once violet hair-band now is revealed to be a Juraian key, much like Ayeka's tiara. Nagi wears her usual cloak while her father is uniformed much like Sagami and Ramia. Tenchi glances to them, a kind smile on his lips.)**

**Tenchi:** Similarly, Sasami was unaware of the entire event as well. That's probably for the best, really. Nagi and her father Tensho also reunited. He offered her to return to Jurai, but she declined, not surprisingly. She plans to keep in touch with him, but she still has little love lost for the Jurai royal family. I can understand why.

**(Azusa II leaves Yosho, moving on to Sagami and Ramia, who retain a proud attention before their liege. To the chest of each, he pins the Star of Valor, as well as a second medal. The latter has a deep crimson ribbon, ending in a pair of feathered wings with Jurai's triple-kite emblem engraved in the center.)**

**Tenchi:** For their ingenuity and leadership, Sagami and Ramia were also awarded the Hawk's Wings, an award that Azaka founded long ago. Both of them have also been offered promotions. I know Sagami declined, saying he wanted to stay with his crew on Chizuru, but I haven't heard much about Ramia. She kinda reminds me of Kiyone, though a bit more passionate about her work.

**(The ruler then pins the Star of Valor to the chests of his two loyal knights, though the younger of the two bows his head, whispering to his liege respectfully. The emperor then turns his attention to Nagi in the crowd. She lowers her eyes from him, displeased, while her father rests a hand on her shoulder. He speaks to her paternally while Sasami looks up to her and adds her own supportive comments as well.)**

**Tenchi:** Initially, Nagi had planned to just walk away from everything too, but Kamidake convinced the emperor to also recognize her for her part in defeating Jezibel Kimitan.

**(Kamidake raises his lavender eyes toward Nagi as she nods and leaves the crowd, her cowl pulled away from her face. She proudly advances and stands next to the crimson knight, where Azusa II pins the Star of Valor to her cape's collar. The crowd blinks in surprise, gasping at this bounty hunter standing with the finest of the empire.)**

**(Smugly, Yosho smirks to himself while Tenchi grins wryly, a drop of sweat rolling through his hair. Sagami smiles, shaking his head as Ramia sighs, exasperated. Azaka nods knowingly to his partner, who glances to the huntress quietly. She, however, coldly turns her eyes to him. Ayeka watches this distantly, her thoughts of the exchange between them too familiar.)**

**Tenchi:** Though, I will say that she knows how to make a scene.

**(The young prince looks up toward the woven branches of the ceiling, his own thoughts elsewhere. Later, outside in the garden paths of Jurai's court, Tenchi, Yosho, and Azaka walk together. Soon, they reach a humble graveyard, nestled between two groves of trees just away from the walkway from the palace. Here, Ryoko stands before one tombstone, which bears the Juraiji for "Shi Oniko" upon it.)**

**(Yosho and Azaka watch as Tenchi goes to her side and rests a hand on her shoulder. She glances back to him, the breeze rustling her mane of cyan hair, as well as his short, black locks. The two exchange a somber expression before their attention turns to the grave before them.)**

**Tenchi:** Ryoko didn't care much for the pomp and circumstance of the reunion. She spent some of her time talking with Nagi's father and visiting his hometown, a place she hadn't been in almost twenty years.

**(Ryoko kneels at Oniko's grave, forming her crimson katana and burying its tip in the nearby soil. She closes her eyes and bows her head, speaking a few soft words while the three Juraians bow their heads in respect.)**

**Tenchi:** Grandpa and Azaka also arranged that Oniko be laid to rest as well. He was a good man, particularly from what Grandpa saw of him. Azaka asked Ryoko to say a few words over him since she knew his home culture.

**(Much later, Tenchi and Yosho stand opposite one another in their usual practice area within the forests around the Masaki shrine. In the young man's hand, he holds the sword key as he speaks seriously with his grandfather. The legendary warrior folds his arms and considers this.)**

**Tenchi:** However, this incident showed me something. Someone is orchestrating all these events: Illirg's attack in Manhattan, Mecha-Nerti's appearance, Liaens coming to Jurai... Maybe even Kain and Kagato...

**(Both men then turn their attention to the trees above as Ryoko slides down from the branches. She too addresses the grandfather, serious and certain. Tenchi blinks at her with surprise while Yosho continues to deliberate.)**

**Tenchi:** Too many people have gotten hurt from these incidents: the royal family, Will Pii, Nerti Ro... maybe many we don't know about. We need to be ready. That's why I've asked Grandpa to teach me the ways of Jurai's Power.

**(After a few moments, the great man nods and agrees while Tenchi looks confusedly at Ryoko. She exchanges a knowing glance with him, her own concerns matching his.)**

**Tenchi:** After all that transpired between her and Nagi, Ryoko also asked Grandpa to teach her as well. It kinda caught me off-guard at first.

**(The confusion melts from Tenchi's face into understanding as he concurs with her.)**

**Tenchi:** But, I can see her reasons.

**(Within the trees, Ayeka's amethyst eyes watch them quietly and distantly, her hand over her heart as she listens. Elsewhere, Pii lays within an infirmary bed's white sheets, his breathing slow and labored. His chest-plate has been removed and the sword wound bandaged heavily. Saline and plasma bags are connected intravenously to his arms while translucent displays hang above him, monitoring his condition.)**

**Tenchi:** However, we do know this. All these incidents have one common thread, the dark NVO energy, the opposite of Jurai's Power.

**(Seated at his side, Nerti holds his hand with both of hers, dried tears streaking her face. Next to the bed, three dark-colored items rest: Kagato's closed sword hilt and the two staves of his knights.)**

**Tenchi:** Liaens said that Jurai once knew his "Lady's" name and feared it with her dark power. Before we left Jurai, I asked Azaka and Kamidake about it, and they were very cautious when they told me that name, the Dark Matron...

**(Nerti's eyes open wide, her corneas the deepest blue and her irises the most bloody crimson.)**

**Tenchi:** Tokimi.


End file.
